Not In Sunnydale Anymore
by queenofcamelot
Summary: Buffy escapes hell only to be captured by Manticore; a government facility created to make the perfect soldier. Buffy just wants her freedom. X-5 494 just wants to get along and follow orders. Did Manticore just find it's newest project? Special Thanks to Mrsgooglybear for being my beta on this.
1. Prologue to Chapter 18

Title: Not In Sunnydale Anymore

Author: sassy

Status: Rewrite

Rating: NC17-MA

Warning: May be unsuited for minors- viewer discretion is advised

Summary: Buffy escapes hell only to be captured by Manticore; a government facility created to make the perfect soldier. Buffy just wants her freedom. X-5 494 just wants to get along and follow orders. Did Manticore just find its newest project or did they underestimate the will of a Slayer? Buffy/Alec, pairing and Max/Logan pairing. This is BTVS Season 3 and Dark Angel season 2. I took liberties with some of the dialogue from both shows and hints of Angel. This is an; alternate universe that is created solely from the author's mind and fantasy reality.

Disclaimer: Dark Angel all related characters are copyright James Cameron. No infringement intended. Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all related characters are copyright Joss Whedon. No infringement intended 

_**Prologue**_

The most prominent smell was burning flesh. The putrid smell of sulfur filled the air. Daylight was a distant memory. The only illumination was a constant light from the fires that burned eternally.

No daylight.

No nighttime.

No reprieve.

Buffy was exhausted since arriving in this place for iniquity. This place of eternal punishment, also known as purgatory to the wicked and the damned; Domain for the immoral and iniquitous; where eternal suffering was awarded to the unrighteous.

She clung to the memories of her previous life as best she could. The memories shifted like rippling water in her mind. Her sleeping patterns adjusted to where she could survive on little or no sleep.

She closed her eyes briefly thinking of her mother. It was getting harder and harder to hold that memory in her head. Her mother; oh how she missed her smile, her mannerisms, her constant ribbing about going to hell; what she wouldn't give to hear her sweet voice. If only she could see her daughter now. But that was part of her previous life. Here, there was only survival.

Time had no meaning.

She just wanted to find her way out of this place. She saw few humans and tried to save the ones she could. The demons were coming after her less and less as time or what was a semblance of time here in this dark eternity. Her brutality destroying them with the justice she met out had somehow started to sink in their thick skulls. The last demon she killed begged for his life. She would have let him go if he hadn't attempted a final time to kill her. Nobody said Demons were smart.

Hell was a lot bigger than she originally thought. There were actually towns of people here and even parts with a desert wasteland. Most of the people however were so shell-shocked that their minds tended to be about as stable as silly putty.

She had killed thousands of demons. Or was it thousands? Maybe it was hundreds or maybe even millions. She had killed too many to keep count anymore.

Despite the images that were ingrained in her brain. The images of Angel being killed by her blade were the most vivid in her memory. She could barely keep her eyes closed without imaging his torture. She highly suspected that was a ploy to weaken her. Her mind however despite the hardships had remained intact. Ironically, the more tactics the creatures employed the sharper her mind became like a steel trap. Her body had turned into a veritable killing machine. She did what she had to survive. Retaining her humanity had become a daily battle, but if she did not escape soon… She feared her ability for human emotion was slowly losing its grip.

She scanned the area she has just entered. No greenery to hide behind. Just desolation as far as the eye could see. It was darker now; she knew this was hell's version of nighttime. This was also the time that things became quiet and then it was the pre amble to the gates of hell opening. She hoped to find something on the other side of the mountain that was across the desert. Her eyes shifted slightly, and she noticed a door. Her mind knew to question this. When did hell have doors out in the middle of nowhere? She approached apprehensively, still on her guard. She observed the door; a normal door practically, but a door in the middle of nowhere with no walls tended to make one's spidey senses go haywire.

A stranger she had met in one town had mentioned a possible escape on the other side of the mountains. She didn't recall him saying anything about a door.

Buffy looked at the door. She had survived this long by taking chances, looked like she was going to have to take another one. She reached for the knob with slight trepidation and was surprised to find it unlocked. She opened it to suddenly feel a great wind whooshing at her back, which yanked her through and out the other side. It slammed shut with a loud thunderous boom.

**

_**Chapter 1- Am I still in Hell?**_

Buffy awoke to feel a light breeze on her face, and the smell of sulfur – gone? She slowly opened her eyes and noticed that she was in a forest. She took in surroundings, making note of anything unusual. Aside from the lack of the smell of brimstone, the air felt less oppressive. This was new. Was this a new area of hell? Was it a new unexplored level that she had stumbled upon? Her eyes snapped widened with apprehension and she flipped landing on her feet. She heard birds chirping in the distance. Something was wrong; she could feel it.

It was a trap.

It had to be…

Was this some ploy by her enemy to make her think that she was not in hell? Her entire body went in automatic defense. She observed her surroundings with an eagle's eye. It looked like home, but a lot more trees. She could not trust her eyes. She had survived this long by trusting her mind and not her eyes. This couldn't be real. It was a diversion. It had to be. Somehow, they were trying to trick her into believing she was home. Her heartbeat still remained even, despite the fact she was on full alert, her visual only partially blocked by a great deal of foliage. When the demons decided to show themselves, she would be ready. She wouldn't let them get the upper hand.

A loud snap of a twig, startled her causing her to scan her immediate vicinity for the intruder or intruders, whatever the case may be. Sensing the attack coming from the left, she turned ready to fight in the direction of the sound. She held her fighting stance, ready to fight.

The click of the guns did not intimidate her in the least. Please, was this weak attempt by El Diablo? Was this all he had? Had it not learned anything by watching her thus far? 

Within seconds she was surrounded by the uniform soldiers, all guns pointed at her. She held her stance without batting an eye waiting for the soldiers – who weren't setting off any demon alarms in her head. But you could never be too careful; humans or what used to humans were never trustworthy. Then the fact they were in hell was a big indicator that they weren't exactly trustworthy when they were alive.

She held perfectly still, waiting for them to make their move. Guns were seldom used in hell, but if they thought they could take her down with them, then they had seriously underestimated her.

The largest soldier stepped in front of the others and spoke without emotion. "State your designation." He held his gun steadily in her face. His face schooled into a hardened glare down in the face of the small slip of a female.

"Kicking your ass… if you don't get that damn gun out of my face…" Buffy stated without blinking or giving what ever the hell these things were the satisfaction of her lowering her eyes. Buffy narrowed her eyes, letting the creatures who stood before her know she was not backing down. Her mind was still in full fight mode. She was the Slayer; did they honestly think she was going to fall for this crap?

A second man spoke into a radio attached to his shoulder. "Sir, we found one. … No. … Not sure the series. … Affirmative."

A silent hand command by the first man – the one who had asked her what her designation was – ordered with an hand signal to the others. Before Buffy could react, she heard a zing then a burning sensation in her right shoulder. She twisted and looked down to see that she had been shot with some type of tranquilizer. The dart sticking out of her shoulder, she grimaced, pulled it out, and threw it on the ground toward the men surrounding her. With a loud battle cry, Buffy grabbed one of the men and ripped the gun out of his hands. She clubbed him with his gun and he was thrown from the fighting frenzy landing several feet away. There was a flurry of fists as Buffy attacked the men without ceasing until she felt another stabbing pain in her leg. 'The bastards had shot her again.

Buffy staggered, suddenly the world felt like she was on a merry-go-round. Hey, was that Dr. Phil she just saw in the corner of her eye?

The world began to spin faster and she fell to her knees then her body went limp and she fell to the soft earth unconscious.

Voices began to sound further and further away. The darkness consumed her and she accepted it like a warm blanket to shield her from the cold. Her last thoughts being, '_they finally trapped me._'

Then all was silent.

**

She was aware she was being carried. Although it felt to her like, her body was on a cloud slowly moving. She heard only parts of conversation from various voices as she swam in and out of consciousness. Her mind trying desperately to grasp what was happening to her. She had to fight whatever they hit her with. This was only a temporary setback. She had fought too hard and too long to succumb to this ambush. The voices came and went as a soft whisper. She attempted to focus to find her vision blurred with images.

"Not one of ours… no barcode… took out most of my men… had to shoot her twice just to bring her down…" The speech was as broken as her mind trying to wrap itself around what was happening around her.

Finally, she felt her body hit a hard surface. Then the sound of a large metal door slammed. A sound this loud usually would have woken her from this state. However, her body was exhausted and her tranquilized system was working overtime. He mind and body finally, after struggling for at least thirty minutes, fell into a dreamless sleep.

Buffy fought hard against the darkness and groggily awoke to find herself in some type of jail cell. She was laid on cot trickles of blood dried on her shoulder from where they had shot her. Her lids fluttered, as she became awake.

Suddenly a hinge creaked causing her to jump off the cot into a fighting stance when she heard the noise. The door opened and an older gentleman with hair graying at his temples entered her cell. He nodded to the armed man, who gave Buffy a condescending look? The man after nodding to the other soldier caused him to immediately slam the door with a loud thunderous boom. The older man walked slowly and sat down in a chair across from her. His actions were somewhat reserved. He seemed almost concerned. She silently observed him for several moments, noticing that he was obviously human. He wasn't setting off any of her Slayer alarms in her head. This gave her some ease as she sat back down on the cot, but held herself ready to protect herself if need be.

"So… you want to tell me what you were doing on our property." The man continued to assess her with what she assumed was an eagle eye but his voice was sedate as if he was trying to ease her without causing alarm.

"Looking for a nice place for a picnic and got lost." Her comment dripped sarcasm. Who said hell took away her ability to quip.

"Great, just what I need another smart-mouthed girl." He muttered, almost as though to himself. "Look, missy… You're not one of ours. So you why don't you tell me what you are?" His voice rose on the second question, so much for calm and mild.

Slowly, Buffy dropped her arms, relaxing only slightly. The man appeared human. No supernatural power emanating from him. So what the hell? Not like she thought he was going to let her go with a pat on her head?

"At this point…" Buffy splayed her hands in the air, "Irritated…, or is this just another one of the wonderful mysterious of hell?" The comment rolled off her tongue with ease. She still had it, her sense of humor.

"Hell?" The man's face held the confusion at the girl's sarcastic answers. The young girl appeared like a frightened animal at first glance. The problem with frightened animals was they attacked first and asked questions later. Her clothes torn, but she was clean despite the condition of her clothes. She was most likely someone who got lost. But the fact that she just popped up on their security perimeters out of nowhere was still causing unease in him and he knew this was one time he would not be able to let this girl go and no questions would be asked.

"Yeah… Ya'know, demons, man with a pitchfork, yadda, yadda." Buffy replied with an even tone; her eyebrow quirked in his direction with a smile and a sneer.

"Do you have any idea where you are?" The man's face held concern with a touch of disbelief. She stared him down without any fear. This was not normal for anyone, especially in today's society. He was a soldier. Most civilians wouldn't even hold eye contact, let alone glare at him, daring him to make a move. But this little tiny thing was dismissing him like he was no threat.

"No. Why don't you tell me?" Buffy gave her sweet saccharine smile with her eyes fluttering in mock surrender.

"You're at a military operations base in Seattle, Washington. You popped out of nowhere on a grid. So, I want to know how you were able to do this. Who sent you?" The man, who obviously was an authority figure, observed the young girl, trying to gage her reaction so he could report to his superiors if the girl was a danger to the project.

Buffy immediately clammed up. This man had an air about him that was all business – if she didn't ease up on her quips; she was never going to get the opportunity to escape whatever latest attempt this was by demons to confuse her yet again. She crossed her arms but refused to lower her eyes.

Rule #1: Never back down from the enemy or show weakness.

Rule #2: Never willingly give the enemy information.

"You can keep your secrets. But just know you might as well get comfortable. You are not going anywhere." He stood, realizing the girl may have just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. However, his protocol for intruders was straightforward. He turned to leave, signaling the guard to let him out. But stopped before he left, his back still turned. "I will have the guards bring you a change of clothes and bring you dinner. You have a shower behind the curtain." Then he left leaving Buffy to contemplate her next move.

Wait did he mention a shower – with soap? It had been so long since she had experienced the wonders of running water. The lakes and streams sufficed when necessary.

Buffy wasn't sure how she was going to get out of this, but she had to. If being in hell taught her nothing, it was survival. So, she would keep quiet and observe to see what this latest plan by the demons was to throw her off her game.

**

The man stood before a large overhead screen, with live feed from Washington in the utmost corner. The pristine conference room that appeared on the screen held a large decorated soldier. The screen was in the middle of the room, it being the focal point. On screen behind the general were seated several gentlemen around a large oblong table.

"So what do we have on this newest addition?" The man from the screen spoke. His air bespoke wisdom with authority.

"Nothing, sir." The soldier stood before the screen in apt attention. "She seems to be suffering from some type of delusion. She kept screaming about demons, sir. I think she may just be a transient."

"Agent Finn, that's not the kind of news, I was hoping for." His displeasure was evident in his face and voice.

"Sir... with all due respect... she's not one of ours... let her go. I don't believe she represents a threat and who would believe a transient, who is obviously unstable."

The soldier was trying desperately to have his superiors release the girl. He knew that if she were left there for too long, letting her go would no longer be an option. There was talk of needing breeders at the previous meeting. This girl, whoever she was, did not deserve to be filled with a sub-human child. He might have to take part in the less savory jobs of the government, but he did not like involving civilians.

"No, that's a negative. We don't know what she has seen or knows, she popped up on a security grid. A security grid that I was assured was UNBREAKABLE! She took down several trained men without batting an eye. She may not be one of ours, but she's something. I want tests run. Who she is? Or what she is? And what she was doing on a secure grid?"

"Yes, sir..." Riley saluted the man on screen.

The general returned the salute and the screen went dark. Sometimes his position in this military unit left him with a sense of disgust of the less desirable jobs that it required. He was going to have to give her to the medical team to observe and run tests. His eyes closed in silent frustration. This poor girl, she had no idea what she was in for.

Riley had long ago learned to hide his knowledge of the supernatural. Demons may exist but still some superiors that wanted to live in denial. Also, if he convinced the General the young girl was insane, she might have a better chance of being let go. Riley had spent the last 20 plus years just trying to be a good soldier. His compassion was not something he was allowed to show openly. A lot of times, he had to give the guise of not being bothered to help the innocents; that somehow found themselves in Manticore's clutches.

**

Buffy adapted to functioning on little or no sleep, always keeping at least one eye open. Her motto was sleep when you could, and always be prepared for 'fight or flight'. You never knew when or if the demons would attack. She had not felt her spidey sense tingling at all. So, it was a good guess that she was safe for the moment. Unless, of course, the demons were trying a new tactic; But if this was an illusion, why had they not tried this before? They had had ample opportunity.

She had lost all sense of time while she was in hell. The first few days, when she attempted to catch a few winks back when she first came to hell she was bombarded with images of killing Angel. She had loved him so much. But that was what she was: a Slayer and Slayers had to always put the needs of the many above their own needs and feelings.

She missed her mom so much, but her mom had told her to leave and not come back. So, she ended up in LA working at a local diner and taking care of herself. She had settled into her simple life until Lilly, a.k.a. Chanterelle, showed up first blaming her for the demons killing her boyfriend. Then no sooner had she accused her, she begged for Buffy's help. Being who she was, Buffy would never leave someone high and dry. It was instilled in her to help if she could. Besides Lilly was pretty helpless and Buffy's sympathetic nature kicked in and caused her to offer the girl help.

Buffy was able to release many of the prisoners along with Lilly. She slew the majority of the demons during their dash to freedom. The fight was hard but nothing Buffy couldn't handle. She fought and freed Lilly along with a small group, leading them to sweet emancipation. Unfortunately, for Buffy, she had been stuck in hell's clutches.

The factory was the one of many entrances to hell. Rather than curse her fate, Buffy slaughtered all the demons in the factory. Then she escaped to the outside realm. The realm on the outside was a war zone in most places. The few places she sought refuge, supplied her with basic needs.

Most of the people, that had been left behind did not have much left of their memories or minds. The ones who did not right out die, deliberately ran to the demons to end their misery. By her estimate, it only felt like a week but time in hell moved slower or at least seemed that way. Guess that's why demons didn't age or maybe it was so the sinners and hell bound had longer to suffer.

She had tried to help the stragglers, but one had even turned her in to the enemy. He had falsely believed that giving them the Slayer would allow him mercy for his transgressions or, better yet, freedom. His reward was being torn apart by hellhounds.

After that, she learned to trust only herself. She had run into one person, who did not look like she belonged. The woman told her, there are many sins to bring one to hell, and hers was to trade her life for another. She was wise and warned about several dangers. Including the fact, that time in hell moved differently than the outside world.

Buffy leaned back against the bunk, pondering her next move. She took the opportunity to meditate and bring focus to her cloudy mind. At her best guesstimate, she had been there only a year, maybe more. If, it turned out, that this new place was actually home -Earth. Then she planned as soon as an opportunity presented itself; to right all the wrongs she had incurred. She was going to tell her mom how much she loved her and repair the relationship with her watcher Giles.

She silently berated herself; here she was getting misty-eyed when she was going to get out of this. She just had to be patient and focus and, above all show no weakness.

She sat on the cot Indian style. Her body felt more refreshed after her shower. It felt like she had scrubbed off three layers of hell.

During her silent introspection, someone had apparently entered her cell. He was the same man from earlier. He had several armed soldiers behind him, bringing up the rear. They formed a semi-circle around the Slayer. The guns all pointed in her direction.

"Didn't your mommies ever teach you it's rude to point?"

How could she know they had guns pointed at her? Her eyes were not even open.

The soldiers had heard of the previous group that had brought her in and took a step back behind their commander. They followed orders, but they were not stupid.

"We're going to have to ask you to come with us." The older gentleman said calmly. His mask showed none of the pity he felt for the young girl.

"Gee… you got a funny way of asking." Buffy opened her eyes, crossed her arms, and glared at the soldiers behind the man, "They your welcoming party?"

"You will come with us willingly or we can tranquilize you again. But make no mistake, you will come with us."

Buffy huffed, then proceeded to stand with grace and followed the officer out of the doors with the soldiers following close behind. She walked slowly, taking in her surroundings to search for any weakness for her ultimate escape. Her eyes darted taking in all her current environment. She knew that she had the two guards in front, two in back. The older gentlemen seemed to be in charge. She scanned the immediate area with an eagle eye. She noticed a courtyard to her right and several what looked to be soldiers training. This being the first time she had seen other people who did not seem to be hell bound, she seized the moment. She fell forward as though she stumbled then she grabbed the head soldier by the throat and turned him around with his back to her chest and forced him to his knees daring the other soldiers to make a move.

"Back off… or we get to see if head screws off." Her arm curved around his throat.

Lesson #3 = Always take down the leader first.

"Captain?" The armed escorts looked to their commander with fear, waiting for his silent command.

"Kill me if you want… you'll never make it past the woods." Riley spoke without reserve. Somehow he sensed this girl did not want to kill him unless necessary.

She hesitated only a second, she knew she was going to pay for that. She threw the man to the ground, knocking out the two soldiers in front of her. She hadn't used all her strength. He seemed somewhat nice in an 'I am the big soldier way.' So, she had no real desire to hurt him, unless he forced her hand.

She ran to the side door, leading into the courtyard of where the others were being trained. She couldn't risk going too far, especially in unfamiliar territory. It was best to get out into the open, where escape was more likely. She threw her body against the doors. They broke with a shattering of glass.

Taking aim from years of expert training; the two guards she had left standing took aim and shot Buffy. The first dart hit her in the thigh. That only slowed her down. She ripped the door open, but before she could even smell the sweet freedom, everything started getting blurry. The bastard had got her in the back as well. She struggled with the dart, trying to get as far as she could when she passed out. Her final thoughts were scattered as she once again fell into unconsciousness. She was going to kick someone's ass this time; that was the last thought before she succumbed to the dark once more.

**

Loud whirs and clanks of the computers filled the pristine lab, as the worker bees – all wearing the traditional white lab coats – sprinted around reading printouts and placing samples in Petri dishes. The farthest wall was completely covered from top to bottom with machinery that looked like something out of Terminator. The hushed voices were consumed with trying to see who would be nominated to observe the newest anomaly that just showed up at the secret base.

There were several people crowded around medical cots, taking samples and performing tests on various hideous creatures that simply looked like kids in Halloween masks.

Riley entered the lab and approached a short, dark-haired gentleman. He was followed by a couple of soldiers. The soldiers carried the young blonde like a sack and once they reached the cot that they were directed to, they tossed her like a rucksack with no gentle finesse.

"Is this the girl?" The man in the lab coat asked with a strange look on his face, looking back to Riley with a frown.

"Is there a problem, Dr. Levinson?" Riley asked with slight confusion on his face.

The man, who obviously was perplexed about something, finally replied. "I'm not sure, Agent Finn." The doctor leaned down to get a better look at her face, once she was placed on a table. "I think I know her."

"Doctor?"

"I mean… I don't know how… it's not even possible… but she looks just like a girl I went to school with." Jonathan placed a single finger on the tip of his chin to ponder why the girl looked so familiar.

Riley glanced around the room to see if anyone was listening; here at Manticore, you never knew who would betray you for a promotion or a simple steak dinner. Riley moved closer to the man and whispered. "Jonathan, what do you mean?"

"I mean, I can't be sure… but… remember back when we met?" He scratched his head in a habit he had acquired some years ago.

Riley's face showed instant understanding, but not sure, where his friend was going with this. "Sunnydale?"

"Yes, before Faith." Jonathan lowered his eyes at the memory. "There was supposedly a Slayer before her and there were rumors about Buffy. Nothing concrete, mind you, but I always thought… maybe. But you dated Faith, before her…" Jonathan stopped unable to finish knowing how sensitive a subject Faith still was with Riley even now, many years later.

"Yeah. I know. But how is this possible… where has she been all this time?" Riley waved off the memory, the last thing he needed was to be reminded of the woman he loved more than his own life.

"Did she ever talk about it or mention the previous slayer?" Jonathan refused to use her name more than necessary.

Riley smiled grimly at Jonathan, "She told me very little, just that there was a previous Slayer and one time when Mr. Giles…" Riley was fighting hard not to get choked up.

"The watcher, right?"

"Yes, he was… he was… Well, he apparently been drinking and told me about… What did you say her name was again?" Riley continued.

"Buffy." Jonathan answered automatically.

"How she was the Slayer and she up and vanished and that Faith showed up three months later, that there was a fight to the death with somebody she loved and it was just too much for her so she left."

Riley mused at the memory, not wanting to get too caught up in the demons from his past. Faith was the reason he never married. He was on a mission to Belize, two months later when he returned to find, that Faith had died and Giles; having lost two Slayers in such a short time, had married and moved back to England. He looked up to Jonathan to see that he was asking him a question, obviously not for the first time.

"Do you still have your connections at the Watchers' Council?"

"Mr. Giles disappeared right after the Pulse, but Mr. Wyndham-Pryce, I believe, is still there." Riley confirmed with confidence.

"Would you be able to contact him?"

"Certainly." Riley raised a questioning eye at his long-time friend.

Jonathan perused the lab once more to make sure no one was listening to the conversation. "I have a hunch… but let's keep this between us, until I'm certain. We don't want to raise any unnecessary flags."

With a nod in Jonathan's direction, Riley left the lab intent on trying to help the young girl. Because if Jonathan was right and she was a Slayer, this girl would be a prize among prizes at Manticore and he wasn't exactly sure how his superiors, who did not always consider the emotions of their projects, would use this girl for a crazy experiment.

**

Several hours later Buffy was still strapped to the steel table, her eyes fluttered slightly unknown to the other cohabitants of the room.

Jonathan and Warren were busy scribbling notes. Several wires and various pieces of machinery were attached to the arms, legs, and temple of the Slayer.

Renfro entered the room with her usual swagger. She always held herself above most of the employees of Manticore. Her smirk displayed the contempt for people who did not agree with her tactics. She approached Jonathan, her face void of any emotion and began to question him. "So what do you have on our little friend here?"

"Ma'am, we have a couple of anomalies that keep popping up. Her heart rate and vitals are fairly normal, so no abnormalities there. Her capability to fight the sedation is… well, to be honest… astounding. She fought so hard that at one point we had to set up a system to inject every thirty minutes. The problem is her body keeps adjusting and fighting the sedation like your blood would fight a virus every couple of hours." Jonathan relayed the information with a small amount of pride.

"So in other words…" Renfro sometimes felt like she was pulling teeth getting information out of Dr. Levinson. If he weren't such a genius, she would have asked for his removal long ago.

"Her blood is… I am not sure there's a word. Her body is compensating every time we inject her. So we have to go to almost lethal doses to keep her sedated." Jonathan glanced back at the sleeping Slayer, then back to Renfro.

"Is she thoroughly sedated now?" Renfro widened her eyes in mock irritation.

"Yes, there's no way she could wake up." Jonathan replied with certainty.

Renfro walked silently near the steel altar, turning her head from side to side observing the young girl. One of the machines started to sound an alarm. Her mind was so concentrated on her task that she didn't notice Buffy's eyelids started to move.

Buffy woke up with a sudden start and reached out to wrap her warm hands around the skinny, bleached-blonde enemy's neck. Her breathing rapid, she scanned the room in which she was held, looking for weakness to allow an escape. She began to pull off the various wires attached to her, not once losing contact with Renfro's neck. Buffy was startled by the cold look in the woman's eyes.

Buffy was running on pure adrenaline, in complete survival mode and unaware that she had started to squeeze the neck of the woman she was holding. She pulled the wire away from her temple and wrapped it around the woman's neck.

The armed guards immediately trained their weapons on Buffy. When they looked as though they might approach her, Buffy ruthlessly pulled the wire tighter around her captive's neck.

"Now, I am going to talk and you are going to listen. First call off your G.I Joes or we get to see how long you can hold your breath." Buffy hissed in anger.

Renfro motioned for the guards to stand down. The soldiers dropped their weapons, but refused to leave Renfro. They waited, silently watching for Buffy to make a mistake, to give them one small chance.

"Good! Now we're communicating… you are going to tell me where I am and then you're going to tell all the little boy scouts in here to let me go. We clear so far?" Buffy spat out with total authority. After a nod yes from Renfro, Buffy loosened the wire a little, but not enough to allow her ticket to freedom to escape.

"You're in an operations base in Seattle, Washington." Renfro replied, bored with the whole conversation already.

Buffy was irritated at the women for not giving her what she wanted. Her eyes darted around the room the entire time to look for any avenue of escape. "Good… but I know this already. Why am I here?"

Suddenly Renfro smiled internally, this was going to be too easy. The girl had no clue, where she was. "You were found and brought here. We're a medical facility. A secure location... Is there someone who we should call to let them know we found you?"

Buffy grimaced with a slight shake of her head; this woman's voice was like a hypnotic song that played in her head. She licked her dry lips in an attempt to reign in her thoughts. Her thoughts and emotions all whirled together as she fought to get the words out. Before she could stop herself, she was spouting everything. "Giles, Rupert Giles. I need to find him… need to get to Sunnydale."

"Okay, but I can't do that if you are choking me." Renfro knew the hypno-drug that Meirs had injected into Buffy earlier was starting to take effect.

Buffy's grip loosened, but her chokehold was still evident. "Now I am going to let you go, but any funny business and I will kill you and anyone else that gets in my way… We clear?"

Renfro turned to face Buffy, "Certainly." Signaling behind her back for them to back off slightly but call reinforcements. The soldiers sent out the signal for back up telepathically. Their eyes never leaving their commander or the girl; "Do we get the honor of knowing your name?"

"Buffy." Buffy rasped. She winced slightly. Her throat was dry and her head had started to throb.

"Last name?" Renfro questioned with a smile.

"Summers," she added in a whisper. "You can find Giles for me?"

"We will find him and you can see him… we just need your cooperation. So how did you get here?" Renfro was trying to pry more information before her sleeping agent kicked in.

Buffy suddenly found herself feeling very woozy. She tried to focus, she just needed to tell this woman what she wanted, and she would bring her to Giles. "I found a door… the demons were going to ambush me… I couldn't seem to…" Buffy swayed slightly as darkness began to overtake her. "I just need to find Gil–" And that's all that got out before she passed out onto the floor. Letting go of Renfro, her boneless form slumped, hitting the main rail on the steel table.

Renfro rubbed her neck in annoyance; she motioned for the soldiers to attend the girl who had passed out. She walked directly in front of Jonathan, her eyes blazing with calm reserve. Her hand moved so fast, not even the transgenic could have seen it. The loud slap ricocheted through the sterile room, her anger evident to all.

"That's for assuring me she was sedated." She motioned for the soldiers to pick up Buffy and place her back on the steel table. "There is no way this girl is just human. Have Sytrel do a background check on one Buffy Summers and Rupert Giles. I want every scrap of information we can find on both." Turning back to Jonathan, her face slipped back in a calm facade, her voice calm with a steely edge. "You screwed up. Meirs will be charge from now on."

"Yes, ma'am." Jonathan replied his face still stinging from the slap he received. He stepped back, he could still help, and Meirs taking over would buy more time.

Renfro then acknowledged the other doctor in the vicinity.

"Dr. Meirs, you will begin testing her. I want a full report on all her abilities. She seems to be exceptionally strong… does she have any weaknesses? I will be checking in periodically. Also, is she fertile? Would she be able to reproduce?" Renfro turned slightly from Warren and Jonathan. "I think we may have found another project."

She left the room with a smile on her face to go taunt her other pain in the ass, X5-452, the dark blue marks on her neck still prominent. Things were finally working to her favor.

**

Max pulled herself out from under the bunk as Alec offered her a hand to stand. She looked to the man to gauge whether he was going to alert the others. Standing and brushing off her hands on her pants, she crossed her arms waiting for the asshole she had aptly coined Alec.

"You forget we had a date tonight?" Alec walked forward, a raised eyebrow in Max's direction.

Max asked, "How long before the storm troopers bust in here?" rolling her eyes at the sarcastic X-5, she had renamed Alec.

"Don't worry. I didn't set off the alarm. Not yet." Alec retorted. The conversation was interrupted when there was a loud voice yelling over the internal comms. They both turned their head to hear a loud screech. The guard outside their door's comm was going crazy. Suddenly there was a commotion heard outside the cell.

"WE NEED SECTOR 12 GUARDS TO THE LAB STAT! This is not a drill." The guard's shoulder-com rang out through the static. "I repeat this is NOT a DRILL!"

Alec, curious as to what is going on, walked over to the door, banging to get the guard's attention. "So what's going on?"

The guard shrugged as he replied. "New project's been giving Renfro hell all week. Don't worry; she won't make it down this hall, so you two lovebirds are safe." He smiled at Alec.

"One girl is giving them all this trouble?" Alec quizzed. "Oh, before I forget." Alec produced a bottle and a box of cigars, handing them to the guard outside the door.

"Yeah, the cigars are going to have to wait for Vic. She gave him a busted lip and broke his arm. And she busted Finn's kneecap. They had to increase the sedation to maximum just to keep this girl under."

"She's that big a problem then why not just terminate her?" Alec stated matter of fact, his interest now peaked.

"Said she's too valuable." The guard snorted on the word valuable.

"Look out; Max… looks like there's somebody who's a bigger pain than you." Alec turned to reply to Max. She just smirked and rolled her eyes at the irritating X-5. Alec turned back to the guard. "I'm ready to go to my cell now."

"Sorry. Orders are nobody moves until she is locked down securely..."

Suddenly a blonde blur streaked by. Guards chased the blur down the hall. She was graceful as she flipped over the guards, landing on her feet.

She smirked to her would be captors, "What's wrong fellas? Can't take one little girl?"

Several soldiers ran past the cell, shouting expletives to the blonde who was not intimidated by them. "Bring her down… now!" Shouted one of the guards, Sounds of a scuffle and punches being thrown were heard. Then silence. Riley was seen heading down the hall, his limp still very prominent.

"I told you, no uncalled for violence." His voice rang out in irritation.

"But, sir! She broke Sheldon's nose and she was going for Tyler's –" The soldier spouted defensively.

"That's enough. Stand down, soldier." Riley spoke using all of his authority.

"Sir, yes, sir." The soldier nodded, realizing that Riley was his superior and when he said no violence, the order was to be followed.

"Strap her down and we'll try this again." Riley replied, his exhaustion rising in his voice.

The soldiers carried Buffy back along the corridor they had chased her down, her body limp from the several tranquilizer darts protruding from her arm and thighs.

Riley gazed to the cell then the guard outside the cell, Giving Alec a look, then his guard. "You didn't see anything, Private."

The guard replied without hesitation, "No, sir." Once out of earshot, the guard muttered a remark under his breath and Alec heard him clearly. "She's a regular spitfire, that one." Then he turned to Alec. "Once she's secured I'll take you back to your cell."

"She like this everyday?" Alec wondered, his mind straying to the blonde, who apparently had the whole compound up in arms.

"Sometimes worse… You couldn't pay me enough to be her guard. They'd have to up my hazard pay." The guard replied with no qualms about how guarding the hellion would be his last choice.

Alec's curiosity peaked about the tiny assailant. The guard obviously wanted to gossip and Alec did one of the things he was trained to do – listen and observe. "So what do you know about her?"

"Renfro refuses to be in lab without at least four guards with her and the girl restrained. She apparently went crazy during one of the laser treatments and tried to wrap the wires around Renfro's throat. I would have paid to see that." He laughed.

"So what model is she?" Alec still stared in the direction they took the girl.

"That's the thing – she's not. She's some supposed mystic warrior, and if you believe in that shit… I got a two-hundred acre estate I can sell you."

His comm. rang out. "Area secure." 

"I can take you back to your cell now, Looks like they have her sedated again." He prepared to open the door while Alec mused on the mystery person. His mind snapped back to the guard. Wasn't his business anyway? He just liked having something to talk about, and you never knew when the information could benefit him.

Max had listened quietly between the exchange between the guard and Alec. She definitely needed to find out who this girl was. If she was attempting to escape maybe, she could be a worthy ally. When Max saw, the guards take Alec. She wondered about this mystical warrior thing and how it was striking a memory with her.

**

Buffy awoke to find herself once again in a cell. She felt groggy and disoriented; like back when she was drugged at that frat party. She tried to gather the thoughts in her head, but it was like something was blocking it. She remembered a bleach blonde lady… she kind of looked like a female Spike, who kept telling her if she wanted to see Giles, she had to obey. Her head was pounding. She had to re-evaluate. Her head felt the size of a watermelon and the images she was getting just didn't make any sense. She grabbed her head trying to just will the pain away as it played like a heavy metal song in her head.

_Dream Sequence_

"Obey… fight… survive … fight…" She kept hearing a voice to tell her to give in and the other voice stronger kept telling her to fight.

"You are the Slayer… the one girl in all- the- world to fight…" Giles voice resonated.

She lay on the bunk in her cell; her hands covered her ears trying to keep the conflicting voices out without success. Each voice grew stronger until she fell into a deep sleep.

The lush landscape surrounding her became clearer by the minute, her ears focused on the voice calling to her from behind.

"Buffy?"

Buffy turned to face the voice and a smile graced her lips. "Oh my god… Giles… it's you!" Buffy ran to Giles in her dream. "I can't believe it's you! Giles, I'm so confused… I don't know what to do!" Her arms gripped him tight in a bear hug.

Gently he pulled her arms down to look into her eyes. His fatherly look made her pause, and he gripped her forearms gently. "Buffy, listen to me, there's not a lot of time. No matter what happens, remember that you are the Slayer... Nothing can take that away from you. They will try to trick you, but you must stay strong. Do not trust your eyes… Listen to your heart. They will be coming soon. You are everything a father could ever hope for… be brave… survive."

Tears began to flow down her cheeks – she didn't want to leave this safe haven. Giles was here. She knew that she would have to though. Her mind tried to cling onto the memory. A voice called from far away. "Buffy, it's time to wake up." She heard her mother's voice far away.

_End dream sequence – _

**

Barely restrained voices echoed down the long winding hallway leading into a room, where an armed soldier stood outside the door. The argument had started over twenty minutes ago and was still going strong. The armed soldier stood, listened to the raised voices of the room's occupants.

Anger sparked from Riley as he stood toe to toe with Renfro. The room had a stark appearance like most of Manticore's rooms. No warmth emanated from its confines. Renfro stood and glared at the large soldier. Her visage unmoving, "Finn, I want Buffy to be tested with the other soldiers to see how strong she is."

"But… ma'am… she's just a girl." Riley kept his temper in check but was flabbergasted by the nerve of this woman. He was always of the mind to never strike a woman… but this banshee was quickly causing him to rethink that etiquette.

Renfro, who up until this point was stoic, whipped her head to the side in anger and her back stiff with an imaginary regality she believed she had.

"Agent Finn, are you questioning me?" Renfro raised an eyebrow; agitated that Riley seemed to be very iffy with this girl. She had never had to worry about him following orders in the past, but somehow a girl who no one seemed to know was making her doubt his allegiance.

"No, but –" Riley argued, unable to finish his sentence when Renfro interrupted with a snort.

"Finn, I can demote you for insubordination. Is that what you want?" Renfro retorted, quickly loosing patience with this particular subject.

Realizing that in order to help Buffy he had to keep his guise of cooperation in tact, Riley shook his head. "I'll have it set up for her to train with the Rim's X-5 unit. But know I don't..."

Renfro dismissed Riley without even acknowledging the second half of what he had intended to say.

"Good. I will expect your written report by the end of the day."

She turned to leave, stepping out of the door with an oblivious air to all except her newest little project, leaving Riley to sigh in aggravation and set to a task that was slowly leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. He sent word to have Vic and Forrest take her to hand-to-hand class early in the morning. His knee still throbbed from the skirmish earlier in the week with the girl. He was currently waiting from word from Wesley. If he could stall them enough, and it turned out this girl was Buffy Summers the Vampire Slayer, then the Watchers' Council could step in and save her from Renfro's mad scientist, Meirs.

**

Buffy awoke with a start, only remembering fragments of her dream. She felt stronger this morning, as if the dream she could barely remember had given her strength. Her forehead crinkled with determination. She did know one thing though, so far her fighting spirit had earned her a stay in some type of dark hole she had heard somebody call solitary. She remembered a group of soldiers beating her down, but she gave them a run for their money. None of them walked away from that scrap...well none of them walked. She chuckled to herself. No. She needed to try to stop fighting, even though it was in the Slayers spirit to fight. It was time to try a new tactic. Maybe if she didn't give in but held back a little, more opportunities might arise. Maybe, just maybe, the chance to escape would become available. She could reunite with Giles and the other Scoobies.

At an estimate, she had been here for about two weeks; and every now and then, she would optimistically check the marks she had made behind her bunk in the hopes that she may have made a mark and forgot to count it, but to no avail. Her best guess at the time had been measured by the darkening shadows that appeared at her barred window – well, Small Square of daylight might be more accurate.

**

Buffy was trying her new idea of slight compliance. It was working; they trusted her enough to take her around the complex a bit. Today she was led out to a group of soldiers, who were training. The drill sergeant had a huge smirk on his face, looking her up and down as if she was not worth his time.

"Is Finn kidding?" He looked to Vic and Forest, who had brought the little slip of a girl to him. "What am I supposed to do with this little girl?" Johnson sneered, seemingly insulted by Buffy's presence.

Forest spoke firmly to relate the Intel he was asked to pass on about the mystery girl. "Sir, she took down several X-7 easily and without prejudice. I'm told she can hold her own and Renfro said not to hold anything back on her."

The drill sergeant walked around her and laughed softly. "No problem. I guess we will just have to break her in the old fashioned way. Hope you don't bruise easy, sweet-cheeks, because you're about to play with the big boys." The soldier snorted, with a condescending smile.

Buffy had to bite her lip to keep her mouth closed. She wanted so badly to smack the smirk off Drill Sergeant Jackass. If she knew that, they wouldn't shoot her again with those damn darts… She was building a resistance to whatever they were but they hurt like a bitch when she pulled them out. The smarmy drill instructor turned to address the others in this little band of soldiers of fortune. Buffy's glance to the right and left let her know there were several tranquilizer guns pointed at her from varying degrees. She stood in a slouch. She crossed her arms in annoyance and rolled her eyes, then watched the soldiers all take commands from this jackass. He got up in person after person's face, yelled numbers at them, and proceeded to tell them they were dirt and the idiots just stood there and took it. If he got in her face, she was going to break his arm, damn the consequences.

Finally, the jackass everyone had referred to as Sergeant Johnson (she wondered if he knew that his name was slang for dick) pointed in Buffy's direction. She smiled at the internal quip and realized the grunt was directed at her this time.

"YOU and X5-, displays hand to hand combat." The drill instructor had pointed to Buffy and another female.

The X5 automatically replied without any hesitation, moving directly to the area that the man pointed to. Buffy, however, looked bored. She looked around as if she were ignoring his commands.

"I was speaking to you!" The soldier rang out with a bellow.

Buffy gave one of her trademark smirks. Her stance screamed of disrespect. If Renfro hadn't told him that she was to be tested and not beaten, he could see himself beating this girl into respect for the position he held.

"Oh goody, I'm all chosen again." She walked slowly up to the area, taking her time as if she had all the time in the world.

She dropped her arms and dropped her attitude for a second. The girl in front of her was at least a foot taller and looked to be of Asian descent. Johnson, not even giving Buffy time to speak, yelled out. "Begin."

"Look I don't want to hurt y–" Before Buffy could even finish; the punch caught her off guard. The X-5 struck Buffy in the face, causing her head to whip to the side. Buffy looked up with a busted lip and the X5 prepared to strike again, but this time Buffy caught her hand mid-strike and held it gripped in hers. "I said… I don't wanna hurt you."

The Asian girl struggled to free herself of Buffy's grip. She reached out to kick Buffy's legs out from under her and Buffy let go to back-flip and land on her feet. The X-5 began to advance on her again. This time however, Buffy was in full Slayer mode, dodging all her punches, throwing better ones and beating the X-5 to the ground. All the soldiers look stunned. She then turned to the sergeant with a smirk

"YOU...however I will enjoy hurting." She only made it to within a foot of striking distance. Then, before she knew what was happening, that all too familiar burning sensation in her shoulder was back. Buffy peered over her shoulder with a frustrated look on her face to see the dart embedded there. "Oh…shit…"

**

Renfro stood before a large group of men, all seated at a large, oblong table. She addressed the room going into detail about her thoughts on varying subjects. She then went on to finish about the progress of X5-452, a.k.a. Max. After briefly discussing her expectations, she then changed gears.

"That's the progress so far on X5-452. We should have more information within two weeks." Taking a slight breath, she changed to her newest subject. "Now if there are no other questions?" Renfro scanned the room, seeing no objections and proceeded. "On to our new little project, Miss Buffy Summers. What have we learned?"

A young man, with dark hair and dark eyes stood. His height was very impressive as he stood at his full 6'5. "Permission to speak. Ma'am."

After a brief nod from Renfro, the man continued with a slight southern drawl to his voice. "Ma'am, I have done a thorough check and made contacts with several individuals. The information is as follows:

"Rupert Giles is deceased. He died of an aneurysm sometime in early 2010. When I checked into the name Buffy Summers, apparently someone was tracking me, because the Watchers' Council of England has contacted me. I was questioned and it was later learned that the Council wishes to speak to you directly. They have a vested interest and wish for you to contact them immediately."

"Interesting, I am familiar with the Watchers' Council. I will set up a meeting by tomorrow with them. Anything else?"

The man took his seat and allowed a chance for questions. When there were none, she nodded to the sentry at the door to retrieve someone and Riley entered, saluting the gentlemen at the table, and then turning to Renfro.

"Progress report on our new project." 

"Ma'am, she has tried to escape numerous times. One of our guards is still in the hospital. She seems reluctant to fight unless given no choice. I really don't feel that she is –"

Renfro shot Riley a look to let him know she was growing weary with his protective stance of this girl. She immediately cut him off, "I don't pay you to think. I pay you to follow orders. Are we clear, Agent Finn?"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am..."

She dismissed him with a look of disappointment and the sentry returned with two doctors. "Good, what have Dr. Meirs and Levinson come up with?" She smiled with a feeling of accomplishment.

No one was aware that Riley and Jonathan had exchanged a look of understanding. Warren took the lead in the discussion. He was in his element as he went over all of the important factors they had found with Buffy, stressing the fact, that while her overall baseline was human, they had several contradicting factors that were quite confusing. When he had finished, Renfro gave a smile of her approval. They left and she turned to the young man from earlier.

"Sytrel, I want you to contact the Watchers Council and have them on video conference in my office. I will join you in about thirty minutes after wrapping this up." She then proceeded to again address the room, this time with added confidence.

**

_**Chapter 2-Who are you?**_

In the din of Renfro's office, a small group of doctors stood flanking her on each side. The overhead screen held the image of none other than Quentin Travers. The upper British accent rang within the confines of the room.

Renfro stood before the screen, her hands clasped behind her back. "I have been looking over the reports and information that your associates sent over on the girl in question. Who exactly is she?"

"She's a Slayer, was one of our finest… but very hard to control. She does not take orders well and as you have probably seen, she fights authority." Quentin splayed his hand referring to Buffy as if she were a fly to be squashed.

"Mr. Travers… Our specialty is behavior modification." Renfro rang out arrogantly.

"Well, if you feel Miss Summers can be an asset to your cause, by all means. I will allow you keep our Slayer for agreed upon time, providing you can modify her behavior. I do however want to be kept in the loop as to your intentions. She is still legally Council property." Quentin nodded his head in approval.

"Not a problem, sir. We want to breed her." Renfro spoke up; now that she realized that, she and Quentin were on the same page.

"Excellent idea, Keep me informed and you shall have our full cooperation." Quentin Travers spoke to the room in the superior tone he held for those he felt were beneath him. In all honesty, he always felt like Buffy was not worth the hassle. So, he was actually relieved to be rid of her. When the conference call ended, Renfro turned to the audience in attention.

"Well, you heard boys. Miss Buffy Summers is now on loan as Manticore property." She smiled, her enthusiasm hardly contained.

"Do we know who we want to pair her with?" One of the attendants asked.

"X5-494, is the most likely candidate, his skills in combination with hers will produce the most efficient combination," Warren added.

"When do we inform him of his new copulation schedule?" Another rang out equally excited.

"He was less than appreciative of his last assignment... But X5-494 is a soldier; he knows how to follow orders." Renfro interjected with confidence and certainty. "Meirs you gave her a full work up. Will her womb be able to handle a baby?"

"Absolutely, her body would be perfect for multiple fertilizations if possible. The genetic workup of these two combined... in all honesty, we will have Washington salivating to up our funds." Warren was happy to finally relate positive news to the group.

"I love your drive and ambition, Meirs that will take you far here at Manticore." Renfro crossed her arms and exited the room, thinking about the possibility of a promotion and pay rise

Wesley had been silent through the whole conference call, but now that he was alone with his superior, he was flabbergasted. Wesley crossed his arms with a stone-like visage, looking at Quentin with disapproval at Wesley's stance and obvious visage of alarm. Travers, of course, knew immediately what it was about.

"Sir, while I agree Miss Summers may have been difficult in the past, she is still a Slayer and thus should remain under the Council's care." Wesley's deep British accent came through, especially when he was upset.

"Mr. Wyndham-Pryce, she is ARROGANT! She refuses to respect authority. Her Watcher, Rupert Giles, bore the same arrogance as did her followers. Ms. Lehane's audacity caused her to go up against a Hell God and die. Is this what you think is best for one of our Slayers?" Quentin stood and slammed his hands on his desk for emphasis.

He had no desire to relive the mistakes that they made regarding Faith, instead of sacrificing the one she was supposed to, she chose instead to sacrifice herself. Quentin was more upset that he felt like his control of the situation had left him without direct authority in the matter.

"Of course not, sir... I-it's just that…" Wesley stammered.

"Don't worry, Wesley. I'm not leaving her there indefinitely."

A confused expression appeared on Wesley's face. Travers, understanding, began to relieve some of his anxiety. "Once procreation has proven successful and her ability to produce a viable hybrid of Slayer/soldier confirmed, we will send a team to collect her."

"Quentin, we can't possibly leave her with those – those people. They haven't the faintest notion about a Slayer's capabilities… and I am not at all sure that this is the wisest group to making deals with."

"Wesley… DO NOT remind me of your association with Mr. Giles, however brief. I do not tolerate insolence, even from someone as dedicated as you've proven to be." Travers glared.

"Sir, she is just a young girl." Wesley pleaded once last time.

Quentin turned his back on Wesley and left the office, letting him know that as far as he was concerned, the matter was closed and no further talking was needed.

**

Warren opened up a collection of spreadsheets he had prepared earlier on his computer; he had run a series of simulations prior to the information of her origin. He had run several simulations on the Slayer in order to determine what course of action would be most beneficial for Manticore.

Renfro had mentioned in passing about her interest in the crossbreeding of the young girl who had been identified as the Slayer. Seventeen hours of carefully carried out formulaic equations deduced that her blood contained high levels of a healing agent that caused her blood to replicate at a ratio of 8.43576854% (with a margin of error of 1.957%). After running the formula one last time for good luck, Warren was steadily eyeing the blonde and musing on how best to utilize this test subject.

A couple of days later, Buffy was back in the lab. Jonathan and several other doctors had Buffy hooked up to several machines yet again. While under sedation, she started struggling and screamed out Angel's name. As she swam slowly back to consciousness, she discovered her limbs were restrained.

"Sir, she's waking up," one of the lab attendants nervously motioned to Warren.

Warren looked up and began to monitor her vitals, amazed at the strength and overall resilience of this newest project.

"Man… I wish I had this girl's constitution," Warren stated with deep admiration. "Sedate her again. We don't want another repeat like last week. Renfro still refuses to come in here unless she is thoroughly sedated."

Buffy felt another stinging in her arm. The fog lifted slightly until darkness covered her mind once more.

Renfro entered the lab with several other doctors and soldiers in tow, her confident swagger almost too much for Warren to digest, but she was merely a means to an end. He could tolerate the uppity bitch as long as he benefited from this whole project.

She glanced back from the Slayer to Warren, "So what do we have?"

Justin, the prodigal genius and an overexcited teenager only on the project because of his father's position and advanced genius, spoke, "We've been running tests non-stop and to be honest, the only anomaly we can find is her blood. She heals real fast. But also her strength is off the charts, she kicked an X-5's ass and that was one of our better models," Justin grinned with wide eyes.

"You're so easily impressed... anything else?" Renfro retorted

"Such as, ma'am?" Jonathan interrupted, coming from across the room to monitor the situation.

"Is she fertile? Will she be able to reproduce? I want her on a breeding schedule immediately. What is the hold up, Dr. Levinson?" Renfro crossed her arms and raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

Jonathan had to think quickly on how to diffuse this line of questioning without causing unneeded attention. He had been sabotaging Warren's work for almost two weeks and, quite frankly, he was running out of ideas. "Well, I don't think I – uh, what I mean to say is –"

"Is there a problem? Doctor?" Her sarcasm evident, her resolve to kill the little rodent barely restrained.

Warren intervened, walking behind Jonathan to place a hand on his shoulder. He looked confidently to Renfro. "No, problem… We will have the cocktail prepared by the end of this week."

"Good. I would hate to think you were getting a conscience after all these years." Renfro snorted. She felt like her precious time was being wasted with these overbearing geneticists.

"Ma'am, she also keeps screaming for someone named Angel… and I'm not sure if that means anything." One of the many attendants stepped forward to try to have a moment of the spotlight.

"Make a note of it. We might be able to use it at some point." Renfro left the lab with a confident swagger. Just a couple more days and she would have herself an unstoppable soldier. Little Buffy was going to give her the next generation product of excellence.

**

After Renfro's departure, Jonathan felt sick taking part in the 'Slayer Procreation' Project. He shook his head in disbelief at how his friend, who tended to be a bit of a lunatic when it came to genetics anyway, had no qualms about causing someone, a human girl, to go into a simulated heat cycle and mate her with one of the creatures they themselves had created in this mini-sized version of 'the Island of Dr. Moreau'. Jonathan shook his head at Warren's whole blasé attitude.

He approached Warren in hopes of stopping this madness. He whispered with a straining voice. "Warren. I don't feel good about this."

"Sparky … We have been creating life in this lab for years. What's got you going all noble-knight now?" Warren threw his hands up in exasperation. Warren knew that Jonathan had a tendency to show what he considered weakness. He held his contempt in check, however, allowing his friend's Gentle Ben complex to vent so hopefully they could move on and bring their little project to fruition.

"I know her... She won't be aware of what's happening to her." His face showing complete remorse in the part he was playing in this debacle.

"She will ovulate, mate with the X5, and we will be able to create a new breed just with her alone. We will be on the cutting edge of technology. There is no bad here." Warren's agitated voice cut through Jonathan's silent musings. He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"But, Warren –" was as far as Jonathan got before Warren glared at him with his 'had enough' visage, the clipboard gripped tightly in his hands.

"When you complained of us kidnapping women to use as incubators did I not stop them, when your bleeding heart complex decided something had to be done?" Warren spat angrily.

"Yes, but I know this girl… went to school with her. It's not fair to make her do this." Jonathan pleaded with his childhood friend.

He walked over to Jonathan wrapping his arm tightly in a friendly gesture. "I have always taken care of us, have I not?" Off Jonathan's silent nod, Warren continued. "This girl could mean promotion. So, she has to copulate with a genetic freak? As far as freaks go, he's not bad looking, Hell; I'd sleep with him if I were a girl. So why don't you relax and let Warren take care of this okay, Frodo?"

Warren had walked Jonathan to the door, sending him off to lunch. The pain in the ass munchkin was definitely going to be a problem. He just needed to watch him more; he suspected Jonathan was going to tamper with the components. He had already caught him once, acting suspiciously and had been watching him ever since. He, however, had a special cocktail brewed for Miss Slayer and had kept it out of the reach of all so far. The little bitch was going to make him a star and she didn't even know it.

**

The subtle murmur of small talk filtered into the large cafeteria. One of the perks of practically living at the Manticore base was some of its amenities.

Riley and Jonathan talked in hushed tones. Lots of employees were seated in the surrounding area so Jonathan leaned closer to keep their conversation unheard. "Were you able to contact Wesley?"

"Yeah. He said she is theirs but Travers refuses to rescue her. So, Wesley told me to contact him later in the week, so he could make arrangements."

"Riley, we're running out of time. Warren already has the cocktail ready. Renfro has been using the tank on her all week for behavior modification. They are going to breed her. She's just…" Jonathan sighed heavily, not even sure what to do next. "If… if we don't do something soon… she'll be taking more than herself out of here." He stood halfway in outrage before resuming his seat and looking to see if anyone had noticed.

"Don't they have to select the breeding partner? Doesn't that usually take time?" Riley shook his head, thinking that maybe they still had a small window of opportunity.

"Warren suggested X5-494. Renfro ate that suggestion up like a saucer of milk." Jonathan replied with irritation and as though he was quite frankly at the end of his rope.

"The assassin ?" Riley questioned with barely held outrage. The assassin better known as X5-494 was the last one that the young girl needed to be involved with. His twin, 493 suffered from a psychotic break and turned into a serial killer on the outside. Regardless of his clean bill of health from the Psy-Ops, Riley didn't like 494 and did not trust him.

His botched assassination attempt was one of the reasons he was pulled from solo-missions. He was incapable of following orders when it came to influence from outside those orders. Would his instability cause him to harm the Slayer? The Slayers in general were equipped to handle many things that normal people couldn't, but that was not to say that Buffy could, who because of his involvement with Faith did automatically earn Buffy sympathy points with him.

Riley had long learned the best way to survive at Manticore was to not look at the genetic soldiers as people but a tool to help the world at large.

Jonathan nodded in silence, his eyes telling him what Riley had suspected might end up being the outcome of all of this. "You're right. We don't have enough time… Shit! I was hoping that she not be subjected to... We have to do something."

"I'm open to suggestions… if you have any ideas?" Jonathan leaned back; his palms open to let Riley know at this point he was pretty much open to concealing her in the laundry truck to get her out?

Riley shook his head and placed it in his hands, frustrated because his hands were tied. No one was going to care if they impregnated a girl who supposedly disappeared over twenty-four years ago. Jonathan spoke up eyes darting around to make sure no one was listening to their conversation.

"They're planning on starting the injections tonight. Warren has been watching me like a hawk. I can't even try to dilute the cocktail."

"Then the only thing we can hope for is she doesn't get pregnant and, Jesus… It makes me sick to even be a part of this." Riley fumed

"I know, but what can we do? Warren is insane but he's a genius. If he has created a cocktail, there is no way it won't work."

"But she has been fighting so hard, why would she give in now?" Riley's brow furrowed in wonder.

"Because she will be amped up on fertility and hormone enhancers, her body will be ripe for intense mating… She will start to go into heat and not be able to control her desires," Jonathan sighed.

"Look, try to stall if you can… If you can't then maybe we can figure something out… but for now let's keep this between just us."

"Fine, I gotta head back now, but try Wesley again. Stress to him how time is of the essence." Jonathan pleaded one last time, in hopes that something would come through for Buffy.

"I can't. He is on radio silence for the next five days. He's trying to get together a rescue team without Travers' knowledge. We both know how hard it is to keep anything from that man."

Jonathan got up and took his tray to the conveyor, worry evident on both his and Riley's faces. They had no choice but to play along… but they did not have to like it.

**

_Chapter 3 –Dream Assignment_

Santos approached the cell currently holding the two X-5s. Now they wanted the assassin to copulate with some girl they claimed was a warrior. As far assignments went, Santos wished he had one like that, not with an X-5, because those things weren't even human, but the little hellcat they claimed was a warrior. He could definitely see himself spending a couple of hours with her. He approached the cell, knocking lightly and telling Alec, he needed to talk to him.

Santos relayed all the information to the X-5 in front of him. Alec nodded his head in agreement. He looked back to Max with a smile on his face.

Max, arms still crossed, returned the look with a sour expression on her face. Alec prepared to leave, with a nod in Max's direction. She had listened to the conversation, pretending indifference; A new breeding partner? Why pull Alec from her - unless they knew they were not really copulating?

"Where are you going?" Max asked, curious as to why they would pull Alec out without any warning. It was not in Manticore's nature to interrupt an unsuccessful project - unless there was a good reason.

"Apparently I have a new breeding partner… and not that this hasn't been great, but I think we've got to that time in our relationship where I move on." He winked at Max and followed the guard as he took him to his debriefing.

**

Buffy was trying to gauge the weaknesses in the room and find a sure fire way to escape. She was deep in meditation, letting her Slayer come to the forefront. She opened her eyes to see a young man around her age enter the cell.

Alec entered Buffy's cell, surprised at how pretty she was. He walked in further and began to take off his shirt. Buffy just stared him down with her arms crossed, coming to stand a couple of feet away trying to figure out what he was playing at. She recognized him from the training yard; he was always the compliant soldier.

"I got to tell you I like this assignment already." Alec smiled with lust apparent in his eyes as they traveled the length of Buffy from head to toe.

"What are you talking about?" Buffy's brow furrowed, not catching on to what the new guy was talking about. She was confused. Why all of a sudden would they put a guy in here with her, knowing she would use anybody to get out of here? This guy was either a prisoner like her or drew the short straw.

"I was chosen to be your partner." Alec gaze lingered a little too long on Buffy's breasts for her liking and she backed up a few spaces.

"What did they run out of prison cells, so now we have to go co-ed?"

"No, we're breeding partners. Didn't they tell you?" Alec's hand went to his pants, but stopped when Buffy gave him a strange look.

"Breeding? What? HUH?" There was no way she could have heard this guy right, she was not some animal to be bred! What kind of nut farm did she land herself in? She worried her bottom lip, trying to figure out if this was some type of joke.

"I have been assigned to be your breeding partner. We are to copulate every night until you become pregnant." Alec shrugged his shoulders at her.

"No thanks. But thanks for playing." Buffy replied sarcastically, eyeing the man who thought he was going to get in her pants with a smile and a nod.

"Look, it doesn't have to be all bad... You're a beautiful woman…" Alec could definitely appreciate this one's form. Max was a necessity to earn her trust but this one definitely had potential. He's hand returned to his pants but stopped as he watched Buffy with a lustful smirk.

In his assignment to Max, it had been vital to earn her trust. Given Manticore's hopes that she would lead them to Eyes only, it hadn't been necessary to actually sleep with her. 'Breeding Partner' had only been a title, a way to get him into the cell to earn that trust, to help her 'escape' when they had what they needed, without her suspecting. Idly he wondered what would happen to Max now. His focus returned to the woman before him. Trust wasn't the aim here – and this one had potential.' This assignment was all about procreation with the bonus of pleasure.

"If you value your life, I would not even finish that sentence." Buffy stared the X-5 down and he quickly removed his hands from his zipper.

Alec could tell something was different about this girl. For one thing, with the exception of Max, no one was this sarcastic. So he tried a question any soldier would know the answer to without even thinking.

"What's your designation?"

"To get the HELL… out of here." Buffy replied so quickly even Alec was surprised.

Thinking on a hunch, he asked, "Your name?"

His quick ability to recall facts had him remember that 452 or Max as she demanded to be called. The normals on the outside had names and not designations. If she was from outside, she had a name – Max said no one had designations out there – or something similar. She had to be the girl that the compound was brimming with rumors of, extreme strength. No one had been able to subdue her for long period of time.

"Buffy," she said, softer this time. "They told me I was going to get to see Giles. I need to get to Sunnydale." She felt no impending threat so let her defenses down slightly.

"Sunnydale?" He remembered from history how the town of Sunnydale, California had a massive earthquake and the whole town was destroyed. Suspicion started to build that maybe this girl- had no clue what year it was? "Buffy… do you know what year it is?"

"They told me it was 2020. I just need to get to Sunnydale. Giles is there. He can help." Hoping that the man in front of her might give her a smidgen of sympathy, enough to get her out of this alternate version of Hell.

"Buffy. Sunnydale was destroyed over seventeen years ago… massive earthquake… the whole town is just a sinkhole now." Alec told her cautiously.

"Why would they tell me I could go there then, if it's not there? Why did they promise me I could see Giles?" Buffy turned her head to the side, trying to figure out if this guy was telling her the truth. Her slight smile faded and confusion crept over her pretty face.

Alec explained without hesitation, "I don't know anything about a Giles, but there is no Sunnydale."

Buffy finally realized they had been lying to her to get her cooperation. Her eyes and mouth were suddenly firm as she came to the obvious conclusion.

"I should've known – they were being –" She broke off the sentence and snapped around to stare him down. "So they sent you here to have sex with me and you thought I was just –" Buffy snorted, "Gonna let that happen."

"Look, don't bust my chops. I'm just following orders." Alec felt offended, he might be willing to have sex with her, but she didn't have to blame him for the situation.

"Fine… You go tell your commander – or whomever you answer to – I'm saying No! No to being here….NO to sex! So you can just take your pretty boy self out of my cell, cause this is happening NO WAY! NO HOW!" She poked Alec in the chest, letting him know she was not playing Manticore's games.

Buffy screamed out for the guards "Come get your pretty boy 'cause I am DONE playing with you people."

Alec left with a puzzled look on his face. What was with these women lately? All he wanted was to follow orders and do what had to be done. They kept sending him to women who just didn't want to give it up; this was worse than being locked in a room with nuns.

Buffy was finally alone and she realized that if she wanted out of this lunatic's paradise, she was going to have to rely on herself. There was no one coming and she had enough of this place's hospitality. After the pretty boy left, she began to go over every inch of the cell continuing her search for any possible weakness. She did not survive Hell to be someone's breeding whore.

**

Riley had been given the task of pleading with the young woman once more. If she refused, the next protocol would be mind control and drugging. Riley closed his eyes with a slight sigh. Why wouldn't they just let the girl go? She obviously didn't know anything. Riley entered her cell and stayed across the room, he nodded to the guards to leave. He understood the girl's reluctance, but he was also a soldier and knew that her previous incidents were not winning her any favors with Renfro.

"Buffy… that's your name right?"

Buffy stayed silent, as Riley limped to the only other furniture in the cell; a folding chair.

"How's the knee?" Buffy asked with a smirk.

"You know you didn't do yourself any favors by injuring me."

"REALLY? Felt good at the time." She snorted with a small laugh.

"Did you enjoy your stay in solitary?"

"Peachy with a side of keen." Buffy retorted.

"Why are you making this so hard on yourself?" Riley stood abruptly and turned to stare at the Slayer.

"Gee, maybe… it's because I want to be let go."

"You know I can't do that." Riley took a deep breath and sighed deeply.

"Then thanks for stopping by." Buffy turned away from him, hands on hips. Letting him know she was done with the conversation.

Riley shook his head in frustration, the girl had spunk, but that was not going to help her here at Manticore. So far, it had just earned her two stints in solitary and a beating that he refused to authorize.

"Being here is not without rewards. You get three square meals a day, clothed, top of the line medical care." Realizing she was not responding to this he tried another tactic. "Do you have any idea of the filth, degradation, and vileness that is on the outside? What could you possible want that is out there, that you can't get here?" Debating with this young girl, for some reason he couldn't fathom, reminded him of Faith.

Buffy turned to look Riley in the eyes without blinking.

"Freedom… Can you give me my freedom?'

Riley's face fell. He knew that she would resist. He just felt bad about the way Manticore planned on rectifying that.

"I've told you what I want. If you can't help, then I'm through talking." Buffy's face showed nothing but pure ice.

"They are sending back your breeding partner. You want freedom? Cooperate." Riley turned to leave and signal the guards. He left Buffy to contemplate her options.

Buffy decided that once everyone went to bed, that little hole she had been working to get out of here might finally be wide enough for her to slip through and out of this. She was no one's fucking whore, gestational incubator or anything else they planned on trying to make her. Screw that scenario. Freedom was her top priority.

**

The lab's shiny surface gleamed with the sterility that was stark like most of the personalities of Manticore. Renfro was still working on her priority of finding the X-5 with the perfect DNA, but this breeding experiment with the Slayer was the perfect opportunity to advance her position.

She had previously the other day already done two spinal taps to determine why the X-5 had not shown any symptoms of Progeria. She was relatively certain that Max was the perfect X-5 they had been looking for but until she had at least a 99% probability then she would have to wait for confirmation.

Dr. Meirs had sent word to Renfro, he had made a groundbreaking discovery in his designer cocktail, and he wanted to alert Renfro as soon as possible.

Back at the lab, Renfro and Meirs' heads were practically glued to each other while they consulted. She was irritated with the constant delays and interruptions to her grand scheme. There had already been at least two setbacks and neither were explainable.

"So what do you have for me, Dr. Meirs that could not wait?"

"I have come up with a combination, for our Slayer to start ovulating and cause 494 to be overcome with the need to mate with her by amping up her normal pheromones to an extremely high level."

"Explain?" Renfro's curiosity was definitely peaked by this information.

Warren held a small blue vial in his hand, like it was the answer to world hunger. "This drug will cause her, well for lack of a better phrase, to go into heat. She will be in pain if she refuses to respond."

"And X5-494?"

"The pheromones she will be putting off will cause his feline DNA markers to respond - he won't be able to stop himself."

"Excellent … I knew I could count on you, Dr. Meirs… When can we start?"

"Right away, There is no reason why we couldn't start tonight. And due to her apprehension about things, the first doses will be laced in her food and drinking water. If need be, we can arrange for her shower to be infiltrated with the solution."

Jonathan had been spying on the duo as soon as he spotted Renfro heading toward Warren, listening behind the small wall of test tubes and feigned interest in the mild comings and goings of the lab. He of course was listening to the exchange between Renfro and Meirs. He wished he could do more, Buffy did not deserve this, and unfortunately, what he heard did not please him at all.

Jonathan shook his head in silent defeat. It looked like the time to try to help Buffy was officially up. Renfro smiled deeply, and raised an eyebrow in Jonathan's direction. He seemed very quiet of all of sudden. No matter, her project was well on its way; now only one other matter that needed her attention. She walked over to the room connected to the lab, the infirmary, and medical evaluation station.

Renfro entered the station, followed by Dr. Meirs, and approached the man seated on the medical cot. He started to stand to salute her, when she waved it off with 'at ease soldier'. She studied the chart Warren had handed her, and examined the notes with an eagle eye. Warren stood to the side to allow Renfro silent perusal of the notes and soldier.

His physical stated he was in peak shape, and his sperm count was off the charts. He had been removed from the birth control over a month ago initially for the guise of copulation with 452. His fertility status was very high. Dr. Meirs had assured her that 494 regardless of his moral compass, which had proved problematic in the past, would be incapable of resisting the allure of the Slayer with her added pheromone enhancer and injections to increase her ability to conceive. She glanced back up to the soldier to gauge his reaction. He looked straight ahead and waited for her command.

"You are to report to me personally in the morning at 0600 hours. You will begin debriefing of the scope of your new current mission."

Renfro dismissed X5-494 with a salute and he left to return to his barracks.

His debriefing would begin and he would be made aware of his obligation to impregnate the Slayer. But first, she wanted to make sure her new project was going to succeed.

"I want the Slayer to be put in the same unit, watch him to see if the drugs are affecting him." Renfro'e eyes gleamed as she realized her plan was coming to fruition.

"If you put them in the same vicinity, he is going to go into a fucking frenzy." Warren Stated.

"Good," Renfro replied abrupt. Then Renfro left Warren to follow through with his part of the plan.

**

Sergeant Johnson laid on the cot, his leg broken and the blood still fresh on his facial wounds. He yelled expletives at whoever tried to enter to calm him. When his commander entered the room, he became quiet.

"What happened to you?"

Another soldier that had been silent until that moment stepped forward to salute Riley.

"The girl beat him with his own gun, Sir." He cast down his eyes at relaying the information to his superior.

Johnson winced as more pain shot up his leg. "The crazy-ass bitch is not human."

"That's enough, sergeant." Riley stated and turned to another soldier and gave the silent command to fetch a doctor.

"Enough, I have faced some crazy-ass lunatics, but that girl is off her rocker, and so are you if you think I will train her." Johnson screamed his pain caused him to not care what happened to him at that point.

Riley turned to the soldier still standing and had spoken previously. "Private, relay what happened?"

"Sir, the sergeant was going to make an example of her He asked her to come forward, she bantered with him, telling him, 'You picked the wrong girl to play with.' The sergeant then replied, 'I am going to smack the taste out of your mouth.'"

The soldier began to relay the story in full:

_Flashback  
_  
Buffy threw the man across the floor; his body skidded to a stop once he hit the farthest wall. The second man rushed her in anger, and found him-self being thrown through the air, landing on his back. The third man approached, she smiled and waved him on with her hand.

"Come on, show me what you got."

Cracking her neck, when the soldier finally reached Buffy, she seized him up by his throat, looked right into his eyes, and threw the man to the side like a rag doll. Pulling himself back to his feet, Johnson grabbed Buffy and hit her in the face twice before she flipped and waved him to her, thrilled for the opportunity to release some of her pent-up aggression. There was an angry welt split across her lip, but other than her lip, she didn't seem fazed by the soldier's punches.

Sergeant Johnson smiled and wiped his mouth. "Come to Daddy, bitch."

Buffy gave a perfect spin-kick, knocking Johnson to the floor, with a smirk. She proceeded to take his sidearm and rip in two, but not before beating the arrogant prick into submission, "Who's your Daddy now, bitch?"

_End Flashback_

The soldier continued, "When the Slayer unit was finally subdued, she spat on Johnson and told him 'Think you can break me by locking me in a dark hole, think again jackass.' Then the Slayer unit was taken to solitary, where she now remains… Sir"

"Is that all?" Riley stared at both men, completely disappointed in Johnson's behavior.

After the soldiers all agreed, Riley dismissed them turned to Johnson. "First off why would you intentionally bait a girl who you were told to not to touch?"

By this point, the doctor had given Johnson a mild sedative where he started to calm down.

"But… Sir… Her attitude is affecting the whole unit. On maneuvers, she deliberately refused to crawl in the mud Told me 'I could kiss her ass.' She refused to follow any of my orders. The other units are talking and we do not want her to influence them. She is arrogant and, unfortunately for us, she has the damn strength to back it up. Right after kicking my ass, she took off running to the fence. Do you know how many times, they shot her just to get her to stop? Five times, her body is building a resistance to the drug. I will not have her back in my unit; you place her in one of the others. I'm done. Renfro wants her trained so badly, she can train her herself."

**

It was a typical brisk morning; all units were doing their daily training exercises. Sergeant Brimfield stood before his elite squad, the X5-R. They were the best of the X-5s and were separated, due to their extensive training. He wanted to give them a short briefing, although he knew they would comply. It was not in their nature to not follow orders. The Slayer had gone through three units already and it was imperative that she be observed.

The girl injured the last commander, Sergeant Johnson, in an escape. If Brimfield had not seen the escape footage, he would not have believed it. The girl took the trained soldiers and beat the hell out of them with their own weapons. She had accomplished all this in under three minutes. His unit was told to subdue only, she was part of a bigger project and was not to be harmed.

The unit stood at apt attention as two armed guards brought out a girl in chains, the commander looked to Vic and Forest. "Is this necessary?"

"Trust me, you don't want this girl's hands, and feet free anymore than necessary." Came the reply as Vic bent to unlock the chains holding her legs together, while Forest kept the gun trained on her at all times.

Buffy lowered her eyes to the man at her feet and smirked. Vic looked up into her eyes and remembered his last skirmish with this girl; she almost ripped his arm off. He removed the chains and backed away.

Buffy held her arms with the chains still dangling to see if he would remove those as well without the slight smile not leaving her face once.

When she was free, she just raised her eyebrow. She was just biding her time. She slowly backed to the space they directed her too.

"She seems compliant now." The sergeant rang out.

"Trust me; she can fake it with the best." Both soldiers backed away slowly ready to depart. They had both had their fill of the Slayer and were glad to be rid of her.

When the sergeant looked away, Buffy winked at Forest with a smile.

Buffy licked her lips to fight the dryness; her eyes scanned the area looking to see how far away she was from the fence-line. She didn't even notice the soldier who slipped behind her to whisper in ear.

"So how was solitary?"

Buffy replied under her breath, "A nice vacation."

Alec stood behind the girl that he now knew as Buffy, the Slayer. Her scent drew him in like a siren's song. His breath hot on her neck, he leaned in closer to whisper against her silken skin. "Did you miss me?"

Buffy gritted her teeth, "No." She hissed through her closed teeth.

"You seem to have a lot of aggression, I could think of a few ways to release all that pent up energy." His lips grazed the back of her neck.

"Screw you." Buffy gritted out, with venom.

"I was talking about exercise, but your way sounds more fun." Alec squeezed her butt with both hands. Buffy jumped slightly and before she could glance behind her, he had moved back to his position a few feet behind her. If she were not trying to fake these people out, she would have knocked the hell of the arrogant ass just for touching her.

The drill instructor asked her if there was a problem, she just smiled and told him no. She would play the dutiful soldier until the time to flee. Her main goal was find alternative ways to escape.

**

As the day progressed, she started to feel more relaxed. They had stretched and then had sparring practice. She perked up at the chance to release her pent up energy.

One of the drawbacks to solitary was she didn't have enough room to practice. She did take ample opportunity to meditate though. It helped to keep her focused. She had behaved merely under the guise of compliancy. If she behaved long enough, they would watch her less and let down their guard.

The drill instructor that they called Brimfield, reminded her slightly of Giles with his kind blue eyes. He seemed older and more seasoned than the previous ones she had been exposed to. His behavior was also less asinine, which earned beaucoup points in her book.

Half the day was gone and not once did he attempt to make an example of her. She still had no intentions of doing the whole 'Yes Sir, No Sir' crap but she could behave, for now.

Alec watched her like a predator. She had easily and confidently taken the female X-5s down with ease. Her grace and skill were breathtaking. It was obvious she was in her element. She had even offered a hand up to most of her opponents at the end of each spar session. Her fluid movements caused him to stalk his prey more vigilantly. This lead to the one thought that played repeatedly in his head; 'He wanted her.'

Alec exhibited the same amount of skill in his demonstration. All to his surprise when he looked over to Buffy to see if, she was watching. She rolled her eyes and murmured under her breath, 'Copycat.' This brought a smile to his lips. She had been observing him, the whole display had been for her benefit whether she realized it or not. This gave Alec renewed spark as he took down each X-5 with similar precision.

After he brought the last opponent down, he was irritated to see another X-5 speaking to her with general interest. The lust was obvious in his X-5 peer as he smiled and made small talk with his prospective mate. This pissed him to no end. The smile dropped from his face immediately.

When the opportunity arrived, he would let her know that she was going to be his.

Brimfield called Buffy to the front to come face to face with Alec. Now was her chance to pay him back for grabbing her ass. She waited for him to give the command to begin. She sucker-punched him before he even had a chance to knock her down.

He looked to her face and saw a small trace of humor. "What was that for?" Alec said, sizing her up.

"That was for grabbing my ass." Buffy replied.

She went for another attack on his face, but he averted it, bringing his own fists up to block while he bounced around the mat. He was toying with her. She realized immediately.

She surprised him with a crescent kick; it landed against his right hip. She twisted out to land another spin kick but, he halted her would be attack. He grabbed her foot and flipped her on her back. She landed with a hard thump on the mat. Before he could pin her however she flipped back to her feet.

Buffy cracked her neck and quickly aimed for his head with a full spin out to a roundhouse kick. Using his speed, he was able to sidestep her move.

The fight continued on, intensely as both seemed evenly matched. While Alec was faster and had more brute force, Buffy made up for it in agility and strength. Her hair hung loose, her shirt was stained with sweat.

"Don't tell me you're tired already?" Alec quipped while sweeping his leg out. Buffy back-flipped and twisted parallel to the ground and nailed him on the side of the head. Alec stumbled slightly and quickly gained the upper hand. He gripped her neck, lifted her, and threw her down to the mat. His muscles rippled and his nostrils flared; his primal need to mate and claim her was only held back by a thread.

"So you like it rough, Buffy? Okay, let's play rough!" Alec pinned her with one hand holding her arms clasped above her head. He bent his head and pressed his nose against her heated skin to inhale the exotic scent that emanated. His arousal swelled in direct response to her pheromones. He held her close so he could wallow in her scent; immerse himself in it, the scent that had been driving him steadily closer and closer to madness. . Slowly, he ran his tongue along the curve of her neck, putting his scent on her, marking his territory.

Her chest heaved under his weighted stare. She could feel his breath on her neck – and then the hot wetness of his tongue – and it made her tingle in all the wrong places. That is when she felt it; something large and hard was pressed against her thigh. Her eyes widened in shock. She tried to buck him off her, and wriggled her body to remove him.

He hissed in response. He knew if they were not on display, he would be buried inside her. His primal instincts demanded it. He could feel the warmth and softness of her and the instant he did, he almost lost his hold on his last tenuous thread of reason.

He growled in her ear, "How many have tasted you?"

Buffy was mortified, she was barely able to sputter her reply, "What?"

**

Riley had received word that they were putting the Slayer in the X5-R unit. He normally wouldn't have minded. However, the fact that they were trying to mate her with the assassin made it insanity. If they had already started to 'treat' her with the serum and it sent him into – the male equivalent of heat - it could turn ugly fast. The X-5 would be overcome with the need to mate with her and might even kill someone if they interfered. He had to make sure that did not come to pass.

That is when he saw it, X5-494 had Buffy pinned on the mat. This would not have shocked him. But the fact, it was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. 494 also had his face pressed against her neck; a definite sign that he was displaying dominant behavior toward the slayer.

He walked briskly forward and shouted "Enough!"

It took several minutes for the assassin to remove himself from the Slayer. Both were locked in a heated gaze. Buffy's face wore a confused shocked look. 494 however, wore the expression of pure male pride. He stood at apt attention, and saluted Riley. But he had no delusions; if he attempted to touch, the Slayer; 494 would attack any male he saw as a threat.

_Chapter 3B- Animal Attraction_

Buffy stared in the mirror that evening, staring at her reflection, asking the questions her mind had been too hazed with arousal to ask earlier.

Like why had it been hazed with arousal? She hadn't thought herself attracted to 494, but the way her body had responded, the way she had heard that growl and felt thrilled all over, the way she had wanted him buried inside her, even in front of everyone else…

Was this the result of time? Her Adult hormones far more powerful than teenage hormones or the fact that – after her first time with Angel – she knew what she might be missing out or was it hell? Had hell had some effect on her body, heretofore unseen, unnoticed, only now coming out to respond to her Breeding Partner?

The words made her shiver in disgust. 'Breeding Partner', like she was some kind of sheep or dog, breeding to improve the flock, to provide them a new pet to study. She wouldn't do it. She knew that they could only be interested in using her child for experimentation or soldiering or whatever the X-5s did. They certainly looked and acted like soldiers but soldiers guarded them. But they were more- Powerful. Perhaps even infringing her abilities, it was hard to judge. She knew she was stronger after her sojourn in hell.

Stronger –, but more easily aroused? The roughness he'd treated her with appealed to something dark and feral within her, feeling his weight on her body, his arousal pressing into her abdomen, feeling him glory in her scent. That had, perhaps, been the strangest. The way he had scented her, his tongue running across her neck, plastering his own scent on her… could he have been marking her as 'off-limits' to everyone else? - As his and his alone?

She shuddered, trying not to feel a bizarre kind of pleasure at the thought of such an instinctual claim.

No, there would be no 'breeding'. She would remain strong. She had to.

**

The Following day… (This chapter was written by the Wonderful Mystic-Whispers as a gift to yours truly)

As soon as Buffy was released inside the indoor gym, she gave a small smile. Her inner Slayer had been dancing on her last nerve for a chance to be let out for a while. Buffy had decided to behave herself for the sake of the chance to spar with someone.

She glanced around the room, finding Alec and her place in front of him. She began to stretch out her muscles...paying particular attention to her leg and back muscles... the sinew there feeling particularly tense. She stretched her neck in a backward arch, working each muscle on the way down her spine until she was in a full backward bend, hands touching the floor behind her ankles, tightly toned midriff on full display. She pushed with her feet, sending her body into a backwards flip and landing deftly on her feet.

She stretched each leg out pulling each one high into a vertical split and pointing her toes completely oblivious to the reactions around her as she concentrated on her workout.

Every male eye in the place was on her as she demonstrated her incredible flexibility. She stretched out her arms to balance, then slowly began a horizontal sideways split...her legs parallel to her arms. Nothing short of an atomic bomb could have dragged the guys away from this display.

She swept her legs together to rest in front of her, arched her back, and flipped up, breasts bouncing, rolling her neck as she rose to standing still.

Alec's mouth went dry as he watched Buffy going through her routine that he could barely even swallow. His mouth dropped open as she dropped into her split... the woman was more flexible than a bendy straw! He could only imagine the positions he could get her into, if only she were willing.

Alec shifted uncomfortable in his too tight pants; he squirmed trying to relieve the pressure a little. 'How can she not know what she's doin' to me?' His treacherous thoughts would not stop though... his eyesight picked up on the slight sheen of sweat she had developed in the warm atmosphere. The scent of pure Buffy filled his nostrils and he momentarily closed his eyes. That was when he became aware of the silence in the room. He opened his eyes and scanned the area... immediately noticing that Buffy was now the center of everyone's attention. He growled softly under his breath, which was not ok at all.

Buffy slowly became aware of her surroundings again. She had been running through her usual stretching routine, so engrossed with it, she had forgotten where she was.

She heard a soft growl from behind her and spun around to face... Alec. 'Huh, he actually growled, Kinda hot... in a very Neanderthal way.' She shook her head, unable to believe the thoughts in it. 'No Buffy, no ogling the supposed breeding partner… Bad Buffy!'

Alec moved to stand in front of her, shielding her from the other's views. He spun around to face her, his eyes caught on her breasts for a moment, watching as they moved while she breathed.

"Hey pretty boy...up here." Buffy's hands were on her hips, one foot tapping in annoyance at his blatant appraisal.

"Anytime you wanna try any of those moves with me Baby, you just give me a yell, ok?" Alec smirked at her.

"FALL IN!" Saved by the bell thought Alec as Buffy opened her mouth to reply, one hand clenched into a fist in anger.

_Chapter 4- Warning Bells_

Buffy had felt his eyes on her for the last week. She tried to ignore the way her body felt, every time he was near. The last time they sparred, he had asked her 'how many had tasted her?' She was still positive; she had to have misheard him.

Then there was the incident of him coming to her cell. Buffy had a typical day of training. Her freshly washed hair was loose and grazed the sides of her breasts. She turned startled to see, a very relaxed Alec on her bed.

This of course would not have bothered her for the simple fact; she was wrapped in a towel. Nothing but a towel and her clothes were on the other side of the soldier. Buffy stopped in her tracks her eyes wide. Alec swiveled his head in her direction with an intense stare. Buffy was shocked back to reality.

"Who knew the secret to getting you out of your clothes was to just show up at the right time?"

Buffy did not know exactly how to respond so she turned her face away from his. "Could I have my clothes, please?"

Alec sat up evidently satisfied with her state of undress. He grabbed her folded clothes and held them just out of reach. "You mean these?" His face changed to a look of pure mischievousness, "What's my incentive?"

"I won't hurt you."

Alec stood and slowly swaggered to where Buffy stood, and grazed her arm with the tips of his fingers. "Come on Buffy, that little display you did with the stretching, you can't say that wasn't for my benefit." Alec lent down and captured Buffy's lips. She at first reciprocated with passion. Then as if a light switched on, she started struggling again and bit down on Alec's full lower lip, tasting blood as he jerked his head away. He stood up, wiping the blood off his lip with a small smirk. "You really are a little wildcat, aren't you, slayer? Well, if you won't let me to kiss those lips, I guess I'll have to kiss your other ones." His gaze dropped to her clit and he rose his eyes to hers, smirking even more as he cocked his eyebrow.

It only took a second for Buffy to realize, Alec's intentions. She blushed furiously, turning her head away. Buffy placed a palm against Alec's chest. "You try it and you know I'm gonna stop you."

"Why? You want me." Alec closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. "I can smell you. This can be pleasurable for both of us." Alec tilted her head and his lips glided across her soft mouth. Buffy allowed herself only a moment to enjoy the gentle caresses of his lips against her. She suddenly came awake at his hand slipping under the towel. She backed up out of his caress and stared at him with confusion. Her eyes held his, "Please, don't do this." Her whisper caught his attention like nothing else causing him to hand her clothes to her. She turned her back in an attempt to not see the lust from his eyes as she changed into her clothes.

Buffy was still reeling from what she had almost allowed to happen the previous night. Alec almost got to third base with her and she was not ready for that. The last man she slept with had turned evil and who knew what would happen this time. So she waited and when the opportunity came about, she seized it. Buffy took a running jump and flipped over the soldiers, running straight to the fence. Alec had witnessed the exchange and was amazed, maybe even impressed. The girl had all five soldiers on the ground in twenty-eight seconds. It was pure poetry in motion the way she took those guards out.

He watched as she gripped the fence with her hands, pulling herself up with ease. In a few short, stealthy strides, he was within reaching distance of her.

Before she got halfway up the fence, she felt strong arms around her pulling her back to the ground. She landed on a body, the wind temporarily knocked out of her. She flipped back to her feet ready to rip apart whoever had stopped her attempt at freedom. "I don't know why you just did that but you're about to be taught a hell of a lesson. Never stand between a slayer and freedom."

"Do you know what they will do to you when they catch you?" He murmured it breathily into her ear as he took in the aroma of her. She smelled incredible, hot, and sultry.

"You mean if, not planning on getting caught." Buffy wiggled, trying to free herself from his grip.

"You'll never make it." He rolled her over, pinning her lithe form to the ground.

"Say's you." Buffy used her upper body strength to twist them over and end up on top. 'Hmm she mused, when did- his eyes get so intense?'

"There are worst things than here," he said seriously. Something in his intense eyes told her he knew it for certain.

"SO is that your bargaining chip is that all cause I gotta tell you not convinced." 'Bluff him out Buff'.

"How many times have you tried and failed? You can't win this one."

Her face set into a mask of determination. Lowering her face to his, to glare at him she grimly uttered, "I only fail when I stop trying."

Buffy pulled up and popped Alec in the nose, causing him to roar in pain as his hands flew to his face. With him distracted, Buffy jumped up and ran along the fence line looking for another place to flee or maybe some weakness in it that she could use to squeeze through. Finally spotting a place where the fence was lower, she jogged along to it and prepared to flip herself over it. But before she even got a foothold on the fence, she felt herself flying through the air to collide with a nearby tree. Alec grabbed Buffy by the shoulders and slammed her into the tree, her back cut from the contact with the hard scratchy bark and her head thumped against it, causing stars to form in her vision. Her eyes held with his in a fiery will. "Let me go, or I swear." Buffy growled her temper flaring.

Alec pressed his body hard against hers to keep her in place, his voice spat in anger. "Listen to me, if you don't do what they say, they are going to drug you, and then the choice will no longer be yours. Is that what you want?"

Her eyes narrowed and her chest heaved from the exertion. She looked away from his face. Unable to look into his mesmerizing gaze, "Besides, would it really be so bad?" He ran his hand down the side of her face to her jaw and then behind her head. Buffy tried to look anywhere but to the face of the man, whose eyes were attempting to hold her captive.

She would not meet his gaze so; he wound her long blonde hair in his fist, forcing her to face him. He crushed his mouth to hers without warning. Buffy melted into the kiss. She could feel the tight coils in her nethers clench in arousal and desire, the violence of his kiss only turning her on more.

She heard a loud noise, and pushed Alec hard, sending him sprawling to the ground and flinging herself on top of him with an umpf. His fly pressed intimately against her center and she rotated her pelvis causing them both to groan. He rolled her to the ground and ground hard against her, the slight pain causing their passion to rise to breaking point. She looked into his lust filled orbs, panting heavily. He took immediate advantage of her temporary surrender and plundered her mouth with his. His tongue probed harshly and teeth clashed.

Her body was on fire, that was the first thought in her brain. Her womb ached for this man to be inside her. This wasn't right he's holding you against your will. She began to struggle against him, trying to fling him off as she fought against her body's own betrayal, but he was going nowhere.

"No, we can't do this -." Buffy's plea was cut off as he covered her mouth with his in another hot, devastating kiss. This one gentle and arousing as he slid his tongue against hers sensually; completely designed to break down her resistance, it worked. Stunned at being kissed like that by him, she forgot to resist. Buffy had never felt so completely violated by a kiss before, and to her shame, she didn't want it to stop.

As he broke from her lips to allow her to breathe, her senses came back in a rush. She pulled back her right arm and let her fist fly into his mouth. "Don't you ever kiss me like that again, you don't have the right!" She angrily wiped at her mouth as he recovered from the stinging blow.

Slowly Alec stood, glaring at her in anger and lust. She was breathing heavily, her breasts straining against the material of her top as she fought to get air into her lungs. He found himself wanting to see that look combined with a look of pure satisfaction. But not yet; with a slow smile, he fell into a fighting stance and gestured for her to attack.

She ran at him, leaping into the air to aim a kick at his face, but he was too fast and grabbed her ankle, twisting and sending her to the ground.

Buffy grimaced as she hit the ground, but wasted no time flipping up to her feet again. This time she delivered a devastating series of punches and kicks, blocking his equally furious attack, as he did hers. With a frustrated cry, she launched into a spinning roundhouse, only to find it effortlessly blocked again and herself pinned with her back against a strong chest. She kicked up with her right leg and connected with his face behind her.

Ok... enough was enough. He set his mouth in a grim line and reached for her again, grabbing her by the upper arms, spinning her to face him and hauling her into his arms.

He kissed her harshly and was surprised to find her kissing him back again. Her hands ran down the front of his shirt as he stripped her top half off her with a loud rip.

Buffy ran her hands lower to his buckle and in one movement, freed his burgeoning erection. He backed her towards the tree again, ripping her remaining clothes away as they went...her walking backwards out of her pants. She stopped him in his tracks, jumping up and scissoring her legs around his waist and impaling herself on his hard cock. She felt herself stretching around him, and the movement of his shaft inside her tight passage sent shocks of surprising pleasure bursting through her. Finally reaching his destination, he pushed her hard against the flat surface. With the leverage he needed, he pounded himself hard into her leaking slit, drawing grunts and gasps from her as she was winded with every thrust. Eventually his knees gave out under the pressure and he dropped them both to the ground.

Pulling out of her warmth, Alec rolled her over on all fours and pushed his hard member against her weeping clit. Buffy whimpered at the loss of friction, grinding herself back onto him, trying to spear herself on his shaft. "Easy, kitten… I'll give you what you want," he smirked.

Alec knew he could screw her leisurely like this for hours having the strength and endurance that came with being a transgenic, but his orders were to copulate a minimum of four times every day with maximum emissions at each joining, so he decided he'd stop toying with her - in another minute or two. He piston his hips to angle his shaft right against her ripe womb; She screamed out in pleasure as the sensation began to take her over. He ravaged her body, slamming his cock into her again and again. Buffy rode the waves of her orgasm and gripped the grass in ecstasy. She felt him explode in what felt like a never-ending stream. Her body accepted Alec's tingling seed as her womb greedily drank all of his fluid. They collapsed to the ground, spent, with him still atop her. Alec removed his member from her heated depths slowly. He felt like he had just spent a two-day stint on training maneuvers.

Her eyes shot open, Oh shit! She did not just rut like a horny rabbit, screaming Alec's name. She felt their joined orgasms, at what she counted as at least three times. Her channel still fluttered with the after effects. She did not do the nasty with the pain in the ass soldier. First things first, deny it happened. Dress quickly and quietly and don't acknowledge.

Buffy 'pulled herself to her feet, grabbing her torn shirt and pulling on her pants as fast as she could, all the while she avoided Alec's pointed stare. She crossed her arms and spoke quietly, "We should get back before we're missed."

He accomplished their first joining, as he was instructed to do, but why was he so pissed that she pulled away. He felt it; it hit him like a ton of bricks. She was a mission, but why was it that her not wanting to look at him causing him this deep seething anger.

When they returned, it was nearly dark outside. The sentry that waited for them snickered; he knew that 494; was supposed to mate with the slayer. It was very obvious that the 494 had completed their joining. The slayer was avoiding any and all contact whereas 494 wore the expression of contentment. Maybe if he knocked up the uptight bitch, she would stop being such a pain in the ass.

When she approached, Alec told the guards that she had a change of heart and returned willingly. They took hold of her arms firmly but not brutally and took her back to her cell. She didn't even give them one good quip. What the hell was that about? It was obvious something had happened between the two, her shirt was ripped, and Alec's was covered in dirt.

Buffy went directly to her shower, when she returned to her cell. She showered and scrubbed her skin, to remove any traces of the soldier. She was such a slut. She tried to escape, and ends up fucking, dammit she couldn't even say his name without getting angry.'Ok, Buffy, it's just been a long time and you were overcome with lust. It happens, Just one little mistake. Oh hell but, why did he have to do it so well.

She finished her shower and lay on her bunk. She tried to block out everything that happened but the one face that kept returning to her was Alec. The way he made the emptiness inside her, melt away.

**  
Brimfield waited patiently for X-5 494 to return. His mission parameters were clear and he returned exactly when he told his superiors he would. He gave the X-5 a nod and told him Renfro wished to see him. Alec wished he had a chance to shower first. The slayer scent was still strong on him and quite frankly was driving him crazy. He walked to down the corridor, to Renfro's office and knocked. He was met with a sentry who told him, she was waiting for him.

Renfro smiled at the X-5, she knew he was one to follow orders, but she wanted to confirm that her project was well under way. Alec saluted as was customary.

"494- Were you able to initiate copulation with the slayer?"

"Affirmative ma'am." Alec replied without emotion.

"Good, starting tomorrow you will be expected to copulate with the Slayer unit, the minimum of four times per day. Her injections have been increased to achieve maximum fertilization. Do you think you can surpass tonight's results?"

"Affirmative."

"Excellent, X5-494, you are a credit to your unit. You're dismissed."  
Alec prepared to leave when Renfro cleared her voice, "494, you have permission to enjoy her body as much as possible during copulation. You've earned it soldier.

"Yes ma'am."  
Alec stopped by the shower rooms before heading to his barracks. He closed his eyes, he could still smell her and imagine the way her body felt. The way she cried out his name, it gave him a thrill to know that he was able to bring her pleasure. He knew if she showered, his scent would no longer be on her. That caused his eyes to fly open with a possessive growl. He needed to mark her, to let other X-5's know she was taken. He shook his head 'where the hell did that thought come from?

_Chapter 5- Can't live with just one taste_

Buffy was on edge, almost desperate to claw off her own skin. She had been pacing her cell all day, feeling restless. The effect from whatever the drugs they had been injecting her with had her panting heavily and feeling on edge all day. The Slayer in her was wound tight. The last couple of nights, her regime had been the same. She was given an opportunity to shower, eat, and right before bed, several soldiers would come to her door with some type of tazer, hold her down, and inject a blue syringe into her neck. Her mind was swamped with thoughts, none of them making any sense.

Whatever it was, she didn't feel the intensity she was feeling right now. Her skin was on fire and crawling with miniscule ants invading her every pore. Her body was shaking with nerves and her forehead was wet with perspiration. Her mind was in a fog. She was fighting hard to regulate her breathing, which was becoming increasingly erratic with each and every breath. She couldn't sit still and when they brought her dinner, she hadn't touched it. The pressure within her was increasing in its urgency. She was screaming inside from the intensity or craving the release of something deep inside, her… but had no idea what?

Then they brought in her antagonist, the man who she had had sex with at least four times already on several different occasions. Her body began to hum as soon as he entered her cell. For lack of anything to do, she crossed her arms to try to control the increased humming. The closer he got, the stronger the hum. She backed away breathing heavily.

"You okay?" Alec asked his face etched with concern as he approached Buffy. His eyes glazed over with lust as he picked up on the pheromones pouring from her slight frame. His body was reacting to hers as though he was the one in 'heat'. He closed his eyes and inhaled her unique scent. He had to hold back his desire to push her to the floor on all fours and dominate her like the feline species he was created from. His breathing was slowed due to his ability to concentrate under extreme duress.

"I'm fine, except…" Buffy started to back away from Alec. She hadn't got far away from him when she doubled over with the pain in her mid-section.

Alec was at her side in seconds. She looked up into his eyes and the only thing she could see was his body melding with hers in an erotic dance. She pushed him away and tried to keep focused.

"Just leave me alone… stay away…" She panted out, feeling the tremors inside her increase their intensity.

Alec approached her once more, cupping her cheek in his palm and turning her to face him. Before she could react, he was kissing her… slowly at first, and then with hunger as the moments passed. Both felt powerless to not react.

She looked up into his pure hazel eyes. Her mind fighting an internal battle against her body – the body that was causing her a strong desire to let this man have her in the most primal way; She tried to focus but the more she tried, the more she remembered the way his body felt inside of her, moving, stroking, bringing her to release; as only he could. Buffy was incapable of resistance, surrendering to the passion that was slowly building inside her.

Within moments, Alec had picked her up and helped her legs coil around his waist. Buffy tilted her head and Alec responded, grazing her lips with gentle nips, soothing them with his tongue as the kiss deepened.

The heat between them started to increase and clothes were torn off in a haze of lust and want. Alec knew this was dangerous territory because somewhere deep inside him, this young woman was touching something he never knew existed. He had joined with her on several occasions, but something was changing in the way he felt for the small blonde. He lifted her and placed her on his outer thighs leaning against the cell wall to gain purchase on her petite form. His hardened shaft slid into her, with only a slight resistance.

Alec's eyes closed tightly, the feel of her with nothing but flesh against flesh felt like complete ecstasy. He thrust hard, feeling the tip of his cock bumping her cervix. He stopped for a second to just stare at the wondrous creature he was currently joined with. Her channel gripped him like a velvet glove. She was tight, wet, and fit him to perfection. Alec leaned over her, again bracing himself against the wall. He watched her face intently as he propelled in and out of her with long, smooth strokes. Her eyes half-lidded in response to the delicious heat mounting inside her, his leisurely thrusting causing her to moan in complete pleasure. She gasped and began gentle thrusts of her own. At the sound of her breathy moans and whispers of his name, Alec gave in. He began to bury himself inside Buffy, thrusting hard and fast. She felt him swell with each thrust and cried out, so close to her release. His fingers made their way to her heated flesh, rubbing harshly. She came in a rush of slippery fluid and ear piercing screams but as she came down from her bliss, she could feel him still hard within her. He gave her a sexy smirk.

"I'm not done with you yet." He promised, his tight muscles flexing as he resumed his deep thrusts, eliciting another moan from her. His smirk widened. "I guess you're not done with me either. That's good, 'cause I can go all night."

He was mesmerized by the passion that exuded from her every pore. Each stroke brought him closer to their combined crisis. He felt her clinching, signaling her impending orgasm and before he could react his body starting to spurt his seed deep into her wanting womb. Buffy's orgasm washed over him, deep waves of pleasure. Her hot depths milked him of every last drop causing him to loose all focus.

Both locked in a heated gaze, Alec carried her over to the bunk and proceeded to deposit her form. He joined her, his need not yet sated. He flipped her over to her stomach, pushing his still hard cock inside her sopping center. Her body accepted his invasion with a vice grip despite her slick walls, grasping him pulling him all the way into her. He stilled for a moment, balls deep in this woman, whose body must have been made just for him. He wanted nothing more to release his next load into her and had he not just cum in her tight core, he was sure he would have gone off like a teenage schoolboy.

Alec began to move, grasping her hips to help her thrust back on to him. Her walls were slick with his essence and he knew that his seed was planted was a high possibility. Still he would not stop. Alec's balls slapped her hard as she squeezed pulling him into her deeper. Suddenly the idea of her body lush with his child was all he could picture, her depths were milking him, and he felt his balls constrict, another load shooting deep into Buffy as she screamed from the feel of her release. After their second joining, he worshiped her body with tenderness and began the journey of their lovemaking once again.

The third and fourth joining were less animalistic, but by the morning after their multiple couplings, he had barely pulled himself out of her hot center. His shaft began to swell and he was overcome with the desire to fill her once more. He entered her and groaned loudly as once again Buffy called out his name in pleasure. Again, they traveled the road to perfect pleasure, the rhythmic dance they were locked in taking them over completely as they rushed towards completion. With a hard final thrust, a harsh cry, and another wail from Buffy, his jerking erection began to erupt again and again until his balls were empty. Only when the shudders completely stopped did he withdraw from her sodden entrance.

She gazed into the eyes of the second man she had made love with. He smiled at her, slipping his arm around her waist and pulling her against him as they both fell asleep, exhausted, yet finally sated.

When Buffy woke up late morning, she felt sorer than her first time. Her thighs felt sticky and irritated. She glanced around to notice she was alone again. Her head felt like someone had beaten her with a baseball bat. Every muscle in her body ached, and even her womb felt battered. She didn't know how many times she orgasmed but her body was starting to feel the effects of the aggressive joining. She was haunted by the memory of him, his lust-filled eyes, and the way he played her body like a harp from hell.

She was so screwed. She needed to leave before the option to leave was no longer viable

_Chapter 6 Is This Love?_

Buffy was only allowed a short reprieve of a day, where she was taken to the pristine lab, again! She was so exhausted from her activities the night before. Her body still felt slightly battered from overuse (or certain parts of her anatomy hurt.) She felt shame in how she had acted but it was like she couldn't control herself. They brought in the pretty boy- better known as Alec. He told her when they weren't alone to not call him that or they both would be screwed.

She acted like a cat in heat, practically rubbing herself all over him. He kissed her and she melted like ice cream in the desert. Okay, enough was enough. She would just keep away from him and hopefully they wouldn't bring him back. She had to have done something wrong- they were no longer allowing her to train or have access to the compound- other than to stretch by her-self.

The guards were looking at her as if they knew a secret. They all looked her up and down with a sneer. Could be suffering from slight paranoia? Didn't really matter; She felt too exhausted to play with the Lab pricks today. She would just let them run their little bloods tests and head back to the safe haven of her cell. Only a couple of more days and that escape hatch she was working on would be wide enough for her to squeeze through.  
She lay on the cot, staring at the white sanitary tiled ceiling. She shot up in her bed when she heard screaming coming from the adjoining room. She prepared to slip out when an armed guard stood at the opening of her curtain. "Don't even think about it- slayer? … One move and its la-la time."

The screams started to subside and Buffy felt shame in the fact at this point she was feeling weak and wouldn't be able to protect whatever they were doing to the poor creature being tortured. She watched the guard with narrowed eyes, they were so lucky she was trying to feign compliance or she would enjoy smacking the snot out of these soldiers.

The doctor that they referred to as Dr. Meirs came up behind the soldier and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Is there a problem, private? Not stressing out my patient are you?"

The guard just glared at Buffy, "No Sir- Doctor." The soldier backed out of the area with one last look of disdain to Buffy.

Warren took Buffy's wrist to take her pulse, and marked it on the clipboard. He was holding. When this guy touched her, it made her insides shudder.

But before too long another doctor who eyed Buffy with genuine pity interrupted him, "452' is rejecting the serum and we need to know how much inhibitor cc to include in this round?"

Warren barely took his eyes off of Buffy, "Increase to 10 CC per unit for maximum results. Inform me of any changes."

The other lab coat left lowering his face in shame, when Buffy looked his way.

**

The following night played almost identically to the night before. Her body started to feel tight and uncomfortable. She knew he was coming back, she could feel him approach the cell… Her body wanted him, sought him, needed him to bring her to only the release she knew he could. Her breathing was slowly becoming harsher. She swallowed absently; her womb aching for him in all her most intimate places. She had backed away from the door, her mind trying to fight with what little resistance she had left.

She opened her eyes to Alec standing before her, his eyes had the same look as hers. They were drawn together by a force more powerful than anything she had ever witnessed.

Alec wanted, no, he needed to be inside his mate's body. Her body was calling to him and he was overtaken by the need to mate with her repeatedly. He pressed against her, covering her mouth with his in a hot, devastating kiss, sliding his tongue against hers sensually. So caught up she forgot to resist. His full lips parted hers roughly, as he stabbed her mouth with his tongue.

Not breaking the kiss, he unzipped her pants, letting them fall to the floor. She in turned pulled his t-shirt over his head, only breaking contact with his lips long enough to remove the barrier. She didn't understand how she could be so turned on by just a kiss; her body started to tingle and ache for the touch of his hands and mouth.

Once they both were divested of any and all barriers. Alec grabbed her ass cheeks, pulling her up to meet his shaft. Alec pushed into her with one thrust, withdrawing to the tip of his swollen shaft each time before slamming it in further. Buffy gasped as his hardness filled her, stretching her until she was resting against the base of his cock. She had never felt so full in her life. She had not even adjusted to his size and he pushed into her with deep thrusts, making her moan loudly.

Her center not only accepted his penetration but also pulled him in deeper until he was close to exploding. Alec leaned over her, again bracing himself on his forearms. Buffy's eyes slid closed and her luscious lips parted as she panted and moaned, overwhelmed by the carnal sensations he was forcing on her. He lowered his head to her round breast, sucking hungrily on the erect nipple before flicking it with his tongue. He gave the same attention to the other one, sucking and biting on the pink tips as if he couldn't get enough.

Alec started ramming into her hard, his balls, and thighs slapping loudly against her ass as he rammed his swollen cock into her soaking core, again and again. With the first thrust, he felt something different in the depths of his soul. For the first time in Alec's life, he felt warm, loved, as if this was the one thing his entire existence was missing. The thrusts were leisurely at first to give her time to adjust to his length. As the rhythm increased in tempo, Alec felt his impending orgasm start to take over. She clenched in anticipation of his arrival and joined him as her crisis met with his. His hips began to jerk as his shaft filled her womb with every once of his thick liquid. He wrapped his arms around her slender body, holding her to him. Making sure, his shaft reached her farthest depths. He felt her milking him with incredible slowness and did not want an ounce to escape her heated depths.

She slid her feet shakily to the floor. Her body still felt tight and hot. She whimpered, her eyes closed as she leaned against the wall. She felt the heat reverberating through her entire body.

Alec caressed her face, knowing what was wrong. Knowing exactly what she wanted, he pulled her to him. Filling his large hands with her firm ass cheeks, he lifted her at the same time he drove into her, making her cry out as he impaled her deeply. He carried her to the bed, his shaft still embedded inside her.

Buffy felt the heat intensify between her legs and she felt their combined juices run down between her cheeks onto the cot. When he finally lifted his head, Buffy's eyelids fluttered open. Her beautiful green eyes were glazed with lust as she gazed up at him pleadingly. "Alec."

Buffy's head thrashed from side to side as her moans and whimpers grew louder, and he knew that she was about to come. Sliding a hand under her to keep her hips lifted, he started rubbing his thumb over her pulsing clit while continuing to pound her roughly.

The rosy hue of her flushed chest was enticing. Her lips swollen, lids half closed in arousal. Her pants a symphony he wanted to listen to forever. She panted heavily- her moans became unbearable. He knew he would be cumming soon. His orders were to keep her on his shaft as long as possible to ensure procreation. Buffy tightened around him as her insides fluttered. Alec came with one last final powerful thrust, exploding in a burst of white-hot pleasure as his seed ripped through him jettisoning rapidly toward Buffy's womb.

When he felt that her body had swallowed every ounce, he pulled out. Their sweat covered bodies sliding against one another. Buffy's legs were slightly bent and shaking from the exertion of the coupling. Only giving her a moment to recuperate, he stroked his shaft causing it to swell easily, and pushed his newly hardened member back inside her narrow chamber. She gasped but soon felt his member causing her depths to clinch in wanton arousal.

After 36 hours of sex, Buffy's body lay on the bed with Alec wrapped around her. Her tiny stature was almost swallowed by his larger frame. He stroked her arms and reached down to kiss her shoulder. His senses taking in all of her; the way her chest raised slowly with every breath. The way her hair fell across her face. The way she smelled, it brought a smile to his lips. He had thoroughly marked her as his mate. She bore a small bruise on her neck, proclaiming to all she was his.

His desire for her had hardly curbed after thirty-six hours. They had only stopped after Buffy, pleaded with Alec telling him 'she couldn't take anymore'. He held her until the morning, his body finally drifting into a comforting sleep.

Alec stirred awake-Buffy's body cocooned by his, her sleeping form pressed against his while she slept. A small sense of pride washed over him, knowing that he'd left something behind, that after this- no other male X-5 would dare to touch her. Her body was entrenched with his scent- the evidence of their union caused Alec to beam with accomplishment. The heat, the passionate urge to be inside his mate had slowly started to fade around the last hour or so of their lovemaking; not that he wouldn't enjoy another couple rounds of copulation with Buffy.

**  
The next morning, when the guard came to collect him, he was reluctant to leave Buffy. He was starting to feel a lot more than attraction to the small blonde. He had to be reminded several times by the guards that he was needed to meet with Renfro for his daily check in. His heart beat fast with each step away from her. What was wrong with him? The further away he got – the more the sinking feeling inside him increased. He shook the feelings off, what the hell was this about. Buffy was just his breeding partner. At least that's what he kept telling himself but the other voice inside him, snickered, yeah but you made her your mate; something that you can't take back now. Not that he wanted or even desired to undo it. It took only a few minutes after showering that he made his way back to the barracks with the other X-5's

Alec had tried desperately not to think of the blonde who was his breeding partner. That had given him extreme leeway with Buffy. They had even let him spend the night with her on more than one occasion. He had already marked her and they no longer let her train with them everyday. Of course, that had a lot to do with Max being temporarily in his unit. They did not want Buffy, the Slayer, and Max, X5-452, in the same unit; for fear of what they would likely do if they were together. Alec was explicitly forbidden to discuss either breeding partner with the other. Well in Max's case, she was his pseudo-breeding partner. But no one except him knew that little truth. Buffy on the other hand – he couldn't seem to get enough. His sex drive had increased eighty per cent with the Slayer. He doubted he would be able to with Max – even if he had the desire to copulate with her. He was also relieved that the other X-5's would not have access to his mate.

He knew you were strictly forbidden to get attached to your breeding partner but Buffy had become more than that and he couldn't stomach the idea of someone else sharing her. It had been less than five hours and already he was looking forward to being with her again. Renfro had more or less told him as long as he continued to bring her information on the X5-452, she would reward him with downtime involving Buffy.

_Chapter 7- Desire vs. Love_

Alec had started using his time with Max to catch up on his sleep, so when he entered her cell, she gave him her 'what the hell do you want now' glare. He surveyed her with bloodshot eyes and raised a condescending eyebrow. "Wake me up at 0100 hours. I have some time to kill before they send me back to the barracks."

Max sighed, crossing her arms in frustration. He had an hour to kill before they gave him more time with his other breeding partner; he didn't have to tell her who it was. She could smell Buffy all over Alec, there was that and she smiled wickedly... the fact he had called out her name in his sleep. She watched as he closed his eyes and stretched languidly across her bed. "You're such a pain in my ass, Alec." She groaned, sliding down against the opposing concrete wall.

As soon as his eyes shut, he began to dream. His name carried over the climatic whispers. Her pleas for more filled his senses. His body writhed scorched by her touch. Her warm moans and pants cascaded like a harmonic melody around him as golden tresses fell around his face, his fingers trailing through them to run down the soft skin covering her spine. She shivered in his arms, pressing down against his waist. He groaned, bucking against the soft pressure of her skin against his. He sighed, being around her was like breathing in a rush of frozen air, and his heart felt like was going to leap out of his chest into his throat and out of his mouth-Straight into her hands. During the last four weeks, he'd been having almost non-stop sex with the slayer and somewhere along the lines-, it stopped being just copulation. 'Is this what love feels like?' His tired brain asked the darkness behind his eyes. No, it couldn't be. He was just having exceptional sex. (Really exceptional) In his mind, Alec's lips twisted into a sardonic smile. He'd have to steer clear of that line of thinking or it would be the end of him, because every minute he was around her he felt as if he couldn't touch her enough. Even now, though his mark on her had healed, it was still visible- All one had to do just was pull that tantalizing collar down to expose the perfect creamy skin of her neck to see it, not that he'd allow any other male to even get close. The girl was his; After all and the scenting, though only discernable by the X5 soldiers and possibly the X-6's, still clung to her skin like a sensual perfume.

Max shifted on the hard concrete to relieve the cramping in her lower back, trying to figure out why the X-5 was so damn compliant. He'd played along with their pretend copulation and (quite obviously) was not divulging her secret of trying to escape. She was still really curious about this Slayer she'd heard about, and she vaguely remembered her instructors mentioning of slayers in the Manticore classes when she was younger. But when she had asked the Lydecker what a slayer was - he chortled about them, being made up boogiemen for otherworldly monsters that helped the ordinaries feel safe at night. She'd heard of Slayers when she lived in Los Angeles, but nothing concrete. Moody, her mentor in the fine art of relieving others of their property, had always made certain parts of L.A off limits to their nightly wanderings.

She laughed, remembering an old story about an ageless man who owned the Hyperion hotel. The rumor was that he was a vampire, and had been in love with a slayer. 'Bingo' Max grinned. That was where she'd heard about slayers. Max had asked Moody, the man who had schooled her on cat-burglar skills, about possibly casing the place. He refused to even think about it and proceeded to tell her the history of an ancient warrior who supposedly fought the forces of darkness. Max shook her head. Not that she believed in any of that hocus-pocus. But then, she pondered. If the rumors around Manticore were to be believed, then apparently it was possible that other freaks existed too. 'Guess they actually caught one.' She thought, wondering about this development, and what it spelled for her plans for escape and the future of Manticore.

**  
Riley was disgusted with his superiors; he had been ever since they'd insisted that the Slayer be mated with the Assassin. He'd already attempted to remove her one night but he failed miserably, and Riley knew that he'd have to plan more carefully before he tried again. Renfro was not a woman to be crossed lightly, and if he did this, his career in the military would be over. He hadn't planned on the extended breeding program they'd designed for the Slayer and what the hell they'd been doing with her, he didn't know. Currently, he was approaching the cell in the guise he'd need to speak to the Slayer. As he arrived, two soldiers were seated outside the cell playing a game of cards as the sounds of grunts and moans ricocheted off the stone cement walls. The cavalier attitude of the soldiers outside the cell sent a chill shooting up is spine. For them it was an ordinary thing to hear the animalistic cries coming from the room beside them. It was unnatural.

Both soldiers stood when they saw him. "Private, do you mind telling me what's going on here?" Riley snapped.

Both watched him with apt attention, the one on the left saluted crisply, saying "Sir, slayer unit is copulating with X5-494 per Renfro's orders."

"I want her pulled immediately." Riley spat.

"No can do Sir- under direct order from Renfro. There is to be no interruption of the copulation even under threat of death, Sir."

Riley shook his head, bile rising in his throat. The poor girl was probably already pregnant, or he re-phrased, would be soon if the sounds coming from her cell were any indication. After questioning the guards extensively and discovering the information he had gleaned he was not pleased with, Riley headed back to his office. As he walked down the hall, he pulled the file on the copulation schedule of 494. Apparently, for the last three to four weeks, the X5-494 -unit was copulating at a minimum of four times a day. Only one attempt; by his friend and colleague Graham; had been made to remove the slayer, after hearing her crying but 494 displayed aggressive behavior and growled at him, and that had resulted in a failure. Graham had immediately shut the door and locked it, and afterwards was given a stern order from Renfro herself to never interfere in the project again.

The guards appointed to sit outside the doors of the Slayer- had a pool going over how many hours a night she was being screwed. The compound was brimming of rumors of what was being done to the girl and the guards who had dealt with the slayer were more than happy she was finally getting some payback.

_One week later…_

Renfro entered the lab. Life was sweet. She had her Slayer project well under way. Her favorite '452' project was coming to a head. The Slayer project was no longer top priority. Its anticipated success was well under way. Her smile was reminiscent of the Joker of pre-Pulse media. She approached Warren with a confident swagger. "Dr. Meirs, you keep this up and there could be a commendation."

"I'm thinking more of Nobel Prize." Warren returned the smile with a confident grin. Renfro's entire demeanor revealed her pleasure. Warren reported that the copulation schedule of the Slayer had caused the Slayer to bleed the previous night. So, they were to allow a short reprieve until they copulated again.

They had been copulating off and on for the last weeks. There had even been a thirty-six hour period where they locked him in with the Slayer. The guards were told to not interfere under any circumstances. However, this had resulted in the soldier being reluctant to leave her. That meant that he was becoming attached and they could not allow that. Thus, the small separation would help.

Renfro was thoroughly impressed. Meirs was truly a genius. "How did you ever think of this?" Renfro in awe of what most of the people had aptly coined the 'Mad scientist of Manticore'.

"You met my wife Katrina… Right, she is my inspiration."

He got a twisted smile on his face. Warren had met his wife in college. She had attempted to leave him only once over one of his sex-bots, but with some help from some magic and some chemistry, he was able to control her to this day. The drug had to be altered, of course, to be redesigned specifically with the Slayer and the X-5s in mind. A thought suddenly occurred to Warren, and he stopped Renfro as she turned to leave the lab. "Make sure the Slayer is allowed no contact with any additional X-5's."

"Is there a specific reason?" Renfro was suddenly curious at the change of topic.

"Her hormones along with her fertilization injections may cause additional male X-5s to respond to her fertile state. The drug will stay in her system for about six months before it will wear off." Warren relayed the additional information without any regret.

"Why so long?" Renfro asked.

"Because of her DNA and blood compounds a higher than usual dose was required to keep her estrogen and womb ripe for conception." Warren turned on his stool, and cleared his voice to catch Renfro before she left the lab. "Also Miss Summers' estrogen levels spiked yesterday. So we are working with very fertile ground, you may even get multiple fertilization."

Renfro shrugged off the new information as though it was little or no concern. "Keep me posted on the progress."

Several decorated officers entered the lab, to stand before Renfro. They saluted and gave pleasantries. The head general then stood in front of the scientist and addressed Warren. Warren, of course, stood; he knew what side his bread was buttered on.

"Dr. Meirs, I have spoken to my associates in Washington, and they are thoroughly impressed with your job on operation 'Slayer Procreation'. They wish you to attend a symposium next week, do you think you'd be able to go?"

"It would be my esteemed honor."

"Let me know as soon as we have confirmation of the Slayer being pregnant," Changing gears, "How is Dr. Levinson doing?"

"Fine, but I don't want to leave him behind during my absence, so you might want to temporarily send him somewhere."

"You believe he will sabotage your work."

"Not intentionally, but this girl is bringing out a side of him that, left to his own devices…" Warren broke off and got to the point. "I'm not sure he would be able to do the right thing."

The decorated officer nodded in understanding," I think he needs a vacation, don't you?"

"My sentiments exactly. Oh and you might want to send his buddy Riley away too, he and Jonathan are tight. So who knows what scheme those two are trying to cook up?"

The officer retorted, "You believe Special Agent Finn is willing to compromise the project?"

"Normally, I would say no, but this girl is bringing something out in both of them that just makes me question their judgment."

"Renfro, you heard the young man. Make it so."

"Right away … Sir."

Everyone left the lab leaving a very ecstatic Warren. He started to look at her latest test results and a sinister smile graced his face. "Well, Buffy, I knew you were special… but who knew exactly how much?" His Grinch-like grin spread even further as he began to glance over the computer readout on one 'Buffy Summers'.

**  
Buffy slowly opened her eyes, she felt like she was coming off a two-week drinking binge. Her breasts felt heavy and swollen. She needed to take a shower because her thighs were sticky and her mound was swollen. Her body still felt so sore from the tops of her head to tips of her toes. The things in between were really starting to throb. She needed to get up before the damn guards took her to training. But her uterus even hurt, she sat up and pulled the covers back. She felt so tired and her abdomen felt so full. Wincing, she tried to stand and had to hold onto the wall for support. She looked at the bunk and then to herself to notice, Sometime in the night, she had started to bleed; only a little, but enough to notice. As many times as her and Alec had gone at it, she thought at her body was going to incinerate from the heat alone.

At one point they had almost broke the cot, from the heavy exertions they had taken part in. She couldn't seem to curb her appetite for him. Her body was starting to feel a little different. Of course, for the last few weeks, she had been on a sexathon with the sarcastic soldier. He fucked her so hard one night that she had ripped the showerhead off, trying to hold on. The memory of Alec filling her was almost too much to bear. She could feel him like a phantom- touching her skin. The heat of her skin had already started to cool and at least her insatiable desire of him had calmed down. It was like she could finally think without her body craving him throbbing inside her.  
She was surprised when nighttime rolled around and no one had bothered her the entire day with the exception to bring her food. At that point, she was so exhausted from everything. It took very little as Buffy drifted to dreamland, her body tossed and turned.

_***Dream Sequence***_

In a soft whisper, she heard her name being called from far away. Beckoning her like a moth to light, "Buffy!"

"Buffy" A voice she did not recognize called to her from a distance.

"It's coming. You need to go now! Don't wait! Just go!"  
Suddenly there was fire and smoke everywhere and she couldn't breathe. The flames shot out in all directions. There was screaming, worse than in hell. She couldn't escape. Her door was locked. Then she suddenly found herself outside, amidst chaos. She saw the forest, a pretty dark haired girl running in the opposite direction with soldiers and Alec chasing her. They were followed by a man that looked a little like Oz did when he changed into a werewolf, so this man was obviously some type of hybrid.

Her attention was drawn by the sound of thunder, or some type of explosion. When she turned back, she saw flames shooting out and the sound of breaking glass, from a huge facility that looked like the outside of this complex, she was currently housed.

Then an onslaught of creatures, some looked human, some like demons. Buffy stood in a fighting stance as the creatures all ran through her as though she was not even there. She attempted to run toward the burning building when, Giles stepped right in front of her shaking his head.  
"Buffy, this will come to pass. There is nothing you can do."

Buffy was confused, but then seldom did these dreams ever make sense. "How are you here? I was told that..." Buffy spoke with the emotion that threatened to overwhelm her but Giles kind blue eyes spoke without any waver, and somehow knew this is what she needed.

"That's not important. They have a champion to help them. But you must escape or everything is for nothing. You are needed. You must escape. There are innocent lives depending on you. Go… You know what you have to do."

_***End Dream***_

Buffy awoke the next morning, her body covered in perspiration. She knew what was coming and she also knew it was time. For the last several weeks, she had been working on cement blocks under her bunk every chance she was allowed, unknowingly mirroring a woman she only dreamed of. It hadn't been easy with her and Alec's activities but she still found small amounts of time, she was just biding her time for the right opening; looked like the opportunity was now.

She kicked the remaining blocks away and pulled away the debris. She looked back at her cell one last time, when the voice rang out in her head. 'Go Buffy. It's time.' She pulled herself through and she landed downward. She walked along a narrow space. She heard voices, one she recognized the other two were new. She quietly approached to decipher if this was a good idea to make herself known or not.

"You're in no shape to be tangling with those X7's. If you're lucky, you'll make it to the yard and they'll take you alive." Alec snorted. He really had to play this out to make Max believe him.

"Then help me." Max demanded; her aggravation was clearly evident by the look on her face. She really couldn't stand Alec most of the time.

"I told you, I'm not looking for trouble." Alec waved his hands to let Max know he wanted no part of this scheme. Well, he had his orders but he had to appear nonchalant.

"This is your chance to get me out of your life for good." Max tried to reason with Alec. There had to be something keeping the idiot here and food and shelter just didn't cut it with Max.

"I guess if you escape, I'll get more time with my other breeding partner." Alec started to smile thinking of his little blonde haired vixen.

"Now we're talking."

Alec walked over to Max and both proceeded to file away at the bars on the window, while Joshua stood a short distance away. Joshua watched with casual interest.

They both stopped when they heard a noise behind them and Joshua growled softly. All three turned to see a small blonde standing before them.

She smiled at the irony of the situation and recognized both the dark haired girl and the man-dog from her dream. "Is this a private party or can anyone join?" Buffy quipped.

Alec was stunned, this was the last place he expected to see Buffy, and his tight loins reminded him of how long he had been without touching her. But he kept his resolve, "Buffy? What are you doing down here?" Alec questioned. You couldn't tell by looking at his face the inner turmoil at seeing his mate.

"Obviously the same thing as you…" She pointed to the bars. "Need any help?" She walked forward slightly to let them know, she was there to get the hell out of here.

Max watched the faces of both Buffy and Alec and tried to gage the relationship between the two. There was some serious chemistry going on between the two, but that was none of her concern. She was just worried that she had been set up. "Alec did you set me up?" She turned to Alec ready to beat him down.

Buffy interrupted before Max had a chance to ask anything further. "No, he had nothing to do with this. I just think I've enjoyed enough of this place's hospitality and if you guys are checking out of hotel hell, if you don't mind. I'm gonna tag along."

Alec turned back to the filing and attempted to remove the fact that Buffy was here. If he reacted too much, Max might figure out that she was set up and he would thus be punished accordingly. He would deal with Buffy later, after getting Max free.

Max shrugged her shoulders, accepting Buffy's explanation and going over the specifics of the plan with all present – explaining that the danger was to someone she only referred to as 'a friend'. If she was right, Max thought of the guy, she was trying to protect as a lot more than just a friend. Alec however wanted the focus removed from Buffy. He pointed his chin in Joshua's direction. "Kinda makes you wonder what else is down here. I mean, seriously, did you get a look at that thing."

"He's not a thing. His name is Joshua." Max retorted with bite in her words.

Joshua paced, "X-7's in the forest. Pretty...pretty whack." Joshua shook his head with doubt that they could overcome the sonar soldiers.

"X7's? Oh you mean the bat guys?" Buffy questioned. She remembered mention of this guys once before.

"Yeah –" Max answered Buffy, but was interrupted by Alec.

"Yeah, yeah, Sasquatch... Hey, why don't you make yourself useful, and, uh...quit mumbling and come over here and help us out with these bars?"

" Okay." He gestured at them to get off the crates. Stepping down, still avoiding Buffy at all cost. Alec motioned sarcastically to the bars. Joshua pulled the bars off with one tug and handed them to Alec with a growl. Alec gulped in response and took the bars laying them on the floor.

"Everybody knows what to do? " Max glanced to all three people. Her eyes settled on Buffy just a minute longer.

Alec questioned, "And the X-7's."

"You set em up, I'll knock 'em down." Buffy smirked and cracked her knuckles.

"I like this girl already." Max smiled at Buffy, impressed by her attitude. The rumors about this girl, if they were true, the X-7s did not stand a chance.

"I owe these guys serious payback." Buffy smiled with a glint in her eye. These were the same bastards that tried to give her a group beat down and drug her to solitary. She was so looking for the opportunity to kick these bastards ass. Because this time, she was not drugged up and could give them the full Monty. She turned one last time to Max once they had succeeded in slipping out the window. "You go...save your friend...I'll take care of the Batman edition G.I Joe's."

Alec had to quickly adapt to the fact Buffy had joined the escape party, but he was good at improvisation. Alec approached the X-7s and began to distract them. Suddenly from out of nowhere, Joshua started to run through the forest and Alec chased him halfway before he called to the X-7s. "Hey! He's getting away, come on!"

The X-7s pursued Joshua and once they were out of sight, Max dropped down from the tree behind them and started to run. Alec tackled Joshua to the ground in a mock-attack while an X-7 approached and Alec kicked him and caused him to fall to the ground. "Oh, sorry, kid." Then Joshua and Alec were surrounded.

Alec and Joshua held their hands up in mock surrender. "Whoa, whoa Boys- No need for firepower, fellas. Just trying to help."

Buffy then appeared from out of the shadows of the forest. With a motion too quick to see, she began to grab their guns and break them in two.

"I have told you guys before," she snarled as each gun snapped, "These things are never helpful."

In a flurry of kicks and spins, all but two of the X-7s were beaten and unconscious on the ground. She took a deep breath, waiting for them to make a move.

Alec was torn between following orders and staying with Buffy. Joshua did not need anyone to tell him as he took the opportunity to flee over the fencing and left all in his wake.

He did not want to leave her; he wanted so desperately to tell her what he had started to feel for her. Buffy turned and noticed his silent stare.

"Buffy...I..." Alec stammered.

She turned back to the last standing X-7s. Without looking, she told Alec with finality, "GO! Help Max, I got this." When she sensed he still had not left, she yelled again. "I SAID GO!"

Alec left to follow Max; Joshua was long gone, taken the opportunity for freedom to heart. He scanned the area and realized she had already crossed the perimeter fence and was headed toward the city. It only took him a few minutes to catch up with her.

Buffy faced off the remaining two; she has already leveled the other five of the X7s. "So you got a little bat in you. Interesting… Show me what ya got and I'll show you what a Slayer really IS."

She closed her eyes as she went into full Slayer mode, becoming aware of her surroundings. She countered every hit by the X7s. She took a deep breath and all the X-7s were on the ground.

Not one to waste a minute, she took off into the woods and picked up speed. She was too damn close to freedom this time. Her smile became wider as she covered the ground quicker and faster. She did not look back.

Buffy was exhilarated, it may have taken some time, but she was finally free. Free to just be Buffy. She made into a clearing and spotted a road off to the right. It seemed like she had been running through the forest for hours. The song 'Welcome to the jungle' rang in her head and she smiled not to overuse a quote but 'free at last'. She closed her eyes a genuine smile on her face, when she opened them; she spotted an armored truck. Out of nowhere, she saw three men approach her, chanting in Latin. Two of the men grasped her arms while the third continued to chant in Latin.

"Buffy Anne Summers, by the authority of the Council of Watchers, we are remanding you into Watcher custody until you prove that you are not a danger to yourself or others."

"What the hell are you people… talking about?" Buffy struggled against the two men. The third man stood in front of her with a grim face. She should have known; she was officially out of the frying pan and into the fire.

"Due to your delicate condition, we will forego the drugs but you will be traveling to the United Kingdom, where you will be detained indefinitely."

The three men now looked pleased, as the lead one nodding in approval closed the book he had read from, another had stepped back while the third prepared to handcuff her.

Buffy called on all her reserves, even though it felt like her Slayer strength had left her. She closed her eyes, and head butted the man directly behind her. A groin kick took out the second, while a roundhouse followed by another kick to the groin took out the third.

Rule #4: When all else fails bring 'em down by any means necessary.

"No. I will be leaving now."

When she got free, she headed back towards Manticore. She could run forward far enough to lose them and then maybe double-back. It was still early in the evening although the darkened skies made it appear later.

It took about thirty minutes but finally she lost the three men in the woods. When she prepared to double back she noticed an onslaught of creatures, some not so human looking headed her way in an ill-organized stampede. She recalled the same thing from her dream earlier, since she sensed no real threat. She took the opportunity to be lost in the fray, kept running, and did not stop until her feet hit pavement.

She finally had come to some type of civilization. Shocked by the overall state of things, she took a few minutes to take in her new environment. It looked like a slum, not that she wasn't surprised. She had to live in less than desirable place when she ran away and her years in hell taught her that things could always be worse. Crouching down, she pulled the lid off the sewer drain. It was dark but she had no clue of who would be trying to capture her. She would take her chances in the sewers. After the lunatics she had been dealing with, demons were looking pretty good at this point. She dropped down, landing with a splash

**

Dirty, bedraggled, and feeling exhaustion coming over her, Buffy took a chance to go above ground to find it was pitch black outside. How long had she been down there, that it was still dark? Still, she could not complain – it would be easier to hide in the cover of deep night. Besides years of being, the Slayer, not to mention her sojourn in hell, made her more than at home in the dark.

She needed to find a place to hide for the night and deal with where she was in the morning. She wrapped her arms around herself, and found herself in a in a run down neighborhood.

She relied on her Slayer sense to find somewhere without any life signs. The last thing she needed was to try to figure out who was a friend and who was a foe at this point. She was finally rewarded with an old abandoned split-level that reminded her of her house in Sunnydale.

She knocked the door down with a deft spin kick. The house was obviously abandoned, the cobwebs and dust could attest to that. Finally satisfied it was empty after checking all the rooms, she found the bathroom and sent up a silent prayer.

'Please let there be water, hot would be wonderful but I can deal with plain H2O.'

She turned the knobs and her hands were hit with water, warm and abundant. She bent down to rub the liquid against her face briskly.

She also needed to change her clothes and find food. She had searched the house earlier and had been lucky. It was if the Powers That Be were finally taking pity on her. The clothes were dusty but usable and they were baggy. But beggars could not be choosers. She had to get out of these fatigues and blend into her surroundings. Because who knew what was going to come after her next.

The house appeared if the people just up and left in the middle of the night. The table had been set for dinner, the placemats still in their proper position. There were just no signs of life in the entire structure.

She was rewarded with her early scavenging to find some toiletries, clothes and a bed to sleep in. After she had taken a bath, she went to the kitchen to browse the cabinets.

Her stomach began to rumble so she went into the kitchen and found bunches of cans of soup. They had no expiration date, so if was a safe bet they were still good. She then searched the drawers- no can opener. Using her wits, she found a butcher knife, and made quick use of the sharp object. Lukewarm soup was a whole lot better than nothing, she thought as she ate in silence.

She was now clean, warm and fed. Her basic needs had been met, so now it was time to find a place to sleep. Her search earlier she had found a bedroom, musty but usable. She pulled the dusty sheet off the bed and climbed under the bed. You could never be too careful; she had learned that one in hell. Never stay out in the open. She curled into a ball under the bed and finally fell asleep with the sheet wrapped around her lithe body.

**

Chapter 8-_Everybody wants her_.

The sound of running water echoed in the background of the mass caverns. The walls covered in Egyptian hieroglyphics. Chanting could be heard over the den natural sounds. Two men dressed in business suits sat at a small table in the center of the stone walled area looking quite out of place in their surroundings.

The first man stood abruptly, aggravation clear upon his visage. "Let me get this straight – not only did they lose the X5 specimen that we've been looking for. They let loose a Slayer." His face began to show pure outrage. "Do you have any idea how badly they have fucked up!"? The man paced furiously seemingly very angry at the information he had received.

"Agent White, Sir." The other man pleaded with a confused look on his face.

He shrugged his shoulders in acceptance and sat back down, "This is a royal screw up. I am tired of cleaning up Manticore's mess. Now I must explain to a very powerful organization that runs most of Europe's underground. **WE** lost a Slayer."

'Sir, with all due respect, what is a Slayer?"

"A Slayer is a girl with the strength of twenty men; she can take down armies alone. And now I have to explain to my superiors that we have one running around in Seattle, Washington, loose."

"She doesn't have paperwork. She's not going to get Far."

"Otto, do you honestly think something as trivial as paperwork is going to stop this girl. If she gets a yen to track you down and kill you, she will. She is not engineered. She was born a warrior, it's in her blood."

"So, what do we do now?"

"Now, well, now we, uh, go home. We pray really, really hard that she doesn't expose the massive government conspiracy that we've been assigned to cover up."

"Oh, sarcasm... Very good, sir…" Otto replied complacent.

Both men, prepared to stand. They would need to travel to Seattle, Washington. Both broke apart to ready for their trip overseas.

Sitting in the background of the room was a stone archway, hidden in the shadows beyond where the men had stood. Yet, had the room been lit properly, it would have had the pride of place, like some kind of ancient altar. For within the archway was a picture, painted in a style more akin to the Ancient Egyptians than anything else.

Upon a grand throne sat a girl, elegantly garbed in a white robe, a new anachronism as her face stared out of the picture, a beautiful face, haloed in long golden hair. To each side a figure knelt, garbed in clothes that could only be armor? The shoulders faced outwards, but each face was profiled, looking at the enthroned girl. Yet a new anachronism appeared, for while on the left was a man with short, dirty blonde hair, on the right was a young woman, her own hair long and dark.

**

Warren walked down a dark corridor, his steps echoed with slight pounds as he reached his destination. Each door held numbers that glowed in the buzzing of the fluorescent lights. Suddenly he stopped and sequences of beeps blazed as the door slid open.

The cell was dark, only the embers of a cigarette could be seen in its dark gloom. Warren stood in the doorway, lit only by the lights behind him.

"Wake up. I have a job for you to do."

The room was silent at first. There was no sound for a few minutes, and then the rustle of fabric and the sound of a squeaky bunk and feet hitting the floor signaled the inhabitant's wakefulness.

"So ...What does the all powerful doctor have today for me to do?" The deep British accent rang out.

"I need you to go fetch a Slayer. I know you're good at that." Warren stated with little or no emotion.

"Really, and s'pose I go fetch this Slayer for ya? What's in it for me?"

"You get out for a while? See the sights? Take in a show?"

"I don't know. I've been hurt before. Don't want to rush things."

"Get dressed and I will go over the plans. Sandeman issued you a pass to go to Seattle, Washington."

"Heard its cold there this time of year… And 'sides, how do you know I won't hurt the bint?"

"Because you can't … Hostile 17..."

"I toldja… Not to call me that… Name's Spike." His feet now on the floor, he looked up to the doctor while he pulled another cigarette out of his pocket, to light. "What's a Doctor want with a Slayer anyhow?"

Warren didn't answer right away," Get dressed and I might even let you visit your old pal. Project 729."

"And how is the big Poof?" Spike snorted with a small laugh.

"Him and his bitch aren't producing like we'd hoped –"

"Whatsa matter? Nancy boy can't get it up?" Spike laughed at his own joke and proceeded to stand and stretch.

"No. But then that project's been waylaid for some time, especially after we caught ourselves a Slayer."

"This Slayer gotta name?" Spike pulled the cigarette out of his mouth to eye the doctor.

"Yeah and you know her as a matter of fact. It's Buffy Summers..."

"Buffy?" Spike's eyes widened at the revelation of Buffy still being alive. There was more to this than what was being said but Spike would figure it out in time. He always did.

**

"WHO DARES CALL UPON THE ALL POWERFUL!"

Sinister clouds of purple smoke appeared and a slim leather encased body stepped forward. Her bright red lips gleamed in the candlelight. The power oozed from the figure's seductive form. She lowered her arms and absorbed the scene as it unfolded in front of her. She quirked an eyebrow at the man who sat amidst a circle, his chest, and arms painted in henna symbols. The black candles at each direction still lit. It was definitely her ritual to bring her forth.

"Oh… its you … What do you want?" Her tone changed after she realized who had called her. It had changed from loud, powerful to normal, and somewhat kind. "Do you have any idea what I do to men? Are you gay now? If so, I can still work it…"

"No. I'm not gay and I'm desperate." The man let his eyes fill with shame.

"Okay. You have my interest. Why would you contact me if you didn't want vengeance?" Mysrinfol's entire tone changed once she realized who had called her.

"There's a girl." The man slowly said with trepidation.

The redhead began to babble, a trait as was common with her when she was still human, and her excitement building with each question. "Did she steal your girlfriend, because technically I can still work that angle too."

"No… Nothing like that," He shook his head to let her know that was not the case.

"You better start explaining or I am going to have to fill out a report on why I didn't kill the man who called me." Slight disappointment filled her eyes at the revelation.

"It's Buffy." The simple answer caused the redhead to pause in mid thought.

"Buffy, she has been gone for twenty years… How?" Her pacing stopped at the mere mention of the name.

"We think she was sent to a hell dimension. Somehow, she got out, but ended up at a facility called Manticore. She escaped and no one knows where she is. She's alone, scared and I'm afraid my hands are tied. Please she needs our help." The man pleaded, knowing that if there were a way then she would find a solution. Mysrinfol was a very powerful force to be reckoned with.

"I'll see what I can do and next time; don't use the spell to contact me." Mysrinfol gave the man a scolding look as one might give a puppy that piddled on the floor. "You know D'Hoffryn hates it when I use this gig for personal use. Call me on the cell like you're supposed to?" She picked up the cell attached to her side and shook it as a reminder.

"I tried. You didn't pick up for like over a week." The short man stood and faced the Redhead as though she were on a pedestal far beyond his comprehension … His adoration of the lovely redhead apparent from the look in his eyes.

"I really need to talk to them about the reception in the ninth circle. Okay. I'll check into this and see what I can find."

"Thanks, Willow." The man bowed majestically to the seductive redhead in a low sweeping motion.

"No problem. Jonathan." Willow disappeared in the same purple smoke she had appeared.

_**Chapter 9- Getting Back to Basics**_

AN: episode transcripts were used to get to certain points but the story is au so don't expect precision.

The smell of dust and debris filled Alec's nostrils. His hands felt cool metal against his skin. He slowly opened his eyes to see the chains protruding from the ceiling and carefully followed them with his eyes and he noticed he was in some type of warehouse- in a cage suspended from the ceiling. He jumped to his feet when he heard a voice behind him.

"That was an impressive display last night." A man in his mid-thirties stared at Alec with vague interest. His hands clasped behind his back.

"Nice to have fans," Alec smirked.

Another gentleman approached from the side and handed the man a picture along with a file. He whipped the picture up to gauge Alec's reaction. "Tell me, 494, have you been in contact with this girl?" He held in his hand a digitized picture of 452- Max.

Alec shrugged his shoulders and shook his head no. Agent White was however not deterred. "Hmm, we know you were breeding partners back at Manticore." He scrutinized Alec looking for any weakness.

Alec held the bars and retorted jovially, "It was a summer fling."

White laughed, "What about the slayer? She was supposedly your breeding partner too?" White turned his head to the side gauging his reaction. "We would really like to get our hands on her."

"Why would I know where this slayer is? What are you FBI or NSA?"

"Let's just say I was sent to remove all evidence of Manticore and leave it at that." White just humfed and turned to the other man standing on his right. "Get a DNA sample and then dispose of the body."

"Killing me is not gonna solve your problem?"

"True but it's a start," White turned his Back on Alec to speak to the other man.

"You're gonna need to find them, I can help." Alec supplied.

"So you expect me to believe you would turn on your own kind." White turned to appraise 494's attitude.

"Try me." Alec stoned face replied to White with no emotion.

White had Alec removed from the cage and brought to a medical office attached to the warehouse. He showed Alec the explosive they have placed in his spine along with the time limit he was currently under. "You know you could make this real easy on yourself and bring us that slayer and we would forget the whole thing. Truth is someone stole her records. We can't even find as much as a photo of her." White changed gears suddenly unwilling to divulge too much information. "Bring me back three bar codes of three trangenics and I will disarm it, you have twenty four hours." He tossed Alec a knife with a sadistic smile, "Happy hunting."

Why did White have such an interest in Buffy? He would bring him the proof of purchase but even if he knew where Buffy was, he had no intention of letting anyone know. The whole point of trying to raise money had been to find her. He was planning on going to California to search for her when the bastards had nabbed him.

_Three weeks later…_

Life was good, not great, but doable. She had escaped the clutches of the Watcher's Council and that insane place she had been locked up in. She found out a week ago, the place was called Manticore and that there were conflicting reports of what really went on there. She would not admit to anyone that she had grown attached to the soldier known as Alec. He obviously escaped to go on with his life and it was high time she did too. So just, chalk up her having got attached to the wrong guy once again. She still missed Angel, but her time in that place did help with one thing: moving past her pain. She smiled to herself and was currently filling up the mugs with the beer on tap and serving drinks to the bar patrons. A job that she had landed quite by accident, she normally didn't work at night because of fear of what would track her.

She had been fortunate to find a boss who did not want to know the details of why she had no paperwork. He had understood of her fear to work at night and even had been extremely accommodating. She had stumbled upon this lucky break when she came in the bar, three weeks ago trying to get an idea of how to get out of this town. She had been in survival mode so long she was apprehensive at first but the manager Michael had been so kind, she finally felt like maybe just maybe the 'Powers That Be' were actually showing her a small degree of mercy. She could go back home or as close as home as she could and search for Giles or somebody from her past. At this point, she would take anything that was a part of her past.

Her boss had found her a place to live, given her a job that paid decently and papers so that she could move about the city undetected. That was just storybook luck as far as she was concerned. She finally after much badgering by Michael to work a night agreed reluctantly, He assured her that tips at night were a lot bigger and more plentiful.

She had only been working for a couple of hours when a small tingle ran up her spine. She glanced around the bar, when her eyes landed on section six, 'Oh shit this was so not happening.' Her eyes grew wide and she closed her eyes hoping the occupants of the table didn't have time to spot her and also hope that this was a nightmare.

She dropped down behind the counter, blowing a big breath out at spotting the two people she really did not want to see, if they were here who was to say they didn't get caught and were looking for her to use as leverage?

"Crappity… crapppity… crap." Buffy spouted crouched under the bar. She was deep in thought on how she was going to get out of this, when Michael, the bar manager spotted her on the floor.

"What the hell you doing on the floor?" the older man had basically taken Buffy under his wing when she showed up. He looked at her as though he simply could not figure this girl.

She smoothed her hand over the floor and looked up at Michael with one of her eyes closed, as if something was in her eye. "Contact... Lost it somewhere… Aha! Here it is. She made as if to pop a lens back in. See, good as new." She smiled cheerily.

"Section eight needs drinks and they get rowdy if you don't keep 'em coming." Michael stated with a strange look, trying to figure out why Buffy was all of a sudden so jumpy. The tall man with the curly graying locks just shook his head in wonder.

"No problem…" Buffy winced trying to think of something to avoid going near the table with Alec and Max at. She spotted the serving tray on the end of the bar. She grabbed it and used it to shield her face while she went over to take the table's order. She deliberately maneuvered herself so that her back was to the group at Max and Alec's table.

While taking their order, someone at Alec's table tried to get her attention. Her back turned, but, when she started to back away, she flipped up the serve tray again. "Be right with you." She tried to change her voice slightly and practically ran back to the bar.

Breathing a sigh of relief at being back at the bar, Buffy started filling up the pitchers and getting them ready. She turned slightly to set a pitcher on the counter when she spotted him, coming straight towards her. His attention was on the waitress he was currently flirting with. Buffy squeaked and dropped back down behind the bar. She waited a good fifteen minutes, when she realized he was not coming to the bar.

Once Buffy thought the coast was clear, she peeked around and he had headed into another direction. She blew a sigh of relief. She turned to fill up more pitchers and heard the voice; she never thought she would ever hear again. She closed her eyes. 'Please let this nightmare end.' Okay Buffy don't turn around, keep your mouth closed, and use that slayer agility.

Alec pulled out his wallet, "Can I get another pitcher?" and was slightly distracted when a woman approached him from the side.

"Hey, stud, where you- been hiding?" Kelly, a regular who worked the bar like a personal escort service purred grasping his arm in a double meaning caress. Buffy didn't understand why these women acted like this didn't that have a smidgen of pride; Slobbering over some guy- just for a free drink.

Buffy rolled her eyes with a groan, gawd couldn't they do that where she didn't have to bear witness to this shit? Buffy just took the pitcher she had already filled and placed it in front of him without turning. Sometimes Slayer reflexes were the bomb.

Alec looked at the blonde, bar girl. He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something familiar about the blonde. She had a nice shape he could definitely admire, (If he could just get a look at her face?) Every time he tried, she would turn and have her back to him.

"Thanks. Do I know you?" Alec still had his eyes locked on the backside of the blonde. He turned his head to the side-taking note of every curve.

Buffy shrugged her shoulders without turning around. If he heard her voice, she was screwed. However, Max saved her at the last minute. She knew it was Max because she recognized her voice and she had also seen her sit with Alec at their table in section six.

"I gotta bounce, that was Logan." Max stated.

While he talked to Max, Buffy took the opportunity to drop back down behind the counter and crawl further down the side away from Alec. She was on her knees walking toward the other end.

Alec turned back around to find the mysterious blonde had once again disappeared. She was slick, whoever she was. His curiosity was peaked, but nothing that couldn't wait.

Buffy peeked over the counter to see Alec headed back to the table, pitcher in hand to his friends. She sighed and groaned while still on her knees. She didn't see Michael come back behind her. He observed her in bewilderment.

Michael crossed his arms observing Buffy crawl on her knees along the bar, "now whaddya doin'?"

Buffy jumped being caught off guard; she smiled and rolled out with. "Did you ever notice how uneven your counters are? You should really get that checked." Buffy took her hand to smooth over the counter as if to prove her point.

Michael shook his head. The girl was one of his hardest workers, not one to complain. She mostly worked days, but as pretty as she was; he finally convinced her that working nights would get her the money she needed to leave. She was jumpy as grasshopper on a hot tin roof. Maybe that's why she was so freaked about working at night.

"Uh huh… Just serve the drinks. Table 8 is still waiting." Michael almost laughed at the comical way she was acting. He had never seen her so nervous.

Thinking on her feet, she grabbed another tray and making sure to not let Alec see her, she went the long way and served her table. Being sure to smile lots and speaking low. The last thing she needed was to be recognized. She was not going back in a cell or to any other cage.

Sketchy had watched the blonde from the minute she was on the floor. He sat back in his chair and whistled. "I think I'm in love… that waitress needs to be the recipient of much love from me."

"You haven't even seen her face, Sketch." Alec laughed.

"But with a body like that, who cares? Did you see the size of her who-hahs? …Nice… very nice." Sketchy leaned back in his chair to get a better look at Buffy's nice round backside.

Alec chuckled softly at Sketchy. He was always on the make. But he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew the waitress from somewhere, if he could just get a peek at her face. So, he attempted one more time to get her attention.

"Excuse me… could I have a scotch on the rocks?"

She held the tray over her face with her eyes peeking out under her hair and shook her head yes.

"Show me your face and there could be an extra $20. 00 tip." He cajoled with smoothness.

Buffy shook her head from side to side rapidly no and then left quickly before Alec recognized her. When she made it back to the bar, she spotted Michael. "Would it be okay if I could take a break, I'm not feeling so hot." Her face was flushed and the fear across her face was almost pleading.

"Sure. Jackie can take over your section. Are you alright?" Michael really liked Buffy. She was a sweet kid. He looked at her concerned. She was as pale as a ghost.

"No. Not really. Old boyfriend, don't wanna face him. It ended badly." Buffy smiled internally at the excuse.

Michael scanned the crowd; "Where?" he liked Buffy the last thing he wanted was for someone to give her a hard time.

"Table six." Buffy pleaded for Michael to understand. Please have mercy she prayed inside.

"Messengers, huh?" Michael recognized the desperate look on her face and took pity. "I tell you what, go on home and you can come early tomorrow and make up the hours. Okay?"

"Thank you, thank you soooo much." Buffy let out the air, she didn't even realize she had been holding.

"No problem." Michael gave her smile, and told her he would let Jackie know she was sick.

Buffy took the opportunity to sneak out the back door, grab her hood, and pull it way over her head, so she was not recognized. Once outside she sighed in relief. She walked home, and kept her head down just in case someone else she knew spotted her. As she made her way home, realizing just now that no matter how hard she tried her past kept catching up to her.

**

Jackie: a buxom brunette who lived wild and free. She smiled at her luck. Anne going home sick allowed her an opportunity to play with the pretty boy she had her eye on her for some time.

These messengers from Jam Pony were usually good tippers. She didn't know why Anne went home but she was going to enjoy waiting on these guys. (Especially the cutie with the Adonis face)

"So what'll be?"

She returned immediately with their drinks, paying special attention to Alec. Alec was still caught up in his thoughts about the blonde. Who kept playing in his mind? She seemed so familiar. He couldn't get close enough to her before something happened and she would disappear. She was stirring a memory of something but what?

He motioned Jackie over and whispered to meet him around back. He was going to find out about the blonde one way or another. His charm could usually get him anything he wanted and his body was reacting strange to the mysterious blonde. Luring the waitress out back, he bartered himself to gain all the information he needed. "So beautiful… What happened to the other waitress?"

"Anne? She went home. Not feeling well." Jackie shrugged, if giving him information about Anne furthered her chances. What the hell? She would give him her work schedule if that's all it took.

"She seemed real shy?" Alec asked as he moved a stray hair out of the brunettes face.

"Yeah, she doesn't talk a whole lot. You're asking a lot about Anne. Should I be jealous?" Jackie leaned against the back alley; Alec flirted and worked the waitress into frenzy.

"No. I just thought I knew her." Alec leaned in and seduced the busty waitress.

"I get off in half an hour." Jackie batted her eyes, looking forward to her date.

Alec winked and Jackie walked away with an extra sway in her hips for his benefit. She came back in, looking flustered, and Alec came back looking pleased. This blonde would no longer be a mystery by tomorrow.

_Chapter 10- Little Reminders_

The blaring of the alarm woke Buffy from an exhausted sleep. She had hit the snooze so many times that she awoke late as usual. She sat up with her bed sheet tucked around her achy body. Her breasts were throbbing and her uterus felt full. She hadn't felt this bad since she had the super flu.

She ripped the sheet off her body and grimaced, the nausea sweeping through body as rampant as a tsunami. A creeping suspicion popped up in her mind but she fought it back down like the sour/bitter taste of salt permeating her mouth.

Buffy wanted to live in denial, she was hoping for any explanation other than the one she feared was true. Her breasts had been tender for over two weeks now; she had not had a period since leaving hell – but her periods in hell were varied and few, so she hoped that this was just another little effect of being there. Her mind however, knew without a shadow of a doubt what was wrong. The inability to eat before the clock struck noon was also a telltale sign along with her recent extreme nausea- Still she wanted to deny the reality, why not live in that for just a little while longer.

She also had to pee every five minutes. She couldn't even walk to a table to serve them without the strong desire to urinate. However, when she almost passed out one night, a woman named Original Cindy caught her and helped her to one of the chairs. If it hadn't been for OC, Buffy would have fallen head first into the patrons sitting at the bar.

Her boss and Cindy – who had apparently decided to make her a friend and took the job seriously – urged her to go to the doctor. Buffy had a fear of doctors in general. Also, her recent stay in Hotel Hell made her more than leery of anyone with sharp needles or any sharp instruments at their disposal.

However, Cindy was not one to be deterred. She threatened Buffy to either go or she was taking her. "You as nervy as my boo 'bout doctors." OC had laughed. Buffy hadn't asked who the woman's 'boo' was, seeing no need.

After much reluctance, she did finally go to the doctor, in hopes that maybe something else might be wrong with her. One could hope couldn't they?

The doctor ran the usual tests, along with a cervical exam. When he returned Buffy was still desperately clinging to her one last scrap of denial. When the doctor confirmed what she knew to be true, it took her at least ten minutes to answer him. She adamantly refused to believe him but her body knew from the morning sickness to the tender breasts.

After digesting this latest bout of news, Buffy was still reeling from the revelations. The doctor had fussed at her about being extremely underweight. He gave her prenatal pills, along with a stern warning to eat more. She had left the doctor's office –her mind in complete shock. Well not complete shock but he made her leave her denial bubble and it was really nice there. There were no crazy doctors, government conspiracies, or Watchers Council.

She wondered down to the docks, her mind full of questions that couldn't be answered. She had no doubt, as to who the father was. She couldn't even bring herself to utter his name. Not since, she left the Hilton of Hell. She tried hard to put everything behind her. She had not earned quite enough money to leave yet but as soon as she did- it was 'So Long Seattle' and Hello California particularly LA. Sunnydale might now be there, but she needed to be somewhere somewhat familiar and was tired of this freaking cold weather. Honestly, did they experience anything besides rainy and wet with an abundance of dreary?

Buffy had sat on one of the benches by the dock, and pulled her dark red sweater tighter around her shivering form. She was not sure if the weather or her latest avalanche of news was the cause.

She watched the gentle motions of the ocean lapping against the side of the dock. The shimmers of the sun bounced off the surface of the dark blue liquid.

Images of Alec filled her head, her eyes closed. She was not even aware of the tears. She fought hard against the melancholy as the tears slid down her face. In a moment of weakness, Buffy let the floodgates loose and her shoulders started to shake as she covered her face with her hands. The onslaught of tears took over.

She missed her mom, Willow, Xander and especially Giles. She wanted so desperately to find out what happened to them. But they could be anywhere. She learned at that place, that she had been gone for twenty-four years. Most likely, the people she left behind were either dead or did she even have the right to interfere in their lives? The people she once called friends.

She ran away to lose herself. Boy, did she ever lose herself. Hell was hard but this place… she didn't even know where to go and how to get there. She had talked to her boss and told him, she wanted to get to Los Angeles.

When she walked in the bar over six weeks ago, she just asked for water, some directions while she sipped her water, and had a seat on one of the stools. Michael apparently recognized a stray and asked her if she needed a job. She, of course, jumped at the chance to make money. He even helped her get a small apartment down the street; a reconverted apartment complex that was run by his girlfriend Jinni. The apartment was basic with very few possessions, a bed, table, and couch that the previous tenant had left.

Buffy was interrupted in her pity feast by a strong male voice. She looked up to a very attractive man. He was tall with spiky dirty blonde hair and glasses. But there was an odd whirring when he walked. "Are you okay?"

"No. Not really. I feel so lost." Buffy stammered embarrassed to be caught in a moment of weakness. She absently wiped the tears on her gloved hands.

"If its directions you need, perhaps I can help." The stranger smiled reassuringly.

"Trust me… no one can help." Buffy crossed her arms and shook her head vehemently.

The young gentleman stood in front of Buffy and looked down at the petite blonde with compassion. "Sometimes it helps to talk to someone."

"I don't have anyone to talk to… Everyone's gone." Buffy spoke with hopelessness she felt deep inside her.

"I'm told I'm a good listener."

She gave a watery laugh. "And now… I'm breaking down in front of a complete stranger… who probably thinks I'm a basket case…" Buffy wiped away the fresh tears with the back of her hand.

"Not at all, and the name's Logan, Logan Cale. Now we're no longer strangers." He held out his hand to Buffy with genuine kindness.

"Nice to meet you, Logan Cale- Buffy Summers..." Buffy accepted his hand with a simple handshake; a slight smile taking over her face.

Logan sat his bag beside him having a seat beside Buffy. He returned her gentle smile. "So, Buffy, what has you so upset?"

"I don't know. I – it's hard to explain… I've been trying to hide from my past and it seems that – well, I – no matter what I do… it, it keeps reaching out to bite me in the ass…, and then today I get the news…" Buffy stopped short, ashamed of her current condition. Buffy looked at Logan not sure if she should continue, but thinking, 'what the hell? Not like he is going to make an all point's bulletin to alert the community, Escaped Slayer Pregnant!' She swallowed the lump threatening to choke her. "I'm pregnant."

Logan looked surprised, but smiled and said, "Congratulations are in order and as for the other… I have a friend like that. She keeps trying to get away from her past and it keeps following her."

"Everything is so screwed up. I don't even know what to do. But your friend, how does she handle it? You know, everything?"

"She fights to keep her present intact and deals with things as they come."

"Does that work?"

"Not all the time but, she has friends, who are there for her when she needs them."

"Lucky her… I don't even have one friend who – who really knows me."

"That's not true." Logan smiled gently at her. "You made one friend today and give my congratulations to the father about your blessed event."

"He's not – he's gone, I don't know where he is, but – but he's not in the picture."

Logan then gave Buffy a sympathetic look, he pulled out his wallet and handed her a card. "Look, I have to be somewhere, but here's a card. If you ever need a friend or someone just to talk to… well, give me a call."

"Thank you." Buffy answered.

"It was my pleasure, Buffy Summers."

Buffy got off the bench, sliding Logan's card in the front pocket of her overalls. She began to walk back to her apartment. The man's words were a small comfort. But lately she would take comfort wherever she could get it.

She stopped off briefly at one of the stands to gather some food, looked like she was eating for more than one so she had to increase her food intake.

She made her way back to her humble apartment, going through each checkpoint until she was almost home.

_Chapter 11- Another Surprise shows its face._

When Buffy returned to work the following day, Jackie was waiting to gauge her reaction on whether she liked the regular with whom she had had a late night rendezvous the last couple of nights. She didn't want a relationship, but he was fun to play with and if getting him a chance with Anne gave her another ride on the stallion, she was more than willing to share." Cutie from the other night was asking about you."

"Really ... Can't imagine why." She looked a Jackie with a mixture of fear and apprehension. "What? Did you tell him anything?"

"Not much. Just your name was Anne and he was real curious about you. Wanted to know when you starting working; whether you'd be working tonight?"

"Shit! Did he say he was coming back?" Panic crossed Buffy's face. She did not need the attention or aggravation regardless of what her body was telling her.

"No, but somebody who's that curious- is bound to show up. I think you got yourself an admirer."

Why couldn't he just leave her alone? She was keeping a low profile. She was not going out of her way to kill the demons; although they kept showing up wherever she went. Why did fate keep throwing loopholes at her? If she could just keep under the radar long enough to get enough money to get the hell out of this damn city…

"Anne? Anne? You okay?" Jackie asked when she noticed the blonde zone out.

"Yeah, Thanks for everything. I'm just gonna go and set up for tonight."

She went to the backroom and starting unpacking the alcohol for the night's patrons. She needed to keep busy. She was perplexed on what to do, she needed the money so couldn't really afford to skip work. She would just have to face up to Alec and just not give him a chance to talk to her.

So, she straightened her shoulders and decided she was not going to let anyone ruin her opportunity to get the hell out of Dodge. She was trying to hide from the Watchers Council and Manticore, and now she had to add Alec to the list.

"Not a problem, sugar."

**  
Buffy felt the familiar tingle and she knew without turning around. She quickly looked in the direction of the door and spotted the ex-soldier entering the bar, part of Buffy wanted to climb under the counter and hide until closing but another part of her decided she would not give him the opportunity to talk to her other than taking his order. She could do this; she survived hell, what was one guy. 'Ok, Buffy smile lots, take the order then get the hell away as fast as you can.'

Trying to keep her eyes downcast in hopes that maybe, he would not recognize her she had even changed her look for the evening, unlike her usual ponytail or leaving her hair down, to cover part of her face- she wore two loose braids, "What would you like?" She leaned on her tray, trying to get through this as quickly as possible.

He'd been leaning down on the verge of tying his shoelace, when her voice startled him; he heard the soft, sweet voice that he still heard in his dreams. He looked up, and green eyes met his hazel. His mouth formed her name like a soft caress, 'Buffy?' His mouth fell open in surprise, his heart practically jumped into his throat. He turned his head to the side, his mind was stilling trying to grasp that she was in front of him and not just a dream. Examining the too thin face half hidden behind a set of wispy blonde braids… He determined the familiar curve of her breast beneath the blouse, it had been difficult to discern what the shape of her body looked like outside of fatigues. After all, he'd only ever seen her in military dress, and behind the wall of his hazel eyes, he grinned out of it. His hazel eyes locked with her green ones.

Buffy smiled slightly trying hard not to keep eye contact for the moment. "What would you like?" She repeated trying to focus on the task at hand.

Alec mouth opened but was interrupted by Sketchy, Original Cindy and Cece as they each requested their drinks, glancing at the sudden quiet of Alec, who was usually so full of himself that he was always entertaining them. Each requested their drinks. Buffy rapidly wrote them down, tried to keep her voice steady when inside her heart was beating faster. She gave a light smile, trying to avoid any type of confrontation. "And you?" Buffy chewed her lip nervously, hoping to take his order and then scatter immediately.

His eyes held confusion – he thought he was never going to see her again and here she was in the flesh; Looking even more beautiful than before. He still wanted her; he desperately wanted to touch her. Her skin had a glow, which seemed to surround her. "Scotch on the rocks." Alec said. She was doing her cute nervous act, chewing on her lip, her eyes darting anywhere but at him, the pencil tapping far too quickly against the order pad. Rat a tat tat. He thought, counting the pencil strokes, "And the special."

Buffy, He repeated her name in his head, the one word held so much meaning for Alec. Seeing her made his body react almost violently with lust. No wonder he had been feeling on edge, he must have sensed her before tonight.

Buffy just dotted the last request on her tab, turned and replied quickly, "Be right back with your order." Practically running from the table, her carefree smile hid the emotions that were churning inside her. Here was the man whose child she was carrying. But another part was shocked, she knew he would be here but facing him, brought way to many emotions to the surface.

Alec smirked as he watched her go, leaning forward on the table. "So what do you think Sketch?" He rolled his head to the side, looking at his friend; "Hottest girl you ever seen?"

"Nah man…" Sketchy said with a shake of his head. "Max be the foxiest lady at crash, but Blondie runs a close second." Sketchy looked sideways watching Buffy's retreating form, enjoying the way her hips swayed, until Original Cindy whacked him over the head.

"Don't you fools be talkin' that way about my girl?" She said, leaning back and crossing her arms. "Cause you loudmouths know she's too good for you right?"

Buffy returned to the table and placed everyone's drinks in front of them with a smile, she tried to maneuver so that Alec was not too close to her because the man sent her chill bumps just being in the same vicinity. "Ok guys – let me know if you need anything else and your food will be up shortly." She smiled nervously and turned when a patron behind her placed a friendly hand on her shoulder and asked her for a refill. Buffy turned slightly, "Be right with you."

Alec tracked her, watching her every move. When he watched another patron place a friendly hand on her shoulder. He couldn't hold back the growl; it caused his friends to look at him oddly. He put his lips to the rim of his glass and taking a long swig. Beer was one of the wonderful parts about escaping from Manticore. "You could sit down here and join us for a while." He said with a leer and grin in her direction.

Sketchy nodded with a grin. "Hey pretty lady; sit down right next to me."

"You've been working hard all night." Alec eyes flicked to Sketchy incredibly annoyed. He didn't need help wooing the ladies. "Have some fun; let your hair down..." He was about to say Buffy, but then bit back the word, reading the name on her tag. "Anne."

"Don' you chuckleheads know how to treat a lady?" Original Cindy snapped. "Anne, honey you go about you're work and pay no attention to this pair of fools." She looked the girl up and down. "You eatin' okay girl ... You lookin' a little skinny."

Buffy sighed in relief, thank god for Cindy or this would have been a disaster in the making. "I have a lot to do but Cindy if you want drop by the bar before you leave and I will let you know how my appointment went. Cause not really a time to get all explainy if you know what I mean."

Daniel one of Buffy's better tippers came up behind her and smiled, "Anne I'm in your section right." He smiled lavishly at her.

"Yeah, just have a seat and be right with ya." Buffy blew out a puff of air, 'Duty calls." And she turned to go suddenly to answer someone else who apparently wanted a refill.

"Yeah, I'll do that hun." Original Cindy called, as Buffy turned to go. "It's really too bad you ain't playin' for the home team." She called, more for the sake of Alec and Sketchy, then to Buffy as the other girl walked away. The faces of the two boys had gone slack, and she could just picture which gutter their brains were dragging through. "Here's a hint, it ain't the hetero." She smirked, patting the puffballs that served as her hair. "Because mmmhmm, Original Cindy'd treat a foxy mama like you right!"

Alec choked on his beer, and shot Cindy a dark look. "Hey." He began and then broke off, labeling Buffy as his girl would only lead to trouble in the short run and could call attention from Manticore in the long one. He wasn't quite reckless enough to put Buffy in that sort of danger, although he was the one participating in an amateur boxing ring as 'Monty Cora'.

Cece was busy watching the by-play and finding it so humorous; she was unable to even speak without spitting her beer on someone. She turned when Sketch made a comment.

"I didn't know you had a thing for the new waitress Cin." Sketchy mused, taking another swig of beer. "I thought skinny blondes weren't your type."

"Since when was skinny anything my type, fool?" Cindy said, swatting Sketchy's beanie. "I'm more a swinger for a fine sista, and believe me that girl is fiiiiiiiiiiiine." Cindy smiled. "Besides who says what's every man's type can't be Original Cindy's type too. I'm as partial to any fine piece of ass as the next man." She glared at Alec, who took an even longer swig of beer, swirling it around in his mouth like wine before he swallowed. It prevented him from spitting out a come back.

Buffy heard Cindy as she walked away and had to place a hand across her lips to keep from laughing. The lady definitely had her back and she was glad she could call Cindy friend. Buffy made her way back to Cindy's table to bring refills when one of the patrons, who she didn't get a chance to see, smacked her butt, if she wasn't trying to pretend to be a regular girl- their hand would be broken. 'Calm down Buffy' gonna be hard to explain how a regular girl could break a guys hand. Grin and bear it- you need the money anyway. Keep your cool; don't go all 'Slayer' on the assholes even if they deserve it. She turned slightly with a fake a smile and continued her journey. She sincerely hoped Michael was right about making more money at night. She made her way to Daniels table when he offered her a neck rub, since she was rolling her neck around to loosen her shoulders. He tipped really well so she gave her fake giggle and laughed it off like she usually did. Thank god, ten more minutes and she could take a break.

Alec had been watching Buffy out of the corner of his eye, and he was sure that his actions had not gone unnoticed by the great OC. However, he had her fooled, she thought he was just like every other hormone buzzed male in the joint out to get the dear sweet Anne into his bed. Well, okay, maybe he didn't have her fooled. But at least I'm more... Damn, he couldn't say noble. His eyes narrowed as he saw one of the ham handed patrons slap Buffy's butt after she'd delivered the drinks. (Time for pain) With the grace of a lynx, he slid to his feet, and Original Cindy caught his arm.

"You ain't foolish enough to be thinking of doin' what I think you're doin'?" She asked, as Alec jerked his arm out of her soft human grip. She wasn't strong enough to take him. "Cause a startin' a brawl ain't no way to impress a pretty girl, and I'd be all for teachin' that smug bottom feeder a lesson, but Original Cindy keeps her friends status in mind. What do you think'll happen to Anne if you go bustin' loose?"

"Hey." He said waving her off. "Who said I'd any intention of messin' with the guy? I was just going to get another round of beer, on Me."

"Ah-huh." Original Cindy said. "And how big of a fool do you think Original Cindy is?"

"Ah." Alec said, unsure of how to respond to that. "Whatever." He turned and wove his way through the tables leading towards the bar; his eyes were trained on the ham-handed jerk that'd touched what was his. Such a thing could not be tolerated, and a few steps before he reached the table with control created by years of training, Alec caused himself to trip and went tumbling into the jerk's table. Beer flew as the pitcher overturned and the table crashed into the floor, there were yells from the patrons as onlookers leaped back and the victims tumbled head over heels. Alec in a controlled fall landed directly on the offending hand, he heard the sweet sound of cracking bones beneath his knee as the patron screamed in pain. He stood, stepping back, the picture of innocence. "Sorry, sorry." He said waving his hands defensively in front of him, the image of the clumsy fool. "My bad, how bout I repay you for it? Beer for everyone."

Buffy turned at the commotion and couldn't quite see from her vantage point but it sounded like somebody had an accident. Great, she had a mess to clean up. "I'll go take care of it."

Michael shook his head, "You haven't had a break all night- one of the other girls can do it."

"Thanks." Buffy sat back down and continued to wait, patiently for her order.

Michael nodded to one of the other waitress to take care of it while  
Buffy leaned against the bar, and closed her eyes for a few minutes. She was so tired, but she only had to serve Alec his food and refills to Cindy then it was break time.

Michael seemed to have taken a fatherly stance when it came to Buffy, so if she were late coming back from her break he wouldn't mind. She was going to have some food on this break, she hadn't eaten anything since late afternoon, and the baby inside her was making sure she knew he or she was hungry. She rolled her shoulders to release the tension and smiled when Michael gave her Alec's order. "I'm gonna take a food break after this that okay."

"Sure honey- what do ya want and I'll make sure its ready." He gave Buffy a gentle smile, and handed pitchers of beer out while chatting.

"Just make sure there's toast, my stomach is not loving food lately- other than that surprise me." Buffy smiled politely while holding her one shoulder. When they handed her Alec's plate she accepted and made her way back to Cindy's table with his food and another pitcher of beer. She sat everything down. "I'm taking a small break so if you need anything Jackie will take care of you okay." She gave Cindy a genuine smile, glanced at the others quickly, and set off back to the bar to sit and eat in peace. She had avoided Alec and got through the first part of the night. If she weren't pregnant, she would've chugged some alcohol to help with her nerves despite all the bad things that had happened to her when she did drink.

After his spill, Alec had pacified the offended patrons, collected two pitchers of beer from the bartender, and handed one to the ham-handed now broken-hand jerk (he took it with his good hand of course) and returned to his table in time for Buffy to serve him his food. "I don't think Jackie can satisfy all my needs!" He called after her, as she retreated into the back. He was whacked over the head once again by the Original Cindy. Million- dollar genetically enhanced killing machine defeated by one rogue lesbian sista... Score one to Original Cindy and a big goose egg for the Government.

"Boy, you have got to learn some better pick up lines." She said, with another shake of her head. Alec decided that it was getting to be a routine for them. Maybe it's the way she showed her love.

**

Jeez, Alec was being a complete pervert. She didn't know what his deal was. She could ignore him for the rest of the night. Shouldn't be that hard? Yeah right. Buffy sat at the bar while; Michael put a big plate of food in front of Buffy. She eyed him with a frown. "I'm only one person- I don't need this much."

"Well you haven't been eating that well- I can tell by looking at you, just sit here and eat and let me know when your done then you can go back to work." Michael replied clearing the empty steins in front of Buffy.

Buffy saluted, "Yes, daddy." She leaned on her hand and started to nibble on the toast while the bar bustled around her. She picked up her ginger ale and sipped while blocking out the surrounding sounds. The liquid soothed her stomach and helped make the toast more manageable in her mouth. Michael had also given her some chicken- hopefully she could choke that down. Still leaning on her hand, she played with the chicken on her fork. She brought a piece to her mouth and swallowed. She closed her eyes, 'Please, let me keep this down.' She waited a few minutes and it looked like she might actually get to keep food on her stomach tonight. Not that chicken was her favorite because she really wished she had some cheetos. 'Would it be weird to dip them in chocolate? Hmmmm that sounded scrumptious.

Alec had watched her have a seat at the bar, and gave a feeble excuse to Cindy. He stood back a few minutes to watch her and she was just as beautiful as he remembered. She had her eyes closed, and was absently pushing the food around her plate. He leaned on the bar beside her and motioned to the bartender for another pitcher. He smiled at her with a glint in his eye, "So Anne you think changing your name is gonna keep someone from finding you?" Alec continued to lean against the counter and accepted the pitcher while still waiting for a response from Buffy.

"Kept me safe for the last four weeks..." Buffy still idly pushed her food around.

"Is there somewhere we can go to talk? Private." Alec continued to lean on his arms, hoping Cindy didn't catch him. He would occasionally glance behind him to make sure; no one realized he already knew Buffy or Anne as she was trying to go by.

"Sorry- got work to do… Maybe later." Buffy shrugged her shoulders all the while keeping her eyes off his face.

He leaned into Buffy and whispered in her ear, "You still smell as sweet as I remember." He closed his eyes inhaling her unique scent. He had to fight the strong desire to bring her hair to his lips.

Buffy practically jumped out of her skin at his hot breath as it touched the shell of her ear. His voice was like a lovers caress. Not surprising since they had been intimate for almost over a month. Being this close to him again made her nervous as hell. Buffy replied, "Thanks, I shower everyday."

Alec not to be deterred continued with his silent perusal of her body. His passionate tone and words sent a shiver down her spine. He spoke into her hair while her back was still turned, "I miss the way you taste, the way your face contorts in pleasure when you're close to climax and the way it feels inside you…"

Buffy jumped up at the heated words that caused her spine to tingle and her skin to vibrate, "I-I have things to do."

Alec touched her hand lightly, "Got time to make me one of them?" rubbing the skin of her delicate fingers with a seductive smile.

Cindy had stealthily walked up behind Alec unknown to him and grabbed him by the ear, "Cindy don warned you about mess'in with her gurl."

Alec winced, "Ow-ow-ow. Jeez that hurts." He pulled away from the bar, giving her an irritated look, and rubbing his ear briskly.

Original Cindy just crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows, "Anne you go 'head take your break OC gonna handle this one."

Alec grimaced, "I was just asking her if she was enjoying her dinner until you rudely interrupted."

She continued to glare Alec down with her and 'I believe you why look'. "Look pretty boy, Anne ain't your type- go find one of your other flava's to drop some sweet talk on."

Alec licked the corner of his mouth unconsciously, "Oh- she's my type alright." He murmured under his breath.

Buffy after finishing her break, cleared her dishes and went to Michael to see about changing tables. She adored Original Cindy but Alec's leers and comments were getting worse, not better and she was at the precipice of meeting him out back; damn the consequences. She turned back to hear Michael's answer, her eyes wide with shock. "Wh-What?"

"No can do Buffy...the gentleman at table 7 paid me $200.00 dollars for you and you only to service that table. Think on the bright side you have only one table to work tonight." She turned back around to see Alec smile and wink her way. "He obviously likes you...just flirt back and when you leave tonight...I'll walk you home."

"That's not what I'm worried about." She murmured under her breath. "I'll be fine" She sighed heavily, 'okay Buffy- you can handle this-it's just tonight not like he can afford to corner you every night.

Manticore had trained him since birth to always take advantage of any given situation. To never, pass on an opportunity if it would help you achieve your goals; Right now, his goal was to remind Buffy she had a mate and that was a lifetime commitment. He didn't have his eyes on her directly at all times. But he was aware of her like no one else in the bar. He could track her by scent alone. When he went to the bar earlier he had paid to make sure that Buffy had to wait on his table and only his table. The two hundred dollars were well worth to keep an eye on his mate.

Buffy gave slight smiles to people as she slowly made her way back to Alec's table. "So you guys good, need any refills? Anything?" Buffy continued to stand there while the bar got louder with each hour. Her eyes shifted trying to keep aware of her surroundings. There was that and the fact it felt like Alec was undressing her with his eyes.

Cindy narrowed her eyes to make sure Alec kept his mouth shut, "What? I'm just drinking my beer." Alec continued to eye Buffy over the rim of his mug, his smile hidden along with the thoughts that were running rampant as a cat stalking its prey.

Cindy had noticed that Anne had pretty much taken up residence standing beside her," Not that OC minds sugah, but don you have other tables to wait on?"

Buffy, using her quick thinking, was not about to tell them that Alec had paid to have her wait on them, so she rang out with," Michael said to reward your patronage... That I'm supposed to wait on this table alone tonight and tonight only." Buffy stressed the word only to Alec with a stern glare.

"Why don't you have a seat Anne, since you're exclusively ours?" Alec smirked with a raised eyebrow.

Buffy attempted to sit in the furthest chair from Alec, tapping her feet, and holding on to the tray to keep her mind occupied. 'Take it easy; he doesn't know Buffy, only Cindy knows. She glanced up to notice Cindy was watching her and then glanced back to Alec as if trying to figure something out.

"You wish pretty boy." Cindy smacked her lips. "Sugah- you finally get some food inside ya?"

Alec piped up, "If not, I got something that wants to get inside you." He should have known it was coming but the whack from Cindy made him bounce forward. "Would you quit? You're gonna damage something."

"Behave or you gonna have a throw down with Original Cindy."

"Scaaaaaaary" Alec smirked.

"Boy you ain't seen scary 'till you messed with a mad black woman."

Alec looked back at Buffy and whistled, "I don't know, some things are worth the risk." His eyes gradually looked her up and down, his sexual intent clear. He moved knowing it was coming.

Original Cindy swatted his arm since he moved his head out of the way." You sure obsessed"

Buffy had gone to the bar to get their refills when Sketchy became curious as to Alec's sudden and strong interest in the blonde.

"Yeah what's so great about that Anne chick?" Sketchy rang out, suddenly curious why Alec seemed to be fixated on the new blonde chick more than his usual, proposition and get the girl, which also was weird. Because she seemed to be ignoring Alec and that was different in itself.

Cindy bopped her head in her usual manner, rolling her eyes with a snap of her tongue, "She too good for yo ass and you too Sketchy." She glared his way." So quit starin' and start dreamin', that's the advice you be gettin' from OC."

Sketchy laughed, "The Great OC."

"Damn Straight." Cindy just rolled with her head and brought her eyes back to Alec something was definitely up with pretty boy, he seemed to after Anne like a dog in heat.

Buffy arrived back at the table, leaning over Alec to place the drinks in front of them. Alec of course, took the opportunity to glance down her blouse. Buffy noticed immediately and blushed, a deep red, feeling her nipples pebble in response. 'Get a grip Buffy,' she chastised herself. Standing up too quickly, she knocked over the drink she had put on the table for Alec.

"Oh god, I... I'm sorry," she rushed out as she hurried to clean up the spill before it traveled off the edge of the table on to Alec's pants.

Alec stretched out his hand, brushing his arm along the edge of her breast as he reached to cover her hand with his own. Buffy gasped as a hot shock of excitement shot through her body and she glanced up to find his eyes smoldering as they stared into hers.

'Damn,' thought Buffy as she spoke to him, "Shoot, it's on your pants... I have something in the back to get out the stain... hang on and I'll fetch it."

"No worries, I'll just come back there with you," Alec replied as he stood... entirely too close to Buffy's body.

Buffy's breathing increased as she realized all her plans were shot to hell. She wanted him still. "This way," she choked out.

She led him towards the back of the bar, waiting until they were out of sight before turning to him. Alec didn't speak; he just grabbed her hand and carried on walking, this time he took the lead. He held on tightly to Buffy's hand as he made his way through the dingy staff backroom; the last thing he needed now he had gotten her to boiling point was for her to come to her senses and cool off.

Spotting the only private space in the place, he pulled Buffy sharply towards him, causing her to stumble right into his arms. Alec's response was immediate, his lips swooped down to capture hers, muffling the sharp cry from her mouth. He swung them around, pressing her against the rest room door with his body. Not great but it would have to do.

He broke away to give her some air, but his lips never lost contact with her silky skin as they began to glide down her neck... he knew what he was doing to her. She was grinding her hips in tiny circles against the hardness in his pants, uttering breathy sighs and whispers of his name.

His jacket hit the floor, pushed down his arms by her hurried motions. He lifted her into his arms, pressing her hard against the door and she wrapped her legs around his waist. In one smooth motion, Alec's hand found the door handle, sweeping them inside the tiny bathroom.

Buffy's head was spinning. Alec's kisses made her as hot as ever, she couldn't think. Her body was in firm control this time. Alec rubbed his covered erection against her wetness and she was lost all over again. She heard a pop and the sound of metal against metal as he lowered his zipper. Then his hands made their way to her blouse, ripping the buttons from their holes in his haste to get to her skin; His mouth nipping and sucking at her ear, her throat and finally meeting hers for another breathtaking kiss. As his tongue touched hers, alarm bells began to sound in Buffy's head.

His hands were on her hips now, fingers slipping under the elastic of her panties. Buffy broke the kiss.

"Alec... Wait!" Her voice was breathless and broken with passion. "I can't... I can't do this."

Buffy lowered her legs to the floor, smoothing down the skirt that had scrunched up around her waist.

She swallowed, turned, and ran out of the bathroom. Alec slammed his palms against the wall and zipped up his pants. He let out an animalistic growl in pure frustration then pulled back and punched the wall leaving a large hole in the sheetrock. 'So close.'

Damn, her perfume still called to him like a siren's song. He jerked the door open intent on following her. He had already waited too long to be joined again with his mate.

Buffy grabbed her purse and didn't stop until she was gulping in the cold, polluted air from the street. Her shift was over and she had been thrown with Alec most of the night. However, just because she got out tonight did not mean eventually she wasn't going to have to figure something out. She was not going to be able to avoid him forever.

Damn Alec, that man knew what he was doing but so did she. This would end badly; she had learned that much with Angel. She hi-tailed it out into the brisk night, pulling her jacket tighter to fight against the chill, his voice stopped her in her tracks. She closed her eyes in hopes that she was imagining it.

Calling out her name, Alec whispered, "Buffy." Noticing that she had stopped, but not turned around, he seized the opportunity. "What just happened back there?"

Buffy turned around coming face to face with Alec... Funny, he sounded further away when he had called out her name.

"I don't... I just wasn't quite ready to face you… so I figured if you didn't see me leave then you'd forget about me for another four weeks." Her determination to not let her feelings for this man get in the way made her snap.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Alec stated, not one to mince words.

Ignoring that statement for the time being she answered him, "You wanted to talk. So talk." Buffy pulled her arms tighter in attempt to protect herself. (Her baggy, hoody hiding her stomach) – Not that there was much to see yet. She couldn't stay out here too long. He might figure out what she was really hiding.

"Buffy, we can stand out here all night. But I don't think you want the world to hear about everything that happened between us." His eyes traveled the length of her body in understanding. A gentle smile touched his lips.

Buffy sighed in frustration, "What do you want from me? What could you possibly need to talk to me about? You've been fine so far without knowing my whereabouts." Buffy had shoved her hands in her deep pockets, trying to get away as soon as possible. If she thought he couldn't catch up with her, she would have started a full-scale run.

"Buffy, I didn't know where you were! I've been worried about you." He wanted to spill everything about how he had been cage fighting and saving money so he could go to California and search for her. How he almost killed him to leave her in the perimeter outside Manticore when he was supposed to follow Max and finish the termination of Eyes Only. He wanted to tell her that he had fallen in love with her but that was not to be.

Before their conversation could start properly, one of the bar's patrons came out the door and approached. She ran her long fingernails down Alec's covered arm.

"Did you forget we had a date, baby?" The busty blonde, with the voluptuous curves sultry voice rang out. "You didn't forget about little ole me, did you?" Gabrielle pouted with her full lips.

Buffy rolled her eyes and just let the sarcasm drip out venomously. "Yeah, I can see how worried you've been. Must have been touch and go there for a bit."

Buffy had been surprised to see Alec, but his face showed he was more surprised to see her. He had walked outside only to be followed by his latest little tramp panting after him. Damn, she really did know how to pick them.

Buffy shook her head in irritation and slapped on a fake smile, "No, he confused me with someone he was looking for. Obviously, he was wrong. So I'm just gonna go." Buffy informed the blonde. Before Alec said anything further, Buffy flipped up her hood and disappeared into the night. He obviously was just looking for another ride on the Buffy train and this time her train stopped for no one... not even the father of her baby.

Alec had definably had enough, the entire night his body screaming for release from the one woman who could stir his blood just with just a shy look from those expressive eyes. She thought she could avoid him, 'Oh Buffy' you have no idea how far I would follow you- to the ends of the earth if that were what it took.

_Chapter 12 Follow you…_

Buffy walked leisurely back to her apartment. The silent walk did nothing to ease the knots in her stomach of coming face to face with Alec. He obviously had moved on, she had a feeling he was just after sex, and then his vapid whore showed up out of nowhere confirmed it. She took a deep breath; she was anxiously looking forward to when she could leave this town behind and find at least one of her friends. They couldn't all have passed away, could they? She stopped in her tracks. She didn't hear anything but a light breathing but she was being stalked. She could feel it.

"It's late. I'm tired. Show yourself." She raised her head without turning around. She turned in the direction of the sound. She was in a bad mood and very ready to put the smack down on whatever was following her. She turned sharply, nothing was there, but she still felt like she was being stalked. Trying another tactic, she decided to taunt her would-be stalker.  
"Yanno, if I have to chase you, I'm going to get real cranky. So, come out like a good little demon and play with Buffy. 'Cause I have a serious date with a fluffy pillow."

She scanned the area once more. Her fighting stance - held. Satisfied that whatever it was decided it wasn't a good night to die. She shrugged, pulling her coat closer; damn this cold was getting to her. Checking her mailbox, she prepared to enter her door when She felt her would be predator. She stepped back into the shadows in the entranceway of her building.

Buffy waited, and then grabbed a tall figure, whipping the body around to face her. Then she stepped back, surprised. It was the tall, young-looking scraggly guy from the bar who had been sitting with Alec.

"Okay. You're not a demon? So why you following me?" Buffy waited for a response. When she was met with silence, she applied pressure to the man's arm and twisted it around his back.

"You know, I can break your arm, but I'm feeling generous. Now answer me and I won't hurt you...much."

The guy met her face with a look of awe and pain, but his lack of answering her was wearing her patience thin. She smiled and flipped him forcing him to a sitting position on the ground.

"Look, I am having a real bad day… wanna make it better?" She grinned savagely and started to apply more pressure to his arm.

Sketchy suddenly found his voice; this chick was hot and was hurting him. "Ow-wwww! Al-Alec told me if I followed you and found out where you lived – he-he would pay me fifty bucks! Owwww – God, please don't hurt me?" Sketchy's arm bent at an odd angle and behind his back.

"Okay and you are?" Buffy raised an eyebrow, lessening her grip, but letting the guy know she meant business.

"Sketchy. Gawd, you're strong! How did you learn to move like that? Do you know Max? Y'know, I totally dig strong chicks. Wanna take me home and have your way with me?" Buffy smirked but let the man go, so Alec was having people follow her, not smart. Did he learn nothing from all the people's ass she kicked when they had class together? "Or not… but, God, you're hot." Sketchy looked to Buffy with amazement, the woman was not only beautiful, she was stronger than Max seemed to be.

"So he offered to pay you to follow me." Buffy let out the air she had been holding and then smiled. "Well-how about I let you go and don't hurt you and then you just skedaddle on home?"

"B-but… Alec will hurt me." Sketchy retorted with slight fear.

"What do you think I'm gonna do?" Sarcasm dripped from her mouth, and she crossed her arms.

Sketchy knew at this point it was time to let it go and cut his losses, he knew where the girl lived now, he would collect in the morning, and all would be well. But somewhere deep in Sketch's mind was that little bit of gall that always got him in trouble, "Alright, but could I get something for my trouble?"

Buffy smiled cockily "Okay." She held back most of her strength and cold-cocked Sketchy in his eye. He was lucky she wasn't in the mood to send a message to Alec.

**  
Sketchy made his way to work, late as usual. His entire face hurt the black around his eye very prominent. He hated showing up to work with a black eye, but he needed the money. As soon as he spotted Alec and Max, he held up his hand and walked in the other direction. Alec was the last person he wanted to see, because he was indirectly the cause for his altercation.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to come in today?" Normal patronized while looking at his watch. "You reprobates could at least be on time."

"Sketch, we were starting to think you got lost." Biggs chuckled.

Sketchy had just snorted and began to ready for his runs. Sketchy was trying desperately to avoid Alec, but he did not want to be rude, he had to have some explanation. "I wish. I followed that girl like Alec asked and she decked me… and it hurt… It's like she knew I was there… she was like waiting for me in the shadows. She's SCARY – scarier than you, Cindy – and that's saying something." Sketchy turned to Cindy, unable to hold back his aggravation.

"Might have to keep her on speed dial, what's her name?" Cindy retorted as she tied the scarf around her head ready for her runs for the day.

"That Buffy chick." Sketchy painfully spilled from his lips.

Max, having overheard the conversation, wanted to know more. Since Buffy helped her, she wanted to make sure the girl wasn't in any trouble. "Buffy? What about her?" Max asked.

"Our boy Alec had Sketchy trail her and she went Rambo on his ass and gave him a shiner." Cindy laughed.

"Ouch." Max observed, amused. "But it's your own fault, fool."

"Bip bip, people, time is money!" Normal chivied, handing out packages. When he got to Sketchy, he looked at his black eye with a frown.

"Ran into a door…" Sketchy chuckled nervously.

Normal shrugged and accepted his explanation without fanfare. Alec noticed Sketchy on his way out, and ran to catch up with him. The first thing he saw was the black eye. He winced at the shiner he was sporting. "What happened to your face, have another run in with the steelheads?"

"Don't even talk to me, man, that girl is dangerous! She told me if-if I ever follow her again, she would remove my balls – via my nose." Sketchy stood beside his bike irritated at his friend.

"What did you say to Buffy?" Alec suddenly was curious as to what Sketchy could've said to his girl to have her pissed.

Sketchy looked mildly uncomfortable, not really, wanting to tell Alec, he offered her sex and she cold-cocked him. "Nothing… I swear."

"Are you sure that's everything sketchy?" Alec asked him having the sneaking suspicion the messenger was not telling him everything.

"Well it might, I don't know. You know she almost broke my arm that girl. And the phrases she had were very colorful." Sketchy replied.

"So did you see where she lived?" Trying to get the information, he wanted Alec prodded further. He wanted this information, had even considered following her himself but If he had followed her last night, she was obviously irritated with him for some reason and he knew she would have given him more than a black eye. But trying to pull the information out of Sketchy was starting to wear even him a little thin.

Sketchy held out in hand rubbing the fingers together. Alec sighed dramatically and reached into his very full wallet, pulling out a fifty and handing it to Sketchy.

"Ok, like I said, the girl is crazy. And she's strong. She must work out a lot." Sketch's eyes grew big at a lot.

Alec sighed inwardly and pulled out some more cash from his jacket. "Ok, here. Buy yourself some weights or something," he said a little annoyed that he had to lose any more of his money. With the bill from last night and all his scams, he was either going to have to work up some more scams or spend his money more carefully. He supposed could always hustle his money out of Sketchy later at pool or something, or try to make Max pay for his drinks.

Then Sketchy continued on as if he was offering some great prize, "Of course I still offered her some and that seemed to piss her off even more. You think she's Max's long lost sister if they looked anything alike." Sketchy told him. She lives over on the corner of 7100 42nd Ave S (corner of Livingston), second floor apartment from what I can tell."

Alec felt the rage build up inside of him. Sketchy had tried to go for his woman. A small part of him was satisfied Buffy had rejected him, but still he should have known better then to hit on his mate.

Just as Alec started to open his mouth Normal's voice cut through the air "What are you doing moron!" I thought I told you to deliver that to 120 Euclid Street. You think you can come in late and take you time in delivering packages. Bib bip bip!" Sketchy hurried off.

Normal watched him go and shook his head, "moron" he muttered, and then turned to his Golden boy, the gladiator dream of the previous night still fresh in his mind "You take you time." Normal gave Alec a leering smile.

Alec looked at Normal sensing the look the man gave him he quickly said, "That's ok boss. I should get this delivered." he held up a package and hurried off with his bike.

All the other Jam Pony workers went out to deliver the packages for the day. Alec went by Livingston and Third to scope and see if he saw Buffy around.

He did not have to wait long, when the woman of his dreams was making her way up the street. Her long golden tresses, although held up in a makeshift ponytail, still gleamed in the sun's rays. Dressed in a pair of loose fitting jean overalls and white undershirt, she still held an almost ethereal glow. She was trying to hide, that was obvious. Of course, the last time he actually got to see her, she was dressed in fatigues. Seeing her still took his breath away. She seemed to be trying to keep her head down as to not draw attention to herself. She had a faraway look in her eyes, so she didn't even notice him slip in her shadow.

Waiting till she entered the building. He followed close behind, but not enough so that she could feel him. He walked up the stairs; he knew which way she had gone. Her scent was still strong and made his loins tighten with remembrance of their time together. Not that the average person could smell her but to him, she had a unique smell. She smelled of sunshine and vanilla with a slight trace of him. She was still carrying his scent after all this time. It meant she had not been intimate with anyone and he planned on it staying that way.

Bingo, he now knew exactly where she lived. He had to fight the urge to climb the steps and go knock on her door. But he held back. He would approach her when she wasn't expecting it then would make her talk to him and find out why she was avoiding him. Alec slipped from the shadows of her building to finish his job for the day. 'That's right Buffy; we are going to talk one way or another.' Damn but she still looked good.

_ Chapter 13-Please Keep me Busy…_

Buffy ambled along slowly- she needed a distraction. She carried her stake in her hand, and walked along the back-alleys of Seattle. There were demons, but not nearly as many as Sunnydale. But this was no Hell mouth and it was frickin' freezin' most of the time. So she imagined most of the demons preferred a warmer climate. Not that she could blame them.

She had some serious pent up aggression so she had decided since she had the night off. Maybe some beastie would show up and she could give it the smack down.

There were so many questions in her head. None of which she knew the answers to. At least now, she knew where the mood swings were coming from. As if fate heard her, five vampires step out of the alley way and Buffy just went automatically to her fight stance. She leveled them like dominoes. She flipped the wooden stake from her hand and staked all five vampires in quick succession. She turned blinking when she heard a soft rustling of leather and clapping.

Spike was amazed, here she was again, and she did not look even a day older than the last time he saw her. He clapped loudly and exited the shadows. He threw his cigarette on the ground in front of her.

"Gotta say 'm impressed, not many bints could've taken out five vampires in," he held up his watch to look, "twenty seconds, but then you were always special."

"Spike?" Buffy was not expecting to see the bleached blonde in this neck of the woods.

"Yeah, it's me. Heard talk there was a powerful Slayer showed up in Seattle… Had to come see for m'self."

Buffy took her hands and waved Spike to her, the sarcastic vamp really should have avoided her this time. "That's just another day on the job. Wanna step up for a little overtime?"

"Last time I saw you it was all battle till the death with Peaches. Heard say that ended badly, but Peaches is tucked away and here you all looking not much older… and a fella's gotta ask himself. How's that possible?" Spike closed his eyes and sniffed the air, with a wide arc of his neck. "Not vampire. Not quite sure what you are, but no matter." He shrugged. "Pretty powerful blokes got a bounty on your head."

"Are you done? Or can we fight now?" Buffy splayed her hands to Spike with irritation laced in her voice.

"Love to… Can't… Hafta bring you back all in one piece or no bounty." Spike sighed deeply at the admission and his disappointment obvious.

Buffy clicked her tongue, her sarcasm evident "You think I'm just gonna go with you? All quiet like…"

"No." Spike regretfully said. "But then that's why you're so interesting…"

Spike took a flying leap and had Buffy pinned to the ground, with her hands clasped above her head. He inhaled deeply at her neck, as Buffy struggled to remove the Vampire. "I've always wondered what it would be like to do a Slayer." He nuzzled her neck. With his distraction, she took the opportunity to slam her knee into his groin.

Buffy flipped up on her feet, as she tried to shake off the disgust of Spike's admission. "If you ever touch me again –"

Spike leaned against the ground on his knees, slowly working his way to stand before the Slayer. "Come now, it's all the talk. I did wonder about who was able to get between those dimpled knees of yours. Angelus bragged that you weren't worth a second go. But obviously, someone at Manticore did knocked you up good and proper. Now question is: does 494 know he's gonna be a daddy?"

"How –?" … Buffy could not even get the words out. How did Spike know she was pregnant? She was not the far along and even with superpowers the heartbeat could not be heard.

"Who do you think sent me to collect you?" Spike finally had recovered enough to stand before Buffy. He watched her intently for any sudden moves. Her silence gave him a chance to bait her, and Spike, being he, was not going to waste the opportunity. "Manticore, The Watchers Council, You name it. They all want a piece of you. But Sandeman has dibs on you. You are, after all, carrying his line of progeny."

Buffy's face displayed a myriad of emotions. None of this made sense, how could all these people know she was pregnant. She had only found out a couple of days ago. "Who told you this?"

"Meirs but, then I would have known anyway. You reek of the boy. What would Angel say?" Spike tutted with a click of his tongue. "Rebecca of Sunny hell farms done gone and screwed a soldier…"

"Angel is dead and has been for a long time. Like you said it was a battle to the death." Buffy said with sadness in her voice.

Spike grinned this was just too delicious. The chit had no idea. "Then you really have been away. Angel showed back up about fifteen years ago to help fight some hell-god and got nabbed by the same people that did me in. 'The Initiative' – well, they don't call 'emselves that anymore, ever since Manticore took over. Don't feel bad. He hasn't been lonely. They captured that Cordelia chick and they been lovers ever since." Spike grinned able to impart some pain. He was after all still evil.

Buffy shook her head in denial, "You are lying to me. That's not possible. I don't believe you."

"Doesn't matter… Besides what would I gain from lying when the truth stings that much sweeter?"

"You're evil-…Helloooo?" Buffy spat.

"Ok… Got me there but s'truth…Take it or leave it?" Spike shrugged his shoulders in annoyance. Spike snarked once more before he turned with a swirl of leather. "Gotta go, pet, but don't worry, I'll be back." He disappeared within seconds, leaving Buffy with a confused look on her face.

Buffy's stake fell to the ground with a clatter, and dropped to her knees. She tried to hold back the tears, but they were too close to the surface. She broke down with the revelation that he was actually telling her the truth.

**

Buffy had finally gathered herself enough to try to make it back to the safe haven of her apartment. When she felt someone behind her, thinking Spike might be back, she held the stake ready to attack.

This time however, an older man, who looked to be around 6o years old in a long gray trench coat. His coat only covered part of his tweed ensemble. "Miss Summers. It's imperative I speak with you."

Buffy observed the man in silence, A British accent, and great. This day seemed to be old home week for her.

"I'm from the –" The man stepped forward the streetlight only showing part of his features.

Buffy raised an eyebrow and then shook her head in disbelief. These bastards did not want to give it up; she had already escaped from this once. "Watcher's Council." Buffy cut him off. "I should have known you guys were lurking about somewhere."

"You are in grave danger. At this very moment, two teams have been dispatched along with a deadly vampire to collect you."

"Already had a run in with Spike, so save the melodrama for someone else." Buffy turned to walk away; she had officially had her fill of this crap.

"Please, Miss Summers – Buffy. We don't have a lot of time." The man made one last attempt to plead with the young Slayer.

Buffy threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "Okay, I'll bite. What do you want to warn me about?" She dropped her arms to her sides. At least there was only one this time.

"The child you're carrying is –"

Buffy could not believe her ears. 'How the hell did everyone know?' "Was there like a billboard? 'Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, got knocked up'? Is it too much to ask to give me time to get used to the idea?" Buffy spat with hands on her hips.

"The Council willingly gave you to Manticore to become a breeder." He cut her off. "They used you to create a hybrid."

"What?" Buffy's anger was building at the statement and started to get pissed in a big way.

"Manticore and the Watchers' Council cooperated and used drugs to induce an artificial state of heightened fertility and arousal – basically mimicking the estrous cycles their females go through – and caused you to procreate with one of their soldiers."

"That's not possible."

"Buffy, they drugged you." Off her look of disbelief, the man continued. He just needed her to understand the gravity of the situation she was now immersed. "Buffy, 494 was never drugged. He was following orders. He doesn't care about you. You were his mission."

"NO! You're wrong." Buffy backed away; she was not going to listen to this.

"494 is a master of manipulation, he does this kind of thing all the time. There was a girl about a year ago before you showed up. Her name was Rachel. He used her to get to her father. He posed as her piano teacher –"

"I don't want to hear this. We are not discussing this." Buffy blinked in outrage.

"Yes, we bloody well are!" The man was angry, but he just needed her to know what she was up against.

"Fine! Tell me how he used me. How I was just another – We're bloody well discussing this! Tell me!"

"Buffy that is this soldier's modus operandi. He is a trained assassin. He feels nothing for no one. You were a mission, nothing more. His job was to get you pregnant. He never fails in his missions."

"How can you say this to me?"

He spat with disgust, "Because of my respect for Giles. I cannot – I will not allow you used by this – this thing. He's not even fully human. Something a lab created. He is no more human than a vampire."

"Well, good to know at least I'm consistent. If he's not human, what is he? Huh? Tell me?"

As the unknown man, began to relay to Buffy all the specifics of X5-494, and Manticore's quest for the perfect soldier. Her face held the confusion that was slowly building inside her. Buffy was torn – she wanted to believe this was all a lie. But the information this man had, the details were overwhelming.

"Who are you supposed to be? Since when does the Watchers' Council want to help?"

"My name is Archibald Lassiter. I worked under Giles briefly before he became your Watcher. He was a brilliant man. It was a blow when he passed."

Buffy outraged, asked, "Giles is dead. HOW?... When!"

"I know this is difficult to hear. You've been gone for some time. Giles died of very natural causes and his wife, your mother, was a lovely woman."

"You knew my mother?" Buffy's face saddened at the news, but she was holding on to the last bit of hope. However, when the man brought up her mother, it took all her strength to not break down in tears.

"Joyce Summers-Giles. After you disappearance, their searching for you brought them closer. They married in 2001."

She asked hopefully, "Is she still –…?"

"I'm afraid not. She passed two years before Rupert."

Buffy turned from the watcher. Her face fell at the revelation of her mother. All gone… Giles, Angel, her mother. She held a hand to her mouth to hold back the sob. When she finally spoke, it was barely above a whisper.

"So… Everyone is gone and I'm still here. Alone." She abruptly turned to face the man, "Is that it? Is there more? 'Cause I don't think, I could handle anymore. So why don't you just leave me alone. You gave me the 411." Buffy wrapped her arms around her body to control the shaking that threatened to overtake her. She prepared to storm off, and she had the strong desire to be alone.

Archibald called out one last time, before Buffy left his peripheral vision.

"They will use anyone close to you to control you, you must –"

Buffy whipped around, her face a mask of pain, but held back by years of being in hell. "What? Surely, your report told you how well, I take orders. I can take care of myself."

Archibald felt bad for the Slayer. There were several others, who did not agree with the way Travers had handled the whole Slayer reappearance. He was included in that minority. "Just be careful."

"Aren't I always?" Buffy turned and left the alley with a determination. Things were getting just a little too hairy. She needed to get out of Seattle before someone else from her past showed up. Her main goal now was to head to familiar stomping grounds.

Very little light reflected off the bleak oppressive stoned walls. A light buzzing from the florescent lights, footfalls echoed down the silent cement hall. Single steps are heard approaching the cell that was a few feet away from a long hallway full of cell doors. An older distinguished man with graying hair, he was attractive with a weathered face; stared outside the thick bars on his prison door. A uniformed sentry approached the cell with a smirk, "looks like one of your kids is gonna be a daddy?

"What do you want?" Lydecker spat gripping the steel pipes of his bars on his newest cage, Confusion evident on his face.

"Just thought I would give you an update...since well your not going anywhere?" The sentry snorted.

"I may be stuck in this cage but, you have underestimated my kids so far-and they have been one step ahead of you-every time." Lydecker boasted with pride.

"True, they are much brighter than we anticipated...but then the whole idea of Manticore was to breed a better soldier."

"You're not gaining anything by keeping me here."

"No, Huh- you don't want to know about the future generation?" The sentry prepared to walk away. He so loved toying with Lydecker.

Lydecker's raspy voice rang out," Those kids are the best of the best...you can't improve upon perfection."

" X5-494 has been crossbred with a slayer."

"A Slayer?" Lydecker chortled absently "Those things don't exist-that's a made up bedtime story just to make the ordinaries feel safe at night." Lydecker spurted with agitation.

"That's where you would be wrong...Slayers do exist...one is pregnant right now with your kid's baby."

"I don't believe you..." the man grabbed the bars on the door and grimaced.

"Believe what you will...you'll be meeting the slayer as soon as we capture her. She's an elusive little thing. Who knows maybe we can catch 494 again and let you visit with one of your kids."? The man walked away slowly stopping once more a few feet away. "By the Way, Big Man will be by to see you tonight so be on your best behavior." The sentry left leaving Lydecker to process the newest information.

**

Buffy laid her head down on the soft pillow, her mind relaxing after the last couple days of excitement. She was finally able to relax and started to drift into unconsciousness. She felt warm sunshine on her back and the waves could be heard in the distance; Crashing softly upon the sands while seagulls hovered above. Her eyes fluttered open of their own accord as she scanned the beach, somehow touching something deep in her memory but she couldn't remember where. In the distance walking along the shore, was a figure she couldn't quite make out. She sat up; resting on her elbows and the figure came closer. The single word said as a whisper escaped her lips.  
"Angel?" Buffy looked confused for a moment, "How did you find me?"

Angel stood in the waves of the ocean and smiled deeply. He approached slowly until he was right upon Buffy, holding out his hand in invitation. Although hesitant Buffy accepted the proffered hand as he pulled her to her feet.

Buffy's eyes enlarged unable to believe that Angel was standing in her room. Her trembling fingers wanted to touch him to make sure he was real, "h-h-how?"

He gently caressed her face as the tears started to glide down her moist cheeks. She closed her eyes and felt his fingertips brush her hair from her face

Angel gave a lopsided grin," Even if I was blind. I'd find you."

"This has got to be a dream...I was told you were evil." Buffy shook her head sternly from side to side. He reached down, tilted her head up, and brushed his soft lips against hers with tenderness.  
"Does this feel like I'm evil?"

Buffy pulled away suddenly and pushed Angel away from her with a slight shove of her hands. "Angel this isn't right. This cant be… real."

"Don't think-just feel." He bent his head to the side and attempted to kiss Buffy again but she moved out of his outstretched hands.

Her frown deepened, "You don't understand- I'm pregnant and I think I might be in love with the father."

"Sh-hhh, that doesn't matter." Angel stared at Buffy longingly. "He'll betray you. They always do." His face changed to a smirk, "Love," He said the word with a sardonic laugh. "Buffy, Buffy, Buffy have you learned nothing? You will always kill the ones you love." He raised his hand in an attempt to caress her again.

Buffy backed away and she could feel the adrenaline start to pump in her system. "What did you say?"

"You killed me- remember?" Angel stood in front of her and blood started to seep through his silk shirt. Buffy stood back horrified as the images of Angel being run through with her sword. He started to laugh evilly as his skin blackened and fell as ash in the wind. Buffy started to cry uncontrollably and his final words echoed in her mind. "See you soon Buff."

Buffy awoke trembling and her cheeks stained with tears. She sat up in bed to spy the clock, which read 3:15 am. 'Great, just what I need another prophetic dream.'

_Chapter 14 Business Economics_

Light chatter echoed in the wood paneled room, a large group of men in business suits filed eagerly into the lush conference room, a side table with snacks and various other amenities sat to the side of the large rectangular surface. Several sophisticated gentlemen who nodded as each man was seated at an oblong table, a projection screen in the back and a man in his mid Fifties although if one were to look at him - he didn't look a day over 30. He cleared his voice and waited for someone to enter.

An attractive blond in a pink Malibu Barbie business suit stepped into the room with a stack of folders. The man in the front of the room just nodded and proceeded to hand to all the men seated at the table. She nodded.

"Thank you Harmony."

She replied bubbly and gave a tiny wave before exiting, "Your Welcome Mr. Macdonald."

Lindsey cleared his throat, "Gentlemen if you'll open your file I've supplied you with and turn to page one, I've outlined the specifics of the intentions of the Senior Partners. As you know, we took a big loss on our Seattle Washington Manticore Base. Luckily our Gillette as well as our other three bases were not hit and still are up and running."

A startling handsome young man, with deep-set azure eyes and a chiseled physique, which had recently joined the firm, raised his hand, "I have a few questions."

"Certainly..." Lindsey glanced at his list, "Nick, go ahead."

"Do we know what happened at the Manticore base in Seattle? I know that I'm coming in a little late but what if any specifics did they find that lead to its destruction."

"There is a background of possible scenarios in my office, remind me after the meeting to let you take a look at the Pre-destruction demo."

Nick nodded in approval, as Lindsey asked if there were any other questions.

Various people stood and asked basic questions like about rebuilding. Thirty minutes later after the question and answer session. Lindsey cleared his voice and asked if there were any more questions before they continued. "There is however another problem that has recently been brought to my attention." Lindsey continued, "If you turn to page 5, I've listed the biggest threat we have at this time. We currently have a bonified slayer in Seattle Washington running around.

The room ricocheted with the raising of various voices and pandemonium that was threatening to be raised. Lindsey held up his hands to calm the room, "We are no stranger to the Watchers Council, and normally one slayer in one place is not something we would concern ourselves with. However this particular slayer is pregnant with a hybrid of soldier/slayer."

"That is preposterous." One man yelled out, while another spoke loudly criticizing the idiocy of whoever allowed such a thing to happen. The voices were reaching a crescendo when Lindsey raised his voice to be heard.

"Gentlemen, please if you'll calm down- I've already found a solution to this problem. While we would love to get our hands on said slayer, I have an idea that will bring her to us. As outlined in the attached addendum high lights 'the Slayer: Project.' The said slayer has a vulnerable point. We plan on exploiting that… To give you first hand information on her familiarity on this project." A knock at the door is heard and a slim blond enters, and Lindsey waves her in and introduced her to the other men. "Most of you are acquainted with Madame X and she will guide you through the rest of the information on the project."

Madame X stood before the men or most of the individuals could be considered men. "Gentleman," She nodded to Lindsey. "While someone has removed and all records of the slayer. I do have a contact that has provided us with important information."

The men start opening the files in front of them, shuffling of papers echo in the room. "Her name is Buffy Summers, and she is a slayer. She is currently by all calculations in her second trimester. Successful copulation with X5-494 resulted in possible multiple gestations… While there have been no confirmed sightings… We believe 494 also alive & well. However -If he is alive and with the slayer- he is going to make apprehension difficult. As her pregnancy progresses, her will become more protective and violent to any perceived harm to the slayer." The cropped blonde headed lady scanned the room, "We also suspect that 494 marked the slayer as his mate. Two days before confirmation of pregnancy. 494 exhibited a strong attachment to the slayer unit. We want no harm to come to 494, he belongs to Sandeman and want him returned in tact, - do I make myself clear gentlemen. While the slayer is also desired, we are willing to compromise by letting us have the children and you keep the slayer. We will even allow her to be impregnated again by 494."

When Renfro left the office, she smirked to herself. While the lawyers firm were busy tracking down the slayer that would take heat off 452, who she herself was trying to find. Protecting 452 was her top priority. She may owe W&H for bringing her back. Her first allegiance was to the Sandeman.

**

_Secured location Carson City, Nevada: Manticore Base #3.  
_  
The quiet filled the halls like calm before the storm. A lone sentry walked down the halls, his footfalls entering the last hall in the basement. Most of the sentries guarding the base tending to avoid this area like the plague but the lone sentry approached as if on a mission. The footfalls came to a sudden stop, the number clearly printed above the door in loud white numbers; 729.

The man stopped, his eyes glazed as if in a deep trance. A woman in Victorian dress approached with a nice bounce of her ringlets framing her pale but pretty face. "Sorry kitten, I don't need you anymore." A familiar voice rang out followed by the sentry, the sweet-song voice stood behind the sentry, tracing the outline of his neck and whispered in his ear and he used his key card to open the door, the dark form stood before the door, after slicing the sentry's throat with a quick flick of her long fingernail. The tall dark figure stood from the bunk, "It's about time… do you know how long I've been waiting?"

The childlike voice rang out, "Hello- Daddy- Now we can be a family again."

Angel approached stealthily, he looked to the guard on the floor outside his cell, "Dru, you didn't even save me some." He smirked openly and took Drusilla's hand helping her over the dead form lying on the glossy floor. The walked slowly to the outside dodging all the soldiers, by the time the soldiers realized what had happened they would be well on their way out of this place and in search of the slayer. Spike said she was back before he had been sent to retrieve her. Drusilla and Angel left happily following the special laid out escape route that had been secured by an accomplice beforehand. Both giggled as they headed out into darkness.

**

The warehouse was brimming with supernatural creatures, vampires, demons with blue, green skin, and any type of creature known to the underworld. The dull roar suddenly stopped when a bleached blond in a long leather coat stepped to the center of the room. His command of respect obvious, just with a look a hush fell over the crowd. His scar twitched by some of the characters. If one were not to know better, it looked like a comic con groupie event of deep space nine.

Spike walked in front of the small group of vampires and other demons that he had enlisted to help him. "OK, here to reclaim a slayer, this is a capture not a kill, fail and I kill you myself… hurt her and the same goes. Sandeman wants her all in one piece, keep that in mind." Spike threw the cigarette to the floor, its embers burning slowly out; "Any questions?"

There was a bravalian Demon who rasped, bravalians were not known for their mercy or comprehension of simple instruction let alone orders. "Wat if we want to kill her?" Spike calmly walked over to the blue demon and snapped his neck and his body fell to the floor as the others stepped back from the display. "That answer the question, you bleedin wankers bring back my slayer alive or else." All the creatures shook their head in understanding, Spike's calm facade in just killing the demon out in the open, accomplished two things, get rid of the dead weight and an example of betrayal. The demons all filed out into the tunnels waiting for the opportunity to capture said slayer, the bounty would be well worth keeping her alive.

**

Buffy's avoidance of Alec was taking her toll, ever since two days ago. When he first spotted her, he had taken every opportunity to try to bed her and so far, she had been strong and been able to avoid him most times of course with Cindy's' help, Cindy was starting to get a little suspicious and asked Buffy if she knew Alec. Buffy of course denied ever seeing him before he showed up the night with her and her friends. Cindy didn't look that she was buying it but she didn't press it and Buffy was thankful for that. Luckily, today she worked during the day so didn't have to worry about running into the aggravating man. Besides, the women who came in lots of times would comment on how good in bed he was and were curious as to why Buffy didn't seem to be interested. She would smile and say he wasn't her type, that her type of guy was the brooding and dark haired poet. Better, start building the groundwork for when her pregnancy became noticeable. Then she could make up a guy who she had a thing with and he disappeared leaving her pregnant. Which is kind of or as close to the truth as she was going to admit?

She had even considered getting rid of the baby, but knowing it was growing inside her and was a part of her nipped that in the bud, and the mom missage she was experiencing daily was also a contributing factor. Regardless of the circumstances, this child was hers and therefore- she already had a growing love for it. When she questioned the doctor about the possibilities. He informed her that most people who did that were underhanded and she would be either ripped off or killed. Thus, even thinking about it was completely out of the question.

She had befriended Logan Cale, a very interesting man, who could easily run circles around most people she met in the brains department. Her affection for him was only of the brother variety so there was no interest on either part for that but she told him she couldn't believe he was single. He was like a prime catch as a bachelor, rich, smart, kind, caring, and cute as a button to boot. (Especially in the today's market of schemers, players and all around thieves)

_Chapter 15- Inferno Dreams_

*WARNING* High levels of Smut- Read at your own risk…and do not read near open flame.

The sounds of the shower running sounded roughly like pennies on a tin roof. The spray of the water sent a warm mist surrounding the closed off area. He needed his mate. His desire had been almost impossible to control. He approached her like a jungle cat.

"Please," Buffy gasped as she felt the hands barely skim across her bare skin. The whole day had been too much. The constant throbbing between her legs as her drug-induced heat teased her, she was about to lose her mind. She just wanted it to end. "Please... hurry," she pleaded, resigned to her fate, but wanting to get this over with before another walked in on them.

Buffy's submissive demeanor shocked him when she gently pushed her ass back against his hands. Maybe Buffy was finally accepting him as her mate. Pulling himself closer to her, Alec gently kicked her legs further apart before letting his cock slide up and down Buffy's pussy lips, coating himself with her juices.

Buffy bit her lip as his cock teased her, rubbing against her moistness but refusing to enter her. She groaned as she arched her hips, giving him better access to her but he still held out seemingly, content to tease her some more. Buffy had had enough; reaching back, she grasped his cock. His body went rigid with surprise but before he could react, Buffy thrust her hips back plunging his cock deep inside of her.

"Unnghh," they both moaned in unison as Buffy's warmth surrounded him. Finally, Buffy thought as she felt his cock fill her. Alec quickly recovered from his shock.

Buffy yelped as Alec returned her thrust, ramming him deep into her pushing her body closer to the wall. "Auuuugh," Buffy groaned in pleasure as he didn't let up and holding her hips tightly as he punished her body by pounding his cock deep into her cunt. Her body was rocked with every thrust she couldn't hold back the gasps of pleasure as she was roughly taken from behind. With the constant teasing all morning, it didn't take Buffy long to reach her peak. Reaching between where their bodies were joined Buffy pushed against Alec enveloping his shaft in her throbbing clit.

"Yesss." Buffy growled as she came, her body trembling as after hours of torture she finally found release. Alec groaned as he felt her spasm around him but he didn't relent as he continued to roughly fuck her as she gasped in pleasure, her climax coursing through her body.

Buffy groaned softly hanging her head in contentment as her orgasm slowly washed over her. Her breathing heavy she leaned against the wall for support. Alec's pace had slowed, his rough pummeling thrusts turning into a leisurely stroke as he slid himself in and out of Buffy and reaching around her, he held her backside close as his throbbing erection began to empty inside her slick channel. His face dropped to the curve of her shoulder gently nuzzling his mark as Buffy's walls continued to pulsate.

Still hard Alec pulled out of Buffy's dripping pussy. He pulled on her shoulders turning her around before pushing her down onto her knees. Still reeling from her orgasm Buffy put up little fight as she dropped to her knees. Her lips parted slightly, her tongue sneaking out just between them, she knew what he wanted, and she was too exhausted to fight.

Grabbing himself Alec pushed his cock against Buffy's pouty lips. Without hesitation, her lips parted, and she took him inside of her warm wet mouth. She moaned, as she tasted herself on him, with her tongue, she lazily licked all of her own juices off of his cock.

Alec held back the groan as Buffy expertly began bobbing her head up and down, swallowing his cock. Alec's body shook as he came; his dick throbbed as he shot his load down Buffy's throat. Her lips sealed around his shaft, moaning as she felt his warm cum slide down her throat as she swallowed all Alec had to give.

Finished, Alec pulled himself back into his pants. He looked down at Buffy as she knelt on the floor, her breathing heavy. Even with most of her face covered with the spray of the shower the conflict, raging inside of her was easy to see. Alec ignored the emotions he felt seeing Buffy that way, and quickly made his way out of the room.

**

With a loud gasp, Buffy awoke to the loud sirens outside her window and the sheets sticking to her sweat drenched body. She blinked her eyes trying to focus on the soft white walls of her tiny room/apartment. Where the hell did that dream come from? Slowly pulled herself out of her small bed, where the fan she almost kept on constantly blew warm air over her already sensitive skin; she had heard of the hormones that caused some women when pregnant to be in a constant state of arousal…but really wasn't it enough that she was a slayer. Alone, in a strange New World and now to top it off her hormones were roughly hitting 140 on the Fahrenheit scale. She blew out a breath hoping for today to maybe bring a little rain since Seattle had such an abundance of the precipitation and cold. Another thought hit her over stimulated brain….Also it was getting harder and harder to put on her clueless face to Original Cindy. She kept denying that Alec and she knew each other and that they had only met the night at Crash but something in Cindy's eyes gave her an indication that maybe that story was beginning to be less and less believable. She absently pulled the bag of potato chips out of her cupboard. The chips being one of the few luxuries she had been able to find and afford thus far…She stood at the counter munching on them –receiving a slight twinge in her abdomen letting her know the child (ren) growing inside were not pleased with the sustenance and sought more to appease their developing needs.

_Chapter 16 – The past revisits_

The dark stained wood covered the entire room, its black sterile cement floor bare with the exception of the symbol that covered the majority of its surface. The chanting began as a loud hum as the three robed creatures stood before the symbol. While two other hooded figures walked counter clockwise behind swinging their thuribles; canisters that filled the room with a smoke like mist.

In the center of said symbol a large wooden crate, blood red glyphs painted on each side, without warning the chanting stops and the room silent as the earth started to shake and all over Los Angeles an unexpected earthquake shook the foundations of the buildings everywhere.

After twenty minutes, the shaking ceased and the crate began to spin as a loud whirr filled the room. It spun faster and faster until it stopped and all the figures blew out their candle at the same time. A booming screech extinguished the room in total darkness as the man stood amongst the crate, nothing left but splinters of wood. His kind blue eyes filled with darkness as another well-dressed man, in a tailored Armani, stood before him. "Welcome, we've been waiting for you." He snapped his fingers to one of his assistants that stood behind him and the man bowed before the other man at the crate and offered him a robe to cover his naked form. The Texan began to speak again as the man followed Lindsey up the stone steps as the figures one after another disappeared into thin air. 'I'm Lindsey Macdonald and I will be bringing you up to speed once you've rested and are ready." Lindsey gave his deep Texan smile; the slayer was not going to know what hit her. He began to walk away as several assistants guided the man to one of the rooms down the long corridor. Lindsey made his up to the upper levels of Wolfram and Hart and his cell began to ring, He glanced at the caller ID and flipped it open, "Fenos tol, Brother White, I think you will be very happy with our progress."

Chapter 17- _the Truth or Something Like it_

Cindy had been watching Alec and Anne interact for the last week or so, and it was becoming clearer and clearer. There was no way these two didn't know each other and there was the fact Alec seemed to be fixated on Anne to the point of ignoring all other prospects. Which was very out of character for Alec? Every time he spotted her, his entire face would light up like a Christmas tree. He would find every excuse to touch her in anyway even if it was only a light touch on her hand.

There was some serious vibing between the two and it was time for somebody to come clean. Since pretty boy could usually keep a secret like nobody's business. Her best bet would be to talk to Anne. But first, she was going to ask her Boo about it. Cindy had cornered Max early one morning and wanted the low down so she could finally figure out what the hell was going on between those two.

OC told Max how she knew Buffy and they had met by accident one day, when Buffy was lost and asked her for directions. Max relayed her story of how she knew her and the shock that came across Cindy's face was total surprise. Cindy was slowly putting the pieces together in her head. She was not going to out Buffy, but things were starting to make a little too much sense. There were just a few more pieces missing from the puzzle. She remembered their conversation vividly.

Flashback…

"So she's not like you but she was in the same lock up. Damn. That place some whacked out shit. Don't explain why Alec is acting so freaky about her?"

"They were breeding partners." Max conveyed with softness.

"So were you that still don't…" It suddenly dawned on OC. "OHH. You mean they really were." Cindy closed her mouth at that point. If Buffy was Anne and she was in lockup with pretty boy. Then the baby that Buffy/Anne was carrying was none other than Alec's. She was not going to break the news that Alec was the baby's daddy. She was just going to encourage Buffy to be honest with him.

"Yeah and he won't talk about it but I think there was a lot more to it."

End Flashback…

Cindy had an exhausting day; it had started at the crack of dawn. Between her bike runs, her boo moping over Logan and Alec had been snapping at people all freaking daylong. He kept up with his attitude and he was going to loose his title of golden boy from Normal and that man worshipped the ground he walked on. Cindy was just tired of all the drama.

Max had asked her what was wrong; she was just tired of keeping secrets. Max's secret was a whole different ball game. But Buffy, it made no sense not to tell Alec. She considered both of them her friends and she was going to convince Buffy to be honest with pretty boy.

Original Cindy had tried to keep out of the whole thing involving Buffy and Alec. She had kept Buffy's secret and she had no intention of outing her but this thing had gone on long enough. Her boo mooning over Logan and Now Alec acting like he wanted nothing to do with Buffy- all the while chasing away any man that so much as sniffed her perfume. It was working her last nerve. Maybe she could convince Buffy to talk to Alec despite his asinine behavior. She came in earlier than the others- heck she didn't even know if they would show up. (Being they, both wanted to play this stupid game) Max trying to keep a tight lid on the other transgens and Alec brooding was really wearing her thin. She approached the bar and asked Michael if Buffy was working tonight and he told her she was. Just in the back bringing out more cartons.

Buffy came out of the back, her face completely glowing- yeah soon it wouldn't be secret no more. Her breasts had already doubled, that was obvious from the tightness of her shirts. Cindy had a seat at one of the tables and waved Buffy over. "You got a hot minute to dish with Cindy."

"Sure just let me tell Michael- I'm gonna take a little break." Buffy walked back to the table and sat down. She noticed Cindy's serious face and asked, "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"Yanno – OC got your back -Sugar- I promised to keep the info on the dl. But-sooner or later, pretty boy and boo gonna figure it out. They got that super sonic hearing thing going on, but that's between you and him. OC won't tell, but she won't lie. So better hope he doesn't ask the right question."

"How did you know?"

"Sugar it don't take no genius, you and pretty boy got some serious vibe coming from each other. Cindy leaned back in her chair. "That and the fact you were in lockdown with him pretty much makes him the likely candidate for the baby daddy."

"Are you going to tell him?" Buffy gave a feeble smile.

"Nuh and uh-The man got a right to know from the momma."

"I could just send him a note via delivery." Buffy grinned with a batting of lashes.

"Not so fast- sugah- OC knows when somebody trying to pull a fast one and that ain't gonna cut it- you need to go see the man tonight"

Buffy rolled her eyes and gave Cindy a half smile, "Fine."

At this point, Sketchy had traipsed into Crash with Cece and Biggs in tow. Buffy winced; Sketchy was still sporting the black eye she gave him and it shined in the fluorescent lights. She smiled with pity, and placed a friendly hand on Sketch's shoulder. "Sorry...I didn't mean to hit you that hard."

Cindy just snorted, "That's okay, he'll do somethin' in the future to deserve it- you got Original Cindy's word on that."

When Buffy had finished for the day, she decided to take Cindy's advice, and go to Alec's and come clean. She was not sure how to word everything but she knew it was the right thing to do.

**  
Buffy walked along the street deep in thought. A lot of what Cindy had said had struck a chord in her. She knew that it was time to do the right thing. Besides, what if she needed help? What if something happened to her? What would happen to her child?

Buffy had decided to tell Alec about the pregnancy after much prodding from Original Cindy. She really didn't want to and was scared. She also took notice that he had been avoiding her a lot lately. Her apprehension was a mixture of things. One part fear of what he would say, technically he had no real say in what happened. Another hurt to think she was just a mission, if that was the case, what was stopping him from giving her Back to Manticore for safe passage for himself. He really didn't owe her anything. Then another part that is more prominent was her heart. She had feelings for the guy; true it could be just the chemicals they were pumping into her on a daily basis. But the last man, she opened her heart to, crushed it. Angel, the name brought so much pain and confusion to the surface; as much confusion as the handsome, yet hornier than hell soldier. She knocked on the door of the place he was staying and with slight trepidation. When he opened the door, she blurted out without too much thought, "I need to talk to you about something...it's important."

The recent loss of Rachel and the part he played in her death plagued him, and even though he'd begun to suspect he was in love with Buffy from their first meeting, he couldn't admit it to himself. Now if he were to become involved with her, all he could offer her was more danger. He loved Rachel and ended up being the cause of her death. He couldn't bear Buffy sharing the same fate.

Through being captured by White, he'd discovered the man's unhealthy interest in Buffy, perhaps even more so than Max. He'd questioned Alec extensively about both women, and while he didn't want to turn Max in, if it came down to it, he knew would betray Max before he would Buffy. He loved her.

And now she'd finally cornered him, telling him it was important. Whatever her news was, it paled in comparison to what was trying to burst out of his chest. He had to get it out before he saw those eyes, eyes that a man could get lost in, and he'd lose his will to keep her away from him.

Alec turned to look out the window of his apartment. He couldn't do this while looking at her, but he would to keep her safe. It was the most he could do for her, at least at this point. Never mind his body wanted to run over there and have her and tell her he was scared and the feelings she was stirring in him, was one of the most fearsome feelings- he had ever experienced. No, he pushed those feelings back down. He didn't love her and he would not allow her to be another one of his casualties.

Buffy nervously fidgeted with her hands, "Alec, there's something I need to say –" Buffy was interrupted by Alec. His voice was laced with anger and as though she was wasting his time. His voice cold, he turned to face her and allowed nothing to show on his face of the internal battle.

"Buffy, I want you to stay away from me." His voice calm and his face void of any emotion, even though beneath the surface, his feelings were raging like a hurricane. He turned back to the window to avoid looking at her, years of practice at Manticore kept his countenance smooth.

Buffy spoke softly, her voice confused, "I don't understand. I thought…" Her small stature seemed to shrink even more. Her face held confusion and pain. Why was he doing this to her? She was trying to tell him he was going to be a father. The deafening silence of the room added to the confusion, Buffy was feeling. Her weak smile slowly turned into a frown and her eyebrows knitted together trying to figure out what he was exactly telling her.

Alec had turned around only briefly to make sure she was listening and immediately turned his back and began to stare at the window, although he saw nothing out of it. Alec whipped around to face Buffy. He needed her to leave before he broke his resolve to stay away from her. He'd already been captured once and barely escaped with the information intact. He didn't want to give them a second chance to get a hold of her.

His cold and callous voice rang out, and he stood looking at her with pure hate. "I want you to stay away from me, and never come around me again. You disgust me. The sex was good, but it's over."

Buffy's shaky voice rang out, "Is it me? Was I-I not good? I just thought that you..." Somehow how this was feeling vaguely familiar.

Alec interrupted once again, "You thought wrong. I want your absence. Given enough time you shouldn't have a problem forgetting." Alec had turned back around, afraid that if she could see his eyes, the pain in them would give him away, the jig would be up, and she would know that he loved her. But he had to do this – the only way to protect her was to keep her away from him. "I know I won't." He stayed looking out the window his hands clasped behind his back.

Buffy swallowed and her eyes blinked in hurt and outrage, it was a mistake. She knew that now, this was just another Angel repeat minus the demon. She stated, "You unimaginable bastard." She turned to leave, not wanting this asshole to see her cry. "I guess I'll just go and start forgetting." She walked out the door and it slammed with a finality that would forever echo in Alec's mind.

If she saw his face, she would have seen the tears that had started to glide down cheeks. He refused to wipe them away. He deserved to hurt for putting her through this. He grabbed his jacket off the kitchen chair and walked out his door, and slammed it behind him. He needed to go bury his feelings and alcohol would help. He didn't go to Crash. No. It was too much of a risk to see her. He grabbed his helmet and bike. He needed to just maybe drive and forget. He had told her to leave and start forgetting and he needed to do the same. He was going to take these feelings and mash them down so they no longer held him captive.

**

She left Alec's apartment the tears had dried considerably and they had ended with a hiccup. She needed a good distraction and her prayers were answered when she heard scuffles and a clattering down the next alley. She swiftly began to track the sound and came around the corner. She instantly recognized the half-wolf or dog man. What was his name? John? Joe? Josh? Joshua that was it, three vampires were attacking him. She forward flipped and brought their attention to her, fortunately leaving the beaten Joshua on the ground.

"Here I was thinking there would be nothing to take my aggression out on, and you guys show up. This is just so convenient." Buffy motioned to the vampires with a reckless grin. "Come on, rush me, it'll be fun."

The first vampire made a leap and she caught him with her stake mid-air. The second, she flicked her wrist and stabbed him in the chest before he had time to make a move, and the final vampire she kicked and staked with deadly accuracy. She walked over to Joshua, and bent to offer her hand.

"It's okay, they're gone now."

Joshua was pulling his hood over his face desperately trying to keep Buffy from seeing it. He stumbled to his feet, trying to keep his face hidden from view. "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." She spoke in a gentle voice.

Finally, he smiled and accepted her hand. He concentrated on her face and sniffed the air, "You not afraid of Joshua?"

"Nah, I only kill monsters." Buffy smiled at Joshua when he was standing next to her. She scanned the area, looking for any more demons waiting to ambush them.

"Some say Joshua monster?" Joshua stood towering over the tiny slayer brushing his pants from vampire dust off. He was pleasantly surprised to have another person who seemed to have no fear of him.

"Trust me I'm an expert, your no demon." Buffy chuckled and she noticed the bag lying on the ground. "Do you live around here?"

She bent to help with his supplies and helped put his things back in the brown sack. Joshua suddenly winced and Buffy stood on her tiptoes to see where his hand was holding and she sucked in a breath at the chunk of flesh; the fledglings had torn from his neck. It wasn't too deep but it needed to be disinfected.

She walked beside Joshua and they arrived safely to his home; a two-story house in what was once probably considered a very prominent neighborhood. It looked like the pulse had pretty much destroyed most of the other buildings without leaving much intact.

On arrival at the house, she bade the dog-man to have a seat while she rummaged through his things and found a first aid kit under the counter with some other basic supplies in the kitchen. Old but what she needed was still usable. She cleaned his neck with smooth strokes and a gentleness one might reserve for a child. When she finished, she bandaged his neck with the same gentleness.

Buffy scolded, "So, Joshua, you want to tell me what you were doing out there by yourself?"

"Needed supplies and couldn't wait for Li'l Fella."

She smiled at his childlike innocence. "Just next time, wear a cross or take some holy water. It's the only way to kill those guys."

Joshua continued to sit and stare at Buffy with wonder. Buffy just crossed her arms and took in the surroundings of the place. (A little messy but otherwise clean) Her eye line was drawn to the paintings that stood on an easel in the far corner. The paintings were very good- they reminded her of Picasso or Monet. Her mother would be proud to know she remembered some things from all her art conversations that Buffy usually had tuned out. "Did you paint all these?" She waved towards the display of canvas paintings around the room. She was especially drawn to the one she spotted in the corner. Its swirls of colors reminded her of an explosion but seemed to tug something in her- like a gentle caress of a lover.

"It's what I do… Since can't go out during the day." He bashfully explained.

"You're another Pablo Picasso in the making." Buffy returned to glance down at Joshua with a sweet smile

"No Picasso- just Joshua." His face changed excitedly and stood, "You took down X-7s with righteous moves… those bitches went down." Joshua made a fist to smash into the other hand to display to Buffy what he remembered.

Buffy laughed and gave the man a genuine warm smile. "I wasn't sure if you'd remember me or not."

"You not afraid of Joshua's face, Joshua not like other people. Why I have to hide People afraid of what's different."

"Well, I'm not like other people either. So, you got a little doggie in you. My best friend in high school, her boyfriend was a werewolf. So what's a little canine compared to that?" Buffy shrugged.

Joshua sniffed the air again, looked at her face, and then traveled down to her abdomen. "You have little Alecs inside you?"

Buffy face registered shock and she started to blush. It had been seven-weeks since she had been intimate with the soldier, but maybe whatever cocktail they used to create this guy gave him supersonic smell. She was not expecting that, so she cleared her voice. "Joshua I kinda, want to keep that a secret; because if the wrong people found out, it would be bad." She was about to confide that the father had sent her away less than two hours ago and told her that he would have no trouble forgetting about her.

"Joshua won't tell, secret between Joshua and tiny fella."

Joshua was so excited at having company. He showed her his books and proudly entertained her on several subjects, which surprisingly were very vast. She outright laughed at some of his impressions of people. Soon it was time for Buffy to head out; she was half-tempted to just accept his offer of sleeping on the couch. But she knew that Alec or Max might come by and she really couldn't afford for either of them to see her. She left with promises of visiting as long as Joshua kept her secret. Buffy realized there were many layers to this half-dog man. One being how insightful he was, it was so easy to talk to him. Buffy stepped off the porch to head back to her small apartment.

**

Buffy sat quietly on her worn couch. Her mind was still reeling from all the events of the last week. Not only did she find out she was going to be a mother. But the father wanted nothing to do with her point in fact 'Told her to stay away'. She had already cried herself to sleep for the last three nights. She was bound and determined for tonight not to be a repeat. She was slowly drifting off to sleep, with her blanket wrapped securely around her.

A swirl of purple smoke shimmered in the darkness of the little apartment. A figure began to take shape. Buffy automatically went into a fighting stance but was in shock when the smoke cleared. Her face was a mask of confusion.

"Willow?"

The redhead stood before her friend, neither really knowing what to do. Willow finally caved and walked over to Buffy. She gave her a warm smile and hug. "Long time no see. How ya been?"

Buffy replied," Stuck in hell… You?"

"Vengeance demon." Willow shrugged, her leather encased body shifted and she walked to sit beside Buffy.

Buffy turned and just stared at her long friend." All that aside- you know it's kinda nice to see a familiar face." Buffy smiled, "Not that I'm not happy to see you but, what's the what?"

"Actually, I'm here to help you. I was sent by a friend."

Buffy quirked an eyebrow at her longtime friend, "Who?"

"Jonathan, he is my most loyal follower. Every year, he holds special banquets in my honor. So, the little guy's got a little soft place in my heart. Anyway, he told me Manticore was planning on pimping you out to one its soldiers to get you pregnant. That really pissed me off and then you have a cult that is looking for you as we speak. I was thinking no way am I gonna let that happen. So here I am."

"You know how I'm pregnant." Buffy fidgeted not quite sure what to do with her hands and finally looked to Willows kind eyes.

"You say the word and the father is history, literally."

"He doesn't want anything to do with me." Buffy held up her hand to stop Willow. She could see the storm brewing in her eyes. "It's okay though and doesn't know about the baby, probably for the best anyway."

Willow raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. "You change your mind, just let me know and his suffering will be biblical."

"No, thank you though- wouldn't want you to break any vengeance rules." Buffy mused on that for a second before turning back to Willow.

"I have D'Hoffryn in the palm of my hand. He would give me anything."

"So, vengeance demon? How's that working out for ya?" Buffy slightly stumbled, "how'd it happen?"

Willow smiled deeply as the memories came pouring over her. Her explanation was a lot more in depth than Buffy could have imagined. Xander and Willow started to date after the whole Oz fiasco.

Buffy asked surprised, "You dated Xander?"

"Yeah after Oz left. I kinda went a little psycho and did a will be done spell. D'Hoffryn approached me. He was so impressed he offered me a job but I didn't take it at first. Then Xander and I started dating. We only went out for a couple of months. I caught him in bed with Anya, an ex-demon. I went a little crazy, tried to destroy the world. I couldn't kill Xander though. I let him go but D'Hoffryn starting wooing me with trinkets, dinners in Paris and other treats. Little by little I was seduced to what I could do- so the rest is history."

"So what happened to Oz? Xander? You didn't?"

"No. Xander and Anya got married. They had a couple of kids and got killed in the pulse."

"And Oz?"

"He married Verruca, the she-werewolf. He was cheating on me with and had puppies a couple of years later."

"Puppies?"

"Yeah, he acted like a dog. I kinda turned him and Verruca into dogs." Willow turned guiltily to Buffy, but I found them good homes so it wasn't a total loss."

"WOW! Just doesn't sum it up"

Willow waited patiently as Buffy explained how she got caught in the hell dimension. She explained about Chanterelle, the other workers, and then being stuck in the wasteland for so long. She only gave bits and pieces of Manticore. She felt somewhat ashamed at the whole situation. She then finished by telling how she had to kill Angel and why she ran in the first place. Then she asked Willow if What Spike said was true about Angel. Part of her, wanted it to be true and the other part did not. She was torn emotionally and not all of it was the pregnancy hormone.

Willow then broke the news to her long time friend. Angel was in deed alive and well. However, he was not the same person that he was a long time ago.

"Angel is alive, in captivity but alive."

Buffy stood abruptly, "We need go rescue him. He doesn't deserve that."

Willow held up a hand to stop Buffy and prevent her from going on a senseless mission." Angel is not the same person you knew. He's not..."

Buffy searched Willow's eyes, "Willow, what are you not telling me?"

"Angel is no longer a good guy..."

"Neither are you, technically."

"Hey, I don't go looking for trouble. I just help the scorned and loveless. Besides, this isn't about me. Angel has merged with Angelus and Buffy if he found out you were alive, you do remember how it was? Don't you?"

Buffy downcast her eyes, "Spike was telling me the truth."

Willow looked at her watch, and glanced back to Buffy. "I have some work over in Japan for a couple of hours. Some microchip manager is banging his secretary and his wife found out. That should be interesting. But I can check on you tomorrow if you like?" Willow left with promises of checking on her friend and vanished with a swirl of purple smoke

**

Buffy had tucked her legs underneath her, listening to the soft patters of the rain as it struck her window. The rains hypnotizing rhythm almost were lulling her into a daydream. One where the most difficult decision was to order strawberry or chocolate, At least the weather in Seattle was constant dreary- perfect setting for her depressing life.

She had seen him last night- once again with his flavor of the moment draped over his body like a blanket. He had told her she was acting like a whore. Well what about Alec the man-whore. Logan was currently investigating a way to get her to California. Where she would not stand out and may even blend in and be able to raise her baby in peace. Demons she could deal with- crazy psycho-cult members and Manticore loonies were just too much to deal with. She wasn't about to admit to herself her main reason for even wanting to leave was a certain soldier- who she vowed to never speak his name. And whose sole existence she had cursed but refused to wish anything bad to happen to. Willow had offered to make his penis fall off- and all Buffy had to do was wish it- but she couldn't bring herself to hurt him. Despite his innate need to hurt her. Besides, it was all moot- as soon as Logan gave her the green light- she was so out of this perpetual sea of love and loss.

Buffy stretched her body, reaching above her. Luckily, she had tonight off and was looking forward to a lazy day of not having to see Alec with his latest tramp. She couldn't believe how quickly, – he got over her. Maybe she was somehow cursed and men after sleeping with her turned into assholes. She didn't have long to dwell on that when her phone rang and she almost didn't answer it in fears it was Michael wanting her to come to work today. She tried not to move too quickly, or the baby let her know, in no uncertain terms that he or she was awake too. Her nausea had lessened but not by much. She flipped open the phone to hear the slurring and crying of a very drunk Logan. Buffy asked, "Logan? Is that you?"

His answer more than confirmed that he was way more than a little drunk. She told him to hang in there and she would be over immediately. He had become like a surrogate brother and confidant all rolled into one. He was also one of two people who knew who secret; the one that was going to get harder hiding in a month or so. She had met him right after the news she was going to be a mom and had been very supportive during the whole thing. She had of course left out the fact she was pregnant with; what people commonly refer to as a mutants and/or a transgenic love child.

Buffy had walked slowly over to Logan's penthouse. She made her way up and knocked lightly on the door. The door opened slowly and the first thing she noticed was the state of Logan's penthouse. She cast her eyes slowly around the room. It was dirty and it reeked (something that Logan normally would never allowed to happen) this was serious. If Logan was neglecting his house and calling her stinking drunk, there was definitely something up.

She spotted him slumped over his computer and he looked up. "Max?"

"No sorry, just Buffy." She walked to look into his face. "Is that what this is about?" Buffy cast her eyes around the room before gently focusing back on Logan. A frown creased her face. "Lets get you sitting in an upright position and I will make the coffee. Where's your kitchen?"

Logan just groaned and Buffy decided to look for it herself. She spotted the kitchen to the left, of them but first took Logan to the couch and situated the trashcan near him. She knew all too well the effects of drinking.

She reached over to put on a few lamps in the darkened apartment. She wandered into the kitchen and started brewing the coffee. First thing she needed to do was sober Logan up and then let him talk it out.

Buffy listened with her heart clinching in pain for her friend. He was so in love with Max-, he couldn't see straight and then to top it off she had some retrovirus thingy that prevented them from even touching. Forbidden Love- she knew that tale all to well. She stood over him and helped him sit upright on the couch while the coffee maker percolated in the background. She had by this point gotten a warm washcloth to wipe his face.

She had taken a washcloth to clean his face and had him started on his second pot of coffee. Logan turned his head and looked to Buffy with such pain in his face. "She has someone else, I couldn't believe it… And the guy she chose, I mean, why would she choose someone who is the epitome of things unfaithful?"

"Why don't you get explainy and then we'll see what's what? " Buffy sat on the couch beside Logan while he sipped his coffee with a grimace. The beginnings of a horrible hangover were well on its way.

"I went over to her apartment to talk to her and he was there, holding her...When I asked her about it, she wouldn't deny it."

Max had not seemed like the type to run around on Logan, I mean the guy was so in love with her- he couldn't see straight. And she may not be close with Max like say her ex-No. This was not about her- this was about comforting Logan. She grimaced and tried to placate Logan's feelings. This was about comforting her friend." Max really doesn't seem like the type, I mean are you sure the guy just wasn't a friend?"

Logan's face turned serious," This guy wouldn't know the meaning of friend, especially of the female persuasion."

"I know I don't know her as well as you – but maybe there is a rational explanation? And eh gads- I just sounded like Giles." Off Logan's confused look-, "You know Old watcher- blah – blah. Anyhow-" Buffy motioned Logan to continue.

"I should have known… The guy thinks his a gift to all womankind- I just never thought Max would fall for Alec. I mean I understand that they were forced to rely on each other in Manticore."

Buffy swallowed absently- her face was stone, while she processed the information. Logan had noticed Buffy's silence. "Buffy, what's wrong? Is it the baby? Do you need to lie down?" He mumbled to him-self, "I had no right to ask you to come over considering your condition. Buffy – Buffy -Are you alright?"

Buffy snapped out of her shocked state and gave a slight smile, "Logan, remember when I told you the father was not in the picture? That wasn't entirely true. You know that I was locked in Manticore with Max and Alec?"

"Buffy, what does that have to do..." Then, as if a light bulb went off, Logan's face changed to understanding. "Oh, Buffy I'm sorry. I had no idea. Alec's the father?" Surprise with shock flitted across his face. "It isn't fair of me to put this on you."

"Logan, Logan. It's okay besides he let me know less than two weeks ago that he wanted nothing to do with me." She shrugged silently, "Not the first time- I've been dumped." (At least this time the said guy didn't turn into a demon and try to kill everybody) That should have been comforting but it wasn't. Angel turning evil was partly her fault. Maybe she should just consider-no relationships- they tended to end badly anyway. Not that she was looking because hello, nine-week pregnant slayers not exactly on everybody's wish lists for dating potential. "But let's not worry about me. I'm fine- more concerned about you and your new grunge look." A small smile graced Buffy's lips. Buffy's hands pointed in the shambled state of Logan's apartment.

"Yes, well I suppose it does bear explaining."

Buffy picked up the open bottle sitting on the coffee table and smelled with her face scrunching in disgust, "What were you drinking, Turpentine?"

"NO that was some left-over from a dinner party I attended some time ago."

"So you want to tell me what happened or do you want to bask in the funk of misery."

Logan began to relay to Buffy with emotion of how, he had come upon Alec with Max, downplaying his hurt to protect Buffy's feelings.

_**Flashback-**_

Max removed one of her gloves and compared the symbol on her palm to the pendant she had gotten from Joshua. They matched exactly. She stealthily snuck into Logan's dark apartment with her excellent cat-burglary skills. She walked softly to the white erase board.

Logan had set it up earlier as a means to visually track the information; they were trying to piece together about Sandeman. She hung the pendant over the arch of the side of the board. She took the marker and circling the place; it fell upon the board and drew a connecting arrow between the words "SANDEMAN" and "BREEDING CULT.)

Suddenly the light and the computer equipment all came to life, illuminating a very sloshed Logan sitting at the kitchen table with a glass and a large bottle of alcohol. Logan laughed, "Hi there!"

Max looked away, "The lights were out. I didn't know you were home."

"Cause if you did, you wouldn't have come, huh?" Logan lifted the drink to his lips and swallowed.

Feebly attempting to change the subject, "I found this around Joshua's neck. He said Father gave it to him. It's the same symbol the breeding cult uses."

Logan chuckled loudly while he poured another drink "So Sandeman is one of White's cult loonies, huh? Woo-hoo." He took his hand and turned it in a circle in the air.

Max still was attempting to remain unaffected, "Logan, there's a connection between the breeding cult and Manticore."

Logan stood shakily and began to walk toward Max. "Maybe I oughta do an Eyes Only hack, huh? I mean, this is a big news day. In case you hadn't noticed, I tried paging you. Wanted to talk to you, but, uh...guess you were busy."

Max backed away slowly, "I'm going. I just thought you wanted to know."

Max turned and attempted to walk out the door, but Logan rushed over and got in her way repeatedly

Max frustrated "Cut it out."

Logan stood in front of the door arms crossed, "I could keep you here all night." He stood staring in her eyes with a passion. "At least 'til I drop dead."

Max rasped. "Come on, Logan." She tried to sidestep him and he followed her mirroring her steps. "I've said everything I needed to say."

Logan stiffened his back after her comment, "I don't think so. I think there's something else."

Unsure of where or what he meant Max gave a confused look, "Logan..."

Logan interrupted his anger still brewing beneath the surface. " Or is it someone else?"

" What?"

"I needed to talk to you, so I came by your apartment...and I saw him leaving." Off of Max's silence Logan continues, "I-I mean, if I've got it wrong, just say so."

Max continued silence was leaving a bitter taste in his mouth and a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Tell me it's not true."

Max held her stance speaking without emotion, "I can't. (After a pause) It's over. We're done. Get used to it." Max walked around Logan and left the apartment with a click of the door. Logan didn't move too shell shocked to react.

_**End Flashback**_

Buffy pulled Logan into a friendly hug, her vow to help this man with Max-if it was the last thing she did. She still had trouble believing that Max would go for Alec, not that she had any say in any of the women he had been with lately, but surely Max was smarter than to get involved with the biggest player around.

**  
Max silently stared out into the darkness atop her thinking spot on the Space Needle. She barely turned her head when she heard Alec approach. She knew the X-5 would be here- they both were in a similar place with their chosen love interests.

He stood awkwardly silent for a moment before speaking, "Hey Max, Thought I'd find you here."

Without turning around Max snorted, "I come here to be alone."

Alec shoved his hands in his pockets as he came closer. "Yeah, I know, but considering everything that went down today, I figured we could both use a friend right now."

Max sighed, "Sit down."

Alec sat down beside Max silently, "So, you got any deep thoughts you want to share? Any, Uh, profound realizations about life?"

Max's face held the pain she was trying desperately to hold in. "Yeah. Love sucks."

Alec mumbled, "Right there with you."

_Chapter 18- Mine _

Alec had been keeping tabs on her for the last week. It was getting harder, especially with her slayer senses. He knew if he got to close, she would feel him in a second. He had Biggs follow her couple of times, so it would keep her from knowing it was he, he could swear she was aware of him. She would stop and turn her head slightly and then continue to wherever she was headed. One night, he even went so far as to follow her to her apartment building, keeping a healthy distance of course. If she caught him stalking her after he told her to stay away. His reward would be an ass kicking to rival Max's. Never mind that he told her to stay away. He also was making it a point to protect her, and this guy practically humping the counter to get at her needed to get away fast, he was not worthy of her and until a guy came along that was worthy of her- he would make sure that every damn last one of them left her alone. He wasn't analyzing that thought process completely realizing that he would never find anyone worthy of her; Time to chase the man away. He stood and walked slowly to the bar and sat beside the normal that was currently eyeing his mate with obvious lust. Buffy had given the guy more than an eyeful and it was time for this normal to walk away. He just needed to give the guy incentive and he had just the idea. He idly looked the man up and down when his back was turned. He slid onto the bar stool and motioned one of the other waitress for a drink. Her brought the scotch to his lips and swirled the liquid in the glass. He leaned onto the bar, "So I noticed you seem to have a thing for my friend Bart."

"You mean the waitress." The man turned to apprise Alec. "Thought her name was Buffy."

"Yeah, that's what he tells people, I mean its amazing what they can do with a simple operation." Alec laughed inside, this was just too freaking easy.

"Operation?" The man finally swiveled on his stool to face Alec. "What, Operation?" His face scrunched up in the confusion that was evident.

Hook, now for the sweet finish. "Look, you seem like a nice guy, just if you were to take him home, Didn't want you to get a shock- see he never finished the operation."

"Are you saying she is a he?" The man sputtered almost spitting his drink on Alec.

Alec laid a comforting hand on the man's shoulder, "Don't feel bad- you wouldn't be the first one to fall for Bart's …I mean Buffy's lie."

The man seemed to consider that and then stood dropping off a few bills and then left before Buffy came back. Alec just smiled at how easy it was. That was actually pretty fun. He scouted the bar to see if any other men were sniffing around his woman.

Buffy returned and gave Alec a strange look. "Great looks like I lost another tip for the night." She muttered to herself. She took the bills and refused to even acknowledge Alec.

He was scrutinizing every aspect of her beautiful face. Alec smirked, "Well you could wait on me?" He flipped out with charm, "I mean you are in the service business- Why not service me?"

Buffy huffed, "That never ends well, now does it?" She rolled her eyes and fake- smiled. "What do you want Alec?"

"Maybe- I just like the view from over here." He turned up his glass and slammed it on the bar. "The mountains seem to be out in full force tonight." His gaze settled on her open shirt and her fuller breasts pushing at the seams.

She immediately saw where his gaze was directed and snorted, "Pervert. - I'll get someone to wait on you."

Before she had a chance to turn, away Alec slid his hand up her arm.  
He whispered seductively, "Are you refusing to service me?"

A smug smile crossed her lips "We reserve the right to refuse service to anyone." Buffy said, crossing her arms and pulling her arm out of his attempted caress.

Giving her a roguish grin, "I don't know sweetheart." Alec winked. "You sure you want someone else taking care of my needs."

"Sorry, the Buffy train is no longer taking passengers and this is your stop- so get off." She pursed her lips in annoyance. Why? Did he insist on bating her? She stayed away from him like he asked and he didn't want to play fair. "Just tell me what you want so we can move on?"

Alec smiled appreciatively with a smirk; "I want you between the sheets of my bed."

Buffy chewed on her bottom lip. He really wanted to make her suffer.  
"You told me to stay away from you and now you're horny? So, you thought- hey let's go see what Buffy the slut is up to... I am so- not- having sex with you… not now… not ever..." Buffy could tell Alec was going to address that last part so she quickly added, "Again."

Alec snorted, "If you're not open for business – maybe you shouldn't advertise." Alec stood and walked away. He was suddenly too pissed to think about anything other this his body screaming for its mate. Alec had grabbed his jacket from his chair. He needed out of this place and a walk home to cool down his suddenly overheated body.

Buffy bit her lip; she just wished he would stop toying with her. With glassy eyes, she looked up to see Logan standing before her.

Logan asked, "Buffy, are you okay?"  
Buffy shook her head yes and her face changed from sad to worried as Logan began to talk to her in hushed tones as she threw her apron on the counter and followed him out into the nighttime.


	2. Chapter 19 Out of My Mind

Chapter 19- _Out of My mind_

He knew she had been here even without seeing the sweater. He walked straight to the couch, picked up the small soft green sweater, and inhaled. Yep- it was hers. Max was currently talking to Joshua unaware of Alec walking and picking up the garment. He brought the sweater softly to his lips. Gawd he missed her. But if he wanted to keep her safe-, it had to keep up the guise. With trembling fingers-, he whipped around and stalked to Joshua and Max who currently were engaged in a conversation.

He was telling Max about his neck injury and how the men with teeth attacked him Max stood on tiptoes to appraise the healed wound on his neck.

"Are you ok big fella?" Max smiled, and noticed that the wound had been taken care of and cleaned. She knew that Josh must have had help because the wound looked like someone who knew what they were doing took care of it.

"Flesh wound, friend patched up- it will heal?" Joshua shook his large dog head in the positive to let Max know, that he was okay and had made a new friend. His childlike glee spread easily to her and she barely had time to intervene when Alec with a murderous look on his face approached with barely concealed anger.

Alec demanded, "Friend." the sweater gripped tight in his hand. "When was she here Joshua?"

Max looked shocked at Alec's tone, "Hold up, don't yell at Joshua!" Max stood between the two looking at Alec like he had lost his mind, which on most occasions she did consider that, a high possibility.

"She saved Joshua from men with long fangs- tried to make a snack out of Joshua." He rubbed the scarred spot on his neck- it had healed but had left a nasty scar that was taking a while to fade. Joshua smiled, "Joshua's new friend. She didn't run away. Said it's not safe at night. Put smack down on demons. " He took his fist slamming it into the other for emphasis.

His eyes held pain with the emotions that were swirling like a vortex in his mind and soul. He ran a hand through his hair and snapped back to Max. "Max- I know she was here- this is hers, so when was she here?" Alec held the sweater out to Josh, fury in his eyes. The fury wasn't so much directed at Joshua but at the aggravation of Buffy putting herself in danger without any regard to her own safety.

Max raised and eyebrow and crossed her arms after she pushed Alec back a couple feet, "Chill and she who?"

" She didn't run from me. Not afraid of Joshua' face." Joshua continued to mumble out loud, "From Manticore like Max."

Alec stood back fear and outrage written across his face. She told Alec to back off while she talked to Joshua and proceeded to stand only a couple feet away.

"I know it Buffy's- I can smell her all over it?"

"Get a hold of yourself," Max turned to Joshua, "Okay Big Fella' when was Buffy here since it's so important to him?" Max rolled her eyes at Alec and her tone became softer when she spoke to Joshua.

Alec unable to hold his tongue came back to the forefront of the conversation, "Josh- you have to keep her away from here? It's not safe-If she comes back send her away."

Max was finally fed up with the X-5, who was her friend well at least sometimes but his attitude tonight was plucking her last nerve. "Josh give me a minute I need to talk to Alec alone." Josh glared at Alec and growled softly but left to give Max and Alec privacy.

"Buffy, making co-co… that's the plan."

Joshua went into the other room and Max bit out with a sharp tone, "What the hell is wrong with you? You tell her to leave you alone, and then you act all macho protective-guy on her? What's your deal Alec?" Max crossed her arms, and glared into Alec's hazel eyes. She couldn't understand why he was so hot and cold, and on and off when it came to Buffy. He didn't want her to be around, but at the same time, he wanted to make sure she was safe. Max was sure there was more to the story than Alec was letting on, and she wanted to get down to the bottom of it. Or at least get to a point where it made some kind of sense to her.

"White isn't just after you Max- he's looking for her- told me as much." Alec was furious with Buffy, why the hell did she have to come here where Josh was, didn't she know the danger she was in?

"White's looking for any and all transgenics Alec; we're all in the same boatload of danger. Buffy knows the score- she knows to lay low. Why are you getting so worked up about this?" Max narrowed her eyes, and stared hard at Alec, trying to figure out what was running through his mind. Which was a scary thought, because she never wanted to know what was on his perverted mind?

He dropped the hand that held the sweater and his face took on a defeated look, "I can't let anything happen to her- I won't let another person die that I -" Alec broke off the sentence, yeah he believed he might love her but admitting it out loud was another thing. Rachel had loved him and paid with her life. He would protect Buffy at all costs. He couldn't protect her if she insisted on fraternizing with transgenics. Damn, why was she so stubborn?

Max's eyes widened and she stared at Alec with a look of shock on her face. Her arms fell to her sides, and she blinked in response. "You love her, don't you?" Max spoke quietly, and with a certain air of complete understanding. She loved Logan, and she knew she always would, but it seemed one thing after another kept getting in their way. Now with the virus, she understood what it felt like to keep the person you loved away, but at the same time continue to protect them. Max looked into Alec's eyes, and her response was written there. She even more quietly said, "You love her, but you have to stay away from her."

"I put her in danger just by being who I am- I can't let anything happen to her." Alec was trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. He was a soldier and knew how to fake people out but when it came to Buffy-his emotions tended to run close to the surface. "Maybe we just don't belong with them-"

"We don't. We're a danger to them." Max was speaking with the least amount of contempt she'd ever shown to Alec, she was opening up to him, and now they had more than transgenic DNA and Manticore in common. They both knew what it was like to love somebody that you shouldn't, and that made it wrong, but at the same time, it didn't make it any less easy to stop. "But, you can't help who you love. What can I say, we're suckers." Max shrugged and rested a hand on Alec's shoulder.

**

Alec was working hard on attempting to forget about Buffy, he decided maybe a change of scenery might help, so instead of going to Crash like he normally did, he gathered Sketchy and Normal to try another Tavern a couple blocks away from where his mate was, and maybe he could finally try to forget her. He had sent Biggs on the watch Buffy mission tonight and he knew his friend would report back and intervene if anybody tried anything with her.

Alec smiled, "That's what I'm talking about." He surveyed the scantily clad ladies that were gyrating to the sounds of the techno music. Alec had drug Sketchy and Normal to Ives Tavern; a bar that catered to a more exotic clientele. A female scantily clad sauntered up to Alec and pressed seductively against him. "Alec, where have you been? I've missed you." She licked his face with a grin.

Normal was once again in amazement of his golden boy- no female could feasibly resist his charms and beholding the beauties that were arriving making him a little feverish himself.

Normal lent in to ask Alec about the woman currently trying to attract his attention. He told him her name began with a V and rattled off a string of names that began with the letter with a nonchalant shrug. Normal backed away following one of the lesser-clad females as they led him away from his idol.

Sketch who had been hanging behind Alec stepped up behind him and placed his hands on Alec's shoulder- moving him out of the way. "Check her out." He pushed his glasses down to stare at the girl who was currently drawing all the males in the room's attention. "Isn't that Buffy over there?" He walked past a stunned Alec; Leaving him to seethe with anger about the display.

Buffy had asked for the night off and one of the younger patrons who usually frequented had asked her out, well not like she could refuse a chance to have some fun, but she made the man promise that it was only to dance and have dinner.

Happy just to have the beautiful woman on his arm, he reluctantly agreed to meet her at one of the taverns. Besides, he could always try his moves on her later after he had maybe worked some drinks in her.

Fury plain and simple was building rapidly in his gut. The mans hands glided down Buffy's bare arms and she turned to let her shoulders softly touch her dancing partners chest as she swayed to the sultry beat of the music.

Buffy could see him out of the corner of her eye, and she smirked. It was time for payback. He wanted to play rough? Well, she was about to serve him a big heaping dish of tell her to stay away and then come back around looking for sex. Her eyes narrowed, as she ignored his heated stare beating into her spine. She spun around, pressing her finger seductively against the ordinary's lips. He deliberately brings his tramps to Crash draped all over him; like she wanted to see his little trollops.

Buffy smiled again. Well, Alec was about to get his first serving of pissed off woman 'Buffy style.'

Alec stalked in the rear of the bar, his fists gripped tight- he walked over to the trashcans and began to throw them against the brick wall of the dark alley in a temper reminiscent of a toddler throwing a tantrum. His fury was taking over. The damn normal was fondling her and she wasn't even trying to stop him. Flashes of Buffy making love to another man- entered his mind. Alec shuddered as he imagined the sound of Buffy's moans as another plowed into her (other normal men making his mate climax. It was enough to push him over the edge) Not that it would take much he was pretty much at the precipice of loosing all control. Images of another man touching her flashed through his mind, of her muffled cries of pleasure as another's hands explored every inch of her delicious flesh "Fuck!" He cursed loudly shaking the images out of his head.

Max watched Alec storm out of the bar, and glanced over at the dance floor where his eyes had first narrowed in anger. She saw it right away, Buffy dancing with some random guy. Max sighed and zoomed in her eyesight on the scene, seeing only fake smiles from Buffy, and a show of enjoyment. Then something caught Max's eye, a small scar on Buffy's neck, and she looked down at it, it was the size of a small bite, and it looked as though somebody had marked her...marked her...that was it. Max then telescoped her eyesight out and immediately turned to the back of the bar where Alec had left through; she walked into the dark alley and heard Alec swear loudly. "Alec." Max stood at the end of the alley, with her arms loosely crossed, and she took a step forward, speaking as quietly and calmly as she could. "She's your mate. You made her your mate didn't you? That's why you act alpha male around her, she doesn't know it though, because she doesn't have cat DNA. Alec, how could you do that?" Max dropped her arms and stared up at the dark sky, then she looked back down at Alec, "You're dumber than I thought."

"Max …don't start shit with me- she didn't mind being my mate in Manticore when I was screwing the hell out of her." His fury was plain on his face. He was breathing heavily trying to hold back the anger.

"She never knew Alec! It's not like- you marked another X5, you marked a Slayer...but she doesn't know the difference between marking a mate and claiming a hunni. It's different for her! That's what makes you dumb; you assume she understands what it means… you assume that she's going to always be there, even when you push her away..." Max thought of Logan, how hard she was trying to push him away, yet she couldn't stand to think of him with someone else. She and Alec really were more alike than she liked to think, maybe that made her dumb too. "You have to tell her Alec. Tell her the truth, you owe her that much." Max spat the last part out, more bitterly than she would have liked, but she felt angry about the whole thing. At least with her, she was staying away from Logan; Alec was still in the shadows keeping tabs on Buffy.

"And say what? Darling the hickey I gave you when I was fucking you senseless means you're my property. If I see another male touch you it makes me wanna snap their necks like a twig." Alec was being crude but Max didn't understand. Hell he wasn't even sure he understood. When he was making love to her in Manticore-, her pheromones caused him to go into male induced heat. He didn't want to share her, was it wrong to claim her as his? No, it wasn't wrong and just as soon as that ordinary came out that door-, his ass was his-, NOBODY fondled his mate.

Max saw the fire in Alec's eyes, and stepped in front of him. She put her hand up and cocked an eyebrow, "How about you start with, 'I love you Buffy? Wouldn't that make more sense? And, you do know that I'm going to stop you, if you try to touch anybody...at least if you try to touch them in a violent way." Max looked at him with her trademark cocky, determined look. The look that said, I'll kick your ass any day of the week. She lowered her hand and added, "And, by the way, I don't want to hear about your sexual exploits, it grosses me out to even think about it." Max shivered and made a disgusted look with her soft face.

"Max he wanted her; I could smell him. If I tell her that, I put her in danger- No- you can try to stop me Max but I'm not letting him get away with touching her."

Max popped her neck and stretched her arm over her shoulder, "Alright, but the only one going home injured tonight, is going to be you if you do this Alec." Max dropped her arm, and gave him a serious expression; "By the way, you put her in danger by just being here. I put her in danger, Joshua puts her in danger, and at the same time, she puts all of us in danger. What's the diff? It's all the same. At least you could go in there right now if you wanted, and touch her without her keeling over and possibly dying…Just sayin' though." Max shrugged and hoped she'd get the reaction from the X5 that she wanted.

"Maxie don't try that psych maneuver on me, its not gonna work. You don't wanna fight me on this." Alec threw the remaining can he held in his hand or what was left of the steel can after he had bent it to a new shape, "Fine-I won't kill him just let him know, that he needs to stay away from her."

Max sighed and rolled her eyes, "No Alec, you don't wanna fight me on this. You know what it feels like not able to kiss, not even able to shake hands with the guy I love? No, you don't. You pretend and avoid her, but really, you can go in there and kiss her right now if you wanted. You're just too scared. Do whatever you want to the guy, I'm over it." Max lifted her hands in the air, as a sort of surrender. All this talk was making her feel even more disconnected from everybody, and she missed Logan more than ever. She was even a little jealous of Alec, he really could grab Buffy and kiss her, hold onto her if he wanted, and it would be fine, but he was too scared to. They might as well have had a virus blocking their relationship as well. Max started to back away from Alec, turning to go back into the bar, when she said over her shoulder, "You really are an idiot Alec."

**

It had been two weeks. Exactly three hundred and thirty hours, twenty-seven minutes and thirty-six seconds. It was driving him insane. Between working, helping Max, and trying to keep busy without thinking of her – which case and point, he was failing at miserably. He went home to see her in his dreams. She worked at Crash, so he tried to stay away from there, but that had lasted all of twenty-four hours.

Now here he was only 48 hours later and still the normals were panting after her like dogs in heat. What was it going to take, him peeing on her leg to let others know she off limits? No sooner, had he chased one off and two more were there to take the first one's place. He tried to convince himself he didn't care. That didn't last. Right after, he told her to stay away and that he knew she was just wearing those low cut blouses to taunt him. Yet, she would treat him with polite indifference out in public, even with his sarcastic comments and smirks.

He made a comment about her low cut tank top and the next night, just to spite him, she wore a see-through one. That just pissed him off to no end. He could make out the swell of her breasts in the damn thing. When he looked her way, she just smirked and asked him if he liked what he saw.  
Now here it was again another man was touching her, Alec got up abruptly almost knocking over the whole damn table. The table all looked his way; He watched his hand glide down his woman's arm. He couldn't take it anymore. He went to the bar, and told the bartender to give him a scotch. If he continued to watch this, his instincts were going to take over and kill the bastard for touching what was his.

Her voice rang out with laughter at whatever the bastard whispered in her ear; her face slightly blushing from his leers and words. She replaced the drink in front of him with a slight smile. Her back turned; she felt his eyes on her and refused to acknowledge Alec. He had made it clear what he thought of her and what she was to him. If she had to flirt and let the bastards paw at her a little to get a better tip than so be it, as long as they steered clear of her breasts and ass. Caressing her arm, she could live with. Getting to California was her top priority and emphasizing her bigger breasts had earned her at least double the tips in half the time.

Alec was tracking Buffy, making a note of each leer or whistle that went her way. Finally fed up he stalked, hidden in the shadows at the back of the bar, frowning as he stared at her. It seemed these days Miss Buffy Summers was leaving her house without half her clothes! Her tight, low-cut black top clung to every curve she owned and the push-up bra was helping everyone and their mother to get a look at her cleavage. A hard ball of anger formed in the pit of his belly. Didn't she know what she was showing off? He watched as she shook her hair back from her face and laughed with a man who was currently leaning on the bar in front of her. She leaned closer and said something that made him laugh out loud, then turned and walked over to another group of guys at the other end of the bar, sashaying her hips from side to side as she went. Those low rider jeans she was wearing should be illegal!

Alec licked his dry lips. Was she flirting on purpose? His eyes narrowed as he realized just who was in the group of guys Buffy was currently serving. Kade? Alec continued to watch as the sleaze grabbed Buffy's hand as she turned away... pulling her back towards him. His mouth moved and Buffy smiled and laughed again.

Alec turned from the scene, taking deep, even breathes to calm himself. So what if Buffy was flirting with other guys? He had told her to stay away, right? He didn't give a shit. But the tight knot in his stomach was telling him otherwise. He did care- he cared a lot. He made his way to the back entrance of the bar to wait for Buffy's break.

Buffy stepped out into the night, inhaling the cool air slowly. She felt like she was selling her body... all the flirting and empty promises. She hated it all, but she was going to need the money the extra tips would bring when the baby came along.

She tipped her head back and leaned against the brick wall, trying to relax. She closed her eyes, and then she heard his voice. Her eyes flew open.

"Buffy?" Alec rounded the corner and walked slowly towards her, palms out and showing in the age old gesture of 'I come in peace'.

'Terrific, what does he want?' Buffy thought, but what came out of her mouth was a breathy-sounding "Alec?"

He still looked as good. Every time she saw him, her stomach danced for her and her skin tingled, wanting to be touched by him. As he came closer, she looked up into his face and was taken off guard by the anger she saw there.

"What the Hell are you doing in there?" Alec's jealousy exploded in a storm of angry words falling from his mouth like spikes into her skin. Her hurt didn't last long though. With his next words, he sealed his fate. "You're acting like a common whore! If your clothes got any tighter they'd be going for the job of Slayer skin!"

At that, her internal Slayer kicked in. She hauled off and punched him square in the nose. Alec gasped, his hands flying up to protect himself as he fell into a defensive stance, but Buffy just stood there, glaring at him, her eyes blazing fire.

"Where in the HELL do you get off yelling at me? What do you know about anything? You don't want me and you certainly don't own me, so what? No-one else can have me either?" Buffy's body was shaking as she tried to breathe through her ire. "For your information Mr. Emotional Fuckwit, I was flirting for tips. I need the money!"

Alec reeled back as if she had hit him again. That thought had never even entered his mind. He ran his eyes over her form, her face flushed with anger, chest heaving with the force of her breathing… she was gorgeous when she was angry. He slowly, moved a bit closer to her.

"Buffy, I-I didn't know… I just assumed." Alec looked at her, feeling his anger disperse a little.

"Save it!" She snapped. "You don't owe me anything." Obviously, hers hadn't.

"But I…" Alec cleared his throat. Who'd have thought it would be so hard to say three words? "I missed you."

Buffy's face softened at his tone and she knew he was telling her the truth. Her mind began to replay all the other times he had spoken to her in that tone… the one that made her insides quiver and heat rush to her face.

Alec saw that Buffy was distracted and decided to take advantage. Before she could stop him, he closed the remaining distance between them and kissed her, softly and certainly.

For a few minutes, Buffy responded to his kiss, the passion rising, becoming hotter between them. He pulled away to give her a chance to breathe… and that was when the other memories flooded her. Alec telling her to leave him alone, his dates with other women and seeing him depart the bar with a new girl on his arm every night.

She pushed as his chest with as much strength as she could muster. "No, Alec, I can't do this again. I can't let you hurt me. There's too much at stake now."

With that statement, Alec found himself alone outside the bar as the door softly closed behind her


	3. Chapters 20 thru 29

_**Chapter 20- **__Be careful what you wish for? _

Alec was sitting with his arms draped over the latest in a long string of new women at crash. She was someone just to pass the time with, he might have just chosen her because of the blond hair, but she wouldn't be her no matter what- none of them could even come close. He knew she was working tonight, he could smell her presence as he tried to distract himself from said blonde by doing everything in his power to focus on the blonde currently pressed against him. It wasn't helping that he could feel her approach them.

Buffy took a deep breath and walked to the table, her fake smile plastered on her face, she was use to hiding things so its not like she couldn't handle one guy. She started by smiling at all of the people at the table. Tonight's outfit consisted of a see thru black top and tight short skirt, she was trying to take advantage of her more pronounced curves before her baby bump became obvious. "So, what can I get you guys tonight?" Buffy stood with her smile, looking at Cindy and focusing on anything other than Alec and his flavor of the moment.

Alec's eyes were torn away from the blonde against him as he heard her voice. As he saw her, he forgot how to breathe. 'Oh God, why did she have to wear that' he thought as he couldn't help his eyes from roving over her body; it quickly registered that other people could be checking her out too. His eyes scanned the room, taking in all possibly competition before reminding himself that them not seeing each other was his idea, being with him would get her more danger and in the process, killed. Still he couldn't help the deadly look he sent to Sketchy who was almost drooling over Buffy "I'll have the usual, and she'll have another of what she's having." he informed Buffy in a neutral tone forcing his eyes off her and back to the blonde against him. It was for the best. "Also it'd be better if we could get someone else to serve us. I don't want you around," he added as an afterthought, not daring to look at her so she couldn't read his true feelings.

"Sorry at the moment, it's either me or nobody, but hey if you wanna go serve yourselves be my guest, I can make way better tips at my other tables." Buffy glared at Alec, giving him a deadly look, and then she noticed she was getting a sympathetic look from Cindy and Sketchy was practically staring at her chest the whole time.

"Can I be the drool on your pillow tonight?" Sketchy rolled out with. His comment broke Buffy out of her anger and she smiled trying to hold back a laugh.

"Pretty boy, you need to chill, Anne is fine to wait on us, Cindy gave Alec a dirty look and kicked him hard under the table, " and maybe OC likes the view?"

"Ow" Alec exclaimed and scowled at the lesbian while rubbing his leg under the table. "Why don't you kick him? He's the one staring at your friend's chest." I guess since no one else is around you'll have to do." he said to Buffy, still glaring at Cindy, why couldn't she get it was for the best if Buffy didn't hang around him any more?

"Cause he got taste." She rolled her eyes at Alec and smacked Sketchy's hand in a high-five. "Cause the girl got it going on and if the girl started batting for the home team, OC be throwin' her thang down and taking her home."

"You really need to get laid alright," Alec muttered so probably only Buffy heard him.

"So can you get a move on already, we are waiting for our drinks, you know" the blonde under Alec's arm said. Alec looked at her, what was her name again? Debbie? Daisy or Daphne, Something starting with a D.

"No problem, don't want to hold you up from your night." Buffy smiled while keeping her head down, and Cindy gave her a wink. God bless, Cindy turning what could be deemed a nightmare into something funny. "Be right back with your drinks."

"No problem sugah, you take your time with that fiinnnne ass."  
She walked to the bar and put their order in, a new guy, she hadn't seen before, grabbed her by the arm and started whispering things in her ear, and then he winked as he headed to one of her other tables.

Alec's full attention was on the guy who had grabbed Buffy's arm. 'What's that guy doing? Doesn't he know she's taken...she's not taken; she can do as she pleases. Its better this way, she won't be in more danger, and she won't end up like Rachel. I'm not going to responsible for that. Let it go Alec and focus on something else. Like the blonde under your Arm.' he scolded himself.

Delvina glared at the hot guy who had his arm over her, he was hot, and he was buying her drinks. But she really did not like the looks he was giving that waitress. (Or anyone not looking at her) "So sugar, when do you want to go back to your place and have some fun? The service in the place apparently sucks." she scowled at him as she saw an irritated look in his eyes directed at her. It was soon hidden away and she couldn't quite read what was going through the guy's head now.

She could hear his voice, "Later sweetheart. Let's enjoy ourselves here first. Relax, drink." she noticed he wasn't even looking at her anymore but at the guy who had grabbed that waitress's arm earlier. She had half the mind to tell him off or remind him she was over here. If only the guy wasn't so, hot. She really wanted a piece of him and was not going to blow her chance with him by saying something wrong. She'd just have to keep the waitress away from them and show her this hottie was taken.

Buffy grabbed the drinks with a smile and as she turned to go, the guy from earlier, grasped her by the arm again." So beautiful, did it hurt when you fell?"

"Huh?" Buffy shot the man a quizzical look.

"Cause Heaven must be missing an Angel." The man winked at Buffy with a lascivious smile. Buffy blushed and told him she would be right with him.

Alec's bat like hearing had picked up what the two had said to each other. He couldn't help the words that fell, 'Oh for the love of' or suppress the groan that escaped his lips causing every member at the table to look at him. Those quick enough could quickly entertain where Alec had been looking at. Those who weren't, like Sketchy, were left in the dark. "Everything ok Alec?" Sketchy asked.

"Why wouldn't it be, just waiting for some service?" he said saying service a bit louder so Buffy could hear him. He wanted her away from that guy. Screw that he and she weren't a thing, that guy was not worthy of her.

Buffy smiled weakly, "Sorry," she placed all the drinks in front of the guys and turned to go when a dark haired and definite male of the hottie variety bumped into Buffy and gave her a deep smile.

Dante turned around to follow the luscious blonde, he gave her a wink. "I think I just found a reason to stay late tonight." He smiled appreciatively at Buffy. When he swung his sights around Dante spotted Alec at his usual table, it had been awhile since he had seen him, Manticore not withstanding. They had been on at least five missions together. He imagined it was time to catch up; he was heading to Alec's table but kept his peripheral on the hot blonde as she walked away. His eyes lit up with a mischievous glint as he studied the blonde who was the most beautiful creature he had ever bore witness and she had an incredible scent almost like a perfume that spoke directly to him.

Alec watched her bump into someone and unconsciously straightened at bit, so he could jump in fast if necessary. He knew that guy, Dante. X5-501. He was bad news, they'd been on some missions together, and Dante liked his violence. Of course, some X-5 respected him because of that. But Alec did definitely not like the way 501 checked out Buffy. He wanted to go over there and tear him away from her; instead, he said leaning toward Cindy, "You should get her away from him. That guy is bad news."

"Nuh and Uh, if sister gurl gonna get her freak on, I say it's about damn time." Cindy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Dante made his way to Alec's table and had a seat; He licked his lips looking back toward Buffy's way. "I sincerely hope they have that on the menu, because I want a double portion." Then Dante looked Alec's way. "So how you been? been awhile?"

"Yeah, not since before Max's show." Alec said sparing Cindy a look to see if she got his double meaning. He turned back to 501, "So you like Buffy, huh? Dangerous waters my friend. She's Max's friend and you know how Max can get."

"You know Max?" Sketchy asked the big man who had yet to introduce himself, or be introduced. Delvina let her pretty blue eyes rove over the man's body. Maybe she could convince Alec to have a threesome.

"He was at the hospital while Max was recovering from heart surgery." Alec quickly lied to Sketchy.

"Yeah," He turned slightly still distracted by Buffy's form and waited till he saw her almost approach. "Sorry name's Dante." He offered his hand around. He watched Buffy approach and said with a sultry voice. "Yeah but some peril is well worth it." 'Damn she's hot,' Dante muttered to himself.

Buffy's hair fell across her face, and she approached the table to ask the new guy if he wanted anything to drink, he definitely had the rippling muscles and handsome face down and he seemed to be appreciating her form completely. "So what can I get you?" Buffy smiled while waiting for the man's order.

Dante had turned completely to face Buffy, not aware of the heated, angry glares Alec was shooting his way, "Has anyone ever told you, you have the most beautiful smile and eyes that a man could drown in?" He took her hand bringing it to his lips. "Please tell me you're not taken?" He dropped her hand from his lips still trying to caress it with his fingers, "If not… would you like to be?" Dante raised a flirty eyebrow in Buffy's direction.

Alec narrowed his eyes at Dante, after all his sacrifice and hard work to try and get Buffy to get over him while he tried to do the same, she was not going to hook up with another X5, especially 501.

"Alec, you think maybe we could have your friend join us later?" Delvina asked.

"She's taken, isn't she Cindy?" Alec asked hoping the lesbian woman would finally start to cooperate. "She plays both teams bro. She's with Cindy here," he informed the transgenic hoping he'd stop now. 'Buffy better not screw this up' he thought to himself prodding Cindy so she'd say something. He hadn't even heard Delvina ask him something.

"Boy don't make OC, get lost in the fantasy, Nah she single, Trust me if OC could she would definitely take that home with her but she play for the all boys, team." She smiled smugly at Alec. It was about dam time- Alec started stepping up to the plate and if someone else was interested in the woman he claimed he didn't want, well would serve his transgenic ass right, she would back Buffy up whatever she wanted to do.

Buffy turned to go to the bar; she could feel the heated stares from the hottie at Alec's table. Well he wanted her to stay away, wanted her to move on – claimed he didn't want her- well what better way then with a handsome guy, who obviously found her attractive. Dante just winked at Alec's companion, "Sorry sweetheart, I got my eye on something that looks like I might be eating all night. Thanks for the offer." He still kept his eyes glued on Buffy's backside. He turned back to Alec, "I plan on being all over that tonight."

Alec racked his brain, there had to be some way he could get what he wanted without resorting to a fight with Dante or him having to reveal to Buffy he still had feelings for her.

He ignored the comment to his girl though he wondered why Dante seemed to be able to just walk in and both Buffy and the woman whose name started with a D, both wanted him, of course he couldn't be 100% sure of what Buffy wanted "Thanks, you're so very helpful tonight." He sarcastically informed OC first; secondly, he asked "You know back at the hospital with Max?" Alec leaned a little closer in confidentiality, "There was this new patient brought in. She was really angry at having to be there, you remember." Alec asked then made sure Dante caught his eyes as he subtly looked at Buffy. The larger man must surely have gotten the message now- that he didn't want to mess with the girl and was best to back off. If this didn't work, he was just going to tell Dante hands off. If it got to a fight, the big man may be built for combat and therefore stronger, but he was faster.

"Are you going to pay any attention to me tonight or are you just going to join him in starring at that waitress all night?" Delvina huffed.

"Depends, are you gonna stop your whining?" Alec asked her bluntly and uncaring of the girls feelings.

"If you're coming with me right now, I might just let you have your way with me. I think your friend here can handle the waitress on his own." Delvina informed him with a pout.

Alec's jaw set as he glared at the woman; "You can leave now." he was so done with her. He could always get another woman who made less noise than this one. He just couldn't let Buffy go home with Dante.

Delvina glared at him and huffed, "Fine!" grabbing her purse from the chair she stalked away from Alec over to some other guy and immediately started to flirt with said guy hoping to make Alec jealous.

Alec meanwhile had already forgotten about the woman and glared at Dante, "Just stay away from Buffy." he informed him, now through playing games and going through hoops. He slammed his glass on the table for emphasis.

Damn, Dante's lips curved in a smile. Dante was taking her home for sure now, the slayer, the one in the same and in his bed. No freaking way was he not taking the opportunity to take the blonde home, "I think the lady should decide whether she's interested or not and I'll make sure Buffy," The name fell from his lips with a sigh, "Finds her way home eventually." Buffy approached and sat Dante's mug in front of him." So beautiful, you busy tonight?"

"Nope…"Buffy said with a small smirk in Alec's direction," Very single and very available."

He stood and ran his hands over the mark on her neck, he knew what it was, but apparently, her mate had decided that he didn't want her cause no way was something this delectable left without a mate watching her 24/7. "What happened to your neck?" Dante brushed the hair away from her neck, sniffing the strands as they ran through his fingers, "Something try n' to take a bite out of you sweetness?"

Buffy snorted in amusement with a slight lilt to her voice, "No, just an angry puppy."

Dante continued to brush her hair with his fingers, "Must be a helluva brute, not that I can blame him, bet you taste like sweet peaches."

Buffy laughed a light blush covering her cheeks as she gripped her tray in her hands. 

Alec huffed flaring his nostrils. He had enough; NO he had enough fifteen minutes ago. 'Ok, that was it. Dante knew what a mark like that meant to an X-5. She had a mate so back off. Obviously, Dante wasn't going to back off. "Actually, that's my mark. You know, the hospital put us in the same room; she couldn't keep her hands off me." Alec snorted with amusement, "No surprise there, so I'd prefer if you went after someone else's leftovers." There he was still being mean therefore pushing Buffy away, and at the same time warning Dante off. He just had to not look Buffy in the eyes and continue to glare at Dante and he'd be ok.

Buffy's mouth fell open in shock; she could not believe the nerve of Alec. Just because he didn't want her didn't give him the right to chase every guy that might away, she continued just to glare at Alec the hurt showing in her eyes. She turned back to Dante with a flirty smile, "What did you say your name was?"

Dante took one look at Alec, "Dante but you can call me anything you want?"

"How do you feel about leftovers?" Buffy asked with a lick of her lips.

"What do you mean?" Dante asked suddenly curious.

Buffy gave Alec a spiteful look, and leant into Dante's shoulder her hot breath on the shell of his ear, she whispered but loud enough for Alec to hear. "I get off in twenty minutes, how bout you take me home and you can mark me..." Buffy took her finger and traced the outline of Alec's mark right about here." Buffy beamed, 'Take that asshole' she openly smirked in Alec's direction.

Alec clenched his jaw even more if possible, that was it. If Buffy was gong to be with an X-5 no matter what she was going to be with him. He was the one that loved her. Dante would only hurt her. "You do know that if you go after her, you'll be dead before you can touch her." he threatened in a whisper so only Dante could hear him and maybe Buffy.

Dante had to frown at Alec's obvious jealous state, well not like he couldn't take the other X-5. He really didn't have a desire to fight over a woman but this one had oh so much potential. "Look you obviously don't want her and I'm not stupid enough to turn something like that down." He leered deviously, "Alec I respect you man, but if it means you want to fight for mating rights then you got yourself a challenge." Then he turned to Buffy, "Sweetheart if you're offering …I'm definitely taking."

"Then I guess we have a fight." Alec stated as he rose from his chair- giving the other X5 five seconds to digest before he grabbed the back of Dante's head and slammed it against the table. "You should get him out of here" he nodded to OC referring to Sketchy.

Dante in turn grabbed Alec by the arm and slung him in the direction of the wall. Alec rebounded flipping over and facing the X5 with a sneer.

Cindy grabbed Sketchy dragging him to the poolroom. And out of harms way. Buffy looked in both directions trying to ascertain what the hell happened. She had only been flirting with Dante and before she could say another word, Alec stood grabbing Dante and slamming his head into the table. She barely had time to register. Buffy attempted to intervene by whistling, "Hey, guys stop this..." Her mind finally snapped out of the incredulity of the scene unfolding before her.

Alec was back on his feet in no time and grinned a little at Dante, this was going to be interesting fight. He vaguely registered Buffy telling them to stop. (Too late for that) Maybe if both she and Cindy had cooperated with his plans to try and diffuse the situation before it started. But now it was way past too late. Nobody fondled his mate. Alec easily blurred out of the way of Dante's punch, grabbed the arm, and brought it down unto his knee before jabbing a blurred punch towards Dante's head.

Dante snapped back and wiped the blood from his nose and grinned, "She must be damn good for you to be fighting this hard." He smiled and punched Alec in the face with a rabbit punch.

Cindy had run to the bar and grabbed the phone, calling Max; she needed her boo here to stop this because no way was she strong enough to pull two- X-5's apart. After several rings, Max picked up. "Boo, ya' need t'get t'Crash, PDQ. Cause Pretty boy done lost his mind, and fightin'."

Max sighed, what the hell had Alec gotten himself into this time, "I'm on my way, who's he fighting?" Max rolled out with a disgusted sigh.

Cindy just snapped her gum and rolled out with, "Another damn pretty boy named Dante, boo you say what you want but they sure did make you guys pretty."

"Dante… Crap, that X-5 is bad news. I'll be over as soon as I can." Max blurted out. She had already walked over to her Ninja motorcycle with helmet in hand, located in her and Cindy's apartment

Buffy threw her tray down and tried to separate the men, but it was hard with Alec's speed and Dante's ability to easily maneuver around her. Both men barely acknowledged her speaking to them, "What the hell is this about?" She looked between the two males.

Dante just pushed her out of the way. "You need to have a seat, sweetness because when I'm done you can kiss all the pain away." Buffy stumbled a bit but caught herself and got back to her feet. Lucky not that many people were around including Michael, he would so not be happy and despite his kindness-, she could end up loosing her job causing men to fight over her. What was she a piece of meat?

Alec spun around in a blur and aimed a hard kick against the other X-5's stomach. The other X-5 however caught his foot; grinning. Alec used the captured foot as leverage to throw up his other leg and kicking 501 against the side of his head, making him loose the grip on his foot. He blurred around ready for the counterattack from 501.

Dante advanced on Alec, kicked his knee, and hit him with full force in his abdomen. He sneered with fists raised nodding in satisfaction at Alec's bloodied nose and smiled evilly at the sound of a loud crack.

Buffy attempted once more to push the two males apart, trying to keep them separate and put an end to the male pissing contest. Dante unaware snapped his fist and hit Buffy Square in the jar causing her to fall back against the table. She was barely able to catch herself from falling prostrate on the floor. She shook her head from the blow trying to clear her vision; the punch was unexpected so she was caught off guard. She had to sit for a moment; this damn pregnancy was causing her to have periods of weakness. So, she had to get her bearings back before trying to separate them again.

Alec watched as Dante hit Buffy and she went down, "You're so dead." he informed the man as he narrowed his eyes on the other X-5. His knee might hurt a bit, but his ass was going down. He had hurt his mate, a rage Alec had never experienced before took over, and his nostrils flared as he savagely began to attack the other X-5. Alec used his superior speed to dodge, block, and evade the hits Dante threw at him while at the same time tearing into the other X-5; his only interest was taking down the thing that had dared to harm his mate.

Dante returned the punches with less accuracy, he could hold off the Alec with brute strength but he didn't have the super speed thing and he was wearing down. He stumbled slightly and fell right on top of Buffy against the table as she prepared to get up- she let out a loud ufff at the contact. He smiled at her seductively "How bout I take you right now and let him watch."

Alec grabbed Dante by the shirt and dragged him to his feet and off Buffy, Dante took advantage of Alec not attacking him and decked Alec hard making the rogue X-5 stumble backwards. Alec wiped the blood off his lip and stared at Dante, "Come on 501, that the best you've got? I think Max can punch harder then you can?" he taunted the physically stronger X-5.

Meanwhile Max sped through the darkness of the night on her Ninja towards Crash, hoping Alec wouldn't do something stupid and cursing the X-5 for getting in a fight with someone like Dante.

Buffy's eyes grew huge at Dante's tone and remarks when she felt him being pulled off her by Alec; who still wore the look of complete rage on his face when he pulled Dante off of her.

The first time the opportunity presented itself. She was going to put a stop to all this madness and find out what the hell everybody's problem was.

Dante stood and punched Alec Square in the face, his fist knocking Alec's face to the side. "Forget it 494, I'm gonna have her one way or another...so just accept you've been replaced. Once I take her, you're gonna hear her screams of pleasure from here to your place." Dante mock laughed.

Finally fed up with the display and almost total destruction that two had caused in the small alcove, she marched between the two men and used her slayer strength to push each in the opposite direction.

Alec blurred forward, letting the other X-5 think he fell into this obvious trap, at the last moment Alec blurred sideways and kicked as hard as he could against the back of Dante's left leg. He didn't waste any more time and continued quickly with a hard elbow against the side of Dante's head.

Alec's previous date dismayed by the complete display and pissed that they were not fighting over her ranted. The few patrons still left inside the bar watched as Delvina shrieked and yelled, "Stop it... stop fighting." The blonde screamed louder trying to intervene, "Look at her; she's not worth it. You can take turns on me or even share me at the same time, just stop fighting." She needed to win back her date and regain her prospect for the night as well as lay groundwork for future prospects with the hottie with the rippling muscles.

Dante dry snorted, "Go ahead Alec, go screw your tramp, I can use that time on the slayer...bet she's tight" He made a slurping sound with his tongue.

Buffy was completely and utterly fed up; she got between the two X-5's pushing them in opposite directions once again. She pointed first to Dante, you sit..." Then she pointed to Alec, "You outside NOW!" She started toward the backdoor and expected the X-5 to follow.

Just then Max stormed in expecting to see a fight, but she saw the two X-5's in question and also saw Dante about to push Buffy aside, "Buffy, watch your step."

Alec was faster then Buffy and threw himself at Dante, tackling him to the ground. Both men struggled until Dante and Alec were suddenly forcibly removed from one and other. Max glared at Dante first, "Leave before I kick your ass." Max instructed to 501 releasing her hold. He stumbled away, smirking at Alec and blowing a kiss to Buffy. Alec was about to go at Dante again but Max held him back by his collar, "You calm down before I start beating on you too."

Dante continued to smirk as he walked to the other side of the bar to gather his coat and then threw one last wink at Buffy.

Buffy was furious; she couldn't believe how juvenile these two were acting. She guiltily looked to Max, "Thanks, sorry you had to come baby-sit."

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault." Max replied glaring at the rogue X-5. "It's his. You wanna fill me in on why you thought it was a good idea to start a fight with Dante?"

"He challenged me. He got what was coming to him. I ain't apologizing here." Alec snorted with a huff. He didn't do anything wrong and he was surely not apologizing for protecting his mate.

Buffy looked between the two with crossed arms, "Max, could you excuse us for a few minutes- Alec needs to come outside and explain some things to me? "

"Sure, just make sure they'll be enough left of him for me to hit." Max replied releasing Alec's collar.

Alec glared at Max then looked at Buffy, "I don't see why I'm the bad guy in this. He challenged me. I tried to defuse the fight before it could start but she and Cindy were oh so helpful" he told them sarcastically as he made his way after Buffy, outside.

Buffy stalked out the back door waiting for Alec to follow. When she heard the door close, she snapped around and glared Alec down, "What the hell was that in there?" Before Alec could roll out a sarcastic reply, Buffy continued, "You told me to stay away from you...I have done that, I haven't interfered nor have I tried to beat down your little tramps. So don't start a stupid pissing contest just because you smell competition."

Alec started to speak... but was interrupted by Buffy as she whipped around shaking a finger at him. "NO! I'm not finished yet. For once you're gonna listen. You don't want me you've made that perfectly clear, so what now no one else can have me either? Explain now?" Buffy's arms were crossed, she was angry and she was barely able to even form words.

Alec's anger somewhat abated to the physical exertion but his irritation was still plainly evident, "X-5's bring danger with them. You already got danger. You don't need anymore and get yourself killed." Alec informed her. "So I walked, and what do you do, you practically throw yourself at another X-5."

"I am alone in this world; everybody I ever knew is either gone or dead. So whoever I choose to spend my time with is my business not yours."

"Oh, don't even try the pity-card on me. You're better than that. So stop with this stupid behavior and just go and have some normal guy who won't get you killed because of what he is." Alec instructed her.

"It's not pity, It's my choice not yours...whether I choose to be with an X-5 or whatever it's my decision. So if that's the reason for this then just don't. Cause I'm quite capable of taking care of myself. If you have any doubts look it up its slayer, (comma) the."

"Oh, yeah, and you were doing such a great job trying to stop Dante or me earlier. You may be a slayer but you're still human and I care too damn much about you to watch you get yourself killed by being with an X-5." Alec said and mentally kicked himself. He should not have said what he just did. He had to walk away, now. His legs didn't seem to listen to his mind and stood firm where they were.

Buffy blew out a frustrated breath causing her loose bangs to blow upwards, she released her stance with a sigh, "I am hunted just for what I am, and I have been fighting demons since I was 15… I don't need you to be Mr. Protective guy especially since I'm just your scraps." Buffy stated with a snort at the end.

"You are really dumb if you actually still think that's all I think about you. I only said that to dissuade Dante from going after you. If you and Cindy had just cooperated with my hints and plans, this whole fight could have been avoided." Alec said with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm still confused on the why? Why were you fighting him?" Buffy glared at Alec and raised her shoulders in question. She needed to figure out exactly what kind of game he was playing with her.

"You're my mate; if any X-5 is gonna touch you it's me." Alec informed her as if the whole thing was common knowledge.

"So let me get this straight, "Buffy held up a finger in display, "I can date any guys except X-5's. Is that what you're saying?"

"God you're hot when you're mad." Alec let out his eyes rove over her body. "I don't want any man besides me to touch you," he purred getting closer to her; His eyes taking on a seductive quality and his voice lowering.

Buffy stepped back, "I am not one of your little groupies, you're not gonna have me drop my panties just with a wink and a witty line."

"No" Alec agreed, "You're my mate and I want you." he took a few more steps forwards and stopped just in front of her. 'What am I doing? I have to get away. It's not safe for her to have me around...why does she have to smell so good... and that outfit...'Alec struggled with his desire to protect her and his desire to take her. Shaking his head and fighting his innate instincts, he took a step back.

Buffy raised an eyebrow in question, "You don't want me. You told me to stay away from you. Remember that?" She threw up her hands in defeat, "I'm not gonna let you play mind games with me. 'I don't want you but no one else can have you." Dropping her façade –she bored into Alec's eyes, "What do you really want Alec? Be honest with me?"

"I...I want to leave." Alec said gathering every ounce of willpower he had and started to walk away. 'It's good; she's better off this way. What if she does find someone else? Remember- Rachel, don't let her end up like that. Continue walking. No don't look back to see if she's still there. Just leave, get yourself back under control.'

Buffy laughed sarcastically, "See I knew it, you just didn't want Dante to have me, well guess what Alec…" Buffy called out louder, "He's still inside and if I decide to sleep with him or someone else, it doesn't concern you." She huffed preparing to walk back inside.

Before even Alec knew what he was doing, he was back in front of the blonde, 'great, now what? So much for walking away.' his heart was beating fast and he swallowed as he tried to find the right words to relay to her. "Dante is bad news Buffy, you don't believe me, ask Max." Alec ended up saying. Hoping he could remove himself from the situation without resorting to admitting to his feelings.

"Whatever, I'm done with this. You have no right to fight anybody over me. I'm not a possession. You had a date? Explain, or walk away and don't look back 'cause I'm sick of the lies." Off Alec,'s silence Buffy snorted and prepared once again to go back inside, but Alec's voice stopped her.

"It is so hard for you to accept that I just want what's best for you. It ain't 501, he's a ruthless killer Buffy and the way you two were all over each other he would have taken you then left you after he had his way with you and maybe gotten you killed in the progress. Be glad I stepped in, who knows he could have knocked you up and you'd be stuck with a mini-psycho version of him."

"Okay, first off I was not all over anybody, you have me confused with your flavor of the moment that was all over you, and second he sounds strangely like someone else I know." Buffy tapped the side of her face in mock concentration, "Oh that's right- you, you had sex with me on how many occasions? More than I can count, so what's the difference as far as I can tell, he sounds a lot like you." Buffy's fear of him discovering her secret was overridden at her anger at him for playing mind games with her. Sure, she was confronting the father of her child she was carrying but no way was she going to let him manipulate her; or her actions nor letting him know that little tidbit. However, she stood her ground, waiting for the answers.

"I am nothing, like 501, nor have I ever been. I tried to avoid collateral damage on missions, Dante" Alec spat the name out, "Didn't care if a few humans got in the way. He'd shoot them and be done with it. Secondly, you were all over him. If you need an X-5 to scratch your itch, call me and in case you didn't notice I dropped my flavor of the moment for you."

"How was I all over him, he touched my neck, and my arm and I whispered in his ear, come on you and Dee Dee were practically getting on under the table." Buffy held herself against the brisk cold but shrugged in annoyance.

"Trust me, if I was getting it on with her." Alec snorted dryly, "She'd be screaming my name as loud as she could. Kinda like how you screamed my name cumin for me." Alec recalled his face taking on a dreamy expression as vivid memories began to replay in his mind.

"This is about sex?" Buffy gasped with her mouth wide open. Buffy couldn't believe Alec's gall. "You cannot be serious."

"If it was just about sex, I wouldn't have to try so hard. You wanna know what I want. I don't know! You're something that wasn't covered in Manticore's lessons schedule." Alec began to pace throwing his hands up in the air, not sure what to do with himself but fighting his desire to slam her against the brick wall and reclaim his mate.

"What didn't they go over that in you intro to slayer." Buffy laughed sardonically and leaned up against the back door, with an exhale. Buffy got real quiet remembering what the watcher she ran into said to her. "Was I just a mission?"

"Rachel was just a mission in the beginning too." Alec answered, knowing the vague yet painful memory of his first love and hoping it would dissuade Buffy from follow up questions on that topic. "I don't know how to deal with you? That's what I meant. I'm supposed to stay away from you so you'll be safe and won't end up like..." he trailed off. "But I only have to see you and I can't think straight, I can't follow through on what is best for you and all I want is you." his eyes boring into hers with a longing.

Buffy's eyes got glassy, "You didn't answer my question, was I just a mission? What were your exact orders when it came to me? What did you get for sleeping with me?"

"I'm sure you were getting something out of us sleeping together too." Alec answered evasively. "I told you then, we were breeding partners. But Manticore is gone now. No mission, no orders, and I still want you. More than I should." Alec confessed.

Buffy pursed her lips and cleared her voice; "You were supposed to get me pregnant. Weren't you? I want you to tell me what your exact orders were and stop avoiding the damn question."

"Breeding partners…" Alec let out slowly. "It's in the words Buffy. Yes, I was supposed to copulate with you every time I was sent to you until you got pregnant. It obviously didn't take. So instead of lingering on the past, let's focus on the now."

Buffy gripped her elbows and rolled her eyes upward, "You were just gonna get me pregnant and let them take my child. So, every time… you came to see me, you were following orders to have sex with me… Stopping me from escaping; the woods incident, the shower, screwing me till I bled, during the thirty-six hours … then only… quitting… when I begged you to stop because it was hurting. All of that…was just a mission to you?" Buffy asked pleadingly.

"Manticore may have ordered me to do so, but I wanted to do all that to you. I don't regret a second of the time I spent with you there. And yeah maybe I was a little selfish in the regard of stopping you from escaping, but I didn't want to lose the one thing I liked about that place. Like I said, Rachel was a mission first too. She paid the price for liking me back. So do yourself a favor and stay away from me." Alec instructed her. Alec had put at least a foot of space between while he angrily answered Buffy.

The tears had already started to flow down her cheeks; she choked out, "So I was just a mission?" Buffy's eyes held his as she continued, "They told me how I meant nothing to you … how you're a soldier who always gets the mission done." A sob broke free, "About Rachel, how you were her piano teacher …I didn't want to believe it." Buffy wiped the tears away with the back of her hand.

In a cold and dangerous tone Alec spoke, "Don't presume to know me. You have no idea how I felt about Rachel or what happened between us. I thought Max filled you in, but even she wouldn't be dumb enough to say Rachel was a just a mission to me. I was a soldier, born and raised. I didn't know any better then to follow orders. You don't want to know how units ended up when they didn't follow orders." Alec spat, "I played my part as her piano teacher yeah, I didn't expect to fall for her, but I did. I tried to defy Manticore by refusing my orders to kill her, and look how well that ended up. You know what I got when I got back? Did your informant mention that tidbit to you? You think you had it hard the few weeks you were there, you don't know what that place was capable of and neither does Max." Alec spat with venom and turned around to walk off angrily.

Buffy called out as the tears began to dwindle. She had one opportunity to set this right then maybe Alec would stop playing the mental games with her and let her go. He obviously didn't love her. "You're right I don't know you, but you don't know me…you still don't deny I was only a mission…" Buffy took a deep breath and waited to see if he would turn around. "You sound like you really did love her. I know how hard that can be to loose someone you love." Buffy smiled weakly.

Alec stopped and turned around and couldn't help the small smile breaking through his exterior, "What you forgot the… oh so unsubtle hint where I compared you to Rachel that should give you all the answers you want from me... for a while anyways."

Buffy wiped her face with a sigh, "The Watchers Council is the one that gave me the information, the other night when they cornered me." Buffy steadily wiped the tears on her back of her hand, "I know what its like to love someone then be the cause of their death, but you don't love me." Buffy voice softened, "You said I don't know you but what can you really say you know about me? I was merely someone you were ordered to have sex with, you weren't ordered to have sex with her, you loved her… you don't love me and I'm not gonna pretend like you do out of some misguided sense of chivalry no matter how small you may have for me." She dropped her uncrossed arms and steadily moved back to the unopened door.

Alec walked closer to her then stopped a couple feet away, "I didn't mean to say that I loved you. I meant that what was first a mission turned into something more. How much more, I don't know. Isn't this the same Council that first allowed; Manticore to keep you and then tried to kidnap you? Yeah you should totally trust their info." Alec stated with a roll of his eyes while he thought to himself, 'maybe I should just continue to stick around, she obviously needs me to keep her out of trouble and acting on bad info. And Manticore is gone, sure, there was White, but I escaped him once. I can keep Buffy safer if I can keep an eye on."

Buffy shrugged absently, "Slayers do technically belong to the Watchers Council; we are the weapons used against the forces of darkness." She gave Alec a delicate smile, "Its okay, I won't bother you again...You have my word." She turned back to the door and grabbed the handle.

Alec walked up behind her and placed his hand over hers on the handle, removing it from the handle he turned her to face him. "Maybe I like it when you bother **Me**." he whispered. "For the record, you may be a slayer, but you're also a human being. You don't belong to anyone. Just like Max and I don't belong to Manticore, they may think we do, but we don't." 'Damn, her skin feels good.' Alec thought to himself and then dropped his hand from hers, "I'll be seeing you Buffy." he assured her before walking off.

Buffy whispered to herself as Alec disappeared into the night in the back of the bar, 'Not if I can help it you're not.' Buffy did not need to get in deeper than she already was, the time for action was now, and she hoped she could leave a lot sooner than planned before her reserve to avoid this man became impossible. She would call Logan the following day and begin her escape plan.

Chapter 21- Another day in paradise

Max sat at the table nursing her beer, while she watched her friends around her. Crash was like a second home to her, and she wouldn't want to be anywhere else after a long day of work - except for maybe Logan's. Max scanned the bar for Buffy, trying to see if she could catch a glimpse of her blond hair. She had been a little worried about her since the whole blow up a couple days ago with Alec. She hadn't really heard a word from her. Alec was his usual self except when he was staring at her longingly. It would be funny if it weren't so sad.

It didn't take long when she noticed the very person she was looking for, come by the table and another male quickly grabbed her hand pulling it to his lips. Buffy politely pulled out of his grasp and proceeded to the table. She glanced around the table at Max and her friend's deliberately ignoring Alec's usual heated gaze.

Sketchy had been waiting for an opportunity to use that line that Alec had given him when little Suki and her friend Marina quit. Sketchy had waited till Buffy got to him and he rolled out with charm and ease. "Buffy has anyone ever told you that you are a unique creature- unlike any other." He couldn't believe how well it rolled off his tongue. He brought Buffy's hand to his lips.

Buffy gave a deep flattered smile, "Thank you-that's sweet, I think." When she walked away-, everybody was giving sketchy 'OH SHIT!'- You screwed up now look. With concern, they all looked at Alec at the end of the table to gauge his face.

Max shook her head and took another sip of her beer. She didn't know from personal experience, but she'd heard horror stories of X5 males viciously attacking other males when their 'territory' had been violated. Max glanced over at Alec and watched as his face changed from lust to violent in a split second.

"Sketch I need to have a word with you -ALONE." Alec stood and flames were shooting out of his eyes at his friend. He had no idea how far over the line he just stepped.

"I can't believe it… that line actually works- thank you. Looks like I'm getting lucky tonight." Sketchy laughed unaware of the immense danger he was in and the hard raining stare Alec was currently giving him.

Trying hard to breath through his anger with out jumping across the table Alec spat, "NOW!"

All the faces at the table with the exception of Sketchy looked at Max. Max stood up, grabbed Alec's elbow, and pulled him away from the table, and everyone's prying ears. She pulled him to the alcove to the side of the bar, "You don't hurt Sketchy, and I don't have to hurt you." Max looked into Alec's eyes and momentarily tightened her grip on his elbow.

It took several minutes for Alec to even realize there were words coming out of Max's mouth before a syllable left his mouth. He had scanned the room seeing Buffy approach the table and sit the drinks in front of Original Cindy. Sketchy just grasped Buffy's hand in his and asked her, "You are beautiful, and I would be honored if you accompany me to an eating establishment tonight?" With Alec's enhanced hearing, he heard Buffy's soft laugh.

"Let me see how I feel when I get off and I'll let you know, OK" Buffy smiled at Sketchy with a friendly demeanor. Buffy proceeded to walk away shaking her head. He was such a sweet guy, he almost reminded her little of Xander and she definitely could use a chance to get out where she wasn't slaying or moping. She returned to the bar with a jovial smile on her face.

Cindy just shook her head from side to side at the confrontation she was afraid was going to come to a head. She shot Sketchy a look and a light rap on the table, "Sistah gurl the bomb but, going after that gonna put you in a world of hurt." Cindy knew what was going on, and it was obvious to her. Why didn't the man, stop playing games and let the woman know he loved her?

"Alec would never- besides he said he didn't want her." Sketchy spouted as he stretched his arms pulling them behind his head oblivious to intense emotions radiating from Alec.

Max shook Alec's elbow to try and get him to focus on her. She glared at him and said through gritted teeth, "Alec, you touch a hair on Sketchy's head, and I rip all yours out. Got the dealio?"

Alec seethed with anger; "She's got to be doing it just to piss me off- why the hell do they have to keep touching her?" He ran his hands though his hair, "Do you have any idea what this is doing to me?"

Max let go of his elbow and she put her hands in her pockets. "I think I get it." Max looked over at Buffy and then back at Alec, "This wouldn't be eatin' you up if you just told her. You do know that right? I mean your skull isn't that thick." Max plucked Alec on the head and attempted to lighten the mood with a small smile, and then she said with all seriousness, "Maybe she just wants a friend, you ever think of that?" For some reason Max's patience with Alec was growing larger and she found that, she could actually have a whole conversation with him without wanting to rip him limb from limb. She even thought she was growing kind of fond of having him around similar to a potted plant that you really didn't want but kept around anyway.

Alec seriously considered that option for a moment, and then flashes of Rachel and how she died because of him. "I can't Max, I-I just can't." He closed his eyes at the stinging he felt of the tears that wanted to flow and the fact he wanted to go over there and flip her over his shoulder and take her home with him. "Staying away from her is hell- not touching her is torture." He was seriously considering that when the voice of his commander at re-indoctrination rang in his mind. 'You are a soldier- you don't let your emotions rule you.' Then the memory of the stinging as the laser cut deep into his cornea. "But I have to stay away…besides she doesn't want anything to do with Me."

"You think I don't get it. I have the star-crossed love of all time. I mean, I can't even say 'Here's the book back I borrowed Logan. Oh crap, you're dead.' At least you got to know what it's like to be with the person you...care about." Max shrugged and looked back over at Buffy, if the roles were reversed and she was Buffy, she'd want him to tell her he loved her instead of playing games. At least with her and Logan, they knew how they felt about each other; they just couldn't experience it first hand, and probably would never be able to.

Alec digested that for a moment, it was his fault about the virus. He really wished he could fix that with Max. Well he didn't create it; he just made sure it took place. "Max- about you and Logan, I'm sorry for my part- I wish I could do something to," He looked shamefaced. "Well, you know."

"Yeah, well...can't change it now." She didn't mean to be bitter, but she was. She was honestly full of bitter about it, and she knew that was part of the reason, she was so hard on Alec. That and the fact he was wearing Ben's face, which brought back bad memories. "You want me to go talk to her?" Max hooked her thumb at Buffy and waited for Alec to reply. Oh God, she was uncomfortable in situations like this, she didn't know how to do girl talk, that entirely well.

"I guess I'm gonna owe you big time- if you do?" Alec tried to force a smile.

"Oh yeah, I'm thinking a pitcher of beer for Sketchy and OC, and some grunt work for me. I might need somebody to watch my back while I nicely take a valuable item off some bad guy's hands." Max playfully smacked Alec on the shoulder and smiled, "Get buyin' pretty boy." Max turned and walked toward Buffy, thinking of how much work she could get off of Alec just by talking to Buffy. He was way too easy when he was in love. She walked up to the bar where Buffy was and sat down, "Got a minute to talk?"

Alec had walked away cheerfully to order the pitcher and carried it back with a wink in Max's direction. If things worked out, he was going to take his woman home tonight. He would figure the rest out later.

Buffy had been serving the counter patrons when she spotted Max sit down in front of her. When Max asked to talk to her, Buffy was slightly surprised but she had no hard feelings toward Max even though they hadn't really talked since she escaped from Manticore. Buffy signaled to Michael that she was taking a break. She gave Max a gentle smile, "Sure, Do you want to talk here or a table?"

"Um...would a table be more private? A table would probably be better." Max rolled her eyes at herself, she could kick bad guy ass, steal expensive items, even burn down a secret government agency...but talking girl talk? That was hard work. Max stood up and started walking to a table toward the back of the bar. As she passed by the table where her friends were, she reached over and grabbed the full glass of beer out of Alec's hand, sending a sarcastic wink in his direction, and lifting the beer in a thankful salute. She finally reached an empty table and sat down.

Buffy pulled her shirttail out of her pants, letting the white blouse hide her any indications that was expecting. The last thing she needed was for him to find out she was pregnant. Her breasts had already doubled in size. They did get her big tips but Alec was a different story. She only had only months to work before the baby bump became obvious. And she planned on being (Far, far away) in California when that happened.

Buffy followed Max, nervously tugging on her white sweater she wore over her blouse, she didn't even look in Alec's direction when Max stopped snagging the pitcher of beer. Her nervousness passed once she was out of Alec's vision. The man could make her queasy just with a stare. No, Buffy his eyes are not penetrating, he does not know your secret. Cindy promised she would not tell. She would never break that promise. She gave Max a questioning smile and had a seat across from her. "So… what's the what-? You have something face?"

"Something? No, nothing. Just talk… Ya know girl talk." Max took a long sip of the beer; nearly downing half of it then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Do I seem nervous to you? Because I don't usually have girl talk... I have knock sense into Sketchy talk, sista girl talk, and beat Alec senseless talk. I'm probably scaring you with how much I'm saying right now, huh?" Max grabbed the beer and downed the second half. Luckily, for her, her transgenic DNA made it very hard to get drunk. The beer just helped calm her nerves. "I wanted to know how life's treatin' you. Are you doin' good?"

Buffy out right laughed, "No you're not scaring me… Slayer here, vampires with sharp fangs make me uncomfortable. You not so much; hope that didn't sound insulting. I'm okay," Buffy shrugged, "This weather leaves a lot to be desired, miss the sunshine, warm climate and shoes… I definitely miss shopping for shoes. But other than that okay… nothing to write home about… well if my home was still there but… I'm babbling- how are you?"

Max laughed as well, and shrugged. "Apparently that's apart of girl talk, babbling. Never would a guessed I'd be a babbler. Life's alright, except for the government trying to wipe clean any trace of Manticore, which pretty much means killing off all my kind, and the virus that is genetically targeted to Logan's DNA, which will kill him slowly and painfully if I touch him in anyway. So, it's so-so. I was actually wondering how you're holdin' up after the Manticore nightmare." Max smiled and looked down at her empty glass, "You wanna beer? I think I might get a refill from my good buddy Alec, he's buying tonight, so everything is on him, no charge."

"Actually alcohol and Buffy are un-mixy things." Buffy softly laughed, "There was a frat party and a large snake involved… I don't know if you want the details." Buffy frowned at the internal image, she hadn't thought about that since well Sunnydale. "As for Manticore… right there with ya," Then something dawned on Buffy, maybe she needed her help and was being too shy to ask. "You know if you need my help? All you have to do is ask." Buffy bit her lip then added, "He misses you Max, he doesn't say anything but I can tell. He talks about you a lot." Then she added, "A whole lot." She added with a smile.

Max set her glass down and nodded slowly, completely understanding. She didn't talk much about Logan, but she missed him with her whole heart. She would give anything to be with him, she'd probably even donate some body parts to be with him again. But she wasn't here to talk about her and Logan; she was here to get down to the bottom of Buffy and Alec's drama. She'd deal with her problems another day. "Yeah, well...we can't really do anything unless that virus is gone. But, I noticed something...you're probably going to think this is crazy...but there's something on your neck. A particular scar, that looks vaguely familiar." Max pointed to the area on Buffy's neck she was talking about.

Buffy got quiet, shit she should've covered it up with makeup. Did Max know what it was? Hell she didn't even know what it was. She really didn't want to talk about Alec but Max was obviously curious. She opened her mouth then closed it, and looked around to avoid the subject. "It's just a –umm-battle scar." Buffy stammered slightly, "Every once in awhile the forces of darkness get in a good –well yanno." Buffy laughed with a forced bounce to her voice; "Hey how bout I pay for this round? I'll have Michael put it on me." Buffy smiled cheerfully hoping Max would just let it go.

Max stared at Buffy, understanding clearly the tone her voice had taken on, and her avoidance of the subject of Alec. 'This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought.' "Don't take this the wrong way, it's just that that bite kinda looks like something an animal would do, say a cat?" Max drank the last little bit of beer that was left in glass, which wasn't much, and she gauged Buffy's reaction, trying to see if she could get anything out of her; any kind of expression. "So, what was life like before Manticore caught you?"

Buffy downcast her eyes for a moment, but relieved she didn't have to tell Max that Alec had bit her during sex, really rough sex, back at Manticore. "Nope can honestly say, no cats have bitten me." Buffy took a deep breath, saved by the bell or change of subject in this case. "Before Manticore, wow that's a long story, I had friends, a mom, and then it was gone in a blink of an eye. All because I couldn't deal with what I had done…then before I knew what happened it was all just stripped away?" Buffy dropped her hand on the table her face taking on a far away look as she thought about all she had lost. She snapped back while Max's eyes appraised her. "Then there was the fact I was in hell… literal hell for I think they said about twenty-four years…" Buffy played with the napkin holder then added, "All because of my curse with men."

Max stared at Buffy wide-eyed, "Jeez, I thought I had it rough. I never met my mom being genetically enhanced an' all. While they were busy putting cat DNA and whatever else in me, my mom was God knows where. The only family I had was the other kids in my unit back at Manticore, twelve of us escaped. That's a long story too. I kinda know where you're comin'. I spent nearly ten years of my life alone, hiding and searching for my brothers and sisters. But Hell? Damn...what was it you couldn't deal with?" Max gestured at one of the waitresses walking by, and she lifted her empty glass, "Could I get a refill?"

The passing waitress grabbed the empty mug as she walked by the table. The curious stares from the other table housing her friends were watching as if the answer to world peace was being discussed.

Buffy frowned slightly, she no longer was as tore up about Angel as she once was but killing the man you loved was kinda a lifetime cross to bear.

"There was someone, His name was Angel." Buffy smiled briefly thinking about how much she had loved Angel, then of their one night together. "I loved him; would have given up anything to be with him but instead I had to kill him- sacrifice him for the world. His blood was the only thing that would keep the world from ending. So, I had to run a sword through the man I loved as he stood at my feet- telling me how much he loved me. So, I ran- and literally got trapped in hell. Of course, fifteen minutes prior to that he was trying to run around and kill everybody. I just seem to have a knack for falling for the wrong guy." Buffy laughed sardonically at her statement.

Max cleared her throat and shook her head, "Wow, I'm really sorry. So, you go for the bad boys then? You had the whole lovelorn star crossed lover's story too." Max smiled at her-own sarcasm to lighten the mood, and grabbed the refill of beer that had been handed to her by the waitress, "Thanks." She took a long sip and said a little quickly, "Ya know, Alec isn't half bad...half of the time." Max shrugged and stole a quick glance at the other transgenic.

"Sorry didn't mean to bring you down, besides it was a long time ago and the bad boy thing… unfortunately yes, but I'm working on changing that." Buffy gave Max a smile and she shook off her morose musings. She heard her mention Alec, she needed to either change the subject or avoid completely. "Sketchy asked me to go out to eat, you wanna come with?" Buffy settled for avoidance.

"If Sketchy's buying, I'm eating." Max smiled and took another sip of her beer, if Buffy was going to avoid the subject of Alec, than she was just going to bring up her own sad story. "Ya know, Logan use to cook for me all the time, gourmet pastas, delicious salads, pre-pulse wines...now we can't even have a meal together." Max didn't mean to go into that much detail, and it actually brought her down a little, she picked up her beer and chugged the rest of it. "Hang on for a minute." Max stood up walked over to the table where her friends sat and leaned over to grab the full pitcher of beer, "Thanks Alec." She smiled and headed back to the table to refill her glass. She chugged that one too and then refilled a second time. "Sorry. I'm a big beer girl."

"That's okay" Buffy shrugged, "You handle it way better than me…" Buffy added, "I only had one drink, then I woke up to Echidna the snake God ready to chow down on me…. Logan's a good guy." Buffy leaned on the table absently playing with the napkin container, "Is there maybe a cure for this virus? Maybe even a magical whosit that would work?" Buffy chewed on her lip thinking if she went to Willow, could she help. Would she be allowed to? "I'm not much with the research but if it helped you guys I would be willing to try." Buffy was already thinking of ways that maybe magic might work in this instant.

"I don't know. I'm to the point where I'm giving up." Max chugged another beer and refilled her glass, "I gotta say something though, because it's buggin' me. That mark on your neck, isn't just any mark...there's this whole thing because we have all kinds of DNA in us, but cat and human is the most...that Alec pretty much mated you. That mark means you're his mate, all X-series know about that...I'm glad I finally got that one out. I would've done it to Logan...if I'd gotten the chance...wow, this beer is good." Max started to chug the next beer, not realizing she was saying more than she should.

Buffy's mouth fell open in shock; there was no way Max just said Alec mated her! That was impossible. Her eyes blinked in alarm, and surprise. "What? Did you just say he mated me?" The panic started to rise in Buffy's voice. "What the hell does that mean?" Her voice kept going up an octave with the fear that Max had figured out she was pregnant. "You're wrong; this is just a deep hickey. That's all. There is no mate thingy." Buffy's was almost hyperventilating as she waved the explanation away with her hands. She swallowed, pure panic filled her eyes, and she felt like her heart was beating eighty miles an hour.

Max finished the beer in her glass and started to pour another one, she really missed Logan, and for some reason that was all she could think about right now. "No, it's this whole territorial animal thing, and with the cat DNA and Alec being a male...you get my drift. Technically, I guess you could say he marked you as his. Which is really sexist, but at the same time kinda sweet, I can't believe I think something that Alec did was sweet; he's a pig most of the time; unless it comes to you." Max downed another beer.

"I don't understand, his what, exactly? Why would he do that?" Buffy's mind was reeling; a mate mark. The cat DNA didn't bother her but she was marked as someone's property.

Buffy stood but had to sit back down. "The room is spinning. I-I think I'm gonna be sick…" Her arms gestured wildly. "Why didn't he just pee on my leg for gawds sake? What the hell am I gonna do now?" Buffy had to mentally smack herself. 'Okay Buffy just breathe girl. This can't mean he owns you- you're overreacting. Just calm down and it will be fine. NO one knows you're pregnant. You can get out of this just take it one thing at a time.

"Well that wouldn't have been very hot if he'd peed on your leg, would it?" Max giggled to herself and started pouring another glassful, she looked at the pitcher and sighed, "It's almost empty, how sad. Alec should buy me another one; I mean… he owes it to me. If it weren't for me he'd be dead, ya know that? Plus, he'd have no place to work, he'd probably be in jail for all the times he's attempted to kill another guy for touching you, I don't even know how I keep up with his male ego. It makes no sense either, he tells you to stay away from him, but then he lurks in the shadows and protects you. Is that a guy thing or something? I don't get it… If you want 'em to stay away, just stay away… make a clean break. Like with Logan, hey, I love him, a lot...but you don't see me hanging outside his penthouse window or anything. But, then again...I didn't make him my mate, and he doesn't have my scent all over him...and your pheromones tend to drive Alec up the wall." Max chugged another beer, she was really starting to feel the alcohol, and all she wanted to do was to kiss Logan.

Shock flitted across Buffy's face along with the irritation, "He's following me? DO you mean to say he's been watching me everywhere I go? My pheromones…He's hurting people over me?" Concern took over Buffy's visage. "I don't get it… his scent? What the hell does that exactly mean and this mate thing? I mean I understand the territorial thing… even though I think its stupid, but he told me to stay away Max. Told me he would have no trouble getting over me then he leaves with a different girl every night… then I have to hear them come in the next day and brag about it! Then when he's not insulting me or telling people, I use to be a man, he's asking me to have sex with him. What does he want from me?"

Max spit beer out of her mouth and laughed, and then she covered her mouth and frowned, "Sorry about that. But he told somebody you were a man? Wow, I'm almost in awe at the way that guy's brain works. He hasn't hurt anybody...he's been close to it, but I usually get there in time, calm him down, remind him of his how stupid he is and throw in a few threats. That's always my favorite part. He's a liar by the way, I don't think he follows you everywhere, he isn't over you, only follows you if he thinks your in danger or another guy is hitting on you, in fact I don't think he wants to be over you. Do you know how good this beer is? How does Logan look to you? Does he look sad? How's his hair? What pair of glasses is he wearing? Manticore injected you with this pheromone that drives any male X5 wild; Alec is the one that really took to it, and man it stuck. He knows your around just by fricken smell, isn't that crazy? It's kinda like Joshua. He doesn't even like those girls, he's Alec, tries to be a playboy and keep up the image, but I'm not sure if he's even slept with all of them. Wouldn't want to ask anyway... I would tell you what he wants, but that's one thing I can't. I may be slightly intoxicated right now but I know when to keep my mouth shut. Does Logan really miss me?" Max drank the last bit of beer that was in her glass and leaned on the back of her chair, lifting the pitcher up and calling to Alec, "Alec! I think I need a refill over here." Max slammed the pitcher back on the table and smiled at Buffy, "Wow, I haven't drunk this much in a long time; it's amazing I'm not drunk right now."

Buffy's voice was no longer filled with panic but aggravation. She crossed her arms across her chest and began to relay all the Intel to Max in a slightly even tone. Although she wanted to go over to the table Alec was at and smack the daylights out him, arrogant Ass and to just expect to her to drop her panties all because he's turned on by her smell. "He told Daniel, my best tipper that my name used to be Bart and that I was in the middle of a sex-change. Imagine my surprise the next day… I come in to wait on him and he tells me he doesn't swing that way. Jackie found out that's what he told him." The smell thing (that was just gross) unnerving and scary all at the same time; "As for the other women, I don't do the whole multiple sex partners… I have only slept with two people; him and Angel and right now I'm pretty much regretting both." Trying to remain calm, she thought about the sweetness that was Joshua and how he got so excited every time she visited. If she weren't trying to protect her baby, she would definitely ask him to come with her. If demons could have their own bars, surely no one would say anything about a dog-man. Of course, Max was like his family and she could never ask him to leave her behind. "Joshua is very sweet, I just saw him the other day." Buffy head was spinning keeping up with all Max's questions but decided to address the Alec thing and move on. "Alec won't have too much longer to worry about me; I'm working on going back to California. So that problem will solve all that." Then her voice softened when she thought about all the countless hours that Logan had confided in her how much he loved Max. "Logan does miss you, talks about you like you're the greatest thing since sliced bread, and I just wish I could help you guys. Don't give up on him, Max… once I get back to LA, maybe I can make some contacts with the underworld, the literal underworld." Buffy laughed softly. "And help you, Lotta mystic mojos out that way." She ended that last part with a smile.

"You can't leave. I know Alec says he's trying to stay away from you to protect you, but if you leave...it might make things worse. And not just for you, for all of us. He said that Ames White has this big yen going for you, and me...you more apparently. Something about our DNA or whatever; Logan misses me? I miss him a lot. The first time we ever met, I broke into his house to burglarize him that was the greatest day of my life. Alec is just scared, and frankly, I think you're kinda scared too. Don't tell me you aren't, because I know that look. Logan and me skirted around each other for a year denying how we feel about each other...that was the worst mistake I ever made. God, I miss his eyes. Alec, where's my beer?" Max nearly knocked her chair backward with the effort it took her to yell over at the other table.

"I have to… there's too much at stake right now." Buffy's eyes coasted down toward her abdomen that had started to slightly protrude but not too obviously. "Who is Ames White? Another lunatic I have to worry about- guess I'll just add him to the list." Buffy rolled her eyes in annoyance,

"Watchers Council, and some jerk named Sandeman. I mean honestly, who names their kids Sandeman?" Buffy then shrugged her shoulders. "Eh- I'm use to it; demons seek me out on a daily basis so just another day in the life of a slayer." Buffy stood and walked over to where Max had fallen and offered her a hand to sit her back in the chair. It was obvious she was quite intoxicated. If she weren't so irritated with Alec, she would find the whole thing extremely hilarious.

Alec had watched Max from across the room, Buffy had her back to him so he couldn't tell if she was pissed or what? She had stood up at one point and talking with her hands in that cute, little way she did. Then it looked as if the conversation got more intense. She had gracefully stood and helped Max back to her seat and then Max yelled for more beer. He did tell her he owed her. He wondered if he should approach. Well only one way to find out and this was as good a time as any. He moved across the room in a confident stride to stand behind Buffy, he knew she knew that he was there, because both of her shoulders tensed visibly. He sat the pitcher of beer between the two women. He smirked, "Evening Ladies."

"Alec! Finally, I have been waiting…. tell her about White. How he is not just any normal bad guy, he's the bad guy that actually kicks your ass. Yeah, that's right...he handed my ass to me on a platter...of course that was after I was shot...but still the guy is not normal. I actually miss Lydecker, now Lydecker was a bad guy you could get use to." Max was pouring another glass of beer, and started gulping it down. Then she thought about something and said, "Wait, Sandeman? Like Father Sandeman? Joshua's father, He's looking for you? That's funny; I've been looking for him. I wonder if Logan would think it was weird if I just dropped in. Do you think it would be weird? Hey, Alec, do you think it would be weird if a girl just decided...for old time's sake...to just drop into your penthouse? Maybe make some pasta and drink some wine, sit back and listen to classical music, with no touching whatsoever." Max grabbed her beer and started chugging it again, obviously forgetting what she had said, almost right after she had said it. Talk about liquid pain remover, Max didn't need anti-depressants when there was plenty of beer to go around. "Sit down Alec. Drink some beer, have fun for once, and stop being so fricken serious. You're both too serious. Wait, or am I too serious? Logan's too serious, that's it." Max filled her glass up yet again.

Buffy gave Max a sympathetic look and then spoke to Alec without even looking in his eyes, his eyes were too intense, and she was not strong enough. If she wanted to get away, she smiled faintly, Remember how it ended with Angel, granted Alec may not have a demon inside of him but she was causing him to act crazy according to Max. She went over to grab Max's arm, "I think Max has had enough to drink – why don't you take her home." Keeping her eyes on the floor the whole time, be strong girl- don't look in the eyes, this will end badly. Don't think about his hands caressing you. No bad, bad, bad. Her eyes strayed to his crotch. She needed to get the hell away from him pronto. "Maybe one of your friends could help you?"

Alec gestured with his head to the table he had been sitting at, which was empty except for Sketchy. Sketchy waved at Buffy and Alec growled in his throat, Max started to laugh and she looked at Alec. "You're a lion. So possessive, ya know that?" Max giggled to herself as though there was a joke nobody else had heard. Alec pointed to the corner of Crash, where OC was chatting up a pretty brunette girl. "I think she's busy for the rest of the night." Alec looked at Buffy and smirked devilishly. Max pointed at his face, "I know that look. That's lust."

"Alright Maxie, I think its time we take you home now, before you say a little too much." Buffy reluctantly opted to help, and they practically carried Max the whole way to her apartment. She mumbled and talked the entire way, and when they finally laid her down in her bed, Alec was close enough to finally get a good whiff of Buffy. Her smell was intoxicating, and all he wanted to do was to push her up against the wall and have his way with her.  
He pulled away from Max who looked right at him and said, "You're right Alec."

"About what?"

"I should've taken my chance with Logan when I had it. I'm so lonely now, and all I think about is the year of chances we had that we never took."

Alec nodded and brushed the hair out of Max's face, "I know Maxie. Sometimes I hate being right."

Max laughed, "Right, just like I hate pummeling people."

Alec shook his head, "I'm serious. I know how lonely it is, to be like us. You and Logan...you were made for each other. And, I'm only saying this because you won't remember anything tomorrow." Alec pointed a finger at her and she smiled.

"I bet Ben would've been like you, if it had been different." Max grabbed onto his finger and squeezed it lightly and Alec returned the smile.

"Thanks Maxie." He stood up from the bed and looked over at Buffy, who was shocked at the tender exchange. She couldn't believe Alec actually had a tender bone in his body. He stared her down, and she could see the lust filling his eyes, and then Max quickly leaned over her bed and horked all over his shoes. Alec made a disgusted face and looked up at the ceiling, "Just great."

Buffy tried not to laugh, and went to get a towel and water. She bent down to help clean up the mess while Alec complained. "It's no big deal, I clean messes like this all the time." Buffy added. She finished then stood and slowly went to throw away the towels from Max's vomit. After methodically washing her hands and disposing of the debris, she crossed her arms, "Well, she's good so I …should go and do what I was going-." Buffy's voice broke off her words. She prepared to leave when her eyes were caught in Alec's gaze. She was caught in an internal battle unable to move. Alec seized the moment and within seconds was in front of her kissing her frantically like he would die and working his hands inside her blouse. He hoped Cindy didn't mind cause he was about to borrow her bed.

His lips slid to cover his mark; his tongue lavished the spot with tenderness. "You smell so sweet…scent so strong." Alec took in a deep breath between words. He caught her mouth in another passionate kiss, and started to slowly move her toward Original Cindy's bed, he couldn't stop kissing her, and he didn't want to ever be apart from her. He kissed along her neck and reached the mark he had left on her once again, and something inside Buffy stirred awake.

She pushed him back a little, "No, Alec we can't, this isn't right." Her big green expressive eyes trying desperately to not be drawn in by this man and her chest rising and falling with every breath; Alec stepped back and turned his back to Buffy briefly irritated but turned back around facing her.

"When's it going to be right then, Buffy? You heard Max; she wishes she would've taken the chance when she had it with Logan. What if this is our chance?" Alec stared into Buffy's eyes; locking into her green eyes, with his own hazel ones; Holding her gaze with a fiery passion.

"I know sex is not a big deal to you…but it is to me. I'm not going to be just another conquest or just another notch on your bed or some ride you take when you're bored." Buffy said sadly, this had disaster written all over it. She couldn't sleep with him, not that he actually wanted to sleep but nonetheless it was a mistake to even contemplate doing anything with Alec. She couldn't be just another notch on his bedpost. She had to be strong and resist.

Alec pulled away from her roughly and glared at her, "If that's what you think this is, than you're the one with the issues. I don't know how to act with you, and I'm not the only one being hot and cold here Buffy, you are too! I'm either too pushy or you're too frigid. So, I guess we're both screwed! Figuratively of course, wouldn't want you to take it the wrong way." Alec held his hands up in surrender and glared angrily.

Buffy glared right back with wearing an expression as if she had been slapped. "I'm frigid…" Buffy scoffed, "That's rich coming from you. But then I guess to a guy who thinks sex is like 'Baskin Robbins' you need to taste all 31 flavors… I would seem a little," Buffy hand quoted, "Frigid, But let's not stop there Alec… let's talk about my hot and cold attitude. I'm dressing like a whore but I'm frigid…" Buffy laughed with bitterness.

Alec snorted and pursed his lips with a quizzical gaze to face Buffy, "What the hell is a Baskin Robbin?" Alec had no clue what the hell she was talking about. He was rock hard and stuck between wanting to throw her on the bed or knock the hell out of her. The woman was beyond frustrating.

Buffy snorted, "Sorry, little pre-pulse humor." She crossed her arms and sneered.

Alec scoffed audibly, "Yeah, some of us were stuck in a secret government agency in a test tube. Sorry I don't catch on to your lingo sometimes." He started pacing the room, normally he was a calm guy, but when it came to Buffy, his emotions flared all over the place. "You think I'm just using you, but you're wrong. I act like this with you because I can't stand anybody else looking at you, or touching you for that matter! We go back and forth and it's starting to drive me insane! You should feel complimented that I want to have sex with you, it's not supposed to be offensive that I want you!"

"So I'm supposed to be flattered every time someone wants to screw me? I can't believe I'm…" Buffy stopped cold, she had almost let it slip out her real feelings and her current state. "This conversation is over and by the way don't worry about me and my frigidness. I'm sure it will thaw once I leave and you will never-**EVER** have to worry about whether I'm hot or cold again."

"What are you talking about? I think you're being hormonal right now!" Alec yelled loudly at Buffy's retreating form.

She grabbed the door handle in her hand, her face pure fury. She stopped with a grimace; her stomach felt like it was full of acid. She knew the baby was not happy with emotional upheaval she was feeling. "Have a nice life. I know I will." She wanted him to hurt; he told her he'd have no trouble forgetting. Buffy slammed the door holding her head high; she was trying to hold in the tears till she got as far away as possible.

Alec couldn't believe what had just happened, he thought everything was going perfectly, and then she flipped out on him. Was it something he said?

_Chapter 22 _That same old song and Dance

Buffy leaned on her palm, her elbow resting on the counter. She was so tired. She had been awake all night long, between the vomiting and the pelvic pain and she was exhausted. In the end, she had gotten less than an hour to lay her head down. Her stomach was sour and she had even tried to nibble on crackers without any luck, throwing them up as well. She had already made a deal with Kristen that if Alec showed up, no matter what section, she would wait on him and explain to him Buffy was only working in the backrooms tonight. If he persisted, Jackie would take over and wait on him. All the girls had a thing for him so Buffy just used that to her advantage, telling them she didn't like him and wanted him to leave her alone. If they pressed too hard, she would tell them she had a boyfriend in California that she wanted to get back to; but she didn't think with their attraction to him, that it would even come up.

Buffy had already told Michael that if she didn't feel better soon, she might have to take the rest of the night off. She didn't want to because she had already starting saving for her trip to LA and it was going to cost her about $5,000.00 to pay for fake I.D's and safe passage to ensure safety for her and her baby. Logan had already started looking for any way to get around the price but Buffy wasn't holding out too much hope for that. She was using the slow time of the early night to catch about 50 winks before she had to hustle. Tonight's outfit was a lot more subdued, a soft tan sweater that clung to her breasts and a pair of khaki's, she felt too yucky to try to hard to make big tips tonight.

Logan entered Crash. Scanning the crowd, he spotted who he was looking for very quickly and approached the bar with a smile.

Alec took a sip from his beer, his eyes darting around while his ears followed the conversation at the table. He hadn't seen Buffy all night but he knew she was here somewhere, he could smell her.

Alec's eyes found someone else instead and he nudged Max, "Your boyfriend's here," but instead of Logan finding them and walking over to them, he found him walking towards some one else, (a very familiar someone else). He just heard Max say something but cut in.

"Is something going on between him and Buffy," he immediately demanded to know from Max.

Max rolled her eyes at Alec's comment; she was a little surprised that Logan showed up at crash, normally he didn't much care for places like this. "He's not my-…"Before_ she could finish, Alec interrupted, "Is something going on between him and Buffy?" Max's head whipped around and she spotted Logan calmly waking over to Buffy._

**  
Logan made his way slowly over to Buffy greeting her with a large smile, "Hi there!"

Buffy embraced Logan with a warm hug, "Hey thanks for coming, let me let Jackie know and we can maybe get a table for privacy?"

Buffy leaned casually over the bar and whistled to Jackie to tell her she was taking a break, and then headed in the direction of one of the tables toward the darker corners. Buffy didn't want a whole lot of people to hear what they were discussing. She nodded to Logan.

"Did Logan just hug my girl?" Alec asked not believing this was happening. Logan was only into Max; no other woman existed for him... and him and Buffy was just...wrong. Buffy was his woman.

Logan smiled and nodded, "I'll get us a table while you tell Jackie."

Max glared at Alec, "Shut up" she snapped at him, "It's probably nothing, just them being friends… maybe?" Max eyed the two people that shouldn't bother her. She told Logan to move on, she just didn't think he would have done it so quickly.

"Is he getting a table for them?" Alec asked suspiciously, "Are they on a date or something?" Buffy's radiant face glowed in the soft lights of Crash and he was sitting at the table diagonally across from their table, pissed off. When Alec had told Logan that he needed to move on with someone else... He hadn't meant Buffy, his mate, the one woman who was his!

OC gave a quiet little laugh as she observed; this was going to be interesting. She was trying her best to keep a straight face; baiting the both of them. They both wanted act like they weren't interested, idiots. OC was just going to give them a little push. 'There was nothing faster to drive you over the edge or make you go after what you want then a little competition.'

"Looks like they both taking your advice and moving on." OC held the straw in her drink as she sipped casually. "Sometimes people get together out of loneliness, maybe they hooking up out of that?" OC hid her smile while she watched the fireworks explode. She knew that Alec still had a thing for Buffy, just like she knew her boo still had her thing for Logan. Buffy had told Cindy earlier that Logan and her were going to have dinner to see if he could help her get to California sooner rather than later. Besides, it wouldn't be long before her condition became obvious to even the infantile sector guards and once discovered there was no way they'd let her out of Seattle.

Logan found a table and took a seat at a chair whilst waiting for Buffy to join him. She really needed his help, it's not like Alec was going to step up and be a father to their unborn child anytime soon.

**

Sheri eyed the hotness that was sitting at the table. She was a girl on a mission She was going to have that hotness soon. No, there would be no escape; she'd have that fine piece under her tonight.

**

Max glared at OC, "I'm not bothered. Yes I told him to move on, but I expected him to move on to someone less..." she trailed off unable to find the right word.

"There is nothing wrong with Buffy" Alec jumped in, "If there is anything wrong in this scenario it's your boyfriend trying to get in her pants." He eyed Cindy warily, to see if he noticed her act like she was in on the little coup. That damn woman! She must have known that he still had a thing for Buffy... How could she have known? And more importantly, why was she bothering?

"I didn't say anything was wrong with her," Max defended and glared at the 'lovable' rogue X-5. "I like Buffy, it's just... She's not right for him."

"And Logan will drag her back into danger; being such a guy who can't get enough of it." Alec snapped at her.

"Hey Logan is a good man." Max replied in a dangerous tone.

"Who likes to meddle in things and involves other people in them." Alec agreed but added some facts to it. "Buffy's not someone who will sit by and let someone else get hurt. She'll help out, next we know she's in a wheelchair too, slayer healing or not."

Max glared at Alec dangerously, "Stop badmouthing Logan or I swear..."

Alec glared back, "I'm not badmouthing anything… I'm just telling it how it is. Logan may be a good man but he'll get her killed. I left her to prevent that."

Cindy rolled her eyes and reiterated that Buffy was apparently on a date with Logan. She reiterated sometimes that the lovelorn got together out of loneliness. . Since Alec had made clear his lack of interest in Buffy and Max had said, it was time for Logan to move on (purely because of continued fear about the virus), "Whatchu getting worked up about pretty boy, you told the gurl to stay away from you?" OC got real quiet because she saw something at the bar that was giving her the eye and she might just have to take her up on it. Because mmmm, looked like OC was getting some tonight.

**

Buffy slid across from Logan, giving him a genuine smile, "Hey, you hungry? I could have them whip something up for us, not that food and me are good friends right now. Maybe with good company I can actually keep it down." Buffy laughed a little. "Last night was pure hell, I couldn't even keep crackers down, and the pain which I know the doctor said there would be some, I just didn't think it would be so extreme. I got about an hour of sleep. So, what do you have for me? Dinners on me by the way, it's the least I can do for all your help and everything."

Logan gave her his sympathetic look "You do need to try and eat something, you need to keep up your strength and you're not eating for just one person now," he informed her.

**

Max rolled her eyes, "Looks like another bimbo is about to come over for you. I don't know what they see in you."

Sheri walked over to the hotness. She saw the guy at the table turn and give her some smile that would make any straight girl weak in the knees, not her though. She kept her eyes on the goal and continued to walk towards it.

**

Logan grabbed a file out of his bag and slid it over the table to her. "Here's your new fake ID and some background," he said, and then added, "Sorry to have given you a dead husband but a dead husband would be preferable to having Alec as one." He laughed slightly at the thought of Alec as a husband and father. The whole thing seemed ridiculous to him. "I'm still working on you getting cheaper passage."

"Don't worry about it; it will make it easier to explain then saying hey I got pregnant by a breeding program in a military lockdown joint." She laughed lightly, talking to Logan was so easy almost like a brother, and he was like a mini-Giles in the brains department.

Kristen dropped by the table, "Hey Anne you and your friend want something to eat? And Michael said to make sure you ate tonight, cause you're looking kinda pale," the pretty red head rang out.

Buffy looked at Logan's stern face, "Oh, all right! I will have lotsa, toast as usual, ginger ale and maybe I'll try a sandwich tonight if that's okay. How about you Logan have something too, humor me."

"I'll have some scrambled eggs." Logan ordered. "How are things Buffy? Alec still giving you trouble?" he asked concerned.

**

Back at the other table, Alec was seeing red as he saw Logan squeezing her hand tenderly. Buffy returned it with a hug.

Alec glared at the table, "Why are they laughing?" First Logan laughed, then Buffy. "Max did you make out what they were saying?" he asked the other X-5. It was unlikely since his hearing was better then Max's but he really wanted to know what the hell they were talking about. He jumped slightly when the chocolate colored good-looking girl he'd smiled at before stopped next to him. "Look, really no offence, but I'm not in the mood." Alec commented to her. To his shock, the girl ignored him and instead focused on Cindy completely. Of course, she had to swing that way; no girl would be able to resist him after all. Manticore had made him perfect.

Sheri smiled seductively at OC, "I'm Sheri, care for a ride?" She stated sure of herself. After letting OC's mind wander with her sentence, she held up her keys to her car and smiled again.

Max glared at Alec; no, she hadn't heard what Logan and Buffy were talking about. She didn't like this; she didn't like feeling so...so jealous. She was about to make a snappy comeback when Alec brushed his latest flavor off, she was a bit stumped when the girl didn't even notice Alec's existence, then it all made sense as she caught her looking at her boo.

Original Cindy just smiled and stood up, "Well Boo, you, and pretty boy have a good time, OC gots things to do." She followed the pretty girl out the door with a smile and a swagger.

**

Buffy took a deep breath, and gave Logan a sad smile, "It depends on what you call trouble, he picks fights with guys who flirt with me, he made it clear he doesn't want anything to do with me, but oh... he still wants to have sex with me..." Buffy then quickly changed the subject switching to her need to get away. "I just don't want to be around when I start to show, I mean right now it's pretty easy to hide, may even be able to hide it with baggy shirts and stuff, but in another couple months that's going to stop working. I need to be long gone by then. I will keep in touch with you but no one can know where I am, it's the only way for me to protect my baby."

The waitress dropped off their food and made her way to another table, and Buffy opened the file, and a deep smile lit her face, "You remembered me talking about Giles, thank you...you have no idea what this means to me." She reached across the table, squeezed Logan's hand, and just felt like that wasn't enough so she reached across the table and gave him a tight hug. She was so happy for that small favor that she could not contain her excitement at the small gesture. "So I'm Buffy Anne Giles, how didja swing that? Never mind I just want to bask for a little."

Logan nodded sympathetically when she talked about Alec, he knew how frustrating it could be being with an X-5, and Max was a lot like Alec, though she'd never admit it. She didn't want to be with him either, but well he had no idea how she'd react to him seeing other people. Buffy wouldn't count since she was just a friend; he had the affection a big brother might have for the girl in question. He doubted Max would be happy though, he in any case he wouldn't be. He stilled loved the transgenic, if only they could get rid of the virus then... he was pulled out of his thoughts when Buffy started to thank him for remembering about Giles. He smiled at her reassuringly. He hugged her back when she started to hug him. When they were back in their seats, he just smiled mysteriously, "Oh, I just pulled a few strings and hacked a couple of databases. It wasn't a big trouble."

**

At the table, Alec was about to get up but Max pulled him back into his seat. Although she too started to have doubts about the innocence of what was going on. She wasn't about to storm over there and demand answers, that would only make things worse. Alec looked at her with a 'what the hell' look. Alec scoffed but did as Max said, "If he kisses her? I'll knock him out." He informed Max. What the hell was he doing touching her? Alec nostrils flared and his back felt stiff. Wasn't it a little soon for them to start molesting each other in public?

"Sit your ass down, going over there will not improve things with Buffy. It'll make them worse." Max informed him.

*  
"No big deal, are you kidding me? This is a huge deal; you are like the supreme mini Giles of the new millennium." Buffy's face was aglow with happiness and she squealed, grabbing Logan and pulling him into another hug. Her excited face held Logan's, you're gonna be able to keep in touch with me right?" She nodded to Logan hoping the answer would be yes, "You're like the closest thing to family I got." Buffy excitedly stood and brushed her lips against Logan's cheek. She just couldn't seem to control her mood swings and for once, she didn't want to, she was actually happy.

**

Alec looked back over at the table just in time to see Buffy kiss Logan. "Ok that's it," he said standing up. Max stood up as well but pushed Alec back into his seat. "Sit. Stay. I'll figure out what's going on."

Max fixed Alec with a glare that said I'm not taking any of the crap you might say right now. Then turned and walked over to Buffy and Logan. She put on a fake smile and said "Logan, Buffy, hi."

Not wanting Max to know everything that was going on but, wanted to share at least her excitement, Buffy's happy face glowed, "Hi Max,' Buffy gushed and pointed to Logan, "This guy is incredible, I asked for a favor and he went above and beyond anything I could've hoped for. I'm just in awe of his greatness, if I could I would like bow to his supremeness." Buffy giggled, "Wanna join us, we're all finished. Why don't I order some beers for you two and me a glass of milk and celebrate?" She continued to gush with glee.

Buffy waved to Kristen and told her, "Get me a glass of milk and these two a pitcher on me."

Max forced her forced smile to grow slightly, "Sure. It looks like Cindy's about to leave with someone," she said watching her friend and the girl hit it off before turning to Logan and Buffy again.

Logan smiled warmly at Max, he didn't know she was here tonight, "Hi" he said, surprised she came over when seeing him. She'd been avoiding him lately a lot but seeing her still brought a deep smile to his face.

Buffy grinned, after looking OC's way, "Good for her and for me...I don't think anything could spoil my mood tonight." Buffy took a deep breath, "So Max how have you been? Logan here has been telling me a lot about you." Hey, if she couldn't have anybody to love at least she could help Logan out whether he wanted it or not. "He has told me some of the incredible things you two have done and let me tell you… it puts my years of slayer work to shame. I mean I only fight demons; you guys try to make the world a better place with all the things you've done...But let's not talk about that. Let's just bask in Buffy happiness and enjoy a good night...Max have you eaten? Let me get you something to eat..." It had been so long since she had actually happy news that she her face glowed in the bars lowlights.

"Isn't taking out demons making the world a better place too?" Logan wondered out loud, and then shook his head, "Shouldn't you keep Alec Company?" Logan asked having now spotted the male X-5.

"Alec is a big boy." Max replied to him then to Buffy, "Not all that hungry, but thanks. So what name did he get for you?" she asked the slayer, deciding there wasn't nothing between her and Logan and more happy with that than she wanted to admit.

Alec glared at Max, as he saw her take a seat at the table. He wasn't just going to sit here practically alone since Cindy left as well, with what's her name. He stood up and walked over.

"Here, I'm still Anne Summers, but when I move on, I get to be none other than Buffy Giles. I told him the story of my watcher and how much he meant to me and he went and got me his last name. That is so sweet, I have never had anybody since Giles do something so unselfish for me and believe it's a rare thing these days." Buffy continued to gush unaware that Alec was headed her way.

As Alec came closer, he could finally pick up the conversation. What he heard made him stop dead in his tracks. Buffy was going to use another fake ID. Why? Probably to get out of town, maybe back toward Sunnydale, he mused. No, he didn't want her leaving. Determined he walked over to her and stopped just behind her, God she looked hot, he thought to himself before he opened his mouth to say something.

"Alec" Logan spoke up, "I don't believe Buffy wants you here if all you continue to want from her is sex." he informed him diplomatically. Logan disliked the X-5 strongly on Buffy's behalf; Buffy may be forgiving for what she was going through and if it didn't put Buffy in a bad spot. He would lay into the X-5 for the pain of making Buffy a single mom, but he had promised to keep her secret.

Alec scowled at Logan, "Mind your own business," he instructed the man. "We need to talk." he directed at Buffy. He leaned behind her on her chair.

Max scowled back at him, "Don't make me have ta bounce you on your head for doing anything stupid."

Buffy tensed up as soon as Alec stood behind her, "Nope, I'm thinking we don't but thanks for the offer." Buffy refused to even turn around to see him. She knew if she did, her feelings for him would get in the way of her logic and since he didn't love her anyway it was safety in numbers and Logan and Max at this time were her safety net whether they knew it or not. Desperately trying to avoid another Alec confrontation, "So Max, didn't you say you wanted something to eat?"

"Yes we do, if you plan on skipping town without telling me. Running away from something or what? I thought everyone you knew there was dead? There is nothing but death waiting for you there." Alec insisted on having this conversation.

"She doesn't want to talk to you Alec. Haven't you hurt her enough? Just go and leave her alone. That's what you told her earlier, isn't it?" Logan asked for confirmation.

"Logan, yanno I'm the first one to call Alec out but this isn't our call to decide..." Max told him.

"I don't want to do this in front of them Buffy, but I'm not leaving until you talk to me. Ask Max, I can be pretty annoying in the meantime." Alec told her with his usual smirk.

Buffy turned and gave him a deadly glare, "I'm sorry was I absent on the day we decided you were my keeper. I told you there is nothing to discuss...I think I've heard everything I want to hear from you." She stood and the slight grimace took over her visage. "Logan, you and Max enjoy the beer, I'm gonna go home, I suddenly don't feel so well." She stalked to the front counter speaking softly to Jackie.

Alec sent a glare towards Logan and followed Buffy. He waited patiently for her to finish up here; he'd talk to her outside. What he was going to say, he didn't quite know that yet. All he knew is he didn't want her to leave.

Buffy went behind the counter to tell Jackie she was leaving because her stomach was back to bothering her again. Michael had already talked to them about letting Buffy leave if she got sick; he knew of Buffy's condition but didn't share that with anyone. Buffy grabbed her jacket and looked to see where Alec was, she might be able to give him the slip if she played her cards right so she walked back to the staff restroom to wait in hopes that he would either leave or think she already left. She went inside and lay her back against the couch that they had there, trying to outwait the X-5.

Alec remained waiting, he could easily smell her, and so he knew she was still here. His eyes had followed her going into the staff restroom. 'What was she doing in there?' He wondered. Then it hit him, she was trying to see if he'd leave without her or maybe even make him think she'd already left. He shook his head; she obviously forgot he could smell her. He looked around to see if anyone was watching him before stealthily moving towards the staff room, close enough he blurred inside. Inside he smiled at the blonde. "So you ready to talk yet?" he asked.

Buffy had laid her head on the couch and started to doze, but snapped awake at the sound of Alec's voice. "You need to get out, this is for employees only, and last time I checked you didn't work here... so please leave." Then she added as an afterthought, "For all you know, maybe I had to pee and I'm thinking about it first, so leave now."

"I could be working on top of you if you'd like." Alec suggested, his eyes roving her body. He shook his head to clear his lust fantasies, now was not the time. "I don't want you to leave," he told her after he locked the staff room door.

Buffy stood up from the sofa that sat against the far wall. She had watched him lock the door and her eyes and body went into panic. "Look, if and when I decide what I'm gonna do, I don't have to clear it with you, but Summers is a dangerous last name to have so, I need to change it in case of problems...Not that any of this is your business..." Buffy crossed her arms in annoyance. "Why did you just lock the door?"

"We're talking this out now, this thing between us. I don't want you running out on it. You could just omit your last name. It's not like many people ask. No, you're not fooling me. You plan on leaving town. I know I should support you in this; it would probably be for the better, but the aspect that I might not see you again... I don't want that. Screw what I said before; I don't want you to leave." Alec paused, took a deep breath, and let it out, "I'll do whatever it takes to stop that from happening, because the aspect of you not being there scares me."

Buffy pressed her fingers against her temple, and sighed heavily, "We keep going round and round and one of us has to make it stop, you don't lack for female companionship, you don't love me, it can't be for sex, half the female waitresses want to sleep with you." Buffy was going to say more when her face suddenly went pale. She scrunched her face and swallowed, pushed Alec out of the way and went into one of the stalls and began to kneel and vomit uncontrollably. Her retching continued for a few minutes. When she felt she had completely emptied the contents of her stomach, it took a few minutes to gather her strength and stop the shaking.

Alec watched concerned, as far as he knew Buffy didn't get sick. "Are you ok?" he asked stepping closer. He still gave her enough room to stand but the stall was left open and her sudden sickness made him pause.

Buffy wiped her mouth with some tissue and flushed. After coming out of the stall, her face flushed and pale, she spoke again. "I told you I don't feel good, I don't get sick often but I've got something and I just want to go home and sleep. Besides I wouldn't want to get you sick and end your late night."

Alec gave Buffy a small smile, "I'm immune to most diseases. I'll take you home; you're in no shape to tangle with a vamp if one jumps you. But we will continue this talk when you're feeling better." Alec informed her.

"This wouldn't be the first time I've fought a vamp sick, I fought a master vamp with the super flu so I don't need you to play knight in shining tin foil to the damsel in the distress. You've talked. I've listened. We're good. Goodbye." Buffy washed her hands and bringing some to rinse her mouth out in the sink and then moved toward the door to unlock it.

Alec grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, "We didn't resolve anything. And I'm not a knight in- whatever. I'm your personal transgenic bodyguard. It's not like you can stop me from walking you home."

Uncomfortable at the mere contact of the X-5, Buffy started to get her bearings back and she stood tall, "You are not my anything, I told you, don't try this Teutonic attitude with me, I can take care of myself." Buffy snapped, "Do you really want to fight a slayer? cause your about five seconds of taking one on. I can stop you, even though I am not at my peak right now, I don't want you taking me anywhere so don't try to follow me." Buffy pulled out of his grip and walked to the door after shrugging him off.

Alec glared frustratingly at the slayer, blurred around her, standing in-between her and the door. "Stop being so difficult, just let me help you!" he exclaimed, "I know I could have handled things better with you, I'm not without my flaws." he laughed dryly, "Why can't you just give me a second chance?"

Buffy blew out a deep breath, Okay he wanted to fight and he was about to get one. She closed her eyes and went into slayer mode, she was not at her best, but it would be enough to get past the arrogant asshole in front of her. She dropped her bag and waited then punched him right in the face. She followed up with a spin kick, she wasn't trying to hurt him just move him out of the way. She stunned him long enough to grab her bag and run out the door.

"Damnit" Alec cursed and shook it off, then went out after her, pacing himself enough to not blur yet until he got outside. Once outside he sniffed for her scent, easily finding it he blurred in to its direction. Soon enough he found his mate sprinting. He pressed himself more and blurred towards her, then fell back in the same rhythm as the slayer and said, "See now that wasn't very nice." he commented.

Buffy stopped and gritted her teeth with her determination, "Look, I just did that to prove a point which I think I did, I can take care of myself." She stopped and scanned the current area. This was going to be tricky but she was going to have to blindside him again and maybe switch to the rooftops. She scanned the skyline looking for an out. This felt so familiar, her running and him pursuing. She wouldn't succumb to his charms this time.

"You know I know where you live, so even if you manage to escape I'll catch up with you there." Alec let her know seeing her scanning the area. "Of course I wouldn't mind a little game of you run, I chase -if it has some very, very rewarding outcomes." Alec smirked as his intentions were clear.

"You're not invited to my apartment, so I don't care if you do know where I live..." Buffy opened and closed her mouth, the anger was not working maybe reasoning would work although she wasn't holding out to much hope for that to work either on the annoying man in front of her. "I held back to punch Sketchy cause he's human, I held back just a bit ago cause I just wanted to get by you... but keep pushing me and I'm not gonna hold back."

Alec couldn't help himself, his body was responding to its mate being so close. His heart was beating fast, his member felt uncomfortably stiff and all he wanted was to take her right here and right now "Promise?" he asked her, his mind in the gutter. "I promise not hold back either... Not that I ever have. You drive me too crazy to be in control of myself during out intimate sessions." he informed her with a lascivious smile.

"See everything turns sexual with you." Buffy annoyed took her fist and swung at Alec, she attempted to flip over him, because she still had her agility regardless of her weakened state. She was not going to panic. If he thought this was going to end in sex tonight, he was sadly mistaken. She ended by trying to knock him out with her fist.

Alec moved his hand in a blur to catch her fist, wincing slightly at the sheer strength behind it. He used the fist in his hand to pull her to him. He let go of her fist and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her even closer, "It's not just sex with you," he whispered as he leaned down and crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Buffy was stunned by the kiss and then she remembered why and how they got in this position. She pushed him and was breathing heavily. "Sorry soldier this is one mission you're not gonna complete." She wiped his kiss off her lips with the back of her hand and continued to glare at him.

"You're not a damn mission, alright." Alec snapped irritated she still thought she was just that to him. "Why can't you just give me another chance? Is it Logan? Do you like him now?" Alec snorted with disdain on the man's name, "Logan is in love with Max, it's useless to try and get him away from her." he paused, "Although Manticore ordered me to sleep with you until you got pregnant, you're the only woman I've ever slept with and not used protection during the act and I don't regret that for one minute." He stated as if it was common knowledge. "Besides I would never use protection with you. I like how I can slide into you without a condom, getting in the way. A condom would only dull the skin on skin contact and the way those muscles milk me when I'm filling you when we have sex. It's a waste of resources and time for us." Alec simply explained to her.

Buffy threw her hands up in frustration and began to tick things off her fingers, "First off, Logan is a wonderful guy, but he's like my brother... so ewwwww, second of all you already said you don't love me. Why are even discussing this? Why are you even bothering with someone that you don't love? What do you want from me?"

"I want you to give me another chance and yeah I don't feel for you what I felt for Rachel. What I feel for you is so much more complicated. I can't make head or tails from it. You drive me crazy because all I want is to be near you, to have your body underneath me and make love to you, to have you scream out my name in pleasure as I empty myself inside you. Yet at the same time I know I shouldn't be anywhere near you if I want you to not share the same fate as Rachel. So I tried to get away from you, then I find out you're leaving and that scares me. Because that will really be the end of it, this us thing and although there is a lot of emotions running high in our little talks, I don't want you to go. I want to be near you, keep you safe from the world that has already been so cruel to the both of us."

"And every time we had unprotected sex, do you even care you could get me pregnant? What if you got me pregnant? Has that thought crossed your mind? What if Manticore had succeeded and I was pregnant right now? "

"If there was any chance you could get pregnant you'd already be. We were very thorough at Manticore." Alec smiled, "But you're not, so what does it matter

Trying another tactic she decided to bring up Rachel, Buffy pursed her lips, "How long did you know Rachel before you knew you loved her?"

His face saddened at the mention of her name, but if this is what it took to keep her from leaving until he figured out what this thing between them really was. "It was different with Rachel, it's not the same feelings I have for you that I had for her. But I didn't really know until about a week in, during the mission I was given to kill her. I couldn't do it and I knew."

Why couldn't he just let her go and let her live her life, she wanted to just start over. Take her and her baby and leave all these mixed feelings and mixed signals in the past and began to find a small amount of peace. So she tried once more to reason with Alec, maybe bringing up the woman he really loved would make him realize he needed to let her go. "You knew her a week Alec, and I'm not demeaning that, but you've known me for a couple of months do you know what's between us, I may not have all the answers to everything but I'm not too naive to know that's lust and only lust. They were drugging me Alec, with some type of chemical, which for all we know, could very well be the only reason you're even attracted to me. " Her face was filled with pain of knowing this man only felt lust and she really missed her mom, her dreams doing little to suffice filling that void. "You don't have to answer this if it's too personal but did you make love to Rachel?"

"Once, I made love to her once…" He switched tactics, as much as he loved Rachel, he wanted Buffy to know that there was something still between them, "I'm still attracted to you, the stuff they gave you only enhanced our body's need for one another. I'm not the same person I was back then Buffy. I've changed I like to think I've grown even. Do you love me?" He asked, turning it around on her.

"You honestly think, I'm gonna answer that when you just told me you liked to fuck me and that's it! Even if I did, I would never tell you... I did love someone once, and he meant more to me than anything and I would've given up anything to be with him...But this is just lust and you can always find a new fucktoy to replace me..."

"It's not just lust. If it were, I wouldn't bother so much. I can get a fucktoy anytime I want but that's not what I want. I want you. Just you, it's not just sex either, I don't like it when other people hurt you, and I want to hurt them. When I see you happy it's like you, glow and you can just light up the darkness I've got inside me and make it go away. I like it when you bite your lip when you're nervous and I just want to take a bite myself. I like it when you're angry and you get so driven. All of that drives me crazy. You drive me crazy. I've never been so put off by a woman before and I have no idea what it all means, but it's more then just lust."

"We had sex for over four weeks, multiple times a day and we had almost non-stop sex for over a week. You're bound to like me just a little bit. You just want me and want is not always a good thing. It could lead to something that hurts everyone involved. Trust me- I know from experience."

"Let me guess, the guy you loved before?" Alec asked with suspicion. "He's an idiot if he hurt you, and if he's still alive I'll kick his ass."

"You can't... he's dead." Buffy was not going to admit she was the one to kill him to Alec. She didn't feel like she could really talk about Angel and what he meant to her or how he was alive again. Her emotions always ran too high when dealing with Angel. "We made love once and he changed, then he was killed. End of story..." Buffy was thinking hard on how to get out this conversation when an idea hit her, she was going to prove to Alec it was just lust and she had a pretty good idea how to do that. "So you want me right now? Wanna take me?"

**  
Delvina was sitting at the bar, damn that hot man for treating her that way. And damn that waitress for stealing him from her. Like she wasn't enough for him... if he'd given her the chance she would've... a redhead taking a seat next to her at the bar interrupted her thoughts. It had been mere days when she not only lost her prospect for the night but a future prospect as well, damn tramp waitress.

Willow approached with a smile; this was going to be interesting, she sat beside the attractive blonde, waving to the bartender for a drink while eyeing the blonde beside her, "Looks like you've had a rough night, wanna talk about it?"

The bartender approached and Willow's gave him a seductive smile before turning back to the blonde. She stirred her drink slowly, "Lemme guess man problems?"

Delvina snorted, "Is there any other kind?" she asked turning towards the redhead. "Men, if I didn't find them so attractive I wouldn't bother with them, you know?" she asked

Willow sipped her amber liquid, "I know- it's unfair and He doesn't appreciate a beautiful woman like yourself." Setting them up had gotten easier over the years.

"Thank you! I don't know what he saw in that waitress when he could have gotten all this," Delvina replied illustrating her body to make her point. "I was even up for a threesome! Ok I had my eyes on another man but he was a fine piece and a friend of his." Delvina took a sip from her own drink and turned to Willow, "I wish that waitress could get what's coming to her."

Willow gave the woman a tight smile, if she wasn't doing this for Buffy, she would take the whiny bitch and send her to the 9th circle for her colleagues to all have a go at but she plastered her smile back on, "The waitress isn't important, I'm more interested in what you wish for the guy or both guys as the case may be." Willow gave the woman a deep grin.

Delvina sighed, "I wish, I could show both guys what they've been missing out on."

Willow stood and whispered wish granted. "They'll be waiting back at your place, might wanna hurry." Willow laughed then disappeared with a smoky exit.

Delinva watched the redhead disappear in a puff of smoke, her last words ringing in her head. "She was like a fairy, a good fairy." quickly laying some bills on the bar to pay for her drinks, she grabbed her purse and hurried home.

**  
Although his body immediately jumped at the chance to be rejoined with its mate, Alec halted, "Well we had sex a multiple of times and I'd like to think I came out better not worse," he told her. "And yes I want you. But if the is some test you're cooking up and I jump and therefore fail. I'm not gonna risk it. Like I said, I don't want to lose you."

Buffy smiled and approached Alec, She dropped her jacket and walked and pressed him against the building, "Come on Alec, don't you want to know what it feels like being inside me again, how tight and wet I get only for you...You wanna hear me scream your name..." She bent to his ear and whispered, "This is your chance if you really want me but turn it down there may not be another." She blew her hot breath in his ear and began to kiss on his neck while playing with the short hairs on the back of his neck.

Alec pushed her away and stepped back, "Not like this. I want you all right. But I know as soon as I say yes you're gone. "You've obviously recovered from whatever you were suffering from. So, go home and sleep it off. We'll talk more tomorrow."

Buffy decided to up the ante, she pulled her sweater off, dropped it behind her, and let her hair down, and her pink bra glowed in the lamplights. "If you're not taking maybe someone else might be interested."

Alec let out a low growl and blurred forwards, making her back crash against the wall as he took it upon himself to devour her mouth with his own.

Buffy took her finger and shook it at Alec and pushed him away from her lips, she stepped back, "Do you really want me?" Show me?"

All of a sudden without warning, a swirl of purple smoke appeared and Alec disappeared. "Willow what are you doing here?"

Willow stood across from Buffy, her arms crossed, "Buffy, you know better than this?" Willow cleared her voice. "I'm doing an intervention, you won't let me wreak vengeance on the guy, I'm not gonna let you play this game with a master of deception."

"Isn't this interfering?" Buffy questioned.

Willow flipped up her wrist and looked at her watch, "Nah, you got 4 minutes use them now..." Willow threw Buffy her sweater.

"Buffy looked around, "Where did he go? Will? You promised?"

Willow smirked, "Don't worry, while I would love to bring total vengeance on the guy, I will keep my word to you. It's gonna take him about five minutes to realize he just got punk'd by a vengeance demon." She laughed hardily.

**  
Back at Delvina's apartment Willow left a message on the wall for Alec, written in red, that stated, 'Too bad, so sad, Slayer was here.' with a big yellow smiley face below it. It wasn't perfect vengeance but at least it would sting. She laughed evilly and snapped her fingers to leave before he spotted her disappearing. She didn't want the guy to even realize she was even there.

Alec snapped out of his stupor to realize 1.) Buffy was gone, and 2.) There was a message written in red with a big yellow smiley at the bottom. 3.) He wasn't in the same place he was five minutes ago.

**  
Dante was busily trying to track the slayer when he found himself in an apartment, definitely of the female variety. He could discern that much from the smell. He looked across the room to spot Alec, and he raised his eyebrow at his friend or competitor where the slayer was concerned. "So how did you get here?"

"I have no idea" Alec replied as he surveyed his surroundings, a thought struck him and he said, "I was just about to have another round of hot sex with my mate before I'm suddenly here, where ever here is." Alec smirked victoriously at Dante.

"It belongs to a female, that much I can tell," Dante was suddenly curious how Alec got pulled for breeding when he was able and willing. "You mean the slayer? How did you pull that assignment?"

"She's my mate 501, there are a lot of things I have done to her. You know Kama sutra, with the stuff we did we could write another one, "Kama sutra for transgenic and slayers"" Alec added with a wide grin.

"I still want that challenge, you know that, but you said she was a leftover. Why are you fighting for her if you don't want her?" Dante questioned.

"I want her; I was trying to protect her. You know how dangerous our lives are." Alec replied, and then looked at the door. "Someone is coming. I think its best we not be there when whoever comes in."

Dante stared at the wall behind Alec, "What's that say?" he mouthed the words reading slowly, "Too Bad, so sad. Slayer was here?" What the hell does that mean? You got any idea?" Then shrugged his shoulders," Smells female to me...I'm staying."

Alec's eyes snapped to the message, "If I didn't know any better I'd say it was one of Buffy's friends. But they're all dead." he told Dante just as the door opened and a vaguely familiar girl entered. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" Alec asked her.

Delvina looked at the two men, overlooking Alec's forgetting her name since she and he and the other hottie were actually there. "Hi, I can't believe it worked."

"What worked?" Alec asked her.

"The good fairy, she granted my wish. Now how about I show you boys how a real woman spoils her men." Delvina told them dropping her purse at a table and walking over to them.

"Yeah I gotta go, but you two have fun." Alec replied walking past her. He was about to leave when he turned around smirking at Dante. "Don't worry about Buffy; I'll keep her very happy in your absence."

Dante smirked at the sarcastic transgenic, "This is far from over..." Then looked to Delvina, if you can't have the one you want. Why not enjoy the one your with. "Okay sweetheart, since you went to all that trouble to wish, seems a shame to let it go to waste."

Delvina smiled at Dante, she licked her lips at she let her eyes rove his body. She turned to Alec, "You sure you don't want to join us?" she asked him.

"You two have fun; I've got my own pussy waiting for me to fill." Alec answered with a grin just before he left the apartment.

Delvina shrugged and turned back to Dante, "Ok big boy, how about I take you for a ride now?" She quickly removed her top revealing her firm breasts. At the removal of her bra she smiled and tossed it away before giving him a seductive look, "you like?"

Dante looked at the girl in front of him, his member hard. "Oh you got no idea the ride you'll be getting girlie" he ground out just before he closed in on her and crushed their mouths together.

_Chapter 23 _ You found me

Buffy had decided to take the extra time; Willow gave her to eat. As soon as Alec went wherever he went he was bound to show up at her apartment, so she needed to avoid that place for awhile, might even go ask Logan could she spend the night there. The growl of her stomach reminded her once again that she was not eating just for one. She was starving and craving Chinese so she stopped at one of the local places and slid into a table at the back. Good thing she just got paid or it would be oodles of noodles again tonight. She stopped the waitress and ordered just about everything on the menu. (From Moo-goo gai pan to egg rolls to noodles) The waitress had dropped off her appetizers and she was heartily eating them, licking her fingers from the remnants. (Her face pure bliss at the latest craving being filled) A shame Willow couldn't have joined her, it was a little lonely eating by yourself, then Buffy giggled to herself technically she wasn't alone, there was a little person inside of her, who had already made their presence known on a daily basis. It was kinda a relief that Willow intervened when she did, she wanted to believe she was strong enough to have sex with Alec and walk away. But maybe she wasn't as strong as she liked to believe when it came to the handsome transgenic. There was that and the fact he was the father of her unborn child. Why did things have to be so complicated? She longed for simpler times of Giles, Willow being just Willow, Xander, Angel, and her mom. Buffy was pulled from her melancholy when ten minutes later the waitress filled the table with all of her order of plates of various Chinese foods. Buffy was smiling deeply at the noodles and other assortments of food as she consumed with passion each delectable bite. That was one thing about being pregnant, when she could eat, the food had a more intense taste or that could be simply her lack of having the opportunity to eat her favorites most of the time.

**  
It took a while for Alec to reach the place where he had not too long ago had Buffy pressed against the wall whilst attacking her lips. But once he did, the expected result was found. Buffy was not there. A quick trip to her apartment revealed her not there as well. Finding her was proving difficult; well it really would have been if he hadn't been, a transgenic mated to her. After about an hour of searching, he had tracked her down to a little Chinese restaurant.

Grinning when he spotted her, he quickly entered the place. Sliding in the seat across from hers he said, "You know Slayer was here with a smiley face at the end was really creative. I'll give you that. Friends with some kind of fairy, I really wouldn't have guessed that from you?"

Buffy looked up from her food to see Alec sitting across from her, noodles in chopsticks poised at her mouth. "Well, a friend of mine did an intervention and you sorta got punk'd by a vengeance demon." The plates covered the table with various foods, Buffy gestured to the food, "Since your here want some, I couldn't take it had a cra- taste for some Chinese." Oops almost let the word craving out.

Alec looked at her, 'vengeance demon... right. Life was always interesting with his little slayer.' "Sure" Alec answered and took a plate piling the food on his. "So you think you needed the intervention?" he asked while eating.

"Well, she had my best interest at heart and you're actually very lucky, you've been on her list several times and she let it go for me. It took some work talking her out of it; see she kinda has this gig where she puts vengeance on unfaithful and playboy type men. But let's not talk about her otherwise she may think I'm calling her and she might make you disappear to Alaska."

Alec snorted with a smile, "You'd miss me if I were gone." he stated.

"Not really, but she would probably put you there in the freezing cold without clothes, so be thankful she thinks so highly of me, or you might end up being an Alexia instead of an Alec."

Alec shrugged, "Your friend sounds like she needs a good lay to get over her issues with men. But I appreciate you keeping me around. Even if you don't want to admit it to yourself that you'd miss me if I were gone"

Buffy waved her hand at that comment, "Please don't say that, I never know when she's listening and I've kept you off the list so far, don't make me regret that … I so would not miss you...You're annoying, arrogant and a pain in my ass..." She spoke while sipping on her drink.

"Ah, but a good pain if I recall… right?" Alec said with a grin. "And you would so miss me. You like me, whether or not you admit that." Alec took another bite to eat, "This is good, and just so you know I like you too."

The waitress then brought Buffy her egg rolls and sat them in front of her; she smiled and took a hearty bite of the egg roll, her eyes fluttering in complete bliss in devouring the food. "I can't believe how good this food tastes, it's simply heaven now if I could find me cheetos later, I think I would be in total ecstasy."

"I think I can arrange that." Alec informed her pulling out his phone and began to dial his phone. Buffy placed her hand over his phone causing him to hang up on his call.

"Don't do something sweet and totally out of character, that might make me like you... I kinda prefer if you just… be yourself so I don't expect anything from you. It's better for you and me both." She moved her hand noticing that she was lingering on his hand longer than she should, "Now enough serious talk, I'm in a good mood, I am enjoying my food and am determined to make this night pleasurable regardless of the obstacles being thrown my way," She raised an eyebrow in Alec's direction.

Alec smirked; "A pleasurable night can be accomplished easily when I get to finish what we started earlier" he gave a suggestible wink.

"You really want another vengeance demon intervention, cause I can tell you she may not be as nice this time."

Alec chuckled, "I don't have to worry about her since I got me a slayer to protect me from her." he stated, and placed his hand over hers, lightly running his finger up and down her arm. His hearts palpitations were increasing with each stroke.

Buffy cleared her voice, "I can't sleep with you...I can't be just another person you take to bed... I'm sorry… It has to mean something to me."

"You wouldn't be." Alec expressed sincerely. "I'm not about to repeat all I said to you before I got poofed away by your fairy friend. But I did mean what I said."

Buffy shook her head, "Alec I just can't there's too much at stake with me...and a slayer can't be ruled by her passions... she does and people get killed. It's too risky...Like I told a friend once. The next impulsive decision I make will involve my choice of dentures."

"A life without passion is a dull life." Alec informed her. "You got to take some risks, life is about that. You don't think I've got bad experiences after impulsiveness too?" Alec asked her." The first real impulsive thing I did was betraying Manticore for Rachel, and look, how that turned out, first, she's in a coma then she dies. But I'm still willing to take risks."

"I know, I'm sorry ... but she left this earth knowing you loved her...You don't love me and that's what I'm looking for...It will never be the same as it was with... the guy I loved but I still want that and you can't give me that so lets not hurt each other in the process."

Alec frowned, "What makes you so sure I can't give you that. You don't know how I feel, I'm not even sure I know how I feel. I know you drive me crazy."

"That is not necessarily a good thing, you know." Buffy gave Alec a lopsided smile, "Like you said you don't know how you feel, the only thing you've told me is you like having sex with me... sex is not love...you have a lot more experience than me and even I know that." Buffy was trying not to let her emotions rule her for once but Alec was not cooperating.

"Can't we just go with the flow and see where we end up? Why do we have to analyze everything now? We're eating dinner in a restaurant, you know this could count as our first date" Alec informed her.

"No, this is not a first date; this is you tracking me down … me sharing my dinner with you as a courtesy. This is the furthest thing from a date…." Buffy sighed, "Getting involved with me is a bad idea." Then Buffy thought of something, "By the way how do you keep finding me? It's not like I even take the same route all the time."

"I track your scent down." Alec said with a shrug. "What if I pay for the food, would that make this a date?" he asked her.

"I already paid before you showed up … you track me by scent." Buffy touched her forehead shaking her head in denial, "Never mind I just don't want to know and for once, let's just not complicate things, chalk it up to we had a thing and now it's done and there are some things about me. You don't know, could very well have you screaming in the opposite direction." Buffy thought, but did not dare say out loud (like the fact I'm pregnant with your child).

"The only screaming you could get out of me if when we climax together in one of our passionate encounters." Alec replied easily, "There is nothing wrong with me tracking you by scent, you are my mate after all."

"What is this mate thing, you keep bringing up? Does it mean like we're drinking buddies or what? I'm kinda confused by the whole thing?"

"You know the mark on your neck that I left there. Well you know I have some animal DNA in me..." Alec trailed off a bit embarrassed by the fact.

"That doesn't matter about the DNA thing," Buffy waved off the DNA statement, "Not important… not exactly completely human over here, but you mean the permanent hickey you gave me? What does it mean?" Buffy absently touched her neck.

"You know some animals take a mate during sex which is like a warning for any other males to stay away from their female." Alec elaborated.

"What would be the purpose of that?" Buffy remembered that Alec had been having extremely rough sex with her going on thirty hours when he bit down hard on her neck causing her to have the most intense orgasm she had ever had in her life, Although Alec was really the only sexual experience she had. There was only the one time with Angel. But at Manticore she was practically getting it nightly from Alec, She shook off her thoughts, bringing her mind back to the conversation, "What do you mean I'm your female? Your female what exactly?"

"You know" Alec said getting a bit uncomfortable again, "When a male claims a female to be his and no one else's."

Buffy raised an eyebrow, "Like your property? Is that why you were getting so bent out of shape over Dante?"

"Property is such an ugly word to describe it, but essentially that's what it means; that wasn't just why I started to fight with Dante. I don't want more danger for you, but if you're so hell-bent on getting into that danger then you're not doing it with some maniac like Dante. You're my mate, and if I can't keep you from getting involved in this transgenic mess then I want to be there to protect you from it." Alec took a bite from the egg roll to get rid of the emotional charged atmosphere.

Buffy was slightly miffed, "So let me get this straight, I'm supposedly your property and I'm not allowed to be with any other male but you can sleep with say as many females as you want. Is that what you're saying?" Buffy glared at Alec her irritation showing on her face.

Alec swallowed his bite down before answering, "Hey, it's not my fault you didn't mark me as well. But I can do the faithful thing if that's what you want?"

Buffy laughed sarcastically, "That is probably the most single chauvinistic statement anyone has ever said to me. In a relationship, which we so do not have, It should be a given that you don't sleep with the entire female population without justifying it with a stamp of ownership."

"Well excuse me for not having much experience in that department. You'll just have to educate me in it" Alec ended with a big smile.

"I'm still not having sex with you? I bet you couldn't last an entire week of no sex. You would loose your mind?" Buffy laughed with a snort.

"I can do a week without sex." Alec stated a bit irritated she really thought he couldn't. "The question will be if you'll play fair during that week and not do every little trick you have to get me to sleep with you?"

"Fine, you don't have to worry about me, I can go without sex... It's not even a question. Could you do two weeks?" Buffy laughed heartily.

"Fine, two weeks. But the exception will be that I get to sleep with you, if you don't say to stop" Alec agreed confident he'd get her to sleep with him in those two weeks long before they'd be over.

"No, I'm not part of the bet. No way...no how... So forget it, this is a total you thing... I just said no sex for two weeks with your harpies. I'm not included in that."

"Ok, so if I get you to sleep with me in those two weeks it's ok just as long as I don't sleep with anyone else in that time." Alec summarized completely disregarding what Buffy just said.

"How did I become a part of this? You don't get to sleep with me period."

"We'll just have to see about that, won't we?" Alec said with a knowing smile after a few seconds he took another bite from his egg roll, mouth still slightly full he said, "You should try these… they're really good." Alec smirked, "MMMMMMMM"

Buffy scoffed, okay she had to go back to excluding her so go with ground rules to remove her "There has to be some ground rules, 1. I'm not included 2. You don't get to sleep with me 3. You can't kiss or otherwise engage in any sexual activity with any female."

"Except you" Alec added to number 3 with a twinkle then offered her an egg roll.

"Oh and your not allowed to seduce me being I'm not included."

"What, you afraid you can't resist me if I continue to seduce you?" Alec asked grinning.

"Please, I can resist anyone. I'm immune to your charms, and how do you keep bringing me back into this bet. I specifically said, I'm not included, this is about restraint...Now you want me to bet something, I'm sure there's something I can give up for two weeks...What would you like me to give up? To make this fair." 

"If you can resist me then there is no need for rule 2 and 4. There is something I want you to give up, no demon fighting. I'll do the patrol thing." Alec informed her smiling, if his plan worked out well she'd become very frustrated and with no demons to fight, so she'd search for another outlet, namely sex with him.

"So what I'm supposed to do if a demon approaches me, say hey sorry can't fight you. I'd be dead in a week thus there would be no bet unless of course you're trying to kill me."

Alec smiled triumphantly as he answered her, "I guess I'll just have to walk you wherever you need to go at night."

"Fine," Buffy got an evil grin on her face. But since you included me in this bet and I'm not allowed to tempt you...You didn't say I had to give up sex. I mean with all that built up aggression. I'm gonna need an outlet. Wonder if I can find someone?"

Alec grinned as well, "And you never said I couldn't make sure that every guy you'll try and get, goes away."

"See you're not playing fair, what am I supposed to do since you are taking away my comfort food of demon beat downs."

"Sleep with me" Alec said with a wink and grin. "But since you can "resist" me- I guess you'll just have to deal." 'Until it bottles over and you just snap and have your way with Me.' he added without saying it out loud.

"And if I resist your charms, what do I get? I mean since I got sucked into this thing. There has to be something I win to make it worth my while."

Alec smiled, "Well by then I'll have proved that I can resist any woman except you, so you'd get me. But if that's not enough for you, I can still arrange some cheetos to go with that."

"Fine," Buffy laughed, "You are so gonna loose. And by the way...I like corkscrew cheetos, When does this bet start?"

"Well I don't see any reason why we should wait. Can't have you fight your frustration off not getting some with me tonight with some vamp. You can start bottling it up until I unscrew that bottle. So we're starting right, now."

"Guess your walking me home then..." Buffy grabbed her jacket, "Let's get this over with... Since you're walking me home...how do I know you won't sneak off and go have sex."

"Well I guess the words trust me isn't going to work" he asked rhetorically, "Ask Max, she'll know if I've had sex or not. It's a transgenic thing."

"How do you know I won't sneak out and fight a demon? But hey guess if it's all about trust. We'll haveta see who breaks first?"

Alec smiled getting up as well, "Yeah, we'll see..." he said while inwardly thinking it would be her as soon as he'd got her so worked up to sleep with him again, which was only a matter of time now.

Buffy walked to the door, and looked at Alec, "You coming or what?" She could tolerate him for a bit before heading back to her apartment for a very cold shower.

Alec smirked, "Yes ma'Am." he exclaimed before following her out. Outside he casually flexed his muscles a bit, in case they ran into something on the way to the apartment.

Buffy folded her arms, walking slowly. "About this smell thing, I mean what exactly can you tell, obviously where to find me, but what else?" Buffy was fishing cause she needed to know if she was in any danger of Alec finding out about her pregnancy.

Alec beamed, "Well that depends, if you're...excited, I can tell." he said with a leer. "Best damn smell I've ever smelled" he murmured fondly.

"Pervert," She shoved her hands in her pockets, trying to be nonchalant about the next question, "I mean can you tell like when I'm ovulating or anything of that nature?"

"Well, sort off." Alec replied, "Your body is just sending out more pheromones then usual." He added then got a thoughtful expression on his face, "You are a little late in that department... at least I don't remember you ovulating ever since I found you at Crash." His eyes widened slightly as the realization set in what that could mean. 'Maybe I missed it, I could have missed It.' he thought to himself. Instead, he put on a neutral expression and turned to Buffy, "Or did I miss it?" he asked her.

Buffy's eyes grew big, "No, see since I spent so much time in hell, my periods are really screwed up...different." Come on Buffy think something up. "And then they were pumping me full of all those drugs, there's bound to be side effects from that." Buffy was praying internally, 'please don't let him figure this out. Please let him believe this and not question this further... come on don't let him know. If he figured it out, she was so screwed. He didn't love her and the last thing she needed was to feel obligated because she was pregnant. There was that and the fact she need to get the hell out of dodge before he figured out that she was carrying his child in her womb at this very minute. She was desperately clinging to the hope that the panic was not on her face at how petrified she was at this second.

"Figured it was something like that." Alec replied casually while inwardly relieved as well as strangely disappointed. He shrugged it off. Something else occurred to him, "But you're otherwise ok? You checked with a doctor? Logan knows a guy who's a doctor you can trust so you can make sure everything is... yanno alright."

"Oh you mean Dr. Carr." Buffy then realized her faux pau. "You don't say? Why should I see a doctor? I'm fine...great even." Buffy smiled nervously.

"Well you said that drug thing affected you, so maybe you should have Dr. Carr look you over, see if there were any side effects. You might feel fine but look at Max. She's carrying a virus and she feels fine."

"Yeah, but its no big deal, they put a virus in Max, they were just pumping me full of fertility drugs...wow have you noticed how cold it's gotten all of a sudden?"

"We're designed to withstand cold better." Alec shared with the blonde before shrugging his jacket off and placing it over her shoulders. "You should still check, just to be sure, Better safe then sorry."

Buffy accepted the warm jacket, not that she was really that cold, she was doing her best to change the subject. "No need, slayer healing and all that... makes it easier to fight the demons...besides the only thing they were putting in me was designed to get me well you know...so its not a big deal...besides Logan already had his doctor look at me a while ago...I'm perfectly fine..." Then she grimaced, oh god not now. She got a sharp pain in her hips again, damn not now while Alec is around, please don't show symptoms now. She was internally praying that this baby stopped before it was way past hiding time.

Alec stopped and studied her, "Are you ok?" he asked noticing she was grimacing in pain. He placed his hands to where she was clutching her own, to see if he could feel what was wrong. He jumped back when he felt something push against his hand. His mind still not accepting the reality he said, "I think there is some kind of parasite in you. Maybe that drug Manticore gave you did more then you thought it did. Or it could be demonic. Fight any strange demons lately?"

Buffy quickly moved his hands away, "I told you I'm fine..." She was still in her early stages, but with his enhanced, everything...she needed to get out of this as fast as possible. "It's nothing...I just pulled a muscle, it will be fine by tomorrow...you'll see nothing to worry about. "

"It's not-nothing. Something was hurting you, and that wasn't just a muscle I felt. If there is something wrong with you, you need to get some help. I will get you this help whether I have to drag you there kicking and screaming or you go willingly. Just let Doc. Car. Look you over, alright?" Alec insisted.

"Fine, I'll give Logan a call tomorrow and see what I can do..."

Alec fought down the instinct to go with her. 'She's just going to have a check up. No need to get so worried about it. Chill, it's not like you're in love with her... Do I even know what love really feels like; I just have my experience with Rachel. I loved Rachel, but I haven't had really the time to explore it much. It's different with Buffy. She's your mate. But she's more too, but how much more? Alec transgenic reflexes kicked in and he kicked the man who had been about to attack Buffy. His hearing quickly detected no heartbeat. "Stake?" he asked Buffy and he blurred towards the vamp and began to viciously beat the vamp to a pulp, 'how dare it attack his mate.'

Buffy frowned, it felt funny not fighting the vamp herself, her body was geared toward attacking when she remembered this stupid bet, why did she have to fall into this trap? Because you're in love with him, idiot. Not like, she was admitting that out loud. She threw the stake to Alec and waited for the vampire to be dust in the wind. Now she was wound up, her body ready for a fight, down girl push those lusty feelings down. If he had sex with you, he's bound to figure it out. So far luck had played a big part in why he hadn't realized what he felt, was their child moving even though at this point it wasn't that big?

Alec caught the stake slammed it in the vampire's throat; he wriggled it around before pulling it out. Blood spurted around, he made sure he blurred sideward enough so it missed him and his mate was too far away, smirking he looked down at the vampire. He blurred forwards put his foot on the vampires neck and pushed down hard. Moments later the neck of the vampire broke. He pushed down a bit more soon the head was separated from the body and the vampire turned to dust. He smirked and looked at his mate arrogantly satisfied, "that felt good. Are all vampires that stupid to just attack you on sight."

"You're lucky he was a newbie...not all demons but mostly it's fledges who see a girl and think snack time. Were you just showing off cause stake to the heart is the easiest way to go...and just so you know I'm not impressed," Buffy tried to hide her smile, with her hand and laughed lightly." But yeah some do attack me on sight, you're not the only one who can smell me."

"Well I'm your mate; I'm allowed to smell you. They're not, as to showing off- not really. Just wanted you to make sure you know I could handle myself even if I'm without a stake. You know so you don't worry about me getting hurt staking all those vampires and killing all those demons, while you're home, dreaming of me." Alec informed her casually. "But if you wanted I could come interrupt those dreams of me with the real thing anytime you want."

Buffy kept silent, her body was very willing but she had to hold back that desire. "Before I even think about sleeping. I need to take a shower and change into my night-clothes." She winked at Alec; she knew he probably already could tell she was getting excited but maybe if she flirted and got away from him sooner. She could still win this bet.

Alec face took on a dreamy expression as he began to smell her desire, his own body already responding to hers. His member was hardening, his heart rate was increasing, and he was just very, very turned on by her now. "We could make it a joint shower?" he suggested.

"I'm not allowed to seduce you remember, guess I'll have to go home and satisfy myself...Anyways until the doctor takes a look at me, you could catch something from me..." Buffy laughed internally that would be interesting to see. (Alec catching her pregnancy) Her face blushed from the idea.

"Maybe, but you'd be worth catching whatever is wrong with you." Alec replied seriously. "And you may not be allowed to seduce me but I could still satisfy your needs for ya" Alec looked down between her legs for emphasis before moving to look her in the eye again.

"That's okay, I'll just have to satisfy myself some other way, you'd loose the bet remember no sex for two weeks, me on the other hand. I can have all the sex I want... Wonder if the bar is still open? Maybe I can find someone willing and able to help me out?" Okay Alec, take that Buffy thought, she was going to torture him not that she would really go look for someone in a bar, she wasn't a tramp.

"No the bet was no sex with anyone but you for two weeks. You were confident enough you could resist me for that time period." Alec replied. "And remember that I can also still make sure no other man gets to touch you. It'll be easy to break a few bones in order to have them avoid you." Alec stated smiling.

"I can't let you hurt anybody. You know that, Buffy added seriously. "Look I'll let you off the hook okay how 'bout you go satisfy yourself for one night then we can resume the bet? Or forget about it, cause I don't want to punish you...you know that. I was trying to prove a point and that's it. So, if you want we can forget about it and go back to the way things were." You being you and Buffy added under her breath, me running like hell every time I see you.

"Well I'd rather you start trusting me, and if this bet thing is going to be a starting point in that. I'll do it. So you're not getting off the hook that easily." Alec responded.

"How does this prove trust, we are not in a relationship- you told me to stay away from you and also I might add to not wait on you when your harpy from hell decided to lounge on you instead of the chair. Which I have to give myself props for not hitting her and using my slayer strength cause she's lucky she's human or Dee Dee would have been Doo doo."

Alec smirked, "So you were jealous?" he inquired. "You don't want another woman touching me, like I don't want another man touching you. I don't know how it proves trust. You made this thing up. Not me. You wanted me to not sleep with anyone else to prove to you I can do without the other as long as I have you, even if I don't have you in the sexual capacity." Alec deduced.

"If I was jealous, which I'm so not even, I wouldn't know who to be jealous of, Angela, Betty, Cassie, Delvin something or other, Jackie to name a few. I think you've gone through the alphabet at least twice in this area, and I think there might have been a cheese whiz somewhere in there. Second, I didn't include me in the bet that was all you who kept bringing in every time I bowed out."

"Well maybe that should tell you something. You were planning to leave town by getting a new pass, don't try to deny it again. I don't buy those excuses. You know what I was gonna do before I found you at crash? I was gonna make just enough money so I could go to LA myself and look for you since I thought you were there. I missed you those weeks since Manticore. And I may have said some harsh things to you but that doesn't mean I meant them. Now you keep telling me I don't love you. Describe to me exactly what love feels like so I tell you that, for certain. I only got my experience with Rachel to fall back on, but that wasn't very long to really analyze my feelings. Then with the re-indoctrinate back at Manticore..." Alec trailed off.

"I only have the one, but it was over a year," Buffy got quiet for a minute, "You always put the person first, even if it hurts you. You think about them constantly. Even at the worst times, you notice all their annoying habits and actually think they're kinda cute in that annoying kinda way. Their safety and happiness always comes before you own, no matter what the price." Buffy cleared her voice changing the subject, "What if there was a good reason I wanted to go to California. If I asked you something completely hypothetical would you answer it honestly no matter what the answer is?" Buffy gave Alec a serious look.

"Yes" Alec answered as he stored this new information on love, did that mean he was in love with Buffy? He wondered as he began to analyze it while paying attention to Buffy.

"Do you want kids? A family? Even if it wasn't in the best of circumstances?"

"Someday, sure…I'd like to make sure White and his cronies are dealt with first. Don't want him coming after ours." Alec nodded not even realizing he said ours.

"Suppose there was no option and the time was now, and let's say, hypothetically speaking- Manticore had succeeded in getting me pregnant and it would be put me as well as you in danger... Would you even want the child?"

"Of course I'd want..." Alec trailed off his intelligence finally over-riding his blissful ignorance and something he'd already suspected but didn't know for sure until now. "You're pregnant, aren't you?" He stated.

Buffy shook her head vehemently, "No, it was only hypothetical, only a 'What if' kinda thing." Hoping he bought it, she was suddenly really scared. "You know you should probably head back, I can make it the rest of the way alone." Buffy turned to go trying to get out of this conversation as quickly as possible.

"Ok." Alec said suspicious. "I'm still walking you home. You're not allowed to fight demons, remember."

"It's a stupid bet, you win...I give up by default...your off the hook...So no worries." Buffy chewed her lip nervously. He didn't sound like he bought it. What if he wanted to come upstairs? What if he decided to stay and her morning sickness or night sickness kicked in? Here lately it was hitting her at odd hours. What if he noticed her breasts were bigger? A thousand questions were flitting through her mind all at once. He said he'd want it but he probably thinks it's still a hypothetical baby and a real baby is a whole lot different than a maybe I am or maybe I'm not baby. She was silently-observing Alec trying to see what he was really thinking.

"Well I was looking forward to some demon killing. So just take the two weeks off and let me walk you home." Alec informed her "And if you give up that means you have to give me a chance and we get to have sex." Alec reminded her with a deep grin.

"You could be nice and let me off the hook," Buffy returned his smile weakly. Hoping for some mercy from him because she just didn't believe she was strong enough to keep telling him no.

"Well I'm not gonna force you to sleep with me. But I do want that chance." Alec replied.

Buffy smiled and murmured under her breathe, "Not like you'd have to try very hard." if he wasn't going to press the issue neither was she. She was just going to take a very cold shower when she got home.

Alec stepped closer, and smiled. Taking in her murmur with his enhanced hearing, which he managed to pick up as a sign to take action? He placed one hand to her cheek raising her head slightly. He then leaned down slowly.

His lips mesmerized Buffy, and then she snapped out of it, "No. I can't do this" She swallowed having to force herself to step away. Being so close to him and feeling his breath on her lips, made her feel light headed and out of control.

"I can't see one good reason why not." Alec stated stepping forwards inhaling her scent once again and then crushing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Buffy sucked in her breath at feeling his lips, caress her and her mind and body turned to silly putty. Without thinking, she pulled him closer to her massaging his scalp with her fingertips. Then she pulled away, "You tricked me with the lips and the sexy voice and ... And I don't know what else." Her eyes were panicked. 'Damn he knew how to kiss.'

"I don't need to trick you Buffy." Alec stated as he tried to get his breathing back under control. Kissing Buffy always was good; very, extremely mind blowing. "You know what Buffy Summers? I'm going to keep kissing you until you get tired of me, which I don't think is likely to happen."

Buffy grimaced again, this time the pain was in her pelvic area, damn uterus stretching to accommodate the baby, Dr. Carr said she would feel a lot of stretching in the early months. The baby was doing a lot of stretching in her tiny body adjusting to the limited space inside. She tried to lean against the building away from Alec so he wouldn't get suspicious, start feeling on her again, and find out what she was really hiding.

Alec frowned, "Are you sure you're ok? Maybe I should take you to see Doc. Carr now instead of tomorrow." he informed her worried as he took out his cell phone to call the doctor.

She placed her hand on her stomach, "I'm fine really...see it already passed...I should just go home and rest and I'll be good as new tomorrow, No doctor needed thank you though."

"Are you sure, I can just call the man and check to make sure if it really is nothing." Alec suggested.

"Perfectly fine, no need to worry about anything." Buffy gave a fake smile to hide the continued stretching she was experiencing.

Alec still suspicious tried figure out whatever it was Buffy was not telling him. He knew she was hiding something, something that concerned her health. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why? "What aren't you telling me?" he decided to ask, not expecting her to give him a straight and honest answer but wanting to try anyways. And hey, if Buffy continued to hide something with her health, he could always find out another way, it's been awhile since he had broken into anything. Just a quick trip to the doctor's office and a quick look at Buffy's medical records shouldn't be too hard for his transgenic abilities.

Buffy shook her head, "It's nothing...I told you...I feel fine...to the power of ten even. So don't worry about it...Probably just some bad brie or something." Buffy smiled weakly thinking he was buying it so she could let her guard down.

"Ok" Alec said giving up trying to get it out of her and decided to go with plan B and break into Doc. Carr's office later.

Buffy looked up, "This is me-so you can let me get to bed and hope you have a nice night." Buffy practically ran up the stairs, without looking back.

Alec watched her go. His mind questioning a few things then after a moment he turned walked off in the other direction of Buffy's.

_Chapter 24_ OOOH Baby

_Chapter 24_ OOOH Baby

Alec looked around the hallways, making sure no one was watching him. The doctor clothes he was now wearing were not all that comfortable. He looked at the sign next to the door saying Dr. Carr once more before he walked up to it, noticing the lights were out he quickly picked the lock and entered the office. He didn't bother with the lights since his catlike eyes could see just fine in the dark. He made his way to the file cabinet and picked that lock too. Opening the file cabinet he browsed through the last names of the patients until he spotted the one he was looking for; summers, Anne.

He pulled out the file and opened it; he couldn't help but let his gaze linger a little at the picture before he turned to the text. His bat like hearing picked up approaching footsteps and he quickly put the file back and closed the cabinet, He locked it and blurred towards the door locking that too. Looking at the window, he made a quick decision and swiftly opened it before jumping out of it. As Alec walked the streets of Seattle not much later, he contemplated what he had read in the file on Buffy. He hadn't had much time but there was that one word- twins? There had been a question mark next to it. It would certainly explain a lot. Still Buffy had insisted she was not pregnant. There was only one-way to be sure. Twenty minutes later, he was standing outside Buffy's apartment with a pharmacy bag in one hand while the other knocked on her door.

Buffy stumbled slightly she had been having a very erotic dream about Alec and then she realized someone was at her door, she went to the door pushing the couch out of the way being it was the only way to lock it and blinked her eyes in surprise. Her hair was in wild disarray and she had put on her t-shirt and shorts not really expecting anyone at this hour. "Alec? What are you doing here at this hour?" Buffy struggled to open her eyes wider and fought back a yawn.

Alec was too worked up to really take in her appearance. He wordlessly walked in the apartment. Put his hand in the bag and took out the pregnancy test he'd bought. "Take it," he ordered.

With tired eyes Buffy looked from Alec to the offending item being held in his hand and crossed her arms, "No, I'm not taking anything, its 2:00 in the morning... I told you I'm not...So you can forget it." Buffy turned to go as if the conversation was over and she was done with it.

Alec glared at her, "If you're really not, you'll have nothing to worry about. Just take the damn test and prove to me that you're not lying to me and I'm just crazy for thinking you are." Alec held his ground refusing to budge from the spot until some answers were given.

Buffy shrugged and proceeded to head back to her room, "Fine, I'll take it in the morning and bring you the stick okay? Now let me go back to bed." Alec blurred in front of her denying her access to her bedroom.

"No!, Now… Take it now. If I wait till morning and you are pregnant and you've been trying really hard to hide that from me, you'll be gone with that fancy new pass you have." Alec insisted.

Buffy glared at Alec for a few minutes, then took in a deep breath, maybe if she went into the bathroom and ran it under the water that would satisfy him enough to get him off her back fortunately she hoped he let her go alone otherwise she was screwed. "Fine, give it here and I'll be a few minutes. She turned and stomped off to the bathroom, her back stiffening at Alec's statement.

"And just so you know I'll know if you've taken it or just ran water over it; got a good nose on me." Alec reminded her as he watched her go into the bathroom, his eyes only now taking in her appearance, his body already responding to being near her. His eyes followed that perfect rounded ass on her and he unconsciously wetted his lips. Buffy had only been gone for about three seconds and Alec began to pace, his mind a myriad of things. He kept staring at the door willing her to come back out so at least he didn't have to be alone in his worries.

Buffy closed her eyes and leaned against the door. She looked at the object with dread. If she went ahead and took the test, maybe she could screw it up somehow, she could bring it out too early and maybe he would think it was negative and then she could go back to bed and pretend he didn't know. She chewed her lip, or she could tell him to come check it and run like a bat out of hell of this apartment. Ok Buffy just do it real quick and hand it to him and then run...She took her time, preparing herself then took the test and then immediately washed her hands and was out the door in less than two seconds. "Here I took it, I need to go to my bedroom and put on my robe so excuse me. She headed back to the bedroom, preparing to leave ASAP. She had an emergency bag by the bed with shoes, for instances such as these. So, she had only to make it in there and be gone in less than sixty seconds.

She was being way too compliant and Alec knew Buffy all to well so he followed her test in hand; he'd earlier read the instructions, so he knew it could take some time. In the time he had to wait, he wasn't about to let the little blonde out of his sight. He entered the bedroom as he was planning on watching her, and he mentally counted so he knew when he had to look at the test. He spotted her with a bag over her arm.

Buffy was halfway out the window when Alec came in, Damn so close. "Just going out for some fresh air, nothing like the morning air to invigorate you...might even take a walk, Hey why don't you stay here and I'll be back in a bit." Buffy grinned gauging on whether she had enough time to make it out that window before he nabbed her.

Alec blurred over, grabbed her bag, took out her pass, and handed the bag back to her. "I'll just wait here with your pass so you won't flee." he stated smirking victoriously.

"That's mine, Logan got it for me. You have no right to take it from me." Buffy stood hands on hips and wondering if she could get Logan to get her another one, if she bolted out that window.

Alec held up the stick. "This is yours too, in case you forgot in your hurry to leave. You'll get your pass back as soon as this backs up your story of not being pregnant." he didn't say what he'd do if it turned out positive and she was pregnant. Then he'd have to face her lying and hiding it from him and the reason why she would and what he'd done to her to have those reasons. Still, one thing was certain; he would have had a right to know. Who did she think she was in trying to keep that from him? Did she really think that badly off him? 'Calm down Alec' after all you still don't know the result. Just wait for that.' he tried to quell his rising anger and jumbling emotions.

There was a pregnant pause Buffy trying to figure a way out and Alec refusing to let the blonde out of his sight.

Think Buffy think, okay go to the bathroom and sneak out, it shouldn't be that hard. "I need to go to the bathroom so you can stay here with the stick thingy and I should be back in no time." Buffy began to waltz back out to the living area, cause if she was right she had less than two minutes before that sucker turned to a plus sign.

Alec's anger steadily rising he spat out, "You know what's so funny about this." He blurred in her way to the bathroom. "During the entire time I've practically forced you to take this test. You don't seem concerned with the result, only with getting away. You already know you're pregnant and you're lying to me about it." Alec stated unable to keep the anger from his voice in that statement.

Buffy was speechless, how was she going to explain yeah I was planning on running. "You told me to stay away from you or did you conveniently forget that bit of information." Buffy flailed her arms, "This is crazy, those things aren't 100 % right all the time you know. " Buffy was panicking and trying to make it to the door. "You know what I don't want to argue with you. I'm leaving. Maybe a nice brisk walk will calm me down and give you time to think."

Alec grabbed a nearby lamp and threw it with unnatural force against the wall shattering it. "Damn it Buffy!" he yelled. Not caring in that moment if he startled her. "How fucking long are you going to throw that into my face?" he demanded but before she could reply he continued more calmly as he still frustrated ran a hand through his hair. "Don't you think I deserved to know that I was going to be a father? Do you think that badly of me that you'd rather run away from me and let my baby be raised without a father? Don't you think I could help keep you safe during the months you won't be able to do much fighting?" he finished as he tried his best to keep the pain from his voice, but failed.

Buffy was starting to get a little angry; she jumped when he threw the lamp against the wall. Her voice held an edge, "When I came to see you to tell you I was pregnant, Do you remember what you said to me? I do because the words cut through me like a knife. So, congratulations soldier, mission accomplished you knocked up the slayer." Buffy crossed her arms and glared at Alec, "I can fight fine; I've been doing fine so far, without any help."

Alec sagged into himself a bit, realizing he had screwed up big time with her. He took some time to gather himself before facing her again. "I screwed up. I do that from time to time. I'm not perfect Buffy, despite what Manticore may say about me. Thing is, you still should have told me about this. I deserved to know," he stated with as much certainty he could gather within himself, despite having his own doubts at it. "You know somehow I never expected to be a father. Even when I was partnered with you and Max back at Manticore, it just didn't occur to me that you would get pregnant. It wasn't about a mission or orders for me with you. I just liked the time we spent together, Looked forward to it every time we were forced apart. You became a like a light in that place to me and now here we are, about to have a baby. And to tell you the truth, part of me is thrilled, another part is worried about my role and if I'll live up to it. Another part is scared because we've got a lot of enemies who would love to get their hands on Alec Jr. and then -there's you. You make me feel so many things; it's hard to make sense of, even before the baby."

Buffy rolled her eyes with a shake of her tousled locks, "You slept with Max too? That's just great, wonderful even; I was a part of your little harem?" Buffy looked at Alec with pain and anger. "I know that I'm being hunted right now by a lot of things. I don't expect anything okay, so if you're worried about that. I'm fine. I also don't want you to feel obligated to me. Because I know you don't love me not like Rachel and you never will." Buffy took a deep breath, "Do you want me to get rid of it?" Buffy looked at Alec with fear on how he would answer.

"No I don't want you to get rid of it. Like I said earlier, I did want to be a father to your children at some point. Just didn't expect it to be now. But I don't want to get rid of them." he stepped towards her and took her petite hands in his larger ones. "It's something special we created. Might be the best thing I've ever done in my life. No way I would get rid of it even if the world would go to hell." he paused a moment then remembered something else he had to make clear. "Yes I had orders to copulate with Max, but once I told her to strip she kicked me across the room and made it clear that was the only kind of physical contact we would have. Max wouldn't cheat on Logan you know."

Buffy narrowed her eyes gauging his reaction, "But you wanted to with her didn't you? I must have been like the slut of Manticore, you barely had to try, and I was like begging for it." Buffy blushed but looked away in shame.

"As I recall when I entered your cell you told me to get the hell out as well as a few other choice phrases." Alec reminded her and lifted her head, "And just so you know, Max may have been pretty, but I never wanted her the way I've wanted you, the way I still want you, since the first time I laid my eyes on you. No woman has come close to making me feel the way you do. The closest anyone has gotten was Rachel."

"Well you were interrupting important escape plans, and they lied to me told me they were going to let me see Giles. So I was pissed…" Buffy uncrossed her arms and let them hang loosely at her sides, "you still don't love me…" Buffy broke off but changed the subject or attempted, "Aren't you the least bit curious as to when and how far along... Well as for the when you probably don't have to think hard when it happened."

Alec chuckled, "No, that was a very memorable week." he let his mind drift back briefly before focusing back at the woman in front of him. "I love our baby and care for you, isn't that enough?" he asked still not sure if he loved Buffy and if he did he love her more then Rachel, what would that say about his relationship with Rachel, what would that mean for him and Buffy?

"To be honest I don't know… I didn't plan for any of this to happen. When I dared to dream about having a family, there was a process I really intended on following. First, there was the marriage thing then the baby. Not drugged by psycho doctors then pregnant by a sexathon during a drug induced heat."

Alec laughed, "Sorry." he apologized seeing her look. "It's just, I never saw myself as the kind of guy who would get married and have kids. So we're kinda dissimilar in that way," he explained." But at least the conception will always be very clear of to the both of us." he stated trying to lighten her mood.

Buffy wanted to get her mind off all the emotions coming into play, so she decided to focus on facts, "According to Dr. Carr the bleeding I had was implantation bleeding, and all the designer drugs being pumped into me that I'm lucky I'm not having quintuplets. I don't know what I would've done without Logan. He has been very supportive during this whole thing, even to the point of taking me to see Dr. Carr in the first place. He got a little worried when I got dehydrated when a Trillium attacked me."

Alec's head snapped up to look her in the eyes, "Twins?"

"Not really positive at this point Dr. Carr said that because of the size of my uterus and gadzooks is this weird talking about it, it was a distinct possibility, but I need to be further along until confirmation of twins." Buffy answered uncomfortable about the whole conversation.

Then Alec's voice changed from awe to irritated, "Wait Logan knew you were pregnant with my babies?" he exclaimed feeling a good amount of anger rise against the man. Logan knew and didn't tell him; went as far as to try to help Buffy flee the city without any intention of telling him. Another thing occurred to him. "You managed to tell Logan but you couldn't tell me!" his voice rose not even realizing Buffy wasn't the person he was mad at. Himself and more importantly Logan was the ones he was really angry with.

"Yes I told Logan, I didn't tell him the baby was yours until Max told him to stay away and that she was seeing you; He was only trying to protect me. Even Cindy tried to convince me to tell you when she figured it out, one of the main reasons I went to see you that night, then when I told Logan you wanted nothing to do with me, he got protective and said he would be there for me no matter what."

"Cindy knew!" Alec exclaimed then ran another frustrated hand through his hair trying to accept and process all of it. "Max only said that to Logan because he saw us bonding as brother/sister and mistook it for something else. She realized that Logan would be better off without her and used me to drive him away, I wasn't happy with it either."

"Actually, I told Cindy very little and after watching us interact for about a week, she asked me if it was yours, apparently Max told her about me being in lockdown with you for a month. So she figured most of it out on her own, told me we had way too much vibe-ing to never have known each other." Buffy smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

Alec smiled back at her, "Well we got something between us. I can back her up on that. Question is if you're willing to have us have a go at it. Do I really have to say I love you if I'm not certain yet? I don't think you love me. So can we just give it a try and we'll figure it out in time?"

"I still don't know. I have to consider more than me this time and the last decision I made people are still getting hit with the fallout. I mean if I had been there, people would have had long lives, Willow wouldn't be a vengeance demon. Who knows maybe Giles would still be alive. Take that in consideration and the fact it's 4:00 in the morning. I think maybe sleep on it and we can talk tomorrow. By the way, if you're curious I'm about three months almost 12 weeks, but I've had trouble keeping food down so Dr. Carr says I'm underweight. But I feel fine." Buffy took a slight second to make a subtle observation. "I am however curious to know, why did you all of a sudden decide you wanted me to take that test?"

"I'll come by in the morning with some breakfast for you." he said understanding they both needed a night apart to sort everything out themselves. "I figured the time since I remember the conception week very clearly." he smirked at that again trying to lighten the mood. Alec was about to walk to the door when he heard her ask, _"I am however curious to know, why did you all of a sudden decide you wanted me to take that test?"_

He turned around and smiled sheepishly, "Well I was worried about you. I figured you were hiding something about your health. And if you were sick or something, I wanted to help. So, I snuck a peak at your medical file. Didn't have much time with it since Doc. Carr came back, but thought I saw something that indicated you being pregnant. So in order to be sure I bought you the test and came over."

"That's like peeking under someone's dress, you shouldn't have done that and what did you honestly think was wrong with me that I was possessed or something, When you told me you weren't afraid of catching what I had, I almost rolled with laughter on that, cause the thought of you being pregnant just about killed me inside... I was holding it back so hard."

Alec scowled at her, but a hint of a smile was on his lips, "I was worried. You were hiding something and I was worried, all right? Maybe I went overboard but I'm glad it's all out in the open." he stepped forward so the were facing each other. His heart sped up as he raised one hand and stroked her cheek, "I didn't want to lose you." sincerity obvious in his voice and eyes.

"This is still really confusing right now Alec, lucky for me I don't work tomorrow so I can sleep in or I would be very cranky right now...it would be going on 48 hours with no sleep."

Buffy smiled briefly, when a knock was heard at the door. She looked to Alec for a second, "Did someone follow you?" She walked towards the door preparing to open it.

Alec walked over to her and gently moved her aside. "I'm X-5 Buffy, no one can follow me without me knowing about It." he reminded her he listened carefully and inhaled the scent at the door, trying to place who it could be. He looked back at Buffy, "Those slayer senses tell you anything?" he asked in a low whisper. Part of him knew he was being overly protective, but he couldn't help himself. With all the enemies, they had together. He had to protect his unborn children and his mate from the dangers.

Honing her senses, it was not completely demon yet it felt familiar. "Not a demon, that much I can tell." Buffy brushed by Alec, she was the slayer, and she didn't need coddling. She grabbed the handle and it was a guy not too much older than Buffy.

He handed her a note, "Are you Buffy? I was supposed to deliver that to you?"

The note read Slayer need your help; Suvolte demons have three humans held up in an abandoned warehouse. Be careful. They are planning on making them a snack.

Buffy blew out a breath, "Thanks, tell them I'll be right there..." Buffy turned to her bedroom to go get dressed.

Alec growled a little frustrated as 'his' slayer refused to play it safe. He moved in behind her and looked over her at the guy, glaring. He walked away from the door and towards the table where the note Buffy was given laid. He took it in his hand, scowled, and yelled towards the bedroom, "You are not actually planning on going to this warehouse, right?"

She came out of the bedroom dressed in her black yoga pants and tank top with a white shirt overtop of it. "I don't have a choice, they will eat them if I don't, the slayer's job is pretty clear, I don't get time off or vacation so, I shouldn't be too long, maybe an hour at the most. So I'll see you tomorrow okay." Buffy pulled her jacket off the back of the chair.

Alec scoffed and blocked her way to the door. "You get time off as long as you're pregnant. You are not fighting demons unless it's an emergency."

Buffy gave Alec a strange look, "I have to there is no one else here to fight them or knows how to fight them. They're big but slow, told you wouldn't take an hour tops. When the powers that be send a messenger- I don't have a choice." Buffy stepped around Alec, "Told you I would talk to you tomorrow."

Alec blurred and once again blocked her way. "And in the time it took for you to get the message, while I was standing right there with you might I add, and now. Did it ever occur to you to ask for my help?"

"It's just three suvolte, I can handle them alone, no problem...besides you don't know their weaknesses and I do, so move out of my way so I can go do my job."

"Well you can either tell me or I'll just tear them to pieces so it won't matter. But you're not going anywhere. You need rest and food. I'll take over demon slaying." Alec informed her.

"I am only twelve weeks; the baby or babies as the case may be are pretty well padded inside me, so they are in no danger. I just had a ton of Chinese which ironically I am keeping down pretty good, so move" Buffy stood arms crossed tapping her foot like mad.

"Ask Doc. Carr which of the following options he would think is best for you. A) Go demon slaying and possible get hurt and risk losing the babies, or B) let Alec slay the demons and you and the babies remain safe. Stay, rest- I'll deal with them." Alec ordered her turning around and preparing to walk out the still open door.

"I have been fighting them just fine for the last six weeks since they have been searching me out and so far, I haven't gotten a scratch- Doc Carr knows my calling and I told you I'm underweight but so far- in good health." Buffy walked by Alec and out the door. "So you can come and help or you can stay here but either way I'm going." She went out the door and zipped her jacket as she prepared to close the door.

Alec glared at her as he walked out. "Fine, I can't keep you from not coming. But you are to stay back and watch me kill them. I think I'll take next week off and send a message to the demon community that the slayer is off limits." he informed her envisioning how he was going to personally take demon by demon apart until they started to abide by not going after the slayer but him instead.

"Really, that should work out perfectly- not, and what makes you think I'm gonna follow orders, did they not go over that in your slayer 101- she alone who fights the demons and does not follow orders?" Buffy huffed. "Beside I have some pent up aggression that has been screaming to come out to play"

"Silly me, I was relying on your common sense or I don't know your motherly instincts." Alec bantered back as they walked out of the apartment. You can take that 'aggression' out on me later." Alec promised envisioning some hot angry sex with her after.

"Hey, I'll have you know, I protect my abdomen at all costs, I've gotten a lot of bruises on my face protecting my child or children so don't even pull that on me, they even broke my arm last week, so what does that tell you?" I have some serious anger to deal out to these guys so- no I'm not taking it out on you."

"Why not? You seem to enjoy yourself in reminding me of the mistakes I made. You can finally pay me back for them. And getting you hurt like that is not something I agree with, so just listen to me for once." Alec tried to persuade her.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that to fool me. Besides, why are you so against me doing my job? You don't see me going around trying to tell you how to deliver packages?"

"And I don't interfere with you delivering drinks at Crash either. But this is different. You risk your life fighting these things and I want you safe." Alec replied.

As they walked Buffy relayed to Alec the basics of the suvolte, try to rip off the appendage on their right knee, they are not fast but under no circumstances let them get you with their horn on their neck, otherwise they can gore you right open, the only way to kill them is to remove the appendage. They go down and will die fairly quickly as long as you do that." As they approached the warehouse, she looked at the outside, "Gonna be a bitch to climb that scaffold but guess I'm going up" Buffy gave Alec a worried expression. "Be careful, they are not gonna be happy the slayer has help."

Alec rolled his eyes; these demons were going to be cake. They sounded easier then the basic average fledgling vamp. Alec smirked at Buffy, "They are not even going to know what hit them. You might as well just stay here. I'll be back in a minute or so and the world will have a few less demons in It." he easily jumped the scaffold and with catlike grace continued into the warehouse.

Buffy murmured under his breath, 'I agreed to let you help; I never said I was going to let you do my job for me.' Aggravating man, Buffy followed behind Alec, His arrogance was going to get him hurt, so she had no choice but to follow.

Alec kicked the door in, which crashed into the warehouse a few feet in. He then casually walked in. "Any demons here? Got a girl to impress with my skills; *so the faster you show yourself, the less it'll hurt when I kill you."

The large demon with the blue skin growled, "Look dessert and even has delivery."

The second suvolte sniffed the air, "Not human, not a slayer. What are you?" The large creature growled furiously as he made his way slowly to where Alec stood.

Alec gave it a smile, "Better." he answered just before he decked the demon, and then kicked it in the stomach area. He winced at his foot and hand both hurt now from contact with the horns.

The second demon advanced slicing across Alec's chest with his long horn on his arm that came out of nowhere. "Not human but might make nice appetizer. The demon laughed, But unknown to Alec Buffy had stayed in the shadows and when she saw the demon swipe his chest and leave a gash, she came out, "Wow, you know you guys really need to get with the program, no one's making a snack of him and you well… are just going to die," Buffy avoided the demons swipes and took her foot kicked the right knee causing the creature to go down, She shook her head at Alec, "I told you to avoid the horns." Buffy then turned to the last remaining two.

Alec scowled, "You also said they were slow. They're pretty fast." he blurred sideways avoiding a punch from one of the demons. "But I'm faster." he stated cockily again. He then moved his hand to his chest where the demon had cut him, "You know as much as I think blue isn't your color. I don't think red is mine. I prefer green." he blurred again blocking a swipe from the demon. He aimed a kick at the area Buffy mentioned before but he foot was caught in hold of the demon. The demon grinned, before moving his other arm to attempt to cut off Alec's leg. Alec kneed the demon in the face with his free leg, throwing the demon's aim off, he winced however as the horn on the demon's arm still had managed to cut into his inner thigh. "Ok, now I'm pissed." he stated and in a blur evaded the demon's next move and stopped for less then a second to the side of the demon before kicking the appendage off the area Buffy had indicated.

"They are slow, you think that is fast, wait till we run into a gurlock those things are fast."

The third demon had regrouped and came behind the slayer and grabbed her swinging her adjacent to the other wall, she slid in a ball coming to a stop against the wall, "Slayerrrrr" The demon advanced intent to hurt the slayer.

Alec's hazel eyes blazed in anger as he watched his mate get hurt by the demon, He blurred over and didn't even bother with a quip as he kicked the appendage off, not even stopping to see if the demon was dead, he continued to his mate and stopped in front of her. He kneeled down. His worried hazel eyes began to look for injuries.

Buffy uncurled herself and saw Alec hovering, "I'm fine." Then she noticed he was bleeding, "You're hurt, we need to take care of those right away, lets just find the people and then we can go back to my place so I can patch you up." Buffy looked at him worriedly. She slowly stood and looked left to right, "I think they are this way, she pointed to the closed door to the left."

Alec smiled, "I'll be fine. Points for transgenic healing, remember." Alec stood up straight too and honed his ears trying to listen for sounds other then him, Buffy, the rain starting outside and other background noises. He headed towards the door and pulled it open; wincing inwardly at the pain of his chest and tightness, it gave with the movement.

Buffy followed, concern on her face over Alec, they easily spotted the three humans huddled in rags in the corner, "Its okay you guys can leave now." Buffy bent to help the humans that had been unlucky enough to be found by the creatures in the first place.

"What the hell were those things?" the people murmured as they exited the building.

Once they were out of sight. Buffy turned to Alec, "Now let's get you home so I can take care of those. " She pointed to his wounds, "Can you make it, or do you need to lean on me?"

Alec smiled suggestively, "Depends if I get to cop a feel while I'm leaning and when you say you will take care of those, and do you mean you'll help out with my rock hard cock that's just begging for some attention?"

Buffy shook her head at Alec, "Would you stop, now let me help you and stop being a pervert." Buffy just went to let him lean on her and help him out the door of the warehouse and back to her apartment.

**

Alec had been injured in his upper thigh and across his chest, the bleeding had already saturated all of his clothing, Buffy helped him limp back to her apartment well aware that she needed to patch him up, because while the demons had no real poison to their system, the gashes could easily get infected because of the areas in which these creatures tended to gather in; Dumps, landfills and other places that were usually infested with filth.

Buffy had Alec lay on her couch while she went to her bathroom to retrieve the emergency medical kit she had when things like these happened to her. Buffy came out and put the toolbox beside Alec, "Okay I need you to take off your pants and shirt."

Off of Alec's look, Buffy explained further, "These gashes could get infected and I need to patch you up so you insist on helping me, your gonna have to let me take care of things when your injured. So stop being a baby and let me." Buffy began to subconsciously smile, "You know all things considered you're actually pretty lucky there wasn't a female suvolte there, I don't know if she would have been able to resist your charms, you being perfect and all." Buffy's eyes twinkled and the laughter being held back by only a thread and she hoped Alec realized she was playing with him. Something she had never done before. "And for future reference avoid their horns they are lethal and only cut off the protruding appendage on their right knee."

Alec took of his shirt first, wincing slightly as the dried blood that connected the fabric and the removal caused the wound to bleed again. He took his pants off next, "I may have the perfect body sweetheart, but it's all at your disposal. He looked at the pitched tent in his boxers and back at Buffy. "You want to help me take care of that too?" he smiled hopefully.

Buffy blushed then motioned for him to have a seat, ignoring his sexual comments was getting harder. She just took a deep breath and started with the antiseptic wipes beginning with Alec's inner thigh, in a round motion she swiped and made a little pile of the debris, as she knelt in front of him, her fingers gently cleaning his wound in smooth round strokes. When she was done, she blew across the gash to soothe it before she would need to bandage his wound.

Alec groaned as the pain mixed with the sensation of her touch caused his member to harden even more and he wasn't sure if his boxers could hold it for much longer, his cock was after all also transgenic too, and therefore filled with a powerful need to be sated. Then there was the fact he had been denied his mate for over eight weeks and X-5's were known to go into an aggressive overload if denied their mate for too long a period.

She lightly taped the bandage and began to administer to his chest, her shirt fell open as she leaned into Alec trying to cater to his wounds across his chest, She was having trouble reaching him, "I may need to sit on your lap, maybe," she noticed the very large erection and looked to a pillow, "Maybe we should put a pillow there so you don't re-injure yourself."

Alec growled slightly before he wrapped his arms around her crashing her small body against his, ignoring his pain as he took it upon himself to devour her mouth with his own. He ground his erection against her, never breaking the kiss. He needed her, now.

Buffy pulled back from the kiss, "Alec I need to clean your chest, so behave while I take care of you."

She reached behind her grabbing the wipes and attempting to clean his chest while his rock hard erection pressed against her and she was desperately trying to concentrate.

Alec let out a breath, ok, so he just had to try and convince her a little so she stopped playing nurse and started being his mate. He let a hand trail over her back and slid it under her shirt. His hand started to caress her back. The right hand went to her left breast and started to work on it. "Baby, I want you so badly" he let out in a groan moving her body a little forwards so she pressed more into his erection.

Buffy bit her lip, trying to concentrate on his wounds, "Would you quit, you could re-injure yourself and I'm not done yet." She began to blow across his chest trying to swat his hands away from her breast. "You know I don't remember you being this insistent before," she wiggled slightly as Alec's erection was practically reaching for her, the only thing blocking it was her yoga-pants, and she could feel him clearly through that.

"Don't care; it'll be healed soon enough anyways." Alec breathed deeply suppressing another groan from feeling her hot breath on his skin. Then the wiggling happened and the groan escaped his mouth. The hand that was swept away from the breast move towards her hips, thrusting her more against him. His other hand meanwhile unclasped her bra and began to cares the now exposed skin on her back, moving slowly towards the front.  
Buffy pulled out of his grasp, "Why are you being so difficult, I'm trying to take care of your wounds? If you hadn't been helping me, you wouldn't be injured. So, let me at least tend to your injuries." Buffy attempted to fasten her bra. "I was going to give you my bed but if you can't behave maybe I need to call Max to help you get home."

"Don't call Max. We'll both sleep in the bed, and I'm not the one being difficult, you are. I don't like guilt, so stop feeling guilty over me getting hurt. I underestimated them… it won't happen next time." Alec's hand at Buffy's back tugged the bra from her breast in one quick motion and tossed it away. "Now stop trying to focus on the wrong part of my body," he instructed her just before his mouth went to her neck where he started kissing, nibbling, and rolling his tongue over the skin. He quickly found his mark and took his time there sucking on the raised skin.

Buffy quickly covered her breasts and tried to scoot off his lap while he was sucking on her neck, somewhere along the way she had lost her shirt, "Alec stop, do you need a cold shower, cause I got a lot of cold water if you think it will help." She stood while still attempting to cover her breasts. Her eyes grazed down to his erection, her eyes grew big, she coughed, "God your huge- how did that fit in me?" Then she clammed up realizing she had said it out loud.

Alec smirked and answered, "Why don't you stop resisting me and find out. I can tell you how badly I missed plunging into your tight, wet, hot pussy." he responded then added, "The only way I'm taking a shower right now is if you join me and I ride you up against your shower wall." he informed her and stood up like a cat advancing on her "Now come here and let me make us both feel better."

Buffy swallowed, "I need to go change," She backed away from Alec her arm still attempting to cover her breasts. "Alec no, your hurt and I-I don't know what else, but you could re-hurt yourself, so why don't you sit and I will make you some cocoa. Want some cocoa, I suddenly am craving it in a big way," Buffy continued to back away and tried to figure out where her shirt was, while her pebbled breasts pressed against her arm.

"The only thing I want is you." Alec stated as he advanced towards her. "I'm transgenic, I can handle a little pain," he reminded her.

Buffy backed up to the wall, shoot she needed to get to her bedroom pronto, if she could maneuver around him and get to the other side of the room, She looked into his eyes and could see the lust and desire there...She gulped, "I need some clothes so I'm just gonna go find some." She walked by Alec attempting to make it to her room, making a wide arc around him or as much as the room would allow.

Alec bent down as he took off his boxers and threw them at her. "I want you. Stop trying to fight what we have and just go with It." he instructed advancing on her, unashamed of his now full nakedness.

Buffy's face registered complete shock, Alec was completely naked in her living room and she was scared, she quickly ran to her room and pulled the door closed. Oh my gawd she had never been pursued like this by a man and she didn't' know what to do, part of her wanted to give in but he didn't love her so the logical side said she shouldn't. She leaned against her closed door, trying to gather her thoughts.

Alec could feel her on the other side of the closed door. "It's getting a little cold out here without your body to warm me up." he half lied, it was getting a little chilly, but his transgenic body could take colder temperatures. "I'm a little dizzy," he then stated when there was no response from the woman on the other side of the door. Alec then let his body drop on his back with a loud thump. He hoped that worry would override her fear of getting intimate with him again.

Buffy had taken the time to at least put her tee shirt from earlier back on, minus the bra. Then she heard him fall, and opened the door and immediately ran to his side, "Are you okay?" She worriedly felt his forehead. She leant down to him on the floor, "Alec, please let me know your okay." She waited for a response, she was so worried that he was injured, "I told you, you were hurt stay here, and I'll see if I have anything in my kit to help. She crawled towards her box beside the couch he had been on earlier.

Alec pulled her towards him and kissed her again. When he felt her pull away, he quickly spoke before she would. "If you won't let the mountain come to you, I'll have to make you come to the mountain." Alec pinched his eyes closed the feeling of Buffy squirming under him heating his blood. He caught a strange look in Buffy's eyes as his arousal pressed hard against her pantsless body, Buffy mildly curious as to how he pulled her pants and panties off without feeling them being removed. His gaze left her eyes to focus on her lips. God those lips had haunted his dreams since he first saw them. They were parted slightly as she gasped in air. He licked his own lips and violently he crushed his lips against hers. Sliding his tongue into her mouth as she moaned in protest, He let go of her hands, cupping her face deepening the kiss. He was shocked when instead of attacking him Buffy's fingers tangled in his short hair pulling him closer as she began kissing him back.

"Ohhhhh," Buffy moaned against Alec's mouth as all the frustration boiled over into passion. Their mouths collided violently together their tongues dueling. Her hands no longer satisfied with simple gripping his head began pulling on his shoulders. She desperately clawed his back in a need to feel his skin against her own washing over her. "Ahhh" they both moaned out loudly as his hard cock rubbed painfully close to Buffy's swollen pussy. Alec thrust himself into her wet hot sex. His mouth muffled Buffy's scream as he fucked her hard. There was nothing gentle or romantic about it. Alec let out all the pent up tension as he brutally pounded into to Buffy. Her face winced in pain and pleasure with every powerful stroke. Buffy hugged his body tight, crushing their bodies together as Alec fucked her harder and faster then any normal man could. Her body bucked under him, meeting each of his thrusts. The sound of their bodies sweat covered bodies slapping together, their moans, and grunts filling the room.

"Ohhh god… Alec... Alec… ohhhhh... please" Buffy screamed out as she came hard. Her mouth open wide gasping for breath as her body shuddered against his. Her pussy convulsed around his invading cock, her legs tightened around his hips her hands dug into his ass as she pulled him deeper inside of her.

Alec quickly followed, biting his cheek to muffle his moan as he thrust his cock deep inside of her. His cock throbbing as his cum gushed into her womb. Completely spent he collapsed down on top of her. Her hips still lazily grinded against his, her channel milked his stiff member of every drop of cum. Both breathing hard, Buffy came to her senses, Alec was still inside of her, and she couldn't believe how she acted like such a slut.

Alec began to lazily nuzzle against Buffy's neck even as he was still recovering from his orgasm. "Finally." he breathed out.

She could already feel him hardening once again, but she had to put a stop to this, sex without love would end badly actually sex with love in her case ended badly. Buffy pushed against his chest, his shaft glistened with their combined fluids and pulled out with a loud wet pop. She stood trying to find her clothes. She closed her eyes in shame, how could she allow this to happen, knowing that he didn't love her. Okay let's just chalk it up to another moment of weakness and get the hell out of this situation so it didn't happen again tonight or this morning. Because she glanced at the clock, it was only 6:00 AM but she had the day off maybe he had to work so they would at least spare her a little embarrassment. She grabbed her pants, panties, bra, and shirt off the floor, while still trying to put her pants back on. She slipped the pants on quickly trying to keep her back to Alec the entire time because he had a way of making her weak in the knees when he looked at her a certain way and she suspected he knew that. Her channel was really hurting, she didn't remember him being so big, every time she felt so full they had been intimate but she had never gotten a good look at his privates and he definitely had a large unit, those women who were bragging weren't lying which if she thought too much about she was another one of his groupies. Oh, gad Buffy, she berated herself. She slapped her forehead while trying to get her bra fastened as quickly as possible.

Alec kept his eyes on her the entire time while still recovering from his orgasm, damn that woman had some muscles in places no other woman had. He'd almost forgotten about that. He watched her get dressed his eyes following her every move. He felt himself harden again. "I'm glad that finally happened. I don't know why you bother getting dressed when I'm ready for round two." He rolled over to smile at her with hunger.

She turned around, "No we are not doing that again, you have work to go to I'm sure and I need to possibly do something, I'm not sure what exactly yet but still."

"Work, that's not for hours. I have time for another round. You seemed very happy during round one. I'll make round two even better." he winked suggestively as he got up and started to walk towards her.

Buffy held up her hands to stop him, "I just remembered I have to see Logan in about thirty minutes so I should go get ready and you can rest and heal, Okay...Okay-so I'm gonna go do that." she did in fact need to go see Logan but that wasn't for at least an hour, but no better time than the present.

Alec snorted, "Logan won't be up to seeing you once I pay him back." he walked the remaining bit towards her and grabbed her hands using them to pull her towards his still naked body. "Just forget about him and focus on me," he breathed in her ear.

Buffy gave him a funny look, "What is that statement supposed to mean, you can't hurt him Alec, he didn't do anything wrong." She pushed him a little with the palm of her hand. "He is also human and therefore you shouldn't want to, it wouldn't be fair to use your strength over someone unable to fight back." She backed away slightly, "Are you always this horny?"

Alec smirked, "Only when you're around," he answered. "Like I said Logan will get what's coming to him." he shrugged briefly before walking closer to her and sniffing the air. "Don't resist what you want too." he instructed her stepping closer and leaning in for a kiss.

Buffy quickly slipped out of the way, "Don't you dare hurt Logan - I told you want is not always a good thing, I think you seriously need to take a cold shower and get yourself under control." Buffy stood a couple feet away trying to get as much distance as possible between them.

"I told you before that I'd only take the shower if you joined me in it. I don't see anything wrong with the want we were both satisfied not too long ago." Alec stalked closer to his mate, "Why not again?".

"What am I supposed to tell my child, we didn't love each other but we had great sex? I want more than want, what just happened was a moment of weakness and I blame myself completely but it can't happen again."

"It was more then just sex." Alec argued, "Stop being difficult. You know I care about you. Can't you just accept good things when they come along?"

"Just stop it; I was being the furthest thing from difficult a few minutes ago- possibly borderline easy. Relax, I'm gonna go see Logan and I will see you in a bit. Okay." Buffy grabbed her shoes beside the couch trying to avoid contact with Alec once again.

Alec grabbed her arm and spun her into his arms immediately giving her quick but loving kiss. "You are in no way easy, Buffy Summers. Forget about seeing Logan and just come to bed with me...or shower?"

"I can't besides you weren't exactly being gentle a bit ago and I'm a little sore, so I need some time to recuperate. I don't know how you keep from hurting those other women, if I'm a slayer and I'm sore." Buffy blushed and admitted embarrassed.

Alec frowned. "I have to hold back with the others. I can let myself go with you since I know you can take It." deciding to go with another tactic he continued, "Just shower and then get some sleep. I'll call Logan telling him you need rest and then get you some breakfast, ok?"

"I can't, beside you do have work today so you should get ready and I can't shirk my responsibilities. I gave my word, I haveta keep it regardless of how I feel."

"Then Logan will just have to get his ass here. Just because he's rich doesn't mean you're supposed to always go to his place. I told you. I got a couple of hours before I have to work."

"I'm fine, the only thing hurting on me right now is...well you know and I don't exactly need those muscles for walking and possibly doing a favor for Logan, I appreciate your concern but I offered to help, so that's what I'm gonna do."

Alec gave her a pleading smile, "but what about doing me and our babies a favor and take a break." he whined slightly. "Logan can either come here or it can wait."

"The babies are fine, since I'm not sick, I'm thinking mostly likely asleep, and how is that doing you a favor, I'm a slayer I can go a couple days without sleep, not like you of course but my body can handle a lot."

"I know" Alec stated a knowing smirk making its way unto his face. "But spending more time with you is doing me a favor. Would you rather not take a break now that our babies are quiet rather then later when they might be active? Plus you're not just a slayer anymore. You're also a pregnant woman."

"They or he or she whatever the case may be are usually active when you're around which is ironic since they are being quiet right now. But regardless I am the chosen one, so I have obligations to fulfill even though I am pregnant. I'm not fragile- I won't break. You can always see me later, that is if you wanted to, not that you have to if you didn't want to..." Buffy babbled to herself then looked up to Alec's expectant face.

"I want to." Alec stated, and then added with a frown, "But doesn't this world have another slayer, Other than you? Isn't making the world a better place her responsibility- You died and passed down torch. She's the current chosen one. Not you. So you shouldn't shoulder so much responsibility."

"They do but the current slayer is in Cleveland, and its' my responsibility if I'm the only one in this area to take care of these things, if not me who- cause if the council comes around, I can tell you what's going to happen. They are going to nab me and take me back to England; they have already tried once and failed. I'm lucky they are leaving me alone now."

After thirty minutes of debate, Buffy gave Alec a quick kiss telling him she would go straight home and rest the entire day after she saw Logan, Alec was slightly irritated but that damn smile did him in every time and he caved with a promise that she rest and they would spend the night together.

**  
An unmarked black car drew to a stop in a rat-infested Sector 12 alley, the rain rattling the metal roof like machine-gun fire. Two men in dark suits climbed out, to be instantly drenched, though neither seemed to notice. Each wore a radio earplug with a short microphone bent toward his mouth.

"I just saw someone leave. Negative. We do not have confirmation of whom? No-the girl lives there-Yes, I will not make a move...just observe like we agreed...YES, I'm positive it's hers." Both figures receded into the background shadows as Alec left Buffy's apartment

Chapter 25 -I_ would fight for your honor_

Logan had been watching Buffy for the last half hour, slipping in and out of consciousness, Dr. Carr was on his way, and she kept moaning for Alec so Logan finally called Alec's cell hoping he would answer even though it was in the late part of the day. Logan had gotten worried when Buffy didn't show up for their meeting and just as he was about to go look for her there was a knock at the door and a bleeding and unconscious Buffy lay at his threshold.

Alec glared at Max, as he looked who was calling him. Grumbling under his breath, he quickly changed to happy easy-going Alec as he answered. "Hey Logan, what can I do for you man?"

"It's Logan, Buffy has been...She's hurt and the doctor is on his way but she has been moaning for you and I just thought you might want to know and if your able to make it over to my place."

Alec froze causing Max to scowl at him after almost bumping into him. 'Stupid Alec' Max thought then noticed the pale look he had on his face and was that fear in his eyes? "Alec?" Max called out, wondering what Logan had told him that got him this upset. She knew it was Logan because she caught his glare before Alec swallowed the lump in his throat; he heard Max call out his name but ignored her.

He didn't have time for fear, Buffy needed him, "I'll be right there," he informed him hanging up. He threw a look at Max before getting on his bike again. He and Max had just delivered a package.

Max watched her transgenic brother carefully. She saw the switch he made from scared to soldier and then the words came that'd he be right there. If Alec was this upset, something was very wrong, the look she caught from him said it all, Buffy.

Something had happened and she must be at Logan's asking for him. Max wanted to go with but she still was all with avoidance as far as Logan was concerned. Still Buffy was her friend, so she'd just have to deal with it somehow. Watching Alec ride off in a blur, she scowled. Idiot was either going to get himself killed getting there or exposed nevertheless, she followed him on her own bicycle.

Buffy shifted slightly on Logan's couch. She fluttered her eyes, wincing at the sudden light.

Logan was methodically washing her face with the wet hand towel he had gotten from the bathroom. "Buffy what did this to you?"

Buffy swallowed and grimaced from her split lip, "I-I can't..." Her face twisted in slight pain. "It will only cause problems."

Logan continued to wipe her face brushing aside her bloody bangs, "Alec is on his way."

Buffy shot up and grimaced almost in tears, "No, call him back- tell him I'm fine," She attempted to clear her voice, "Need some clothes can't let Alec see me like this."

Logan just rose and told Buffy not to move, that she needed to relax until the doctor at least looked her over and Buffy just tried to sit up and make it to the bathroom and almost stumbling so Alec wouldn't see the bruises and exposed skin and he would know what someone had tried to do to her.

Alec couldn't remember how he had gotten to Logan's apartment complex. He was just there suddenly. He let his bicycle fall to the ground as he stormed inside, breaking the lock. It wasn't long before he reached Logan's door and knocked on it.

Max finally got to Logan's apartment. She was actually sweating and breathing hard. Alec had driven here like a maniac, her close behind. She had trouble keeping up with him. Still she was here. She spotted his abandoned bicycle and parked hers to a pole; she picked his up and locked both up. Normal would find some way to blame her if Alec's bicycle got stolen.

Buffy held onto the wall finally making it into Logan's bathroom attempting to turn on the shower and strip off her clothes so Alec wouldn't know. She bit her lip in an attempt to control the tears and pain that shot up through her entire body. Logan had offered her a robe that he kept in the spare bedroom for company and she took it without a word and went into the shower washing her sore and tender body while removing all traces of what the other transgenic had tried to do to her. She finally finished and froze hearing a loud knock at Logan's front door.

Logan listened out for Buffy in the shower and heard the loud knocks and immediately opened the door his face was of concern and he didn't know quite how to explain to Alec even though Buffy would not say that someone or something had attempted to...well he didn't even know if he could say the word. But he opened the door and was surprised to Max as well. "Come in."

Meanwhile Max's eyes followed Alec going towards the bathroom. After stepping inside the apartment, her eyes turned to him. "What happened?"

"She won't say but the way she was bruised and the condition of her clothes looked like someone or something tried to..." He gave Max a small grimace to convey what he thought had transpired without actually saying the word out loud.

Alec looked around sniffling slightly as he tried to locate her. Not even vocalizing his question, he simply walked towards where he sensed her and easily broke the lock on the bathroom door. He stepped inside his eyes scanning to find his mate. He found her figure in the shower. Not caring about privacy, he opened the shower door and looked at her abused form. For a couple of seconds the sight of her abused and hurt body kept him speechless. Then he asked his voice hoarse. "What happened?"

Buffy immediately grabbed the robe, and wouldn't look him in the eyes; she felt so dirty and tried to hide the bruises on her thighs by closing the robe tighter and grimaced when she tried to talk from the bruises on her face. "Just something caught me off guard, I'm okay- see just a little sore," She attempted a weak smile and tried to slowly move by him with a small limp.

"Clearly" Alec stated with obvious sarcasm. "You showered so I wouldn't know the scent, which means it's someone I know or at least met before." he deduced

"It's nothing okay, she gripped the wall and attempted to move further away, by tomorrow I'll be fine, you'll see."

"You might be, but who or whatever did this to you won't." Alec stated his voice dangerous as his eyes scanned the room. He found her discarded and torn clothes and blurred to them.

"Alec, please I stopped him so it doesn't matter okay...just let it go."

Reaching them he picked them up, he looked back at Buffy after seeing their state more clearly. He wanted to ask what happened but the turmoil of emotions swirling inside of him made it impossible for him to form words. The scent on the clothes was pretty obvious. He stood there while he waged an inwards war. Being there for Buffy or take out Dante.

Max entered the bathroom and looked at the two. "Buffy, you wanna tell me what happened?" she asked.

Max's voice seemed to snap Alec out of his turmoil. "Take care of Buffy- Max." he ordered. He saw Max about to protest but he threw a murderous glare. He was no in the mood to argue. He was going to kill 501. He dropped the clothes and walked out the bathroom.

Her bottom lip trembled, "Please I got away or someone saved me, he didn't finish...just please let it go." Buffy pulled the robe even tighter hoping Alec didn't see the bruises on her thighs in the shape of someone's handprint. Then she spotted Alec leaving. She pleaded, "Please Alec, don't… leave..." She hiccupped and the tears threatened to begin again. "Please Max stop him...I can't let him...I stopped him, it will only bring more trouble."

Max looked apologetically at Buffy. She too recognized the distinct scent of Dante on Buffy's clothes and from the looks of Buffy's body; she could only guess what must have happened. Still she knew that it would not be possible to stop Alec with words. Only knocking him unconscious could delay the result. But it was unavoidable now. "You got to understand Buffy. You're Alec's mate; Dante disrespected that, spat on it in trying to have his way with you. I know this sucks to tell you this but Alec's not acting completely with his human part now. He's still in control, but I don't think you can stop this fight from happening. Dante won't give up on you now that he made an attempt. If Alec doesn't kill him, he'll come after you again, thinking he can just take you from him without consequence. Alec knows that."

Alec ignored Logan's plea to tell him what he found out and left the apartment. Buffy grimaced her eyes wide, "Then I haveta try- I can't let him do this, It's my fault if I hadn't flirted with him when Alec and I weren't together than none of this would have happened. He didn't get to finish, he tried...but he didn't..." tears started to glide down Buffy's cheeks.

Max stepped closer and hugged the tiny blonde to her. "It wasn't your fault Buffy. You didn't know how messed up Dante was. You didn't mess up Dante. Dante chose his fate knowing the consequences. This is life."

**

Dante had spent the better part of the morning looking for her; Alec couldn't seriously want to fight him over a woman. He never had before, he kept claiming Buffy was his mate, well if that was true how come he didn't smell as if she had been with him recently when he fell on top of her a couple of nights ago. She clearly had not been claimed in the last couple of weeks, which meant she was fair game as far as mating rights went. Well at least in Dante's book she was fair game, she did still bare his mark on her neck but if he could exploit the fact that Alec was a player to gain entry into Buffy's forbidden fruit. He was more than willing to play that card. He had already told Alec he was willing to challenge him, He had his fill of Delvina in the last three nights, and she was still recuperating from their rendezvous. He was still in a very amorous mood and the only one that could sate his desire was the slayer. Her body was built to withstand a lot and he had quite a few ideas on how he planned on breaking her.

Then around 7:00 as if luck was on his side, he spotted her; Looking luscious as ever. Her scent was slightly altered but not by much, she was headed toward uptown but still near enough that, he could drag her down one of the empty alleyways, especially at this time of morning. She stopped suddenly and turned around but he was able to hide before she spotted him then she shrugged her shoulders and continued on her journey. Then opportunity arose and Dante grabbed it, pulling his large hands around her waist and covered her mouth. She whipped around and punched him right in the mouth and it hurt like hell, but he swung her and she banged her head on the opposite wall. "So slayer, I always like to work up an appetite before I play and I just knew you would be one helluva ride."

She had fought hard and he had received quite a few punches but near the end, he finally dragged her by her hair and threw her to the ground, that's when he realized 1.) She had recently been with 494, which pissed him off and 2.) He couldn't be sure but it smelled like she might be gravid. That's when he taunted her and told her he had planned on using a condom but if she was already pregnant what was the point. He had ripped her clothes and battered her around and he was almost a moment from gaining his prize when something hit him with a baton and a thousand bolts went through his body. He woke up maybe hours later and the slayer was gone nowhere to be found. His body sore and the slayer had really gotten more punches then he originally thought because he was bleeding from his mouth and he had a black eye where the little bitch had gotten a good right hook. He slowly stood brushing off his clothes, no matter. He could wait; he'd just have to find her again and this time be prepared for her little firecracker attitude. He walked back to one of the underground pubs, that no one would care if he was sporting some bruises and didn't really concern themselves with who or what came and went.

**

When he had followed the slayer he had no idea that something else was following her too, he spotted the man follow her and drag her down the alley. It took him at least 15 minutes to catch up but when he did, he was appalled at what the man or what appeared to be a man was trying to do to the slayer. Without thinking, he brought out his electronic baton and proceeded to execute how to bring down hostiles in any given situation. He really didn't refer to them as such but his colleagues at times did. After the man, with a barcode on the back of his neck passed out, he gently picked up the slayer and took her to the man he knew was one of her friends. He couldn't dare let anyone know he was around but he took the bruised slayer to the penthouse and knocked on the door, whispering softly, "Don't worry Buffy you're safe now." He left unaware that someone just watched him leave.

**  
Dante was busily working on his fourth pitcher of beer for the day and smirking to himself how close he had been at having a taste of the slayer. No matter, he would just wait and try to catch her again. He knew where she worked and would just wait for her to get off and nail her in one of the alleys on her way home. He found the slayer extremely attractive but the thing that bothered him the most was the way 494 could maneuver women to fall at his feet, yeah he had the superior muscles and able to pack more of a punch but when it came to women they always chose 494 and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why. Even the woman he had for the last couple of nights or one of many women. He only had because 494 was more interested in getting his slayer into bed, suggested that he was on his way to meet her for some hot sex. He bet the slayer was all that when it came to the bedroom. When he attempted to dominate her earlier, he was surprised to learn that she was pregnant. It wasn't outright conclusive but when he got close to her apex, he could smell the pheromones of a pregnant female. Actually that would explain a lot of why 494 was acting so crazy about the slayer, in mating rights it was always in poor taste to approach a pregnant mate or even make advances but before this morning it was obvious Buffy had not recently been with her mate and if she had it was only once so that still left a small window of opportunity to a rebellious X-5 such as himself.

Alec closed in on the scent locked into his brain. The one who hurt his woman, his mate? His fists were clenched in anger as all his senses were stretched out to their limit. He could now hear his target; in a blur, he ran towards him into the alley and immediately placed a kick in the midsection of 501.

Dante stood, smugly smiling at the other X-5, "I was wondering when you'd show up." He hit Alec with his fist knocking his face to the side "So lil' slayer is pregnant shame, I would've loved to made her a mommy."

Alec smirked, "Guess you're not good enough for her. But then you were always just that. Not good enough. As much as you love your bloodshed, you never much used that brain of yours much."

Dante waited a millisecond before pulling out Buffy's under wear from his pocket. "Gotta tell you 494, I wanted to return these to Buffy in person, I left her a little present right at the center." Dante winked to Alec with a vicious smile while dangling Buffy's torn soft cotton panties from his finger.

Alec's insides twitched, he so badly wanted to punch the other X5, but this was a battle too. One he intended to win, "Really, from what she told me, she didn't care much for anything you wanted to give her. I guess you don't measure up to her standards. Anything you wanted to give her, would pale to the two unborn babies growing inside my mate's womb, but then you were never one to think first." Alec smirked chillingly, ready to block any attack from the combat model x-5.

Dante growled and swung out blindly nicking Alec's temple, "Really, normally that would stop a challenge but how many times have you been with her in the last say eight weeks, your scent was weak on her, at least I didn't smell much of you when my mouth was right at her center and that little bite mark on her thigh, just FYI was from me, before the little wildcat punched me in the chin. Damn she's ferocious."

Alec didn't drop the cocky grin coming to his face as he said, "Believe me I know that way better then you. As for why I haven't had my way with her for a few weeks, well you know what we X5 are capable of; she needed the weeks to recover from our lovemaking."

He jabbed a hard punch into the 501's stomach, then blurred a step back, blocked the counter attack and clocked his fist against 501's jaw. He smirked, "You've gotten slower since we last fought. Did my mate injure you that much?" satisfaction going through him that she had.

"She may have injured me but it was well worth it to get to taste those creamy thighs, and you know how close I was to plunging into her hot wet depths, mere inches. But next time there won't be mere anything just total and complete me filling her to the brim." Dante laughed with glee.

Alec's eyes narrowed and jumped while delivering a spinning kick against the X5's head. When he was back at the ground, he said through clenched teeth, "See that's where you're wrong. There ain't gonna be a next time. This is the end of the line- pal. I'll make sure they mail your body back to Manticore."

Dante stumbled and was barely able to recover, "So tell me 494, didn't you see the state of her clothes, who knows, maybe I'm lying and I already had her, I almost had the little bitch begging for it."

"The numerous injuries you left behind on her tell me you never had her, as much as you wanted and tried to. Also, Buffy wouldn't lie to me. Enough talk, let's finish this." Alec got ready and in a constant blur continued to attack the combat model. His anger, fuelling his moves, but at the same time he still had enough control over them as to not to lose himself to it.

Dante attempted to counter the moves from the other X-5 but he had not completely recovered from the slayer, almost to exhaustion he dropped to his knees. "If I can crawl from here, I'm still gonna have that slayer one way or another so just accept it." Even knowing he was going to loose the battle the cocky X-5 refused to admit defeat.

Alec punched the X5 hard against his nose. "Like I said, you're not leaving this alley alive. You seem to have forgotten what I was before the slayer came around." he grabbed the X5 by the collar and hauled him up to face him. Nose to nose he said, "I never enjoyed killing like you did. But I did my share." his eyes glinted dangerously as he spoke. "But yours is one death I am gonna savor."

"Killing is a sport to play daily, and you above all things should know that. You never cared before about us sharing women, never cared before who I had that you had- what's so special about this one?"

"She's the woman I love." Alec stated and threw Dante back to the ground, "She's the woman I love, the mother of my children and you tried to violate her." he jumped on top of the transgenic and started to punch 501's face repeatedly. Each hit intensified at the mere thought of Dante touching Buffy.

Dante was barely able to spit out the words that would seal his fate, although it was a given he would not leave the alley alive. "She's not the first one that needed to be forced a little..." He choked out with a cough, "Member the desert mission- Lola she screamed till she bled and you didn't try to help her."

Alec's eyes narrowed, "You deserve to go to hell for all you did. I would love to send you there." He pulled out his knife and held it in both hands, his expression dangerous. He then plunged the knife down into 501's chest. Then he got up pulling the knife out. "I think I'll let you go there- slowly," he informed Dante as his eyes bored dangerously into the other X5's. He bent down and cleaned his knife from the blood with Dante's clothes before turning and slowly walking out of the alley, not looking back.  
The woman, concealed in shadow watched the scene before her, holding a tiny figure in her arms. As the Slayer's new mate left, she stepped up to the dying X-5, giggling like a small child.

"You are a naughty puppy! Come let your mummy make it all better." She bent down and her extended fangs slid into the jugular of the X-5 with ease. His eyes opened wide as she bit her own wrist letting the blood from it flow into his open mouth. Greedily he drank from her until she pulled her wrist away, licking the wound clean.

"Oh my pet, the stars sing loudly for you. Mummy must squirrel you away before the nasty sun comes."

Dante's eye closed as his heart beat its last. Drusilla squealed, clapping her hands together excitedly. "When my boy awakes, we shall have tea Miss Edith," she spoke to the doll in her arms. "Now we must get home to Daddy before he takes away all the cake! We shall have streamers and balloons... pretty little party favors!" She scooped Dante up into her arms and twirled about before setting off in the direction of the lair.

**

Drusilla crept into the spare room at the old steel warehouse. It wouldn't do for Daddy to see her new childe too early. It would spoil the wonderful surprise. She laid Dante down on the bed, covering him over while crooning a lullaby to herself quietly. She stroked his face once. "Sleep well my pretty, Mummy will wait for you to wake..., then we shall all have a party! Come Miss Edith, we must find Daddy else he shall be cross with us."

Angelus was sitting in an armchair deep in thought when Dru approached him from behind.

"What do you want Dru, daddy is busy now."

"I have such a wonderful surprise Daddy. The stars told me how to get to the nasty slayer, churn her all up inside." Dru began to spin in the center of the room, arms outstretched, and skirts swishing around her legs.

"What is it Princess, what do you have for Daddy?" He stood up and walked towards her stroking her face. She may be as crazy as... well as crazy as one of his finest creations but she was usually right. (If he could just decipher her insane rambling)

Dru was ecstatic- Daddy was interested! She grabbed his hands with both of her own and led him to the room where Dante was.

"Dru baby, what is this?" Angelus was irritated.

"Don't be cross Daddy. He was a bad dog, trying to take your slayer. But she didn't want him; her eyes are only for her mate."

Angelus was furious. This thing had touched what was his. "Dru explain this now!" Angelus said in a very low voice.

Dru flinched, "The pixies whispered to me about the puppy, he is the golden key, all shiny and bright outside...dark and rotten within. The slayer will fall at your feet… All beautiful tear drops," Dru spun in a circle but added, "and no one to lend her a handkerchief."

Angelus let his trademark smile cross his features. Dru had brought the one thing that would bring the slayer to her knees before him. He gathered Dru into his arms.

"You are cross at Princess, Daddy?" Dru whimpered.

He stroked her beautiful dark hair. "No Princess... we have a new family, you have done well. I think you should be rewarded." He led her to their room, keeping her occupied until the newest member of the Aurelius line awoke.

_Chapter 26- Lucky Ones_

After the doctor visit, Buffy was still feeling a little out of sorts but she wanted her own clothes and she had no desire to even touch the clothes she had on earlier, Max helped out by throwing them in the incinerator and going back to her place to grab a new set, So Buffy was now dressed in her baggy overalls with a white knit top and her hair clipped up, Her face still glowing beneath the bruises and cuts.

Doctor Carr who had become like a permanent fixture suggested to Logan that Buffy not be alone tonight cause although physically she was only banged up a little. The emotional aspect might hit her at any time.

Buffy after Alec had left to god knows where had returned to the shower to scrub her skin pink. She felt so uncomfortable, Dante hadn't succeeded but she still felt slightly dirty and then she was worried about Alec. She loved him, but she didn't think him doing this was going to help things. It could possibly draw attention from the wrong people or things.

Max had hung around too, and told her she didn't have to talk that she would just sit with her and nothing else was expected. She was grateful that Max had stayed although Logan looked at her with sympathy. It was if, he wanted to help but didn't know quite what to do. Buffy sat on the couch her arms protectively around her abdomen and her knees drawn up to her chest. Her face was devoid of any emotion. Cause she was okay physically. It wasn't the worst thing that had ever been done to her and the fact that the act was not completed gave her some small measure of relief. But she wouldn't feel at ease until she knew Alec was okay.

Slightly beat up from the few punches Dante had gotten in Alec stood in front of Logan's apartment door. He hoped Logan and Max had taken good care of Buffy while he dealt with the threat. He quickly raised his hand and knocked on the door.

Max looked at Logan and he immediately opened the door, slightly surprised at Alec's small cuts and abrasions on his face. Before he could Speak Max stood and asked, "You alright?"

Buffy turned her head slightly her face changed as soon as she saw Alec and ran to him and wrapped her arms around him before he was even halfway in the door.

Alec wrapped his arms around Buffy and let out a relieved breath. He took a moment to reassure himself she was around and to simply enjoy the feeling both of them were all right, before he raised his head to Max and gave her a nod and a look that said he took care of it. He then closed his eyes and held his mate close to him kissing the top of her head and wanting to reassure her that he was there for her now.

The small blonde clung to Alec like a piece of Velcro. Small streams of tears leaked from her eyes at seeing him, she was close to telling him she loved him but she held back unsure and not able to speak past the lump in her throat her eyes pulled away and glistened with the unshed tears. She caressed his forehead reaching up her hand to brush across his gash. "You're hurt?"

"I'm alright." Alec reassured her with a smile. "What about you and the babies?" His hands rested on her abdomen lightly asked.

She looked back to Logan and Max, and twisted her lips slightly, "Doctor said I was fine, babies are doing great -growing even," and she lowered her voice to almost a whisper, "My blood pressure is up a little." She wouldn't have even mentioned that but Logan had told her either she tell him or he would.

Alec raised his hand and caressed her cheek, "Thank God." he said relieved. "I don't know what I would have done if..." he trailed off.

Max looked at the two then at Logan, "We'll give you some privacy, just know we're gonna have a talk later Alec." with that said she went into the kitchen.

She returned the caress, and looked into his eyes, "Give 'em some credit daddy, they are part slayer you know."

Alec smiled slightly, "Part transgenic too." he added. He dropped to his knees and began to caress and kiss her stomach. As he kneeled down, he spoke to her stomach "Daddy is gonna take good care of mommy from now on. No more lonely patrols for her. Are you sure everybody is okay?" His voice trembled slightly with childlike wonder as he nuzzled her stomach. His children were inside of her and he was suddenly overcome with a protective need to keep this woman safe from everything and everyone.

Buffy giggled slightly, "That kinda tickles, so you're really okay. I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry I made you worry," Alec's eyes softened as he looked at her. "I knew you'd be safe with Max and Logan while I took care of Dante." he stood up back to his feet and looked into her eyes, "I love you, you know that."

Buffy stiffened at the name of Dante but shook it off and realized what Alec just said to her, "You said you love me, I thought you weren't there yet?" Buffy smiled weakly.

Alec gave her a wince and smile in one. "It took almost losing you for me to realize, not only am I so in love with you I can't see straight but I have been for a while now. I just didn't know what I was feeling."

Buffy gave him a wide smile, "So I guess it might be time to admit that..." Buffy trailed off and began again, "If you haven't noticed, kinda been in love with you for some time now too just waiting for you to realize it, why do you think I got so jealous and wanted to torture you with the outfits. Every time I knew you were gonna be there, I would look for the tightest shirts I could find, had to make you suffer."

Alec shook his head, "I knew it." After a few seconds, he moved one hand to her cheeks and gently trailed over her cheek. "Come here," he murmured before slowly leaning and gently brushing his lips over her.

Buffy pulled Alec closer to her lips and returned it with equal fervor, when she pulled back, she had a bright smile, "This wouldn't be a good time to admit other things would it?"

Alec smiled back and let out a relieved laugh. "You have no idea how good it feels to finally get it, say it, have you feel the same way about me and that all of four of us are alright."

"So you don't wanna know the other stuff, cause if you don't wanna know. I'm gonna keep those puppies under a tight lid."

"Know what?" Alec asked her his interest peeked.

"I spit in your date's drinks for one thing, Dee Dee's spit in twice, had Jackie spit in it too." Buffy smiled shyly, "You have no idea how hard it was to keep telling you no."

Alec smirked, "Well I am pretty irresistible. It's how I was made." he leaned down to her neck and began to trail light kisses towards his mark. "I didn't care about those other women, I was just trying to convince myself I could get over you while I already knew I couldn't." he reached his mark and began to work his magic touch on the skin. "I only love you." he murmured in between.

Buffy closed her eyes caught up in the moment but pulled back and looked at his face with a raised eyebrow "So what are you saying, I didn't stand a chance at resisting you? Cause I can so resist- you." She smiled with a playful glint in her eyes.

"Exactly." Alec stated smiling smugly but if you looked closely enough you could see the playful glint in his eyes

"I really need to go home and get some sleep, cause going on 72 hours of no sleep and I work tomorrow night."

"I'll take you home. And you're not working at Crash tomorrow. You're hurt. Call in sick. I'll come spoil you after work..." he paused, "I can probably call in sick too so we will some quality together time." he winked suggestively while hoping Max would stay in the kitchen and not ruin their moment, since he was only half-not serious about calling in sick himself tomorrow.

"So, are you challenging me about the resistance thing? I'm fine…besides after I give birth and shortly before that, I'm gonna haveta stop working for awhile. So I need to make money while I can."

"You don't need to work." Alec insisted. "I think Max had this job planned on some rich bad guy. Should get me a couple of grand out of it and I have money and a job, so you don't need to work... or work less."

"It's not your job to take care of me. Not to mention, I suspect if you had your way. You'd have me chained naked to your bed and do nothing all day except suck on bon-bons." Buffy laughed trying to lighten the mood.

Alec pretended to give her idea some serious thought then shook his head; "I wouldn't need the chains to keep you in bed with me all day. I thought I'd already proven that back at Manticore?"

Buffy smacked his chest playfully, "You are a naughty thing. But I do seriously need some sleep, so if you're walking me home we should probably go."

"You just can't wait to have me all to yourself in bed again." Alec half joked, half stated before he smiled down at her and gave her another kiss on her lips. "Can't say I'm not looking forward to it myself." he added smirking.

Buffy blushed and cleared her voice, "Hey Logan, Max, I'm gonna head home. Tired and definitely need some sleep."

Max and Logan both came out into the living area where Buffy and Alec stood, to say goodnight. "Buffy, if you need anything don't hesitate to call me?" Logan gave her a kind smile.

"And you better show you ass up for work tomorrow." Max warned Alec. "We'll have our little chat then too. You take care of her, you hear?"

Alec rolled his eyes at the work thing, putting on a fake smile he stated, "I'm looking forward to it Maxie. Don't worry about Buffy; she's in good hands that will be taking excellent care of her tonight." His dual meaning was obvious as he pulled Buffy closer to him.

Max gave him a disgusted look, "Pig" she scoffed. Turning to Buffy she asked, "I don't know why you like him. You can do better, I can introduce you to my brother Krit he-"

Alec sneered his contempt evident when he interrupted, "Could never keep up with her slayer stamina. Having missed out a couple of years in training, he's gotten weak. The last mission he went on you got shot through the heart."

Max glared at him. "I guess you're stuck with him 'cause he's claimed you as his mate and knocked you up."

"Oh Max, did I tell you about the time I actually got stuck inside Buffy for a while because she just made me that hard?" Alec asked nonchalantly. "Her walls were gripping so tight, it took me a good 90 minutes to separate from her."

Buffy's eyes went wide; he did not just say that out loud. Logan looked a little shocked too; "I think that's a private discussion. Something you do when I'm not around."

"I second that," Buffy gulped then looked to Alec's face, "I don't think that is something Max or Logan need to hear about… " 

Alec shrugged, "Fine. Let's get back to my apartment and take a hot bath."

Red-faced Buffy mumbled something and walked out the door, she was so getting him once they were out of this building. She had walked to the elevator almost afraid to even look anyone in the face after Alec's last comment, the elevator arrived, and she stepped on and turned to see if Alec was going to follow. Once she was alone in the elevator, she smacked him hard on the arm, "Jeez, did you have to tell them that… I think that happened to be the night of conception." She crossed her arms annoyed, "Surprised you didn't give them a play by play of that as well."

"Oh I would have." Alec said, with a delighted smirk. "If I thought it'd make Logan redder."

"You're such a …" Buffy broke off her words at Alec's gentle smile he gave her.

"Made Max squirm a little too," He gently maneuvered her into the circle of his arms, kissing her forehead and sighed. "It's about time we head home- we have some serious things to make up for- lost time- gettin' busy."

**  
Alec insisted on carrying her halfway there, he just wanted so desperately to protect her. He knew she had the abilities to protect herself if it came down to it but, she was bringing out a side of him, that until tonight. He wasn't even aware it existed. Buffy tried to protest but he kissed her every time she tried to convince him to put her down, not to mention. He was starting to like the feel of her in his arms. He gently put her down when he reached his door. As they walked up to Alec's door, he pulled out a lock pick and started to unlock the door with it, "No key." He said, as though his actions needed explaining in the post-pulse world they now lived in. Alec pushed the door open and held his arm out for Buffy to enter first, "Ladies and babies first." The smile seemed to be plastered to his face permanently when he radiated a warm smile to Buffy.

"It's okay I have to keep mine locked with a wire hanger and the couch shoved up against it every night" She shrugged her shoulder and entered his apartment with small steps. She looked around at his place, a lot nicer than hers not that it mattered. She hadn't been to the new apartment and she had only briefly been to the one he was at when they were not seeing each other. She had a seat in one of the chairs while Alec continued to smile at her, with an infectious smile, unable to contain the love and freedom that love brought to him. Attempting small talk to avoid the elephant of a conversation that she feared would eventually come, "Nice place." She crossed her arms glancing around.

Alec said, "Better than nothing." as he shut the door behind him.

Alec's eyes traveled the length of Buffy's body; his eyes looked as though he was seeing into her very soul and his expression was purely filled with wonder and hope for the first time in his life.

"Why are you looking at me...like that?" Buffy felt his eyes on her breasts and pressing in all her intimate places. She could feel his hungry stare; he looked like he wanted to devour her. She blushed and looked away.

"Like what?" Alec continued to follow her every move as though memorizing it and making an internal note of everything about this woman.

She gave him a shy look and spoke low, trying to avoid the heat from his eyes." Like you know...what I look like naked?"

"Well...I do." Alec smirked openly.

**

Alec had given Buffy one of his shirts to sleep in, and he was going to take a bath with her but he knew if he saw her luscious body that being gentle was going to be a problem and he was already excited just being in the same room with her. He was trying desperately to behave and he didn't want to overwhelm her with his feelings which to say the least were intense, especially after her ordeal with Dante earlier that day. They had held hands and he had just held her on the couch, when she fell asleep. He lifted her brushing his lips across her temple.

He laid her on the bed pulling up the blanket to cover her, but as he turned to leave, a small hand caught his, holding it tightly. He sat down on the edge of the bed, Buffy sitting up to meet him.

She put her hand to his face, feeling him lean into it slightly and shuffled closer to him, "Stay with me." She brushed her lips across his in a whisper of a kiss that left them both wanting more. Drawn together by an invisible force, their lips met again. Hands came up to tangle in hair, caress faces, necks, and backs until they were both so far awash in sensation that neither could stop. The kiss deepened, tongues dancing to an erotic beat that only they could hear.

Alec brought his hands to her shoulders, sweeping them under the shirt she still wore, pushing it from her body. They traced back along her arms to her neck and he cradled her face to his. Buffy's hands were spurred into action, running down his spine and causing him to shiver involuntarily. They pulled his shirt from the confines of his jeans to allow her fingertips to trace the muscular lines of his back and abdomen. He gasped as she hit a sensitive spot. Loosing patience, she pulled at his shirt, buttons flying as it gave way to her slayer strength.

Alec broke away from her lips, pushing her back to lie on soft pillows and trailing heated kisses down her throat to her lace encased breasts. Nuzzling the soft skin between them, his right hand unclasped her bra, throwing it to the floor behind him. His shirt joined it... quickly followed by his pants leaving him gloriously naked. His left hand was busy with the buckles of her overalls, his mouth lowering to surround a nipple, as he pushed them halfway off her delectable body.

Buffy's gasps turned to moans as shocks of pure pleasure raced to her already flowing core. "Please Alec, god...harder." He complied with a small smirk, loving how he could bring pleasure to his woman.

Her small hand ran down to his cock, encircling him and pumping lightly. "Aughhh." He moaned softly, the feel of her hand bringing him to a fever pitch.

Alec pulled away from her, sitting back on his knees to pull her overalls away, taking her simple white panties with them. He tossed them over the edge of the bed, his eyes locked with hers. Leaning over her again, he left wet kisses along her breasts, then ran his tongue down to her navel, dipping in and out if it a few times. Buffy shifted under his ministrations, rubbing her thighs together for friction. "Oh no… you don't," Alec laughed lightly, spreading her thighs and placing himself, between them. Buffy whimpered in exquisite agony as his head descended to her soaking flesh. His tongue split her labia, circling her hole and dipping in just once. Her hips rose in frustration as he pulled away, "Sssh baby, I got ya." His lips attached themselves to her clit and she came screaming his name repeatedly.

Alec didn't wait for her tremors to calm, he just rose up over her, placing his throbbing arousal at her entrance and thrust gently home. He locked eyes with her as hers flew open at the invasion. "Buffy, look at me… I love you." Tears fell from her eyes at his admission, but she could not reply as he began his gentle rhythmic thrust. With every fill of her body Buffy could feel the tightening in her belly renew again, each time stronger and stronger. Alec was moving faster now, angling himself to give the most pleasure he could. As they lost their grip on control, thrusts became more and more erratic.

"I'm gonna cum," groaned Alec. Buffy's cries and moans escalated and as his orgasm hit, hers began too, her clenching channel taking everything he had to give.

When it was over, he collapsed next to her, ever mindful of her stomach, and curled her into his chest, waiting for their breathing to even out. He held her in silence not wanting to ruin the pure bliss of the moment. When he glanced down to her face, she had fallen asleep again, and his eyes were bright and filled with emotion as he pulled her tighter to him, He closed his eyes as Buffy and his children's heartbeats lulled him to sleep.

**

Alec awoke groggy but securely warm as the last remainders of his dreams brought him to consciousness. His hand glided softly across the still warm body that was in his bed. The woman he loved was in his bed and had told him she loved him last night. His hand went automatically to her little baby bump. He splayed his hand over her abdomen and couldn't believe that his children were growing inside her at this very moment. He could hear her light breathing and it gave him comfort in a way- he had never really experienced.

They had made love explosively most of the night, both their appetites an unending cycle. The pre-dawn peeked through the blinds, His eyes glided down her body wrapped in the dark blue sheet. The memory of her telling him, – she loved him filled his heart with a newfound joy. He leaned in and kissed her temple. She stirred only slightly bringing a new smile to his lips. This incredible woman loved him. The soldier, assassin had someone who loved him and was going to make him a father. He still couldn't believe it. What good thing had he ever done in his life to deserve this, his eyes just kept staring at her in awe. He knew right then and there- he would give his life gladly to keep this woman safe. Manticore had turned him into a monster but had given him the greatest gift in his entire existence without knowing it.

Buffy began to stir and her eyes fluttered as she smiled warmly and stretched. "Good morning."

He returned her smile while he rested on his side, his head held up by his arm. "Good morning beautiful."

Buffy rubbed her eyes, "Your sweet- a terrible liar but sweet." She shifted her eyes to his face. "What time is it?"

He raised his arm to look at his watch, "Still early…" He continued to stare at her with a radiant smile. His face glowing so bright you would think he was the one pregnant.

"I need to get up and go home change then let Michael know since you commanded I not work today."

"Who say's I'm letting you out of this bed?"

She rolled over to look at him, while he entwined their hands, "I can't stay in your bed naked, what am I supposed to do all day?"

"I have a couple of things in mind." He reached down and lightly brushed his lips against her smooth skin, closing at the warmth and softness. 

_Chapter 27 –Reeducation_

The dark ominous creature stood upright from his throne and began to yell expletives at the lesser creatures. "Where is she? I want her before me right NOW?"

The echoes from the last bellow ricocheted off the caverns walls. A hissing sound and bright light appeared in front of the regal creature.

The smoke cleared and Willow stood before the throne, no fear evident on her face. One eyebrow quirked at the fearsome angry creature that had all the other occupants of the room cowered before it in fright.

"Willow. What is this I hear of you helping humans?"

Willow cut her eyes to the creature and smiled with her eyes turning the darkest shade of black. "Technically, she's not human."

"D'hoffryn stood and no-one except the lone redhead were unaffected by his screams. "EVERYBODY OUT! RIGHT NOW!"

Once Willow, and D'hoffryn were alone. He sat back down on his throne, Exhaustion taking over his visage while he rubbed his temples. "Willow. We are justice demons. We don't play with humans especially the slayer. I know you have a connection to her and I am willing to let a small amount of allowances, because, you are after all my favorite. No one has caused pain, and torture with such artistry..." He smiled with pride and glee. "Since Caligula, but the others are talking and I just need to be kept on the loop, so I can explain if there is ever a review from downstairs."

"Buffy is my friend and shall always remain so. Have I ever disappointed you? When you needed a massacre, have I not always delivered?"

D'hoffryn mused silently with a quirk of his lips and a nod for Willow to continue.

"These bastards impregnated her without her permission. I can't. NO! I WON"T allow… them to hurt her." Willow paced with flailing hands to express her indignation of it all.

"Very well… I'm sorry to have to do this but you are grounded, you will limit your work to the ninth and sixth circle for the next six months. You know how Halfrek is jealous of you. Every time she thinks your doing something, she runs to tell me." D'hoffryn waved the statement away as if a gnat in his face.

"So, I'm not even allowed to tell Buffy?" Willow glinted angry at her punishment but willing to pay the price for helping Buffy.

"I'm not suspending you indefinitely, just long enough to appease the senior partners, once they are focused on something else, I will return you to your rightful place." D'hoffryn smiled at his favorite demon.

Willow smiled with her deep ruby lips glistening. "I promise when this is over the blood of many will run the streets." The tone of her voice left nothing to the imagination of what she had in mind.

"And I will look forward to that, in the mean time… remember sixth and 9th." Then as if something dawned on him," Which reminds me...do you know what she's having? The office pool is running bets and I kinda wanna win this one."

"What's the prize?"

"Winner gets a vacation in Barbados." D'hoffryn tapped his chin, "Have you heard from Jonathan lately?"

"Yeah and you need to talk to Azul. The reception out of here is starting to become a bitch."

"Have you had lunch yet?"

"No." Willow sulked with open irritation.

"Wanna run to Paris for a late lunch?" D'hoffryn stood, with a majestic sweep of his robe.

Both creatures disappeared with a cloud of purple and red smoke clearing slowly until the room was empty.

**

The manicured nails, tapped on the mahogany desk with a slight rhythm. Across from the attractive female, a manila file with the word Slayer written in bold red letters emblazoned upon the front. The man pushed the file over to the woman. She picked it up idly and snorted, "I don't need a file on the slayer runt to know her intentions or her whereabouts, just look for Angelus, wherever he is, you can guarantee that Buffy," The woman scoffed at the name, "Is nearby."

The older gentleman; who some might consider distinguished cleared his throat, "Cordelia, while I need your assistance- I cannot allow you to harm the slayer. She is with child."

Cordelia's eyes widened and she looked shocked for a moment, "Gotta say didn't see that coming. So what do you want me to do –once I find her?"

"Actually, I need to know what Angelus is up to and Spike? See if they are behaving while they are out."

"And once I do what then?"  
The man smiled at the sarcastic tone, she was a viper, but her jealousy of the slayer would come in handy, hence why she was being given a free pass to Seattle, Washington.

**  
The lovely blonde with the short hair, with the exception of her few streaks of fuchsia was hidden behind a large amount of make-up and dark black streaks in her hair, only complemented by her heavy eyeliner. She shoved her way onto the packed tube train, squeezing in by the door and frowning when someone elbowed her in the back as they got on behind her. She tiptoed to see if there was any space further along and sunk back onto her heels when she saw it was packed tighter than a tin of sardines. She leaned her head against the glass panel beside her and stared at the newspaper the man in the seat on the other side was reading.

Someone in front of her turned and she wrinkled her nose up when she smelled sweat. Just great! What a way to start the day. It was already up to boiling point outside and it was barely eight in the morning, Global warming. That's what it was, all this pollution and stuff; it seemed like the pulse had done a whole lot more than just take out all the computer systems. She sighed again and closed her eyes, trying to whisk herself away from the present journey by remembering her dream. She told herself it wasn't a dream. She looked at the address on her piece of paper she held firmly in her hand. Another hour and they would be at her stop, her new home. Getting off, she jostled along with the rest of the commuters and then breathed a sigh of relief when she hit the street. Grabbing her bag from the space above the alcoves, she began to walk down the marketplace street to find a cab or other form of transportation to the address listed on her slip of paper.

**  
Alec sat on the bench in front of his locker, staring off into space. His mind reeling as he analyzed all the information he had collected over the last twenty-four hours. He made love to Buffy last night and although they had a little spat, and it caused a small bit of unsettling, his love for her still radiated in the depths of his soul. He planned on making that up to her tonight. He smiled thinking about his children- right now the woman he was in love with was carrying his children and although that scared him more than anything or any mission he had ever faced. He didn't think he could protect her alone. He was going to have to go to Max because even though they were friends only part time. He knew that she wouldn't let anything happen to Buffy.

Max had walked over to Alec and noticed his blank stare and she cleared her voice, Max sat beside him on the bench, "You wanna talk about it?"

"She's pregnant, Max." He turned his head and gave Max a troubled look.

Max then remembered the fact Buffy was pregnant and didn't take a genius to figure out when it happened. Without thinking about what she was doing, her hand immediately flew out and smacked Alec in the back of the head. "Sorry been holding that all night for you."

He stood up and glared daggers at Max, "You don't understand Max- It was Manticore doing the thinking for me." He gripped his hands tight pressing his nails into his palms.

"Oh right, So Manticore told you to have unprotected sex with Buffy?" Max suspected that maybe Manticore may have had something to do with it, but Alec still needed to be called to ground about his hand in the situation. Max crossed her arms, and glared at Alec. She couldn't believe he would act like such a complete idiot, when he mostly knew how the outside world had worked while he was in Manticore. Sure, he was the perfect little lap dog soldier then, but there were some things she would have hoped he would know better about. Max continued to scold Alec, as he had sat back down and held his head in his hands. When she finished with her rant, she stood before him with a condescending glare and arms crossed.

He answered with a firm voice, "My orders were to get her pregnant- I had no idea that it succeeded, I know I should feel bad about it but I don't."

Max looked down at Alec, who looked truly scared; she sighed and sat down on the bench next to him. She stared ahead at the lockers, and spoke with an even tone of voice, "So, What are you going to do?" Max was actually worried for the both of them, she may not like Alec half the time, but she was actually starting to get use to having him around. He was growing on her, like a fungus or a mold.

He did regret the circumstances Buffy had gotten pregnant but he didn't regret the fact that she was. He had never considered himself father material. Hell, he didn't even think he would live long enough to enjoy life then Renfro gave him his angel, his saving grace that made him feel like he was more than just a soldier. "I need to protect… I just don't know if I can do it alone, I'm a dad..."Alec shuddered, thinking about the implications. He sat back down his head held between his palms. Manticore had wanted to breed him with the slayer it looked, as though, the project was a success. His child or children were growing inside her.

Max nodded thinking about Alec being a father; it scared her even if she wasn't the one it was happening to. "Yeah, it's big...like blowing up Manticore big. Even though I'm on your case a lot, you know I'll be here to help you, right. I mean, how bad can one kid be?" Max smiled and thought of a mini Alec, which caused her to frown slightly at the thought.

Alec gave Max a lop-sided smile, how could he put this delicately. "Actually there's a possibility it's two- twins." Surprise; now let's see how she felt about two mini-Alecs.

Max jumped up from the bench as though she had sat on hot coals, "What? Twins?" She smacked him upside the head once more for good measure, and then sat down again. Trying to control her breathing, and calm down. Fricken twins, one kid was hard enough and now there were two to worry about? Without thinking she said a loud, "What, do you have super sperm or something?" She looked over at him and pointed her finger at his face, "Do not answer that?"

He gave her a wolfish grin, "Well I am genetically enhanced." Yeah like, he was going to leave that out there without a reply.

Max closed her eyes and said loudly, "Ugh, I could have gone my whole life without hearing that one." She opened her eyes and looked at him, "Only you could make that sound disgusting." She smiled lightly, and took on a more serious expression, "What are your plans Alec? Do you even have any plans?"

"She's kinda pissed at me right now for the whole Logan deal- I overreacted about it when she told me she was gonna go see him this morning." He looked at Max hoping she would see it in her heart to talk to Buffy without him asking.

Max's eyes widened and she said a little too quickly, "Oh, she went to see Logan this morning? That's nice, was it just a friendly visit or business?" Max looked down at her fingerless gloved hands, and opened the palms so she could look at them. She avoided Alec's eyes, and said as calmly as she could without wanting to rip something to shreds, "Maybe I could stop by there, and see how they're doing."

Alec scrutinized Max's face; she was just as bad as he was. Sure, he didn't like her seeing Logan this morning. Matter of fact, if he could've got away with it, he would have stayed home and made sure she was too tired to go see anyone. Damn, he kept thinking about her like this and he was going to have to take a trip to his apartment on his lunch break. He shook his head to bring back to Max's questions. "Said she was helping him with something and then I blew up at her, accused her of wanting to play hero with Logan. She was not happy. Why you think we should go check it out?" If Max was concerned maybe, he needed to be too.

"I'm sure it's fine." But Max's face was telling a different story, she knew she shouldn't be jealous or hurt if Logan was starting to be attracted to another woman, she had told him it was over and it was. Well, it was on the outside, not so much on the inside. "Yeah, I'm sure they're just working on something together." Max's head jerked up and she locked eyes with Alec.

Alec stood abruptly, "I think I left the iron on back at my place- so I'm gonna just go check that out." He yelled to Normal, "Got an emergency be back tomorrow." Then slowly backed away from Max till he got to the outside where he used his speed to get to Logan's as fast as he could.

Max had stood at the same time and had thrown a lame excuse to Normal at the same time as Alec, "I left water boiling on the stove, don't wanna burn the building down. I'll hit you up tomorrow." As she watched Alec back away from her, she slowly took steps forward toward the exit. Apparently, neither of them wanted the other to know what they were doing, but as soon as Max was outside of Jam Pony, she jumped on her bike and hauled ass as fast as she could to Logan's.

Usually Alec was not one to use his transgenic speed except in extreme emergencies. But, this was an emergency. He needed to make sure Logan Cale kept his paws off his mate. When he arrived to Logan's door, and noticed Max was there too.

He chuckled, "False alarm, forget I spent all night with Buffy- But you know since we're already here- might just check on how things are coming- see if maybe Logan needs a hand."

Max arrived outside Logan's door, she saw Alec standing there too. At the same time, he started speaking, she did as well. She was not even listening to him, but more trying to cover her tracks, "Forgot I didn't boil water today, that was yesterday. Since we're already here though, wouldn't hurt to check on how things are going? See if Buffy needs a hand." When Max was done speaking, she gave Alec a confused look, as they apparently said very similar things over one another. The sound of voices penetrated the door of the penthouse. Alec nervously smiled at Max. He was concentrating on the same voices.

Buffy's voice rang through the closed door. "Can you please not point that thing?" Buffy whined.

Alec nervously smiled at Max, and she gave him the same nervous smile. She was concentrating on the voices. Max looked at the door to hear the voices better.

"Buffy it only hurts for a minute." Logan admonished.

"Then you let me poke you with it. OWWW- Pull it out! Pull it out! Did you have to shove it in there- god that hurts- are you sure it's in the right place?"

"Hold still or you going to rip it!" 

Without even realizing, they both grabbed the door handle at the same time and gave a forced fake smile with a light chuckle. "Maxie I got this covered if you have something else you need to be doing? I'll give Logan your regards. "

**  
"I don't remember it hurting this bad last time."

Max also forced a smile, and refused to let go of the door handle. "No, it's cool. I can handle it Alec. I'm sure Normal needs his Golden Boy back at work, I'll tell Buffy you said hey." Max tried to wiggle her hand, to cause Alec to let go, but he held on just as tight. They both had the smiles plastered to their faces, and neither would let go of the handle. "Alec, let go before I-"

Alec scoffed at her, "Before you what, kick my ass? We've gone through this Maxie, don't make me smack yo bitch head."

Max dropped the smile and tried to push Alec away without letting go of the door, he shoved right back and they were shoving, pushing, and pulling each other as though the door handle meant life. Max slapped at his hand, and he slapped right back. Soon they were slapping at each other like little girls fighting over a candy bar, "Let go of the door Alec!"

"No, you let go!"

Max growled with frustration and finally pushed him off the handle, as she tried to turn it, Alec pushed her off, and they were back to slapping and pushing each other until finally they both grabbed the handle and turned it at the same time. (Nearly colliding with each other and falling into the penthouse)

Buffy gave Logan a sour look, "You're sadist, you know that?"

Logan chuckled softly, "Buffy – you heard him- you're underweight and dehydrated." Logan's voice stopped cold as he turned to the door of his penthouse and saw Max and Alec in the entryway. "Max?"

Buffy then stared back at the doorway, "Alec what are you doing here?"

Buffy was seated at the kitchen table with Logan beside her and her arm hooked to an IV bag. He had obviously just added the final straps of tape to keep the needle in place.

**

_Chapter 28- After the Dark_

Alec rode his bike in the grungy alleyway. He laid the bike to the side and swaggered to confront three men decked in retro attire with spikes coming out of their face and bodies. He shook his head and slapped his hands together to get their attention. "Excuse me, gentlemen. I'm looking for three butt-ugly Steel heads that beat up a friend of mine this morning."

"Well, you found 'em." The blonde steel head snorted and strutted to stand before Alec with disdain.

Alec raised an eyebrow in the third mans direction at his obviously missing arm, "What happened to you? Did you, accidentally chew your arm off?"

The man pleasantly answered with a false bravado," Actually, I'm pre-op. I'm gettin' a top-of-the-line, Japanese-made cyber-arm put in next week. "

Alec pursed his lips and made a quirk of his eyebrow, "Well, whatever moves your furniture?" Alec then slapped his hands together and rubbed them briskly. "Here's the thing, fellas. My friend was carrying a package that didn't belong to him. It belonged to me. You guys took it. I need to get it back."

The third steel head confidently moved to stand directly in Alec's personal space. "There seems to be a breakdown in communication, doesn't it? Maybe your friend didn't relay our message."

Alec smirked, "What message would that be?"

"Nobody around here sells anything but us." The blonde British speaking thug moved closer and spat in Alec's face daring Alec to reply to his caustic remark.

"Yeah, see, here's the problem. I had a buyer who was willing to pay me five hundred dollars for that package. Now he's upset that he didn't get his package, I'm upset that I didn't get my cash, and you guys are upset because-well, I'm not quite sure why you're upset, but you seem to be. So what do you say you give me five hundred dollars, and I get out of here before anybody gets more upset than they already are?" Alec displayed his hands outward.

The blonde, who the others referred to as Eddie, glanced back at his two partners in crime as he laughed then turned back around to stare Alec down with a glare, "What's a poofter like you need with five hundred bucks, anyway, eh?"

Alec smiled, "Actually, I need it for a ride on your mum." Alec retorted mocking the guy's British accent.

Eddie was in the midst of striking Alec when a cell phone started to ring. All four men checked their phones. Alec glanced at the caller ID; his face lighting up with a smile when he saw it was Buffy. "Excuse me, fellas. I'm sorry it's me." Speaking into the phone, his voice instantly softened. "Hey gorgeous, how's my girl?"

"Actually, Alec, that's why I'm calling, I'm tired. I don't think I can handle going out tonight. Just want a night in to myself, have a bath, go to bed early. I'm sorry." Buffy sounded worn out, her voice barely a whisper over the cell phone static.

"You cheeky bastard." the thugs started to swing at Alec while he just dodged with a confident smile. Alec.

"That's ok sweetheart, I'll come to you, and we can have a night in." Alec tried. He wanted to see her tonight; they had been apart too long already. He was busily hitting the steel heads with one hand and not even sounding out of breath.

"Seriously Alec, I can't… I'm just exhausted." Buffy sighed, "Maybe, tomorrow?" her voice a little firmer now to get her point across. "What was that sound?" Buffy clearly heard what sounded like a scuffle.

"Nothing sweetheart just downtown, I miss you, I want to see you tonight" Alec was almost to the point of begging now, "just for a little while?"

By this time, Buffy was getting aggravated. "Look, don't you get it? You think its easy being pregnant. It's not, it's tiring, and I get mood swings and…"

"Yeah I get the mood swings." Alec interrupted.

"Jesus, Alec, I'm not asking for much." Buffy snapped then her voice softened, "I don't want to argue with you."

Alec could see he wasn't getting anywhere. It was likely she was standing, tapping her foot by now, never a good sign. Although the truth was- it made him horny as hell when she tapped that foot. He was going crazy not seeing her- it had only been 48 hours since they last made love and had their first post make up sex fight. He still didn't like her spending so much time with Logan but pissing Buffy off about it was not going to win him any points plus- pissed off Buffy could seriously dampen his chances of the next time of sex being anywhere near soon. He had already been denied her for too long. He ended the call but Alec was nothing if not an opportunist. He bent down after knocking the final man out, took his money out of the wallet, and dropped the wallet back on top of the steel head's prone body.

**

Spike had been trolling the streets of Seattle trying to get a bead on the whereabouts of the slayer, not being able to go out in the daytime made it difficult but not impossible. His connections had sent him to a dark back alley, that didn't bother him. That was like visiting the feeding grounds for his kind. He came upon the three steel heads that Alec had fought earlier because Tiffany, the succubus demon had heard rumblings of a superhuman man stealing some money off some steel heads. Spike stepped out into the alley and was met by the steel heads from earlier. If he didn't have this damn chip in his head, it would be having three-course meal. (Bloody government- messing' with all his fun) Spike cleared his voice to garner their attention, "So what do you have… mate?"

"Some poofter got our money-he was everywhere at once." All three men started to babble at once.

"Not here to hear the sob stories...wanna make the cash tell the tale." While they were talking, Spike pulled out a pack of cigarettes and proceeded to light and take small drags. They relayed the story of the grunge- messenger that had originally tried to deliver a package on their turf- the nerve of the bloody, Wanker. Spike had a good idea who the so-called super human was but asked them to describe him anyway. "So got bested by 494, at least sounds like it-this messenger service, you know where to find it?" Spike finished his cigarette blowing out the rings and throwing the cigarette on the ground.

"So, we still out 500 dollars." The steel head, that had introduced himself as Eddie, whined like a petulant child.

Spike couldn't believe the nambi's in this day and age give him a freaking demon with a bloodlust any day. "Cry me a river." Spike pulled out his wallet, dropped five-one hundred dollars on the ground, and began to walk away.

The men feeling somewhat confident after receiving their money back called out, "So we git nothin' for our troubles."

He needed to go investigate this messenger service, but right now he was feeling a little peckish- maybe he could find some idiot with a death wish- just because he couldn't kill 'em, didn't' mean he couldn't take a bite when they were down. Spike turned at their last request and shook his head and changed into his vampire visage when he faced the steel heads, they suddenly changed their tune. "So which one of you blokes want to have dinner?"

"Just kidding mate-no need to get violent," The leader threw his hands up in surrender and all three backed away slowly.

"Thought so..." Spike changed back to his human face and noticed all three had run off in the opposite direction. "I love this town..." Spike swaggered down the alleyway in a swirl of leather as he whistled his favorite tune. "Early one morning- as the sun was rising…"

_Chapter 29- We are family._

The girl from the train stood before the rubble and ruins trying to piece together what happened. Her bright eyes narrowed at the scene before her. She pulled a small satchel out of her pockets and tossed the dust around her, and murmured the words, "Ostendo mihi preteritus ut is eram - ostendo mihi iam quis volo." A shimmering of portal of light appeared and visions overtook her sight as she saw the burning building and the creatures running in the opposite direction, but she was more concerned with one person in particular, the one she had been told to seek out, She didn't have long. The scenes changed as if running on rewind through a movie then she spotted him, the one she sought but she also saw; no that was impossible. It couldn't be, it was - none other than the lost slayer. The slayer that disappeared twenty-four years earlier, Of course that was before her time but her mother had told her the story on numerous occasions. There was that and the fact that the girl was radiating power as well as something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. No matter the person she wanted was already moving toward something or someone else.

**

The lovely brunette with the angelic face stood before a tombstone, the epitaph was very simple:

Robert Matthew Berrisford  
Loving Father.

She turned when a man with an earpiece and dark suit motioned her to come with him, "It's time to go now, Rachel… Your father wouldn't want you out here at night. It's not safe."

The young woman smiled briefly, a flash of something else in her eyes then they returned to the normal hazel color as she followed the man to a waiting limousine.

**

Her long blonde hair fell in her face and she attempted to push the stray locks to the side. X5-494 was, in the basic terms of his friends, pussy-whipped. He still was very protective about his relationship with Buffy. Not that he was ashamed by any means. He just didn't want anyone trying to hurt her or for some other person he pissed off to use her as a means to get to him. So, with the exception of Cindy, Max, and Biggs, he pretty much kept his relationship on the down low.

Sometimes like now, he would keep to the shadows and just stare at her, she was so beautiful that he couldn't believe that she was his to love, to have and all he had to do was catch a whiff of her scent, so seductive and sweet. His anatomy rose to the occasion.

**

Dante awoke from his sleep, his mind in a complete whirlwind, he felt stronger and more alert than ever. It was if he could feel every molecule in his body. He was in some type of warehouse. He was also famished, when was the last time he had eaten? Everything seemed clearer but somehow foggy in some areas. He remembered fighting 494 over his slayer, then him sticking him with a knife. Then as if in a dream, a lovely dark haired woman with a sing song voice and vintage clothing came out of the darkness and saved him.

Dante pulled against the metal shackles around his wrists. The jangling echoed off stonewalls of the dungeon and rang in his ears. With his new superior hearing, the noise sounded exceedingly sharp to him and he cringed.

His gaze followed the attached chains up to the high ceiling. Double bolted. He was obviously not the first to be held prisoner here. His fingers curled around the heavy links and he yanked harder, unmindful of the noise.

A thin ray of light shone in from one high, barred window and streaked across the dungeon. The light, out of reach even at midday, was not a threat. He was safe from a fiery death. Well, maybe not quite death. Not like some torch set aflame, but very severe burns, which could lead to infection and eventual death; an unpleasant way to go. At least something in his mind gave him this knowledge - how or why seemed to be less important now.

With a sigh of frustration, he relaxed his arm muscles as much as possible. He should try to sleep to keep his strength from waning too much but the uncomfortable position, plus the surplus of energy and expectation running through his system, made it fairly impossible.

The sound of footsteps on stone reached his ears; Normal movement or something more? He waited anxiously. A swishing of a skirt and a giggle drew his focus to the doorway as a woman stepped inside. The exotic looking brunette with dark eyes spoke to him in a sing song voice, as one would comfort a young child.

"Don't fret kitten – Mummy's here." She ran her blood red nails down Dante's now cool chest. A feminine, yet seductive long black skirt graced her body and covered her legs to the ankles. A black, skintight bodice accentuated her cold pale breasts. Her curled black hair hung down to her elbows in ringlets and reflected the torchlight magnificently, causing the long strands to shine. Silky was the first thought that came to his mind. The second was the gnawing hunger he felt down to his non-existent soul.

She drew his head down to her neck murmuring softly to her newest childe and giggled again as she felt his young fangs sink into her neck.

Too soon, she whispered "enough," and Dante let go immediately, forced against his will by a sire's command. Drusilla patted his brow.

"Mummy has a job for you precious, but first you must meet Daddy - and if your manners are good, we shall all have tea and cakes. Now be still and wait while I find my Angel." She twirled out of the room; skirts spinning around her and Dante could hear the strains of her insane ramblings to her 'Daddy' - whoever that was. Before long, he felt the pull of something strong. Realizing it was the presence of his grandsire chilled him to the bones. As the man stepped into the room, Dante became aware that Angelus would be the one to control whether he lived - or died.

"First lesson boy," Angelus pulled back his fist and smashed it into Dante's face. The blood flowed freely from his nose and Dante looked to the floor immediately. "Better. Now, what information do you have for me? What do you know of the slayer hmm?"

"She is pregnant sir - living with a transgenic by the name of Alec. He protects her unborn spawn, hers - and his." Dante's voice shook as he relayed the information, cowering before his grandsire.

Angelus roared... "Well-well pregnant you say?" His lips curled into a dangerous smile. "This has possibilities." Angelus continued to pace in front of his new fledge. " First, I think I'll get the lay out of this new lad - see where his weaknesses are and which brush of wind will make him just... fall" Angelus got a deep-seated smile on his face, oh how he would torture her new boyfriend. How dare someone touch what is mine! He will pay in blood! These were the main thoughts in the master vampire's head along with how he would reintroduce Buffy to who she really belonged to.

Drusilla dropped to her knees before her everything. "Yes Daddy, oh my Angel, let's have the babies to tea! I so love children." Her eyes lit up with an unnatural light, "Miss Edith says the fairies all dance for them, - they are so strong. We must have them Daddy. Will you give them to me? I have been so good for you?"

Angelus put his hand down to stroke her face. "We must wait Princess. This fledge has been useful, you were good to bring him to us. But be patient, Daddy has a plan," Thinking of Buffy and how easy she would be to control - as long as he held the life of her children in his hands. 'And she would be mine', he thought to himself.

**

The magic trail had led her here, she wasn't quite sure how to approach him, and then she saw him leave. Her luck was just not going well tonight. She knew what he was so he would sense her if she got too close. So she waited and would use her power to follow him to where he was going.

_Earlier that day…_

She had followed the first trails, which lead her to a bar; she searched high and low when she came face to face with the slayer. Her magic must be on the fritz, why would it bring her to the slayer? The slayer gave her a strange look but shook it off, thinking she was imagining the power surge. Good thing, she had no desire to come against a slayer, sure, she had power, but slayers were no slouches in the power department either. She had never had problems with her magic before but for some reason the slayer was throwing off her whole magic base; making her think that the person she sought was here. When he only showed up an hour later, she watched the two interact.

There was definitely something going on between the two, even though it was obvious they were trying to hide it. The slight touches and hidden smiles, and the way her target kept looking at the slayer as if she was the Hope diamond.

**  
Alec waited as long as he could and casually walked up to the bar, where Buffy was sitting, "You coming over tonight?" he whispered, bent down, he had to fight the desire to touch her, because one touch was usually all it took for him to want her. That wouldn't help with trying to make sure no one saw him talking to her and maintain the secrecy of their relationship. He just didn't want to place the woman he loved, not to mention the mother of his children, in danger. Buffy turned with a glowing smile and touched his hand in understanding. It was getting harder every minute to pretend like there was nothing going on, she understood Alec's fear about the relationship and wanting to protect her children from their enemies, but one smile from the arrogant man and she was willing to surrender just about anything.

**

Although White was still perturbed by the loss of his son Ray; Kidnapped by 452 and an unidentified man from the Familiar's own school Brook-ridge Academy, the boy was now MIA, leaving no clues to his whereabouts. In the end, he not only had lost Ray, but his wife Wendy as well.

Of course, White had killed Wendy himself . . . a necessity, considering her treachery toward him; but that didn't negate the nagging needle of loss. His wife had been a fine companion, with many good qualities-she just hadn't known when to let things go. In the long run, though, he supposed he and Ray were better off without her-she was merely the vessel for Ray's creation and as such, lacked the breeding he and his son shared.

The most important thing now was to find the goddess, the one who all the signs said she had arrived over four months ago in this backwater state. Someday, White knew, whether he got his son back or not that he would reap tremendous reward if he was the one to bring the goddess forth, he had others helping like his fellow partner in crime, Lindsey Macdonald, but Lindsey had a tendency to always make sure he was the one that reaped benefits when a undertaking of this magnitude was at stake plus the perceived rewards of bringing in the goddess first to the familiars the status alone would affirm him as the superior being he knew himself to be.


	4. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 – My Brother's Keeper

_**September, 1998 Sunnydale Initiative Compound. **_

The sterile white lab glowed from the harsh lighting above. The nervous private watched the inmates wearily. It was his first night on guard duty. He hated it; the agitated hostiles were pacing and making assorted growls and snarls. He had wanted to watch the Project Phoenix women but, apparently Sandeman; some hoity toity partner of Maggie Walsh's did not allow but certain people to be in charge of his girls as he referred to them.

A particularly vicious looking vampire was watching him through a haze of bloodlust. Johnson knew that the vampire in question was on a restricted diet. The vampire, Hostile 69, was huddled in a corner of his cage. He had wrapped the rags he wore as clothes around him as protection, though it did nothing when they came to get him. Johnson was lost in his contemplations of Hostile 69 when the door slid open behind him. The young man whirled around to point his tazer at the intruder.

"Hey, Johnson, calm down, buddy" Agent Riley Finn chided.

The newer recruit lowered both his weapon and his head, "Sorry, your lordship" he muttered.

"God I love frosh week" his friend Graham cheered as he pushed past and walked through the corridor to the entrance to the frat house upstairs.

Like every other frat house on campus, Lowell House had a frosh party going on upstairs. The faint beats of music could be heard in the cells below where Riley and Johnson still stood. "Thank the Lord, patrol was short"

Riley agreed as he too headed for the exit, "Oh, and Twitch? Keep up the mighty fine work" Graham teased as he walked into the elevator.

Johnson could still hear the seniors' laughter. "Laugh at this Finn" Johnson sneered and pointed his weapon at the empty corridor.

**

She didn't even need the gray haired doctor to confirm it, she knew. She could feel it…They doctor however did inform her it was twins. Something she would never had expected. She had observed several of the girls going insane after the procedure. Amy willed herself to keep her wits about her, she did not survive an insane mother to have a meltdown after being forced to carry a child, and at least no one had tried to force her to have sex. Apparently, Mr. Sandeman felt that the female breeders should not be touched but only used as vessels. She had heard that enough from the soldiers when any of them made any comments about taking advantage of the female's available.

She remembered vividly the night they took her from her cell, she had barely been here a week, and after numerous testing, and injections that they referred to as 'Viable receptive treatment' according to the intern. She recognized him, his name was Warren something, she remembered him from Sunnydale high, and he was like six years ahead of her.

He only gave her a cursory glance when he saw her and acted like he had no clue that he remembered her from school. Even if he did recognize her, he obviously was a part of whatever this place was. She came to realize that quickly, no one cared who she was or what she was before.

She listened mostly when they thought she didn't have any idea what was going on. She had perfected that skill when she was younger, having a mother who stole your body to be young again and then a father that seemed to care more about his new wife and step son than her. Oh sure he had showered her with love when she first moved in but after that she was used a babysitter among other things.

She was currently in her second trimester, from what she could understand from the physician that kept her as well as the other girls under constant medical care. Her spells were useless, apparently, whoever took the girls knew about magic, and the whole compound was under a magic shield. She had attempted several minor ones only to have them fizzle out.

She thought maybe someone; anyone might report her missing but apparently not. Since, no one seemed to be raiding the place and she had been here a couple months, her abdomen swelling with the two children inside her.

It wasn't that they were mistreated; they actually were treated quite well except for the whole being a prison thing. They were feed, given medical treatment, lessons, (so her education was continuing) and basic accommodations (even exercise but they were not allowed to leave the compound.) A small courtyard existed within its confines, she had tried to assess if she recognized the area, but even if she got too close one of the other guards names Brimfield, who was a decent man. Quietly came to stand near her with a whispered voice, 'They won't allow you to leave, its best to forget your old life.'

She however didn't give up hope, one day she even thought they were going to be set free when the none other than the Mayor of Sunnydale appeared and made the rounds of looking the facility over. She wouldn't have even seen him, but she had pretended to take her pills and was wide awake as the man, stopped outside her cell. She was thankful, not for the first time, they were allowed privacy to attend to their personal needs.

What she wouldn't give to see her best friend Michael instead she was being held captive and they wouldn't even use her name just ova donor# and a bunch of numbers. Instead of being at home with her father and step mother and not that she missed that but she did miss Michael, she wondered briefly if she would even know him when she finally did escape, what were chances of freedom or escaping this prison. she lived with the lunacy of her mother for sixteen years if she survived that she would definitely survive capture by the military whatever they were suppose to be. She just had to hold on for a while longer with this forced pregnancy.

_Six Months earlier…_

The Invasion had been swift and lasted all of five hours although if you had asked any of the young girls being rounded up, it felt like an eternity. One tiny mistake and she had been captured. She had attempted to use magic but that had fizzled out quickly. A lot of questions plagued in the begging like; what did these men want with her, sure, she was a witch practitioner, but she was an amateur and just because she dabbled, was no reason to treat her like a common criminal. Then she realized she wasn't the only one the masked soldiers had rounded up hundreds of girls, all favoring one another with a couple of brunette's thrown in for good measure. 'Oh powerful Hecate' what the hell had she gotten herself into?

Rack had warned her about transmogrification (oh how she wished she had listened to him better) She had found him one day by accident she had found his name among her mother's things in the house that she inherited when her mother disappeared. Somehow, the more she thought about this –the more she realized this was Buffy's fault. If she hadn't used that mirror and her mother disappeared, true her mother was trying to kill her but Buffy was the slayer couldn't she have subdued her somehow and then there was her bestest bud (Willow) another person who should have been here instead of her.

She had the sneaking suspicion 'Buffy Summers' was the reason and rhyme for all this, but she would keep quiet for now and find out what the soldiers were going to do with all the girls, her included. What would a band of men want with a bunch of girls? She had thought maybe just for some laughs for GI Joe but when one of the guys had touched one of the girls (in a less than innocent way) that had been rounded up in her group the other soldier shook his head stating without emotion, "Sandeman doesn't want any of these girls touched by us and you know what the penalty is for going against orders."  
Amy Madison was pregnant, and she still hadn't even had sex yet. They had forced her into some type of procedure forcing her egg to join with a specimen that they called X-5 project Phoenix.

_Back to the present…_

A sound on the ground drew her attention. She followed; her intended target and something scurrying across the sparse dirty street. Ugh, A rat- and another one; Fat, Disgusting creatures, they would be uninterested in her since she held no fear of them and usually if there were rats then no vampires. Not that she feared rats, much. Every nerve ending in her body stood at alert. The breeze swept over her skin, leaving chill bumps on her soft warm skin. Her mind was disoriented as she tried to focus on the sounds emanating from the dark alley; the steam from the various pipes hissing, and groaning.

She finally made it to his apartment, pacing but finally bracing herself for the ultimate confrontation. She knocked roughly, and Alec answered the door with a smirk and raised eyebrow. He had felt her following him two blocks back; she didn't seem like a threat so he was just waiting to see what she wanted. She was cute but none other than the slayer whipped him and had him lately unable to appreciate even the finest form. "Can I help you?"

Hannah's hazel eyes turned to greet Alec with the same smirk, "Yeah, I'm your sister." She gave a small smug laugh.

Alec was dumbstruck and unable to form a thought in his head.

He invited her in, still not quite sure, if he believed her but as she began to relay things to him that only a person who either was a transgenic or was intimately familiar with them could know. She knew the number of his Ova donor #456-2-34-00. That wasn't common knowledge and to be honest she didn't seem like the undercover agent type. He was usually able to discern when someone was lying to him, especially with his background.

The spoke for about two hours when Alec realized he was supposed to go run an errand, His woman (he needed to feed her and his children, that was the ploy he had used to get her to come over tonight) …His mind slipped into the gutter for a moment, she was actually supposed to be coming over for some playtime and he hadn't been with her for over a day. Too long without Buffy playtime and he tended to get a little moody or at least that's what Biggs, Cece, Cindy and Max told him on a regular basis.

Alec excused himself telling the girl named Hannah Madison, 'Hmmm, it was kind of cool in a way that he actually had a connection to his mom.' That until know was merely a number. This also gave Alec a sense of family, not that Buffy hadn't given him that feeling, but the more family, love and comfort he could give his children, the more he saw it as a bonus.

So after making sure Hannah was comfortable, he headed out to get dinner. He would figure how to maneuver Hannah so he could be alone with his mate later. She had to go to sleep sometime.

**  
Buffy entered the quiet apartment, the main lights on, and she threw her bag beside the chair. Hearing a noise in the back, she figured Alec was either in the bathroom or bedroom. She yelled out with humor, "You need to tell Biggs he was slipping… I knew he was following me the whole time."

Then again, maybe he slipped out to go get dinner; she was after all starving and told him, he would have to feed her tonight. She stretched and plopped on the couch… maybe he would be a while and she had time for a hot bath and small nap.

She heard a small rattle in the bathroom and didn't even bother to look up when she heard a husky female voice, "What are you doing here?" Hannah stood adamant giving Buffy a strange look.

Buffy didn't bother to stand, sensing the power from this girl was strong but not enough to take on a slayer, "Funny… I was going to ask you the same thing?"

The hours ticked by slowly, both women refused to budge in the control of the room. She remained stubbornly silent, though she sensed her curiosity. After the introduction if you could call it that, Hannah sat down in the chair across from Buffy silent as stone, Buffy had attempted several times at small talk, too tired to wait any longer for Alec, The girl would only give Buffy that she was family and nothing more. She asked a few questions here and there but most answers given were evasive. Of course, any question she attempted to ask Buffy, Buffy returned in kind, and avoided any direct answers. She didn't know this girl form Adam. Alec had a lot of explaining to do when he got home. Buffy stood ready to give Alec a call on her cell, when she heard the sound of his voice coming through the door along with Biggs.

Some kind of sweet scent tickled his nose. He inhaled once, twice, drawing it in. 'Mmmmm.' His heart just entered his throat preventing him from uttering a word. He was outside Alec's apartment; he smelled Buffy and could distinguish her smell just by knowing Alec's scent being they had been friends for some time; and she was his best friend's mate that was typical- normal. But this other female smell appealed to him in a primal way.

He was so concentrated on the scent; he almost didn't hear his friend approach with two large bags in hand.

Alec made his way up the stairs and spotted his friend about to knock on his door. Buffy must have felt him tracking her again. He told him not to follow too close. He didn't care that Buffy told him to stop having his X-5 buddies follow her…He wanted his woman safe and if she wouldn't accept help, he would provide her backup in the guise of transgenic spies.

Biggs was about to knock when Alec spotted him at his door and chuckled lightly. "She give you the slip, again… I told you don't follow her too close or she will know you're there."

Biggs opened the door for Alec grabbing one of the bags out of his hand. When they both made it through the door, it was to be met with four icy female eyes giving him an intense stare, Crap he forgot to call Buffy. He got held up at Cho's, her favorite Chinese food restaurant, that it completely slipped his mind that he left his sister here alone to be met with a mate, who no doubt thought he was misbehaving.

The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Biggs gave Alec a strange look grabbing the other bag out of his hand. He was so not getting caught up with this one. 

He spied over the counter at the other female while Buffy told Alec in her fake sweet voice, "Alec, I need to speak with you in the bedroom for just a minute."

She grabbed his hand, not giving him a chance to weasel out of it, or give her some excuse. He didn't have time to say much, except. "Sorry guys, she can't keep her hands off me, we'll be back."

Hushed voices were heard on the other side of the bedroom's closed door when Biggs slowly made his way over to the other girl. He handed her a plate of food, with a shy smile, "So how do you know Alec?"


	5. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 –Race for the slayer

Cobalt waves lashed the dock, whip cracking as they broke, the gray sky deceptively placid, accepting of the storm gathering just beyond the horizon. This was a cool of the year for the greater Seattle area, but something nasty was coming. Something chilling and it was not the weather…

Somewhere in a bar in Seattle, Washington, a female in a long trench coat sat in the darkened corner nursing a small glass of bourbon. In the smoke filled room, its inhabitants were all lost souls looking for a small amount of relief from the constant pains of everyday life.

White approached the table and signaled for the barkeeper for another round. "So you have information for me and I should believe you why?" White sat at the table. "I have to say when I was told you wanted to see me...I was more than a little surprised..."

"I have something you want... what more is there to say." The petite blonde with the shag haircut, muttered with contempt.

"Nothing...not that I don't appreciate the irony...But you willing to sell out the trans...that's a little hard to swallow..." White had a seat and slid into the booth while observing the woman and wondering what scheme, this lesser creature before him was trying to play. No matter, whatever she had could always be used to his advantage.

The blonde woman gave a censured look with her eyes red from the liquor and steely. "Not the Trans ...just her...I want her gone..."

"And by her...you mean?" White had to hold back the smile attempting to form on his lips. Did this girl really believe he was falling for this song and dance?

"You know exactly...who I mean...everything was fine...until that bitch showed up."

"Such strong language...why should I believe?"

The woman snorted and interrupted him. "Believe I want her gone...and that's all you need to know."

"Show me what you got."

"Promise me that she is the only one you're taking."

"A little late in the game to put limitations on deals, don't you think. But...he's not the one we want...You lure her to us...and she's the only one we are truly interested in. The rest Sandeman can have."

"She's staying at his apartment...he moved her right in...like what we had meant nothing..."

"I sympathize...but I need to know where this place is, and we might need your help in trapping her...she is after all the slayer."

"She is going down and I won't tell you where his apartment is. But you tell me where to have her and I promise the whore will be there..."

White stood throwing money on the table to cover the drinks. "Okay, Looks like you got a deal...my person will be contacting you tomorrow."

"Where?"

"Don't worry. I will be in touch."

White walked out the door; jealous women were the easiest to play. Things were finally working in his favor and if the act was all for show, he could still benefit from the stupid woman's charade. He made his way to the caverns far below the city of Seattle.

The whispers of voices, echoed in the concealed area, the secluded area specifically given to the ancient ones; centered in the middle of the elevated area stood robed creatures spellbound, the hypnotic sounds emanating from the head priestess as well as chanting richoted off the stone walls.

His guide turned left down the hall and opened a door into a room lit only by red candles; in the center of the room, stood a robed shape that suggested a woman before a stone alter an image etched upon its smooth surface. He stopped a few feet from the robed creature. A torch lit on each side of the image- the torches and candles flames created shadows across the visage the women gracefully stood before addressing the man who had entered the room. She nodded as he made his way to the leather bound book that sat open upon an ornately engraved alter.

The Familiars were universally a purity of mind and body being one element of the breeding recipe that had been perfected over countless centuries. And, of course, the U.S. government, particularly the ironically dubbed black ops agencies, wasn't exactly renowned for their "For the people and by the people' practices. So, for the time being anyway, White felt-if not safe-prepared to meet any difficulty.

He had personal desires, involving the goddess, but he still shared the beliefs and goals of the Familiars, and his goal was to convince them that he should be allowed in a matter of weeks-and he did wish he had acquired the goddess by then – the man chosen to father the prophesized son would be chosen and White planned on being that man among his brothers when it happened-an event would transpire that would put his people on the top of the world. His status would be elevated and might seem more valuable to the Conclave, soon-when his expertise and knowledge of Goddess would come in very handy . . .

The Outright fortune of finding the goddess herself reborn, not even the head priestess could deny the timing of finding her. After he recognized her he had returned to his temporary home in Seattle and brought the ancient book out of its hiding place and there scribed in the ancient language it stated:

_From the depths and recesses of time, shall come forth the goddess. Forged by skill, strength and power of the ancient ones; Slayer of the dark ones; destroyer of evil; her reign shall bring forth the chosen one. (Her veins the salvation to the elite) The mythic shall fall by her will alone._

**  
Asha walked out into the cold nighttime air, pulling her jacket closer. She felt the cold enter her bones as the man in the long leather duster followed close behind. Just as she rounded the corner, she looks up to see a cigarette thrown in her pathway. She stepped on it and grimaced to a familiar face.

"Did you do what I asked?" The figure approached his face still concealed by the darkness.

"Yeah...even gave him the jealous woman routine...I hope you know what your doing?" The woman snorted still wearing an annoyed expression.

"Trust me. I have more experience in these matters than you."

"I hope so...because I would like to see Miss Buffy Summers squirm."

"Now…now my flower, we cannot harm her, only distract the main players by making them think we are allowing them to have her."

"Whatever, I'm just so sick of her and if this little scam causes her pain then that's just a big ol bonus as far as I'm concerned. I'm just tired of her ruining everything and this plan if it succeeds will have her running to White pleading to take her away from it all."

" If anything happens to her...there will be hell to pay, so retract your jealous claws or it will be you who will be begging."

"Don't worry... Although, my dislike for Buffy is no less than paramount, I don't have any desire to take her out." The tone of the voice indicated that the woman was lying but her partner in crime not wishing to divulge his ultimate plans to one of his pawns smiled slightly and sighed."

"Good, such a pretty face to have to ruin over such pettiness, although I prefer your real face to this one. You played the part well...only one more part to play...you ready for that?"

"Sure, but when do I get to play…been a while since I stretched my demon muscles."

"Too bad... tomorrow night, I will contact you and tell you your next move..."

"Do you have what I asked for?" The figure threw a package to Asha and she caught it clumsily. "This all the information you have."

"Now...now...mustn't get greedy...the second package will be delivered...once I have the slayer in my possession and not a moment sooner."

"Yeah, yeah…fine..." The woman stood in her irritated stance with her arms crossed. Her hair had already started to change into another color as the dark figure stepped back into the shadows leaving Asha alone on her journey and started to change to her original form.

The blonde hair changed to long dark hair along with the stature changing slightly. The features of the thin blonde transformed into the voluptuous brunette and she shivered from the transformation until an older distinguished gentleman with a clipped British accent stepped forward to offer her a long coat.

The woman shook her head and accepted the wrap to cover her chilled arms.

"So you headed home for the night...?"

"Yeah...and thanks for helping with the transformation...I couldn't have kept it up without that little added bonus you gifted me with..."

"Not a problem...so hand over the package...so we can see what these men have planned for our girl..."The man grabbed the package greedily, opened it up and perused with a smirk. "I hate resorting to these tactics but...we do what we must. I'll check on you tomorrow ...try to get some rest." The man disappeared and Cordelia stood before the door with a solemn expression, and headed back to her temporary residence.

The older British man stood in the shadows watching his previous charge. Several failed leads, backhanded exchanges of demon miscreants and a lot of dark alley meetings; he was finally able to ascertain a definite location for her. He observed her; she seemed quite content despite her circumstances. Of course, his current concern; the creatures she aligned herself with, while he was nor one to point fingers or consider above such arrogance to believe he was better than them. He was quite astounded that she was able to overlook the circumstances of the father of her child and remain in a relationship with him. Although Buffy had a heart, and an endless well of forgiveness, he wasn't sure that being involved with this 494 was in her best interest. However, he would wait, observe and if need be, gain her trust and move her elsewhere.

She was glowing, of course the information that she was with child, was most likely the cause of the radiance. If it were not for the information of her being in a hell dimension, he would've been shocked at her lack of age. But he had been duly informed by his associates.

It had taken him over two weeks to track her to the establishment, that she was currently employed. But, using his knowledge and overall intuition of his independent slayer, he was able to find in her much a shorter span than most watchers or any of the people he currently worked with.

He was aware of the Watchers Council, and their complete mismanagement of handling a resurfaced slayer. Why the circumstances alone were extraordinary. The fact she had escaped a hell dimension was to give one wonder why, they handled the whole situation with such idiotic fumbling.

Oh well, there would be plenty time for pondering and redeveloping their relationship. Once that was established, he could use her trust of him to expedite her involvement with his colleagues.

He had heard about her current condition through the Coven and while he was not happy about the danger that would place her in, she was after all his slayer and with that came the fatherly love he had always felt for her.

He had been watching her for the last week or so, not certain that he should intervene but she had to be prepared for what was coming, and her preparedness was the main reason for his sudden reappearance.

Giles entered the room slowly with a smile, watching Buffy until her eyes met his and the expression on her face changed, she ran toward him with a squeal. Buffy glided her arms around Giles, and a smile spreading across her features as they lit up. Buffy folded into the hug, embracing him and the comfort he offered. The Watcher unhesitatingly returned the hug, all thoughts of other unimportant matters forgotten. "I came as soon as I heard…"

"Did the Council-?" Buffy gave Giles a questioning look.

"The Council hasn't a clue. About much of anything, really." He paused with a smile. "Some friends, There's a powerful coven in Devonshire. They sensed the rise of something powerful and a dangerous magical force."

"I-I was told you were dead." Buffy gave Giles a quizzical look.

"A big exaggeration on the part of the underworld about my untimely demise," Giles face took on a slightly morose visage, "However, my arrival does bring melancholy I'm afraid."

"Lemme guess… Apocalypse time?" Buffy groaned inwardly.

"Ironically no, there are some signs and portents pointing to a possible dark power but no impending end of the world, signs."

"That would be a first." She sighed.

Buffy took Giles and sat with him at one of the tables to reacquaint herself with her watcher, he meant more to her, than anybody ever had. She couldn't believe he was here. Things were finally starting to look up, because no matter what she faced or disappointments she was dealt. Giles was the one person she could trust and she loved him like a father. The truth was she always had loved him like a father, he showed her more love and compassion as well as support than her own father. She didn't even bother to look for him, she figured he was caught up in his own life and wheeling and dealings.

In his eyes, even if he was still alive. She had been a disappointment from the very beginning. He was most likely pleased so at least that gave him a release from child support.

They spoke for several hours, talking about everything from the mundane to her condition. Giles assured her, that he was here for her would not leave her side, as long as she needed him.

He returned to his flat, his mates had acquired for him, something about this whole situation was touching a memory of some sort in the back of his mind.

After reaching his office secured in the back of the old, refurbished building,

He pondered as his eyes scoured every ancient tomb; he had carried with him on his journey.

Hours later, hunched over his desk, barely visible between the mountains of paperwork closing in on all sides. Two cups of tea, both cold and neglected, sat nearby, but he ignored their presence. He seemed to be ignoring everything, in fact, before a knock at the door caused him to jump. His pen jerked across the paper and the Watcher rolled his eyes in a resigned and thoroughly irritated manner. Somehow, he managed to call out, "Come in," without snapping.

A man, with a full ensemble of tweed entered, stepped inside, and closed the door. "Sir," the man greeted in his deep baritone. "I have the documents you were waiting on and it's been confirmed its part of the Oranteen prophesy."

Giles removed his glasses; his glasses in one hand slack while the other massaged his temples, "Oh- dear."

His poor charge was about to be put in a precarious situation, and he her watcher and friend would need to be there for her protection and help.

It was late and the stars were nowhere in sight in the darkened sky His obsidian stare was empty of any humanity. The terrible, empty eyes that were found only in someone who'd long ago lost that part that made him human.

A siren wailed close by.

Every predatory instinct came to life as he honed in on his Angel and the door that was about to separate her from him. An aroused growl rumbled in his chest and erupted forth in a gruff chord that shouted mine! (Inside his mind) He knew this was her usual route. He may not be able to take her yet but she would be within his grasp. He just needed to be patient. Patience, he laughed internally, 'The scourge of Europe.' He only wanted a brief glimpse to observe her, So far, she had been out of his reach, and He had made bargains with demons way beneath his station. He only wished to observe her, so he could ascertain how to capture her better. It had been so long since he had seen or even caught a glance of her but he would know her despite whatever changes she may have had take place.

The vampire didn't bother to anknowledge as a figure approached him and silently stood nearby, for a minute or two. "I knew you'd come here eventually," The soft female voice stated with a hint of pride for her deductive skills.

"I suppose you know what my intentions are?" inquired Angelus in a flat tone that very clearly stated his opinion on the matter.

"Not gonna ask me why I'm here?" broached the demon.

Angelus snorted, "Perhaps you need a reminder of your place with me?"

The creature retorted, "Ohhhh-scary."

Angelus quickly turned the tables on the woman and pushed her against the wall, "It doesn't matter what face you hide behind- I would know you anywhere."

The lovely brunette pushed the rough vampire back with only a mild show of strength, "Be careful this body is practically virginal… don't wanna ruin it before I get to test it out fully."

The vampire snarled in contempt. "What do you want? Why did you track me here?"

"Could you get over yourself for just a minute, I'm here to test my luck enjoy the sites…" Maybe the attractive brunette taunted the Master vampire… "Maybe I'll look up that slayer… everybody's been talking about so much… been awhile since I saw her."

The vampire now merged with his evil but equal persona had a deep jealousy and ownership where the slayer was concerned practically leapt in the air and slammed the female against the brick wall once again, keeping her pinned he whispered lethally in her ear, "The slayer is mine and will always be mine despite what anyone says."

"I don't know, looks like one of Manticore's science projects made her a mommie." The demon laughed maniacally. "But you always had a hard on for the 'Apocalyptic Attractions'."

"Would you like me to give this…"? Angelus laughed giving the woman's body a predatory perusal, "New body An Education in Lust." He had time to kill before his bitch got brought to heel and then there would be, 'No Escape' but in the meantime he had no trouble justifying his desires as 'Perfectly human, well scratch the human part.

**  
In the streets and alleys, the shadowed corners and open spaces of downtown LA, things had changed drastically since his first awareness of things that went bump in the night and he had one girl to thank or curse for that; Monsters of nightmares, demons and vampires among other things. Her name was Buffy Summers-AKA the Vampire Slayer.

The darkness stirred with horrid life along the back alley, Pike however was on a mission. He sought a location, but first he needed information. He knocked on the ancient steel door; it opened slowly its springs attesting to the age and decay of the entryway.

The Aquerlis sniffed the air absently; he knew his eager recipient tonight was human. But the human was crafty. If he chose to betray him-he knew enough mercenaries both demon and human that would slit his throat and bathe in his blood. His overgrown tusks that protruded from his mouth, made his voice come out slightly wispy and slurred. He was short barely above your waist and his thin long human shaped face could pass for human if not for the purple eyes and tusks. His tail knocked against the side of the door as he motioned the older gentleman into the office. They had a seat in the old office; it was mostly likely a dentist's office pre-pulse. The doctor sign hung above the mostly wooden door with the glass long since gone. Mick's voice slurred only slightly, "You know I risk much by giving this information to you."

"Yanno dude, I really thought I was buying it from you but hey if you wanna give it …I'm more than willing to accept."

The creature slid across the plain brown package, that could have easily been mistaken for a butcher shop order or poor mans present, Pike nodded his short cropped hair with patchwork blonde streaks the gray sides were easily hidden. But the eyes were worn like he had seen one too many battles and in reality had. His eye also still sported the bright scar that split his eyebrow right down the middle as well as a cut from his nose across his check.

He opened the package, within its confines, all he had to see was her name, and he closed it quickly and slid the file back inside the large brown package. "Mick how much I owe ya?"

The demon paused, "The usual pay is sufficient-this slayer I have no use for."

Pike grabbed a small round package out of his backpack- and tossed it to the creature… "It's the one you've been looking for."

The creature greedily opened the round package spotting the amulet of Gestar- it was an amulet that allowed the user to have a glamour or illusion of being human, "Thank you Pike."

"It's all good." Pike slung his backpack over his shoulder; the demon was a vegetarian so he felt safe that he would use it for only emergencies. Who knew demons had fetishes too, this one's was he loved watching old movies and downtown you could go into one of the dollar movies on classic night-so what was the harm in the vegetarian demon with a penchant for Marilyn Monroe being allowed to watch classics once a week. He made his way out onto the backstreets of Los Angelas; Pike was on a mission as he took a breath of the warm night air and headed into the shadows of the back alley street.

Pike had been tracking her ever since he found out through his magic contacts that Buffy-his slayer had reappeared. It had many years since he had seen her beautiful face. According to the demon, community or his informants-she hadn't aged. Looked like his chosen lady had a problem and he was more than willing to help her with the solutions

Pike after sealing his deal with the demon had ridden to his temporary home; he had lived a lot of places in his 40 some years. All were the same to him, just somewhere to lay his head till the next job or place he decided to infiltrate for information. Since his last couple friends demise, he felt knowing Buffy prepared him for his destiny.

He laid the package on the bed and went to shower. He was slightly nervous reading about all the details of Buffy when she was captured by some federal project called 'Manticore'. When he finished the show, he quickly dressed in his sweats for the night. He kept the towel around his shoulders after patting his hair dry. He sighed then picked the files up that lay on his bed and opened the main one with Slayer emblazoned on the front.

He pulled himself against his headboard; hoping reading, this would help him find his friend. He settled back on the bed and read slowly. As the words practically jumped out of the pages at him, the concern grew and his face changed as he read further and further among its pages.

The disgust on his face grew with each page that he absorbed; despite reading like an instruction manual, the details were explicit.

How could they do that to her? This soldier used her as his own personal whore. The more he read the more furious Pike became; as soon as he got confirmation of Buffy's location. He would head there…If it was Seattle as the Skelter demon stated, then that was where he was headed.

His Buffy was not going to be treated like that by anyone especially some- damn super soldier who no doubt considered her a mission. Then he skimmed the last page. NO that was not possible, Pike bounced off the bed picking up the room's telephone, "Yeah-Pike here-you got me a location yet? Tomorrow-good call me as soon as you know for certain." He hung up and lay down to try to sleep. He whispered into the night- 'Don't worry Buffy-I'm on my way.'


	6. Chapter 32 Loose Ends

Chapter 32- Loose Ends

The ornate mansion amongst the exclusive estates was the one Angelus himself had chosen, just as the Buffy the vampire slayer was the only one that would fulfill his darkest fantasies, he knew when he saw the Victorian manor situated in the heart of the upper crusts of Seattle that it would be his. Before his conditioning, he would have gone in head first, but over the years and with the help of his captors he slowly built his patience. He had only allowed Drusilla to feed outside his chosen residence, eating too close to wear you lay was never in good form, at least that's what the rational part of angel told him in his head, the one that forced him to spare certain individuals when he wanted to feed. Some days he could block the blasted soul part of him out, but others days like today, it fought him hard and he needed the utmost silence to slowly gain control back. He also knew Drusilla needed to be watched because of her jealousy, he also knew in no uncertain terms that his other woman was here in Seattle, he had sensed her and caught her, while he stalked and searched for a sighting or glimmer

Angelus had grown bored, he needed to put his plan into action, but the first order of business was to teach Dru's new pet to mind and follow orders. With the exception of a few minor infractions, he was the perfect minion. Another bonus, he kept Drusilla busy and Dru although one of his greatest creations was unpredictable when she was bored, and her jealousy of the slayer had already been addressed many times in the past. Finally after hours of frustration, Angelus had finally gotten that nagging souled freak to leave him be for a few hours, he had just enough time to prepare his plan of seduction for his slayer, divide and conquer was always one of his favorite schemes. He needed to separate the boy from what was rightfully his. When all was set, he would send Dante out for his systematic plot, and then he would have his slayer.

She was his ultimate goal, always had been. He wondered briefly, if his soul would try to interfere. Well, it didn't matter once he had her in his clutches. That would be when his fun would begin.

The explosion of glass shattered the peaceful nighttime silence as a metal trashcan flew through the storefront window. Fragments rained down on the carefully constructed display of VCRs and DVD players that had been arranged there in a hopeful attempt to appeal to passers-by. Suspended over the front window was a neon sign declaring the store to be "A-one Pawn" It was conveniently situated between the Cherry Bomb and Maze's Place. The warm glow illuminated the street for a brief moment before it was pelted by something that destroyed the bright letters. A burst of sparks danced across the sky, continuing to erupt at sporadic intervals from the jagged remains.

Drusilla had brought Dante out for his official feeding. Angelus told her, it was time to show Dante how to act as a member of the ancient line of the Aurelius. She wasn't a complete idiot, or at least most days, when clarity or lucidness reared its head. He wanted the sunshine, he wanted to put her in a glass case and play with her. She had a slight twinge or jealousy but in time, Angelus would bore of her, he always did once he had his fulfillment fully satiated. Then he would be her daddy and she would have him all to herself once more.

Tonight however, was all about the hunt, she would teach her bad puppy, how to hunt, feed, dance, and make merry. He would be another childe that she would take under her wing and cherish, unlike her William, who sought the sunshine and wished to do bad, bad things with it. She would have this childe abide.

Under Angelus orders, Drusilla led her newest creation to accompany her to learn the much needed skills for his new life. She held Dante's arm while her dark pools scanned the storefronts and they ambled along the half deserted streets.

The pawnshop was just too tempting and Dante wanted to appease his sire when something shiny caught her eye. She clapped her hands with glee- in this new world the police or sector cops would never show on a back alley store like this but it might attract the attention of a nice midnight snack.

"Naughty puppy- you must do as princess says and we shall dance in the lights ...oooooh" Drusilla grabbed her head and began to pull at her hair, her tone changing to angry. "Naughty sunshine has my dark-star nearby, such a big lion grrrrrr…but he is led by wires and not the stars." Her dark eyes glittered and her voice a melodic crescendo of high notes.

Dante had no idea, what his mistress spoke of, just of the strong desire to give her whatever she demanded.

The glow from Spike's cigarette was almost obliterated by the pale, unnatural light cast down from the streetlamps that lined the sidewalk. He may not be Drusilla's lover anymore, hadn't been for years since she accused him of having the hots for 'Rebecca of Sunny-hell farms' AKA Buffy, but she could still sense him. She was still poetry in motion, and he did fancy her as he supposed he always would to some degree, but his life was not centered on Drusilla as it once had, she had tried to retrain him after his incident with the iniative, but that was just not to be.

After she dumped him once again, and while he was hiding from the intiative, He found himself in the care of none other than Sandeman. Sandeman found him almost on death's door or as close to it, as someone of his creation could be. He nursed him back to health and gave him a job, a mission sort of speak. The man was genius as far as the humans were concerned. He gave Spike way more than he had originally intended. This lead Spike on all new grand adventure, despite having to answer to Sandeman, he gave Spike a great deal of margin for error as he called it.

Spike in gratitude supplied him with any information he needed. It turned out; Sandeman needed help with no other than his poof of a grandsire. Even helped him with Angelus in more ways than one; he may have been his Yoda at one time, but even Yoda had to move on in the grand scheme of things. Spike loathed Angelus, despised Angel even more, and his hatred of the two vampires sharing the same body, made him nauseous. One was just about as bad as the other in his book, if it wasn't, 'I'm a good and noble vampire with a soul' it was 'I need to run around like a loon and play games and brass off the slayer.'

His history with Angelus was a colorful one at best and torturing him was what he lived for, or he imagined was the reason for his uncontained amusement at Angelus being bested, didn't really matter to him, who was doing the besting.

Spike spotted the young fledgling breaking into the pawn store. Drusilla no doubt found something shiny. This was interesting, looked like Dru done gone and got her a little boy toy. He threw his cigarette down on the sidewalk and turned with a flap of his leather jacket. They could do anything they wanted as long as they stayed off the slayer's trail, too many people who promised him freedom, wanted her, truth be told, he did kind of want her for himself.

She had almost lost hope of every seeing the handsome X5 again, but he showed up at the bar she was at, he looked paler but otherwise still as good as the day she took him home…Maybe if she played her cards right, he may be willing to go home with her again. The music blared, her heart thumping along to the beat of the bass. Lights flashed everywhere, blinding. Delvina was hot, burning up, His gaze searing her from across the room, making her squirm under his stare.

He came over nonchalantly and whispered in her ear. His breath on her neck sent thrills through her entire body. For some odd reason, she found him even more exciting and more captivating then she originally had. Her mind asked her how she could have even given the other attractive man the time of day when this one, for some reason held far more sex appeal, didn't matter; she would just take her home for another ride on the Delvina express.

He had no clue what he was in for tonight. Dante made a sound in the back of his throat and before she could stop herself, she turned her attention back to him. Slowly, like unwrapping a present, she drew her gaze over his entire body. One click of her heel brought their bodies just an inch apart. The urge to throw him to the ground, rip off his black trousers, and impale herself was disturbing. He had allure before but this was something totally different. He led her discreetly down a couple alleyways.

Ignorant to the true danger she was in, she blindly followed the gorgeous man into the dark shadow of the back streets. Not realizing she was going down a path that would permenantly change everything. The coolness of his hand started at the base of her spine and moved up until she could feel the tingles at the base of her neck. She shivered unexpectedly and he caressed her face with an almost angelic smile. His brown eyes drew her in deeper and deeper. Her mind in a complete whirlwind, walking deeper into the alley, they passed a large, spacious warehouse, most of the windows had been knocked out, but Delvina was too far gone to care. She had never had a man make her feel so lost…She barely noticed as they traveled down cross streets. As they passed the door to a side street pub, she caught sight of herself in the stretched, mirror like surface of one of its windows. The heat in her eyes, the subtle way that Dante was making her feel was completely overpowering any common sense she may have had was quickly replaced by a sense of calm from the man, who she was blindly following.

Delvina found herself in sudden state of awareness, she gasped loudly when the man who she had found herself following like the pied piper changed. What happened? What could possibly have done that to him? One minute he was more handsome than she could remember then with a shift in light, his eyes, and whole demeanor changed. He gave her a smile when an exotic looking woman stood behind him and began to sing, her dress was Victorian as though she had stepped out of a history book. "I would be ever so grateful if you pop her heart out- she reeks of a brothel-naughty –." Drusilla ran her finger across the other in a shame-shame motion. "Kill her for princess…"

She pushed those thoughts away and concentrated on running .She didn't waste anytime; she quickly searched for anyone, a passerby, a homeless person, anyone who might help her. The sector police was out of the question, they didn't usually come this far down these alleys.

Her heart thumped in her chest as she ran through the back alleys, she lost her way twice and had to stop to get her bearings, All the while fighting down the panic that was bubbling like lava in her stomach. What the hell had happened to him? Who could have made him into this creature he appeared as? She glanced behind to spy the man she had spent almost three days having sex with- he left her bloody and sore but it was well worth the ride, he had almost a feral look to his face. The dark haired woman had apparently followed as she stood behind him with a clicking of a tongue.

In her hurry, she tripped. She was beyond terror. The shock had past.

There was a slight splash when her body hit the pavement. She scrambled to her feet, crying her body shaking violently from fear.

Dante kissed Drusilla's hand, ran toward his former liaison, and pushed her up against the brick wall. She tried to hit his hand off, but it held tight. She pleaded with him, begging him to let her go, that she wouldn't tell anyone.

She screamed as his fingers dug into her flesh. A noise came from man sounded un-human. His eyes were bright golden orbs against his raised forehead and altered face. Fangs emerged from his mouth, his eyes shimmered even brighter, and he howled violently. She caught glimpse of his ivory canines and began to scream. Her voice was getting hoarse, as a low and dark chuckle emitted from the Dante's throat. She let out a gasp as he harshly tugged her hair, giving way to the flesh on her neck. Her eyes widened and her lower lip began to quiver.

The proximity of her neck was intoxicating. He could hear the blood as it rushed through her veins. He just smiled his fangs extended, his teeth tore into Delvina's neck, and blood splattered as it landed down her neck in a stream, splashing upon the dirty brick wall behind them.

As if on cue, he sunk his teeth deeper into the side of her neck. She cried out in pain, endlessly clawing at his arms to release his hold on her, but he wouldn't budge, the futile attempt only causing him to add more pressure.

Drusilla clapped her hands excitedly, "Save some for mummy." Drusilla joined him, lancing their hands together as she slid her fangs along the blonde's side of her throat.

Delvina felt a sharp pain in her neck and her eyelids started to grow heavy. Her body began to shake as her life force drained from her body into the wanting mouths of both the vampires. Then Delvina thought no more.


	7. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 2nd chances

Alec cracked his neck a bit, as he entered Crash. His latest scam had pissed off the steelheads, which he had to deal with, yet again. He smiled warmly at thought of his mate. Tonight they were finally supposed to have some alone time. He had worked it so; everyone including his sister Hannah was busy. Leaving Alec paramount time to catch up on some much needed copulation with his mate. But all thoughts of Buffy rushed out his mind, on the dark haired female that met his eyes with a warm and innocent smile.

Alec stopped his mind stuck between a sea of denial and a sense of overwhelming emotions that even his super genius mind couldn't place. This caused him to stop in the middle of the room halfway to the bar, at the sight of the girl he had not seen since she was put into the ground. He blinked; some rational part of him was working on a list of demons that could imitate 'her'. But the larger part won out, he didn't even notice the tension as his feet carried him over to the bar, where Rachel was sitting at. His voice barely a whisper as he spoke in a hoarse tone, "Rachel?" he had yet to register that his mate was also there.

"Hi, it's been awhile," Her deep smile flashed across her features, not even noticing the public forum which was bearing witness to their long awaited reunion.

"But... you're dead?" Alec questioned with a tone that expressed his disbelieve of the fact that she was here, alive, breathing. The next thing he knew he was hugging her tight to him. He was overcome with emotion, he felt like he was walking into a dream, one he had created in his mind over several years prior.

"Apparently not since I'm standing right here," Her eyes sparkled with a barely concealed longing. She returned the hug, and for at least a few moments, it was like the clock had been turned back for Alec. It took him several minutes to realize that a soft familiar voice was clearing her throat and calling his name.

Buffy glanced between the two, her heart started to shatter a little. She didn't have to strain to hear the brunettes name. She also felt slightly embarrassed that she was saying Alec's name and he had yet to acknowledge her, others had turned hearing Buffy, but Alec still cradled the brunette woman to his chest. Buffy gave a weak smile and tried once more to get her boyfriends attention.

She had spoken to the pretty brunette woman Alec was holding earlier and she had been less than cordial to Buffy, making sure Buffy knew that she felt she was beneath her, by the subtle gestures. She was very uncomfortable at the feelings displayed as She cleared her voice yet again, "So Alec, gonna introduce me to your friend."

Alec pulled away from Rachel, a bit reluctantly. He still had trouble believing Rachel was standing in front of him. He then registered Buffy's voice and turned towards his mate. "Buffy" he gestured with a flip of his hand, still in shock as he held the woman's hands in his, smiling with radiance, Buffy had not seen before. "This is uhh, Rachel. Rachel… Buffy. How are you here?" he asked Rachel leaving out the fact Buffy was his girlfriend or paying much attention to his girl at all. All his attention claimed by the brunette in front of him.

Buffy's face fell a little as it was obvious to Alec she didn't even exist. She turned with an embarrassment that hit somewhere like a hammer in the middle of her chest. "Right, I'm just gonna go jump in the river and hope the current takes me far away." She went back to the counter idly grabbing the mugs to set behind her to go back to the kitchen. She had worked through her lunch to get off early, but it looked as if Alec could care less.

She returned to her cleaning the counter, when her spidey sense started to tingle, she noticed a girl being led out into the alleyway behind Crash and about to become someone's snack. The dam things were getting more and more brazen lately, she wasn't sure if it was the fact she had been in hell or her current condition made it so the vampires couldn't feel or smell her as well.

She was prepared to approach Alec who still had not even spoke to her as he rested his hands on the young, attractive, and very slim waist of the very un-pregnant woman. She was going to tell him that she needed to go take care of the vamp but, decided against it and murmured, "Never mind- I doubt he would notice anyway." She shook off her apron, nodding to Jackie as she made her way back into the dark alleyway.

She approached the vampire stealthily that had just began to seduce the unwillingly victim. She was already in a foul mood and bonus for her, he was going to be her release of extra hormonal anger she had boiling beneath the surface. 'Come on, baby… it only hurts for a minute.'

Buffy snorted, "Betcha say that to all your victims, yanno before you give them the permanent hickey." She ripped the vampire off the girl who had started to struggle.

The vampire snarled but before he could even make a move to Buffy, she had thrown the stake dead center causing the vampire to explode in mid motion. She closed her eyes against the air filled debris, causing her to stifle a sneeze. She was not even the mood for a good final quip, she gave the girl a gentle smile, "You should head home."

Buffy crossed her arms, making her way back into Crash as the girl leaned against the alley's stone wall breathing deeply, "How? How did you do that? You're just a girl."

Buffy kept walking but spoke as she grabbed the door to go back inside,  
"Yeah, That's what I keep saying."


	8. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 Heat of the Moment

Rachel's bright smile could barely be contained when she saw the man, who she thought she would never see again. Her eyes sparkled as the handsome man made his way over to her, pulling her to him, with an iron clad hug; she could feel the tremors go through his body. This was a good sign that he was happy to see her. The blonde girl who had asked who she was had disappeared shortly after asking and that pleased Rachel with a deep gratifying feeling of accomplishment.

"How bout we have a seat and catch up?" She spoke as she looped her arm in Alec's. His eyes were locked on her face, and hers never left his. She walked Alec to a table off to the side, away from the steady stream of traffic. Alec being the gentleman he was, pulled the chair out for her, and had a seat beside her while he still had her hand clasped in his.

Alec followed his first love like a man under a sirens spell; his amazement that she was alive had his steel trap mind in a quandary. He didn't know what to ask first, how? Was it even possible? Had it all been a nightmare, he had just woken from. Alec scrutinized every inch of her porcelain skin. He could barely hold himself back from touching her in some form. His eyes were still locked on the woman's eyes, his first love in the flesh, sitting before him. He reached out a tentative hand to touch her face to make sure she was real, "How?"

Rachel smiled deeply at Alec, "Hope I don't bore you with the details. Didn't really die, Daddy just had everyone believe I did. He called one of his friends, some big wig lawyer in Los Angeles who has connections with some of the top specialists in the world and they saved me."

Alec was still in amazement, "But I don't understand, how was it possible?" Alec took ruffled his other hand through his tousled locks, "I was there Rachel… I held your hand."

Rachel squeezed his hand reassuring him that she indeed was real, "Some type of new procedure involving of all things some mystic, who contacts your soul and brings you back to your body with dream walking." She laughed lightly, "I know can you believe Daddy going to some mystic. Mr. Science himself…. Anyway, they brought me back and here I am. I had to see you, especially after daddy's demise."

Alec was still in a almost fugue state, shaking his head but feeling a sense of responsibility when she told him, she lost her father, the man had tried to kill him true enough, but in the end he let him go, he ran a hand through his dark blonde hair still trying to process everything. "Damn, Rach… I'm sorry about your dad." Alec apologized with deep sincerity.

Rachel placed her other hand over top of Alec's with a gentle squeeze "I was assured he felt no pain and it was quick, a heart attack…" Rachel brought her smile back to the forefront, "Do you believe in fate, because I think I came back for you." She glowed with a smile that could light a stadium.

Alec swallowed his throat a sudden barren desert, "Rach... a lot has happened... you got to understand… I thought you were dead." Alec eyes pleaded with attempting to be honest which, was defiantly a first for him, "I'm with Buffy. You were my first Love Rachel, and no one can replace that. But I love Buffy too."

Rachel gasped loudly, "Buffy?" She removed her hands from the top of his, "You don't mean the waitress, surely not." Rachel wrinkled her nose with disdain, "She's not your type at all, besides…" Rachel leaned forward with a whisper, "I suspect she might be in the family way…." Pulling herself back to her full dignified pose she continued unabashed, "You don't want to get involved with that… She could never compare to what we had, I still love you Simon- for me nothing has changed." She replaced her hands attempting to pull them closer to her, "When one is in a coma, you have a lot of time to think and your voice and face is the only thing that kept me going."

Alec struggled with the turmoil of emotions swirling within his system, it took several minutes before he could respond, pulling him back to the fact that he did technically have a girlfriend and that he should be honest with Rachel, she deserved that much, he answered still with some regret, "I'm not the same person I was when you met me…." His gentle smile still held her face, "Hell, even the person you met was mostly a cover I had to maintain for my mission. I may have fallen in love with you Rachel… But we never had the chance to really know each other… Buffy knows me, I love her..." he took a deep breath adding "and I love our unborn babies she's carrying." he let out a huge breath and then continued, "And please Rach, call me Alec. Simon is the name of the real Piano teacher I replaced in order to infiltrate into your father's and your life."

Rachel still shook her head back and forth, "Don't you see Si-Alec; I love you so much I don't care about those things and this Buffy person, for all we know she tricked you by getting pregnant." She took a deep sigh, "You won't even give us a chance." Her lip trembled and her eyes shimmered.

Without thinking Rachel pulled Alec closer, closing her eyes and her lips pressed firmly against his. The kiss continued for close to five minutes. His mind flashing of the last time they had touched.

Alec for a moment forgot about Buffy and let himself be swept up in the kiss. Their tongues danced and they **kissed passionately, forgetting everything** around them. Both lost in a world of long ago.Then he pulled back and looked at Rachel pleadingly. "I'll always love you Rachel. But I'm with Buffy; I'm gonna be a father to our children. I love her too and as much as it kills me to say this. I can't be with you."  
**

Buffy entered the bar, her hair a mess hanging out of her ponytail, and she shook her shirt which still had vampire dust on its surface. She scanned the bar, and saw Alec seated at a table with the pretty brunette. Rachel, this was his first love. She didn't need an introduction to know that just by the way he totally blew her off and the way he looked at her. She understood, she knew the power of a first love.

She saw the passionate embrace and she stopped in her trek to the table. They were locked together and from the way both were caressing each other, she knew it was a mutual action. Her insides churned in a pace that almost caused her to vomit right there in the middle of Crash.

She tried to put herself in Alec's position, how would she feel if Angel came back. But when the kiss continued for several minutes and there it was apparent to her that there was some serious tongue action. Her shoulders dropped in defeat. She couldn't blame him, but part of her wanted to go over there and pull Alec off the girl, but she would only be embarrassed more when he told her, that he was going to be with Rachel now.

Giles had been lecturing her about; how they shouldn't be seeing each other in the first place, maybe Giles was right. Maybe slayers shouldn't be with anyone. Her heart was slowly being chipped away piece by piece then she heard the words that added pressure to her already torn heart…Alec's voice rang clearly over to her, 'As much as it kills me to say this, I can't be with you.' She didn't even take the time to say anything, she just turned around and grabbed her jacket and told Jackie she was going home.

Buffy sniffled as she held her jacket tighter and walked out into the dark starless night. She could go to Giles, but he would only chastise her more or she could go with option B. Well, nothing like a demon beat down to release her newly formed aggression. There was always a demon or two big on stupid. She didn't even want to contemplate on anything at least until she knew what she needed to do next, she could always ask Giles about returning to Los Angeles. He told her, that was always a possibility.

**  
Rachel gave Alec an understanding nod and smile, "I understand, but know if anything ever changes I will gladly take you back." Rachel grasped his hands in hers.

Alec smiled with relief, glad for how understanding Rachel was. "I don't think that'll happen. Buffy's really great." Alec looked around to see if he could spot her. Not finding her, he continued. "I should probably look for her and explain things. Can I... Can I meet you here tomorrow?" Alec pulled Rachel in for another hug, "I don't want to lose you now that I've just got you back. It may not be what we had, but we could be friends." he suggested.

Rachel beamed a genuine smile to Alec, "I'd like that a lot." Her enthusiasm was very settling.

Alec smiled and stood, "Good. I'll see you tomorrow." he leaned forward and gave her a peck on her cheek before turning to scour the place again for any sign of his mate. Not seeing or sensing her, he gave Rachel one last nod before heading towards the exit.


	9. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 A Distration.

Like a relentless boxer, rain beat down on the city, first jabbing with sharp needles, then smacking Seattle with huge fat drops that hit like haymakers, the barrage punctuated by the ominous rumble of thunder and the eerie flash of lightning. Buffy barely felt the rain on her skin, her heart was smashed and she had no desire to feel anything for the rest of the night, maybe by the time she got home, she would be so exhausted that she could just sleep the entire night without thinking about anything. A big basket of numb is what she needed right now. That withstanding she would settle for total and complete exhaustion.

The overcast sky poured its precipitation and drenched the slayer from head to toe and she noticed she was in a familiar area but nowhere near her apartment. Before she had time to react, she was struck from behind forcing her to the ground but she twisted letting her hip take the brunt of the impact. Flipping up, she recognized what she was facing. The creature was big- but she had faced bigger. "Slayer." the creature hissed. "I'm going to bathe in your blood."

Buffy snorted, "I've been gone for twenty four years, and you guys still haven't come up with something better." She raised her eyebrow and took a fighting stance waiting for the demon to attack.

This is what Buffy needed; a feral smile came to her face, almost causing the demon to regret facing the slayer. He ran at her full force and she deflected his blows with a sweeping out of her legs causing the demon to fall back with a loud swish of the puddle that was behind him. He jumped back to his feet circling her clockwise. He attempted to catch her from the side knocking her back a couple feet and she moved her hands to protect her abdomen and he backhanded her several times before grabbing her by the arm and throwing her against some trash cans. She bounced back up, and swung with full impact to the creatures face knocking him down, the demon was so caught off guard he was barely able to do anything but accept the horrific blows the slayer was raining one after another on his face, "I'm so sick of the emotional games you guys play." Buffy spat as she continued to pound the demon's face.

The demon shook and was barely to spit out between blows and his busted mouth, "Huh?'

Buffy's unrelenting blows continued to fall, as her hits intensified with each blow, "You think just because we're pregnant that you're secure and no one else wants us."

The demon finally used his large hands to push the slayer off him, but Buffy's anger didn't dissipate an ounce while she met any hits the demon attempted to land.

Buffy continued to counter all hits until the demon aimed for her midsection and while she blocked her abdomen, it took advantage and pounded her back; he had gotten in quite a few good punches to Buffy's face.

The fight continued for at least forty minutes, the demon taking some serious blows and Buffy's face taking the brunt of the fight. The demon had received some retribution by Buffy, enough to make him back away. She was still running on steam and slowly stood as the retreating demon took the time to throw out a threat he would find her and finish this.

Buffy slowly stood her face amidst the blood was a black and blue along with a deep gash above her eye. Her hair from the fighting and weather stuck up in all directions and she had long since lost her hair tie. She dusted herself off and stood shakily. 'They could never just leave –always I'll be back or some other lame thing.'

Suddenly the melancholy of what she could possibly be facing overtook her, and she sighed with a deep wisp of breath. The demon helped keep her mind busy for awhile but she closed her eyes trying to fight off the sadness. She turned and walked slowly down the street, her papers in my backpocket just in case she had to pass through any sectors.

She had cried the entire patrolling path, her face among the bruised was still red, and her eyes were swollen. The demon however did give her a chance to release her anguish. Her tears from earlier had pretty much run their course when she ran into the demon.

Her shoulders shuddered as a fresh onslaught overtook her. Her emotions were still running pretty high, most likely that was the baby/ babies. (Dr Carr had been unable to give her a confirmation as of yet.)It was causing hormones to run feverishly through her system night and day.

When she finally was a block away from home, her face red blotched from all the tears. Her pain still dead center in her chest, like an anvil, all from loss of love; Would love ever not leave her alone and bleeding?

She fought back against the fresh tears attempting to fall and ambled along slowly when someone who she had never met stepped in front of her; he was a lean man, with a worn face. "Buffy Summers ?"

Buffy rolled her eyes with irritation, her drenched wet hair sticking to her face as well as every direction possible. "Great, what is it now?" The guy was not a watcher, which was good for him, because the way she was feeling, she was not above kicking a watchers ass too.

The tall bald man, nodded to Buffy, his face was stern but it held no contempt, "I have a message for you-" He handed Buffy a small folded over piece of paper.

Buffy wiped her face with the back of her hand, and opened the crinkled yellowed paper, when she glanced back up, the man was gone. The note read: 'been a while chosen guy- I got a bag full of solutions if you're interested. Meet me at the dock in about an hour.'

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, as a sense of relief washed over Buffy. There was only one person who could've sent the note, and he couldn't have come at a better time. He always did have a knack for knowing when she needed him and showing up out of the blue.

The ringing of the buoys rang into the night while the waves sloshed angrily against the docks; Buffy held her arms around herself and walked slowly to sit on the bench. She felt him behind her before he even spoke. "Wasn't sure you'd show?"

Buffy turned around with a grin, to the man, who she hadn't seen since before Sunnydale. "You knew I'd show, with a message like that it was either you or my 6th grade science teacher." Buffy sat beside the man on the bench facing the water. "How'd you find me?"

The older attractive man with the big brown eyes waved it off as if it was no big thing, "You know you keep your ears perked to the demon community-…" He paused just now taking in her face, she was had obviously been crying, he could discern that much amongst the bruising that would probably be gone by tomorrow, but he would leave it for now, "Pretty big news when a one of a kind slayer pops up." The man laughed softly, "Had to see for myself how Buffy the slayer was doing?"

Buffy quirked an eyebrow and gave her friend a gentle smile," You know the usual- demons, vamps, broken heart, as you recall I've always had a special knack for the last one."

The leather jacket crinkled as her friend replied with assuredness, "Yeah, you did…" He sighed deeply, "Doesn't make you any less special just… just us guys could never touch you… you were too good for me, Angel or any other guy."

Buffy turned her head to the side to her longtime friend surprised, "Heard about him did ya?" Buffy returned her face to the water while she waited to get her emotions together, " Guess I should've learned along time ago, slayers are not cut out to have certain things and that includes Love."

"But you're about to be a mom, that's pretty special news."

Buffy gasped with surprise, "Was there a newsletter about that, cause way too many people know about it." Buffy smiled genuinely tickled to see her friend but not too keen on everyone knowing her situation.

"Nah- you're glowing- its suits you and the little baby bump saw it when I dropped by the bar. So- no I promise no… newsletter."

"Good, cause I was starting to get a little wigged."

"What about the dad?"

Buffy shrugged,"Got all night- that is the million-dollar question. Once again, Buffy the train wreck strikes –falls for wrong guy - said guy turns out to be a jackass. I think I've got the whole love tragedy down to an art." Buffy admitted with a deep sigh. "What about you? We go to Vegas then I go to the loony bin and I never hear from you again what gives?"

Another chuckle followed with a waving off of hands, "Things got a little too hairy after- besides your mom told me if I came with in two feet of you she'd have me arrested for kidnapping."

"Really- go mom." Buffy laughed with a chuckle and a relieved smile.

"Hey, I'll have you know that my criminal record has gotten better over the years," Off Buffy's raised eyebrow, "Okay- but at least I don't steal from people anymore.

Buffy crossed her arms, continued to stare at her longtime friend, and then cleared her voice. But before she could whip out a sarcastic reply…the man interrupted, "Okay… so I don't as much but fighting the forces of darkness is a 24/7 job- you of all people should know that."

Buffy nodded in agreement, truth was slaying demons was a full time job and it was not a job you got paid for or came with benefits, she had lived longer than most, but that was really irrelevant at this juncture," I'll give you that, How long you in town for?"

"Couple days, gotta hang loose… can't stay in one place too long, you know how it is? Supposed to deliver some disks to some guy named Eyes only." The guy shook his backpack and winked at Buffy.

"So do you have a place to crash or just the local 'Luxuria'…cause you know you're welcome to crash at my place unless you are desperately 'Seeking Normal'?"

Pike leaned in pulling Buffy close to him, and Buffy returned his hug almost too hard, when Pike gasped out a little, Buffy released him looking a little sheepish, "Sorry…sometimes I forget bout the slayer strength thing."

Pike just pulled her back into his arms, "No problem chosen lady, well worth it," He gave her a subtle wink and stood grabbing his bag, "You lead…I follow that's how its supposed to be."

Buffy just stood and Pike followed walking beside her, while they made their way to Buffy's apartment.

Ten minutes later, she stopped outside a fairly rundown building and fished around for her keys. Finding them, she unlocked the door and gave it a bit of a shove to get it open. "Come in," she whispered in the quiet hallway. They made their way over to the stairs and he followed her up to the second floor. Stopping outside another door, he waited for her to unlock it. "Before you come in, I should warn you don't expect a lot... It's pretty basic." She looked down, her eyes suddenly feeling a little ashamed.

"Hey, apparently you don't remember Pike and the way of the waves" He chortled and Buffy returned the smile. Stepping inside her door and flipping the light switch, she held the door open for him to enter.

He looked around, she hadn't been kidding. The place was so basic. A tatty couch, with a small coffee table sat to one side of the room. He could make out a small kitchen and a bedroom off to the left and another door opposite. He figured that must be the bathroom.

Pike entered and dropped his back pack by the couch, He dropped on the couch and bounced slightly, "Perfect…it's better than my last place." He winked at Buffy and she returned a fatigued smile.

"Let me get you a blanket and then maybe wake up early for some breakfast, I'm pretty much exhausted right now." Buffy opened a door and returned a few minutes later dressed in her shorts and t-shirt. To tired, to worry about modesty, besides Pike had been her friend for a long time and she felt complete ease with him. Her hair was wrapped in a soft worn pink terrycloth towel, and while she massaged her hair to remove the wetness she tossed Pike the blanket with her other. She sighed; her eyes were heavy with fatigue, "Sorry- pregnancy been a little hard on me lately."

Pike returned the gentle grin with pity but something also hidden behind his brown eyes. "Get some sleep…and Buffy it's still good to see you."

He fluffed up his pillow and gave Buffy a tender smile before folding himself in the small couch. 


	10. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 -The Importance of Dreams

Buffy had closed her bedroom door, and crawled across the semi soft mattress, and collapsed. Her worn body simply was too tired to move once she flopped. Thoughts raced in her mind, when had her life become so complicated? She longed for the simpler times of back when Giles, Xander, and Willow use to hang out in the library fighting the big bad. Now the man she loved was back with his first love, (not that he technically dumped her) but he was all over Rachel and how many times did he tell Buffy 'I don't feel for you what I feel for Rachel' even got angry when she asked him about her and that was even before she appeared apparently back from the dead. .

She wasn't throwing off any sparks on her spidey meter. (Which in reality would make things easier if she did) he simply didn't feel the same way he did for her that he did for Rachel. He never would, he simply had accepted that he was a father and was trying to be noble by sticking with her.

This lead to thoughts had he ever loved her, was the feelings he said he felt only because she was being pumped with drugs by Doctor Feel Good at the Manticore base. Was she someone to just fill the void, since Rachel had only died merely months before she found out she was pregnant or at least the best estimate would be, from the Intel she got from Max. What was the best solution; was it was best to avoid him and at least save her the dignity of an embarrassing break up?

She knew from the moment their eyes met, and the kiss just sealed it, he had the woman he loved. She was merely a cheap substitute. Her mind was just too overwhelmed to deal, she would just to go to sleep and worry in the morning.

The exhaustion of her emotions and pregnancy finally started to take over as she drifted. Her final thoughts before entering the dream world 'were at least the powers that be seemed to grant her some compassion and send one of her best friends back to her.'

Buffy's eyes fluttered, her body sinking deeper into the deep sleep of dreams and premonitions.

_Dream…_

Buffy was back at her house in Sunnydale and walking toward the front door. 'Baaaa'. She glanced toward the sound. That sounded really animal, She quirked an eyebrow toward the bushes in front of the porch; that was a new one. Usually it was moans with gasps and 'Oh baby' coming from the bushes but never a bleat. Wonder how you made someone bleat? Tongue piercing? Maybe?

She glanced to her left and spotted an ornate marble stature Angel in the middle of the fountain. When did her mom buy that? Regardless they shouldn't be doing naughty things so close to people's houses. She peeped over the side of the bushes with one eye closed.

What she saw was the most darling little lamb caught in the thorny bushes on the far side of the house. She rushed over and knelt next to it. 'Oh poor little guy,' her dream voice taking on a cutesy lilting reserved for small children and animals. 'You shouldn't be out here by yourself. It's not safe.'

The lamb stared up at her with soft brown eyes begging for help. 'I'll have you free in one second.' She promised as she pulled its spongy wool away from the thorns. Once done, she patted the lamb on the head. The lamb's lips curved up almost as if it was smiling at her. Buffy returned the smile until she saw the row of blood dripping fangs. Its mouth opened wider-the top of its head snapped back revealing another new head underneath- a wolf. The wolf locked its eyes on Buffy snarling and shook its body like a dog after a bath flinging bits of lamb on the grassy knoll.

Her eyes grew big and she backed up, "Whoa-that's not something you can put on an Easter card." She backed up two more steps; the large Black Wolf advanced its fur standing up in a thick ridge between its shoulder blades, its tail curled low.

"Crap-no waggles, "Buffy is your friend-she saved you from the nasty bush." The Wolf opened its mouth and leapt for her throat…  
Buffy shook awake, her body covered in sweat and the low humming of the fan in her small bedroom as it blew small waves of air…


	11. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 Confused

Charming and cocky, with just a hint of boyish enthusiasm, it was enough to disarm the majority of people he encountered during the day or night. However, his abilities went downhill when ever dealing with Buffy. Maybe it was because he loved her, her abilities or a combination of both. Whatever the case, he was feeling good because he just saw the first woman he loved and she was alive, the second fear because he couldn't find his mate, the woman he loved and carried his progeny.

His mate also had a tendency to go off and fight demons regardless of her condition. It would be just like her to sneak off to do demon fighting because she got mad when he took away her comfort food as she referred to it. He could've had one of his contacts check on Buffy but he needed to see her, to confirm that she was okay. His mind was still in a whirlwind but regardless, he just needed to put his mind at ease. After he knew she was safe, he had to go do some thinking about this new string of events…Rachel and what exactly that meant for him and Buffy, he was madly in love with Buffy. He also still loved Rachel in a way; she would always have a place in his heart. But it had been Buffy from the minute he met her, her sarcasm, her fire, and she knew what he was and didn't care.

Alec's mind was between scared and furious. What the hell reason could she possibly have to take off and not tell him where she went? He had scoured most of the backstreets, not finding any trace.

He was going to her apartment next…this was ridiculous. She was a pregnant slayer; she knew it wasn't safe out here at night. She better have a good damn explanation when he found her.

Alec raised a quirked eyebrow as he came around the corner from his search on the alleys near her watcher. The sight gave him no fear but this was something definitely new to digest.

He distinctly remembered killing Dante and unless his twin was out and about, he ran through his mind on that one, last he heard, Dante's twin had been sent to the Carson base, as far as he knew, that one was still standing but who knew. The man or creature in front of him smiled liked Dante with a big difference, his scent carried the smell of earth, soil and something that Alec had always associated with, death. During his appraisal, Dante had turned to him, his eyes flashing golden.

Drusilla raised her hand and caressed her fingertips along Dante's cheek. Dante just took her hand in his and kissed the palm. He licked a path to her wrist, pressing his lips against the place where her pulse should be, watching her with a smoldering gaze the whole time.

When she turned her head and appraised the X-5 before them. Dante immediately growled and prepared to attack his enemy. The thing that left him to die, but truthfully should thank him for his new found pleasurable existence.

Drusilla stopped the former X-5, with a gentle grazing along his neck, "Tis' not time…" Drusilla inhaled deeply, "Oh but I do fancy him. You weave a magical spell…but you are only half of what you once were." The vampire turned her head to the side as if listening to a voice only she could hear. Which was a high possibility considering the state of her mind most days. "You do naughty things with the Slayer." Drusilla glided one finger off the other making a shame-shame motion. "Daddy will be most cross with you." Drusilla giggled childlike while holding up her dress and spinning in a circle,

Alec was almost in shock of how a woman so petite could control a loose cannon like Dante with a whisper and simple touch. The woman, although a beauty, yielded a dark power strong with a hint of something otherworldly.

Alec quirked an eyebrow at the woman when she started ranting about magical spells, but when she started talking about the Slayer that struck a chord of protectiveness, cause this looney was going nowhere near his pregnant mate and neither was Dante even if Alec had to kill the bastard daily to keep him away. "Well, whatever you gotta tell yourself, go near her and I kill you both." Alec snorted with disdain while eyeing Dante, "Technically I already killed you once, but they say the second or third times the charm. Let's test that theory." Alec prepared to pursue the two. He pretty much had decided to stake both and be done.

Then Drusilla made a clicking sound with her tongue, "Poor soldier, the 'Sins of the Father' come back –the pixies whisper your secrets to the one who wears the face you loved…are your insides as pretty as your outsides?" 

Dru put her hand up towards Dante, palm out, long red fingernails scraped against his chest. She suddenly without warning became angry, her features easily sliding into her demon visage, but then her face changed once again within a blink of an eye. She was silent and moved as quickly as a wisp of air, her raven hair had been across her face as a veil, but when she looked up this time her vampire features had melted away to review a classic beauty and dynamic prowess of long ago eons.

"Oooh, there's ringing, ringing in my head, the stars've gone cold and blue, like the ribbons Mummy used to tie round our wrists. She looked so pretty in white, with a red ribbon round her throat, stained, stained she was, bright red, like paint and apples, and tomatoes drip down, juices, trailing...Old! Like the stars of the world, it's screaming this one, ooooh, I can hear it!" The strange woman turned and fixed Alec with her bright yellow eyes. "No sugar for you."

Then her face became almost daze like, "Ancient whispers, brittle and cruel," Her eyes darted from one side of the alley to the next, "Something older is here…something powerful," She sniffed the air and backed away slowly gripping Dante's arm pulling him back with her. She shook her head from side to side and melted into the shadows with Dante and whispered, as they withdrew from sight, "We're not alone."

Loud clatter drew Alec's attention away and he turned ready to fight to see nothing out of the ordinary. He continued at an increased pace to track down Buffy. She had better be home, because otherwise he was putting her over his knee and spanking her. Actually, that had possibilities.

Alec followed his nose, picking up his mate's scent and it was leading him to believe his girl had gone patrolling. He thought he had made it clear by now he wanted to be with her on her patrol to make sure nothing would happen to her. That and the fact he ran into whatever the hell Dante now was; plus the crackpot girlfriend he now followed around like a puppy. About an hour or two later, Alec had found his way over to Buffy's place. He stood outside her door and knocked rather forcefully. "Buffy, Buffy… Buffy?" he called out as he knocked harder and immediately went into panic.

There was no answer as he pounded on her door, 'Where the hell could she be at this time of night/morning?' Alec then broke the knob, pushed the door in, and walked in searching every room. Finding nothing, immediately he feared maybe Dante or his batty girlfriend had already gotten to her. Alec regretted having waited so long to check on her but he was still in shock that the first woman he ever loved-still loved showed up when he just two months ago, had gone to her grave and put her to rest in his mind and heart.

When he opened the bedroom door, part of him was afraid she wouldn't be there but when he did the familiar vanilla scent wafted to him and he closed his eyes as he heard the familiar scents and sounds of his mate, she seemed to be in a deep sleep, because usually he could just walk by her and she would snap awake. Her light breathing, gave him a sense of comfort. She was quiet so it must be a good dream, he bent down and ran his lips against her temple and she frowned in her sleep but then a smile replaced it and he closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief. His mate was okay.

His mind was still stuck on his first love being alive again. He needed to go drink, and settle his mind. He was going to talk to Buffy, but she left without telling him where she was headed or why. Instead, she chose to go chase down monsters, without him. While he planned on reprimanding her in some very interesting ways, for now he would let her have her sleep. She needed her rest; and he knew she had a tendency not to sleep. The doctor already warned her to keep her stress down, so he would not wake her tonight, no, he would save the talking for tomorrow... for her health and the babies, and he did not intend to wake her for the world.

Closing the door of Buffy's apartment, Alec stopped briefly, turning his head from side to side. He wound his neck in a wide arc, for a moment, he thought he caught the distinct smell of a male in Buffy's apartment. He shook the thought off, probably some neighbor that had come by to borrow something.

He glanced back at Buffy's door, confusion had settled in his brain once again, Buffy was safe, nothing was bothering her, and to make himself feel better he would drop by again after he went to knock back some alcohol. Tonight was one of those times that alcohol was needed in large quantities.

He was thankful in a way that Buffy was safely ensconced in her apartment. He needed to concentrate on some things that had nothing to do with her, and he found most times with her around; there was only one thought on his brain. He laughed to himself cheekily. He zipped up his jacket as he made his way back to Crash.

He arrived in mere minutes, as he walked through the door; he gave a nod to Original Cindy sitting at a table with her latest flavor, as she called them. He wasn't even in the mood to banter with her; he turned to the bartender and motioned him over, ordering his drink and just contemplating on what he should do now and how to handle everything, Rachel, his mate, his feelings.

Max showed up fifteen minutes later, fresh from an errand; she turned to OC after she pulled her jacket off looking to all the solemn faces.

"What happened now?" Max glanced around the table at the strained faces. 

Original Cindy had noticed Alec enter and while usually, he came by her table regardless. She could tell right away that something was up. "Pretty boy all tore up about something." Cindy rolled out casually. "So you gonna go talk to pretty boy? Cause OC's stayin' outta this." Cindy picked up the potato chip and examined it before she popped it in her mouth.

Max rolled her eyes, she knew she couldn't just leave him, somehow Alec was part of her twisted little family in his own crazy way. "I'll go talk to him." She stood and walked to the counter.

"Boo, I have been watching that man for the last few hours, never seen him like this – anguished and all Heathcliff like." Cindy shook her head, 'No wonder the straight women fall for the tortured types.'

Alec had been at Crash for hours drinking at the bar; letting the drink wash away every bad thing, he'd ever said or done.

Max left the table and went to sit beside Alec at the bar where he was drowning his sorrows or what she could only assume was sorrow. With Alec, you could never tell. They were silent for a few minutes while Max waited to see if Alec was going to talk freely. "You wanna talk?" Max whispered her hand touched Alec's shoulder gently.

"No... It's nothing," said Alec as he kept his gaze on his glass. "Go away, Max." Alec snapped as he turned back to the bar to down another shot.

"Nothing?! Well, a few glasses of scotch wouldn't say it's nothing." said Max her hand motioning to the empty glasses lined on the bar,

"Max...you're meddling," said Alec annoyed and turned away from her.

"Yeah, and?" she went on. "Well, that's not very nice." Max stared at him, frowning.

"Don't care... It's nothing, okay?! So back off." said Alec angrily as he looked up at her seriously. Alec placed the glass down and waved to the bartender for another. Max could swear she saw actual tears in his eyes.

"No, last time you were all mopey and sitting here drinking your life away you almost got yourself killed," said Max recalling the day. She tried for another tactic, "You're hurtin', I can see that –"

"Brilliant deduction." Alec interrupted. "Got anymore?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright," Max snorted and angrily stood up. "So, what is it this time? 'Cause I mean seriously you can't… Look I said I was here if you needed to... talk," said Max as she looked over at the bartender nodding so he would bring her usual drink of choice. Then she returned her gaze to his.

"I'm always alright, Max." Alec brought the amber liquid to his lips. He tipped it back, swallowed, and motioned for the bartender to leave the bottle.

His brain was ready to implode from the overload; Maybe Max might be able to help him sort it all out. He needed someone to help him figure it out, because at this point, he wasn't sure how to handle the situation. But still the thought of everything made him snort subconsciously, "Max, my life has pretty much been set since I was born, I didn't expect to feel this way. Most days I'm lucky just to be able to keep the darkness away for a little while and then she shows up. Suddenly there is light, peace, and warmth. The first time in my life, I felt anything like this; …both of them have so much love…" he rubbed his forehead as if to clear his mind from the conflicting feelings overwhelming his already tired brain, "Rachel is alive. I owe her Max; her life is screwed up because of me… I have an opportunity to make this right…" He shuddered, before turning helpless eyes towards her, "Max, I don't know what to do."

Max half-whispered in amazement and half shock the realization landing in her brain, "Do you still have feelings for Rachel?" Max sat back down, the weight of what Alec was saying causing even her to be stunned.

Alec scoffed and picked up the glass the bartender had just filled. He held his glass midway to his lips and held back a chocked laugh, "Rachel is the first woman I ever loved… Buffy… she's my mate, I would give my life for her…She came out of nowhere and makes me not ashamed of what I am, she knows everything about me and still loves me despite everything. I can't imagine my life without her…I love her with my every breath…the kinda love that makes me want to be a better person just by knowing her." Alec sighed pushing the empty glass to the bartender but continuing, "But Rachel is the one that made it possible for me to even love at all. She was my first love, I can't just pretend…she doesn't exist….How do I help the woman I owe for teaching me how to love and not hurt the woman that gave her heart to me, knowing…" Alec turned his back to Max. The last thing he wanted was for her to see how much this was really affecting him. Did he love Buffy more? Or did Rachel truly hold his heart? "Rachel opened my heart….Buffy has filled it … with love and pleasure," he gave a wolfish grin, "and believe me there has been plenty of both."

Max took the opportunity to smack him on the back of the neck. "I'm being serious. Stop being an ass…"


	12. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 Dazed**

Pike had tossed and turned for the last two hours, tried sleeping, tried to keep his mind off the woman he had been in love with since he was seventeen. Sure, there had been numerous women since that time, even once fell in love or as close as someone like him could but she didn't understand his need to do something about the forces of darkness.

When he was younger back when he first met Buffy, he tried to pretend that the evil that existed in the world was only a nightmare and reality was a beautiful mirage. Bad men didn't get away with anything and the noises in the dark were men in bad costumes pretending to be demons. That lasted about a year when his friend Chad was doing some late night surfing and became some sea creature's lunch. He had lost way too many people to the darkness, Benny and then Chad. Nicole from what he tried to tell her about the nighttime and what it really held.

So much, for sleep and forget it, especially when the woman of his dreams was sleeping in the next room, he really hadn't wanted to stay too long in this cold climate but until he knew, Buffy was safe and could convince her to come with him. He was hanging around. (As long as it took)

He sat up and pulled his boots back on, he was suddenly overcome with a need to check in with his contact in this area. He pulled his coat on and peeked into the door at Buffy, she was sound asleep. He would slip out and be back before she woke up; she knew his M.O. so wouldn't be surprised if he checked out for a bit while she slept.

He closed and locked the door and pulled his coat tighter around him flipping the collar up against his neck to keep him warm from the brisk night air, and almost running into another guy preoccupied on his way up the stairs, they exchanged "sorrys" and went their separate ways. 

It was early morning when he returned, Pike looked at the closed door of the Slayer. The Ruceallah had given him basics of what he needed but not nearly enough, she waved off his more in depth questions citing, she needed more time for specific information on a soldier of Manticore. Of course she knew of their existence, of course she could get the information, but like all things she needed time, and Pike wasn't so sure that time was something he had enough of to convince Buffy to leave the city. 

He had barely just settled down when he heard the front door open and he grabbed the silver knife buried under the pillow on the couch with his hand waiting for the creature or whatever to attack, if he went near Buffy's door, he would distract him enough to protect Buffy. He may not have supernatural power but sometimes the power of your feelings for someone could help you move mountains.

Alec stepped into the apartment, and was bathed in darkness. After talking to Max, he still was in a quandary but he needed to speak to Buffy. He loved her and Rachel being alive was not going to change anything, at least he didn't think it did.

The darkness didn't bother him, because his cat DNA allowed him to see well in the dark. He saw a flash of silver and his defenses immediately kicked in. With his enhanced speed, he moved forward like lightning and grabbed a hold of the wrist that was clutching the silver knife, and with his other hand, he grabbed the knife wielder by the throat and slammed him into the nearest wall. Alec slammed the man's hand into the wall, until the knife fell to the floor with a loud clatter of metal hitting linoleum.

Pike felt the pain reverberate in his back from the slamming but he was able to spit out a warning, "Kill me if you want…you won't get near the Slayer…"

Meanwhile Buffy was just recuperating from one of her premonition Slayer dreams when she heard a loud clatter in her kitchen, she slipped out of the bed and opened her door, and spotted two figures, and immediately flipped on the light switch.

"Shit!" When the light turned on unexpectedly, it blinded Alec, and white spots formed in his vision. He had to blink his eyes several times, and in the process his grip on the assailant in front of him slackened and he was pushed backwards. Alec hit the counter behind him and fell to the floor, still trying to get his normal eyesight back.

She had to blink twice to remove the slight sleep induced vision, there was no way Alec had Pike by the throat. Then she spotted Alec on the floor. "What's going on here ... Guys?" She stood at her open doorway, with her hands on her hips waiting for one of the men in front of her to spit out an explanation because this was not something you wanted to wake up to. Your friend and your boyfriend or ex whatever he was right now, facing each other off. The deadly glares they were giving each other made Buffy feel that it might be time for an introduction.

The spots finally danced out of Alec's sight and he rubbed his eyes as he got shakily to his feet. He dropped his hand to his side and focused his blurred stare onto Buffy. He pointed at the blurred shape of the man in front of him and said accusingly, "He had a knife, so I jumped him!"

Dropping her hands from her hips, "Okay, that explains it… I guess," she raised her hand in general introduction, "Pike meet Alec, Alec meet Pike…"

She bit her lip slightly, "So what's going on? Did you need me for something, Alec?" She was trying to keep the slight tremor out of her voice, she saw him kiss Rachel, but he may not know she saw him and she was waiting for him to respond, when Pike started to cough slightly. She walked over to Pike, "You okay?"

Alec tensed at the sound of Buffy's sad voice, and he narrowed his eyes at Pike. He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and watched as the man in front of him coughed, Alec had to suppress his grin. Teach you to try and play with the big boys. 'Did this guy really think he could protect Buffy when he could barely take a little shove?' Alec thought to himself.

He bent slightly hands on knees, when Buffy patted his back in tenderness, "Need me to get you something to drink?"

"Gimme a second should be fine, just not as young as I use to be," Pike stood up clearing his voice.

Buffy turned, went into the kitchen, and returned handing Pike the glass of water, "Take small sips…okay?" She gave a small smile to Pike as she rubbed his back then turned back to Alec, "What did you need Alec?" The sadness in her eyes wavered as she tried to keep the emotions at bay. Did he really have to seek her out to break up with her in person? Maybe he just didn't want to feel guilt? I mean it was obvious he was in love with Rachel, the sight of his tongue shoved down her throat helped to seal that right away.

"I came to check on you. Make sure you were okay. I figured you would be sleeping still, so I was just going to stop in for a minute and then head out." Alec cleared his throat and muttered to Pike, "Sorry about your throat." He looked away from him and muttered even quieter, "I didn't even grab you that hard." He cleared his throat loudly and said to Buffy, "I wanted to talk to you too, when you woke up obviously."

Pike mumbled a 'don't worry about it', and Buffy gave him a nod, "Could you give us a little bit…"

He gave Buffy a tender smile while glaring openly at Alec. "Sure, want me to get you some breakfast or hang outside?" Pike said the last part over-stressing outside. He sat his empty glass on the table beside him, and made his way over to the other side of the room.

She could always maneuver around this but best to get it done and over with. It wasn't good for her or the baby/babies to dwell. "Breakfast might be nice." She smiled politely.

Pike winked, "Anything special for the chosen lady?" He grabbed his backpack and swiftly stood at the door waiting for Buffy's answer.

Alec looked over Pike not too thrilled of him being in the same town as his Buffy, let alone the same apartment. And what was with all her touching him, which immediately lead to thoughts, like what was the relationship they had in the past? Was he another guy she had been intimate with? Was he someone that she cared for on the scale with him?

Buffy shrugged, "Surprise me," She rubbed her arms trying to fight off the emotional cold that was threatening to take over.

Pike walked out still not completely wanting to leave her but knowing that whatever this asshole did to her, he would be there for the fallout.

She crossed her arms when she was finally alone with Alec, "So what did you need to talk about…" She shambled over to the chair and had a seat waiting for Alec to drop the bomb of how he was leaving her for his first love, she wished he would just get it over with, each second he didn't just dump her made her heart hurt just a little bit more.

When the silence permeated the room longer than she really wanted, she came up with the first question in her head. "So that was Rachel, huh?" She glanced at the floor hoping that it would just swallow her up while the lump tried to work its way out of her throat. "She's pretty." She wanted to be angry. She wanted to stay furious at him. An enormous lake of grief filled her mind and she feared she might drown in it. Swallowing her grief, she settled for hiding her anger, at least for the moment.

Alec was completely aware of his surroundings "Yeah, Rachel," it felt like the walls were slowly closing in around him as he leaned onto the counter behind him and stared at Buffy. "That was Rachel." He cleared his throat uncomfortably and shifted his feet on the cheap linoleum floor. He noticed a large spot that was chipping away in the corner.

Alec turned his gaze back to Buffy and asked, "So, that was Pike?" He spoke with a hard edge to his voice and the bitterness was clear as day, "Pike?" He repeated with disdain. Buffy rolled her eyes and Alec cleared his throat again, "I was worried about you, so I wanted to come see you. I didn't expect _him_ to be here."

"I'm surprised you noticed anything at all since I walked out when your lips were attached to someone else's, but yeah I could see how worried you were about me." Buffy scoffed loudly, her burning gaze locked on Alec.

"I-I..." Alec trailed off; stunned for the moment by Buffy's accusation, and the knot growing in his stomach cinched even tighter because he knew it was true.

When his response was not forth coming, the anger came boiling back, "I have dealt with a lot crap since I've met you; I got to hear for over a month about how wonderful in bed you were… I saw you last night." Buffy paused, "Don't bother trying to tell me nothing happened."

There was a long moment of silence before he finally added. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, brilliant..." Buffy snapped. "That's the best excuse you've got? I saw you in a lip lock with that tramp, so don't try to weasel out of it."

"Buffy..."

"I saw you." Buffy's angry voice snapped louder. She remained seated even though her instincts demanded she throw him across the room.

"I..." Alec stuttered trying to come up with something, to make Buffy not mad.

"God, I am so tired of you trying to weasel your way out of everything!" Buffy just shook her head in astonishment, he was actually trying to convince her that she didn't see him making out with Rachel, "All the time, if it's something bad then you didn't do it, if it's something wrong then you weren't there."

"I'm sorry." Alec rang out with the only thing he could come up with.

"Oh, right? Now you want to own up to it? I guess you didn't think about that when you had your hand on her ass!" Buffy sneered loudly.

"Hey!" Alec exclaimed. "There was no ass grabbage!" He held up in hands in defense.

"And that's a supposed to make a difference to me? I'm sick of your lies Alec. I'm tired of 'I'm sorrys', and excuses. I'm tired of you." Buffy stood crossing her arms over her chest.

"Buffy, if you'd just let me explain..." Alec didn't make a move because as much as he hated to admit, with her hormones she was likely to put him through a wall.

"I don't want you to explain, I want you gone."

"Buffy..."

"Out of my head … out of my life." Buffy rubbed her temples, while she paced angrily.

"Buffy..." Alec trailed off, trying to find stable ground to stand on. "You don't mean that."

"Oh yes! Yes I do!" Buffy shouted glaring at Alec.

"Look, just take a deep breath, calm down, and-"

"I want you gone! Gone! Do you here me! Out of this apartment, and out of my life! I never want to see your face again!"

"Buffy…"

"Never again, Get out!" Buffy pleaded her voice shaking, "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Then she slumped back onto the couch and repeated the phrase, her voice worn, tired, and broken. "Please just go."

Alec turned. Inside he was recoiling, as the woman he loved turned from him, and his usual surly defense mechanism kicked into over gear. "Fine."

"Fine!" Buffy yelled. And just like that she was back up on her feet, all anger and fire, just the way Alec usual liked her, just not when it was directed at him.

"And you know what, you can do whatever you want with Pike boy, cause I don't care, from this point on, I don't give a crap!" Alec marched to the door, intent on leaving.

"Oh yeah, sure whatever! Just walk away, Alec!" Buffy yelled after him while she stood, her arms at her side clinched with uncontrolled animosity, "That's what you do best right? Just walk away!"

Alec's surly disposition and anger returned ten fold, "Sleep with him, do all those nasty things in the dark that I know you love Buffy, and you know what, come morning you'll be missing me." He turned and stalked out the door. "I guarantee it!" 

Buffy scoffed and added smugly, "You know what, maybe I will with Pike! You never know, it might be nice for a change to have somebody who actually cares!" Her hands were shaking and she was trying to wait till he left to break down. 

It didn't take long for Alec to just snort and slam the door loudly behind him.

When he was gone, Buffy took a deep breath, and unable to hold it in anymore she collapsed into a mass of tears "Oh god." Buffy sobbed into her fingers. "What did I do?" Her hand moved to her belly. "What did I do?"

Twenty feet from the door, and around a corner, Alec stood banging his head against the wall. "Shit." He growled. "Shit, shit, double, triple shit." Why'd I say that? Oh yeah, Alec brilliant, just brilliant, tell the woman you love how much you fucking hate her. Smart. That completely makes up for kissing Rachel, "Fucking brilliant!" He turned, and gazed back down the corridor. With his enhanced hearing, he could hear the uncontrolled sobs.

Once Alec had slammed the door, the floodgates opened and she curled around her pillow letting the tears soak her pillowcase as she tried to control her overwrought emotions," Stupid asshole!" more sniffles, "I don't care, I never want to see him again!" 

**  
Alec hung his head, he could hear her sobs, yet he remained rooted to the spot halfway down her hallway. He couldn't go back to her apartment, because he couldn't be around her knowing she wouldn't let him touch her or comfort her.

He hunched his shoulders, and walked away, down the stairs and out into the early Seattle morning. He needed to think, clear his head, and get some air. "You are such a fucking screw up!" Alec snarled as he turned the corner, pounding his fist into the cement wall. He pulled his fist away, blood coated, as he remembered he hadn't gotten to tell Buffy about Dante and the crazy vampire woman.

"Shit." He needed someone he could talk to, but who could he talk to? Max would chew him out, he may have talked to her most of the night, but he conveniently left out the part about kissing Rachel. Joshua would be sympathetic, but not offer a real solution. He had it! Alec turned heel, and headed off towards Logan's apartment.

As he strode purposefully down the street, his eyes remained alert, examining the passers by on both sides of the street, and when he was no more than twenty feet from Buffy's apartment building, he spotted on the other side of the street, a familiar profile with spiky black hair.

"Oh, hell!" He stopped in the middle of the street and watched the familiar figure of his newest rival cross and entered into Buffy's apartment building. Instinct would have sent Alec charging in to beat the snot out of the bastard. But he was tempered by the recent memory of Buffy ripping him to emotional shreds, and shoving the rest through the proverbial meat grinder.

No, he couldn't just charge in hotheaded. That was stupid terrible tactics, and if there was one thing X-494 was good at, it was tactics. 'Just a basic recon, regular spy ops'. He'd eavesdrop. See what happened when Pike encountered his emotionally wrecked mate and depending on the outcome, Pike might be saved from accidentally falling into the Sound, and getting chewed up by a propeller of a yacht that Alec might just happen to be driving at the time. So what if he might've been pushed?

'Murder' was such a nasty word, he preferred the term 'tactically eliminated.'

Yes, if Pike laid one slimy finger on his Buffy, then Alec would be forced to tactically eliminate him from the playing field. That in mind, Alec headed back towards Buffy's building and did what any subtle, smart transgenic would, he climbed up onto the roof of his sister's building, he knew putting them across from each other had been a genius idea, the direct alignment of the two building would allow him a clear view of the inside of Buffy's apartment.

After all, who needed to be close when you had binocular like vision and super hearing? After all, there was no reason to make Buffy anymore upset, more so than she was already. And Pike was free to act however he wanted, but Alec would be waiting. (With a shovel, among other various torture devices)

The lock on the apartment clicked, and flew open, Buffy looked up, half-hopeful that it was Alec coming through the door ready to apologize, and half-terrified that it was Alec come back and ready to finish their fight. It was neither. "My god, Buffy!"

She looked at Pike with bleary eyes as he dropped his backpack by the door. "What happened?"

She didn't know whether she should feel relieved or furious. On the one hand, it was good that Alec hadn't come back to rip her a new one. 'I already screwed up.' Had she ended things permanently? A whimper escaped her lips, and she huddled over her knees, protective of the children still growing in her belly. 'They shouldn't have to hear their parents fight.' How many years had she experienced that with her own parents and she had no desire to relive scenes from her parent's relationship.

She suddenly filled with remorse and guilt about her anger. 'No, he was kissing Rachel; kissing her! The same way he kisses me!' She couldn't forgive him for that. Not after everything they'd been through, not after everything she'd been through with Angel. No! She couldn't forgive him. She could never forgive him. "I can't forgive him." She whispered.

The words barely escaping her lips, Pike looked down at Buffy, confused. "You can't forgive him? Buffy, who's him?" Pike was sure he already knew the answer, but he needed to hear her say it anyway. Buffy looked up at him stunned, and then her gaze dropped and fell back to her knees.

"Alec?" Pike asked. "You can't forgive Alec?" Pike's voice changed to annoyed, "What's he done now?"

Buffy shook her head, and a quivering sob escaped her. "He...he..." She sobbed again. "It's nothing. It was my fault for pushing him, he lost his temper, and then I lost my temper and everything went kaboom!" Buffy sobbed. "Blew up in my face, like it always does… I don't know why I try, every relationship it's always the same. You trust a guy and then he bails on you, and then there's the fighting, and the no-good bad stuff, and the evil. You can't forget the evil." She looked up at Pike earnestly. He took a seat next to her on the couch.

"Buffy, this is not your fault."

"Oh yes, yes it is." She nodded. "Totally my fault, if I hadn't been so self-involved he would never have felt the need to go around kissing..." She trailed off, and sobbed again into her handkerchief this was followed by a very loud sneeze, as Buffy, searching for some kind of emotionally stability, leaned to put her head on Pike's shoulder.

"Tramps!" She exploded. "Why does this always happen? Angel? I sleep with him and it's all, 'ooh, the bad, and dark'! Then I fall into a hell dimension, and that's bad! Terrible, and then I end up here! With the Manticore -and the evil government trying to turn me into a walking Slayerzilla! Then, they breed me! Breed me! I'm a girl! A nice, normal, girl with brains and smarts! I'm not some broodmare for their evil plans!" Buffy laughed sardonically, "I fall in love with the oh-so-sexy, sorry I'm a lying scumbag breeding partner X-494, no name attached please. I'm too good for one! And you know what I do Pike?" Pike still stunned by this torrid of emotional outburst could only stare at Buffy in mild horror and try to keep from laughing as the whole rant spiraled down from heartbreaking into the realm of the ridiculous, "I open my heart to him, I fall for him hard… That's right, me the big tough Slayer falls for a genetically manipulated too-hot-too-good-looking-horribly sexy-no-good-lying…!" Buffy took a deep breath and let her head hit Pike's shoulder once again as she sighed loudly. "I need Xander. He'd understand."

Pike raised his eyebrows, and saw his opening. "So, for tonight, why don't you let me be your Xander?"

Buffy looked up at him, and she seriously examined his black and spiky hair, to his cheeks, to his build. Then she reached up at, tugged the extra flesh around his mouth. "You're just not empathetic enough, Pike." She screwed up her nose in concentration. "It takes a special man to be a Xander. I know!" She exclaimed. "You've got the stoic silences down. You can be my Oz!"

"Oz?" Pike asked, suddenly confused.

"Yeah!" Buffy said. Tears suddenly forgotten, "The old werewolf guitar player who dated my best friend Willow." She paused for a moment deep in thought. "We just need to find you a Willow."

"Buffy, I don't..."

"Yeah, and a guitar, Then we'll put you in a band. Oh and you need to get bitten by a werewolf." She began rambling, and Pike was already very confused had no option but to fall back and listen to her continue on and on and on.

Alec sat across the way trying to suppress his laughter. He had no idea what he was worrying about after all, if Buffy saw Pike as an Oz then there was no way she'd be attracted to him. "That'll put marzipan in your salad." He laughed. "Punning," He paused, and shook his head. "Not for me." He would just leave the puns to Buffy.

"But Buffy," Pike began. "I don't want a Willow." He was trying to be patient but Buffy was in one of her moods. "Can't I just be the Xander to the Buffster?"

"No, you'd have to have a Cordelia to your Xander." Buffy said. She screwed up her nose, and shook her head. Blonde hair splayed out around her face as she turned to look at him. Then she put her hand on his chest. "And I wouldn't want to put any of my friends under the spell of a Cordelia. Though, she and Xander did work pretty well. They were almost cute as a couple." She leaned to the side. "You know the cheerleader dating the captain of the nerd squad, that's kind of cute."

Pike's heart nearly stopped beating, and burst out of his chest.

Buffy sighed loudly. "Right I forgot, nobody around here gets the old American high school jokes. You really need to go spend a modern day afternoon with your television set and DVD player. Wait, do you even have a DVD player?" Pike shook his head. "Then how can you watch Revenge of the Nerds? Pretty in Pink! Or Sixteen Candles!"

"Do you have a tape player? Cause you know, maybe we could find one and..." Again, Pike shook his head. "No VCR?" Buffy moaned. "Once again I'm reminded that I'm trapped in the Stone Age! No VCR, no TV, no Mall! What the hell is wrong with this place? I'm having a bad day and a major shoe craving! Normally, I could just walk downtown to the Sunnydale Mall and whoosh, the electric doors slide open and the clientele walks in. Macy's! Nordstrom's! Shoes! Shoes as far as the eye can see. Racks of shoes, rows of shoes, all at reasonable prices... Sure, I was no Cordelia, but I knew how to find a good deal in my day, oh did I! I'm telling you Pike, shoes. Shoes were the life."

"I thought you were the Slayer."

Buffy fixed Pike with a serious stare. "Pike." She said her voice suddenly very serious. "Have you ever tried to slay a Vampire in a pair of knock-off Jimmy Choo's? She shook her head. "Doesn't work, there's screaming, mess, and blood. Plus the heels are likely to break once the fight gets really rolling. If you want to be a good Slayer, Pike, you have to know how to pick your shoes. Its name brand or nothing you know."

Buffy collapsed back against the soft cushions of the couch. "I need a name brand!" She wailed.

Pike laughed. "Now, that sounds like the Buffy I know."

Buffy looked up at him, and carefully wiped the tear stains off her cheeks. "It really does don't it? Not knocked up Buffy, not 21st century Slayer Buffy, just regular old, mall girl Buffy."

She sucked in another deep breath, before collapsing back into tears. "I miss the mall!"

Pike put his arm around Buffy's shoulders, "Me too, Buffy." He said. "Me too."

Alec, who had watched the whole scene from the rooftop across the street saw Pike's move and glowered. "Yeah, try it chucklehead. All I see in your future are shotguns, motorboat propeller's, and shovels." He repeated that to himself like a mantra. "Shotguns, motorboat propeller's, shovels."

He could be patient. He just had to catch Pike alone, and then there were a hundred different ways to murder him. In bed, in waking, during sex, and anywhere in between, "Shotguns, motorboat propellers, shovels." He repeated. If Pike kept pushing his luck, by noon tomorrow he'd be dumped into the Sound, and not even the fishes would know where to find him


	13. Chapter 39 Demons, Bars & Familair Faces

Chapter 39 Demons, Bars, and Familiar Faces

**Authors Note: I really need to send out a special Thank You to Mrs. Googlybear, who agreed to be my beta for this story and has helped immensely. **

Giles pushed the glasses back up the bridge of his nose and placed his wrists upon his hips, "Buffy the Mǒnsolog was last seen around sector 8. Do you know where that is?"

Buffy glanced up from the book, she was pretending to read and saw Giles' usual annoyed stare, Buffy jumped up only hearing part of what Giles had actually said, "So how do I stop the money pong demon?"

Giles just glared at his slayer, "Mǒnsolog." Giles slightly irate voice rang out, "And while demons they are not overly aggressive which one has to wonder, who or what has caused this somewhat docile creature to go off on a tangent?"

Buffy bit her lower lip as she waited for the look of disdain to leave her watcher's face. Her face suddenly went pale, scrunching up as she swallowed. In one hurried, harsh movement, she pushed Giles away from her. The next sound that reached his ears was her retching into his trashcan.

Giles raised an eyebrow while he waited for her to finish, "Perhaps a seltzer to relax your stomach, although disgusting, I hardly think the demon will be put off by your nausea."

Buffy looked up ashamed, "I'm sorry. It's just it hits me at odd times…" Buffy trailed off the look of censure on her watchers face, knowing that the feeble excuse wouldn't hold water in a court of law.

Giles just looked at her as he managed to resettle his face into a semblance of his normal calm, "Yes well, you need not go right away. Perhaps some tea before you head out on your watch."

He walked to his small kitchen to begin to boil the water needed for tea that would sooth his slayer's stomach so she could concentrate on doing her job.

Buffy sat on his couch and flipped idly through one of the books he had handed her to research on the possible reasons the Mǒnsolog was attacking people without recourse.

After finishing her tea and she continued to look earnest as she read the ancient tombs trying to play anywhere but here in her head. 'Ok, James Spader in Maui with a speedo…and…' She glanced up to notice Giles was staring at her again. All she needed to hear was that it was time to go slaying which also meant time to leave these dang books in the dust.

One hour later, Buffy was more than happy to leave the researching behind and focus on the demon hunting. Nothing like a little demon throw down to keep her mind off things, she had made it to sector eight with little or no problem. It was quiet but she could hang out and waste time if the demon didn't come out tonight there was always tomorrow. He seemed to be fixated in this area only and while he seemed to be only attacking females (but ironically not killing them-just knocking them out with his stinger like thingy)-somehow, that struck a familiar chord in her mind. She twirled her stake and walked around the corner, still quiet. "Come out, come out wherever you are. Here demon-money pongs."

This was so not working- she prepared to leave when she heard a small clatter of trashcans and automatically went into fight stance.

Water sluiced down the alley in a torrent that seemed to express the sky's anger, eventually bubbling over the edge of a rusty grate maybe ten yards in front of her. Pike was forced to jump the stream and his feet nearly slid out from under him as he landed and bumped into a triangle of garbage cans, sending them crashing into each other, creating a din that rivaled the storm's, his hands flying wide to help maintain his balance. Buffy realizing that it was Pike held her hand over her mouth to stifle the laugh threatening to bubble over, "Real stealthy there, surfer dude." 

Crash was in its usual Friday night crowd, the bustling waitresses were busily trying to keep up with the demanding throngs of people. Laughter rang out in the crowded bar, the messenger's table had a mixed atmosphere of jocularity and tension.

While Sketchy and a few others might be lost in oblivion, Cindy, Max, and Biggs had eyed Alec with a disapproving brow and an air of suspicion.

Max knew who Rachel was, Cindy knew from Max, Biggs was well aware of the back-story and Sketchy was just in awe of how fast Alec picked up women and how attractive his 'friends' seemed to be.

The women along with Biggs were studying Alec and his false bravado. Even his sister, Hannah although not a fan of Buffy's was watching her brother with an eagle eye as well, his face was a mixture of things among them a happy façade. Who was he trying to kid, with this total turn around from this morning? He tried to play nonchalant all week and hang around her apartment, which just happened to be across the street from Buffy's with her fire escape facing Buffy's main window. Sometimes she wondered if that was the main reason, he got her the apartment so he could keep an eye on both of them at the same time. 

Was Alec finally moving on with his life, instead of playing the emotional roller coaster with Buffy? Hannah knew it was too much to even hope for that. He had talked to her a little about Buffy, but no one would go into details about their relationship. Max, Original Cindy, and any other she tried to question would say that Alec and Buffy belonged together and leave it at that. Sketchy of course had no clue, and only frowned when Hannah asked, he told her he was still trying to figure out their relationship but Alec was too closed mouth when it came to Buffy.

The Slayer, Hannah had her fill even before they met. She did have a predisposition opinion of the slayer, but her out right arrogance of thinking she knew everything was more than enough to convince her, her mother had been spot on when she gave her opinion of Buffy.

Buffy after loosing the trail on the demon, she was tracking. Sighed in frustration, it had helped Pike had come along to give her some company. But Giles was going to be so upset with her; this was the third demon she had lost this week. She had called Michael earlier telling him, she was going to possible come by and check her schedule. She also mentioned she needed extra hours, especially since she had been off for a week, it wasn't exactly the best thing to do in her circumstances, but she needed time to work through her hormonal unbalanced roller coaster of emotions. She knew she was going to have to accept that Alec was with Rachel, although he had never officially said he was, and she still held out some hope in the deep recesses of her mind. The possibility she might run into the two all cozy and staring longingly at one another, scared her more than she wanted to admit. She remembered how hard it was with all the women, he had been with when he first found her, but this was much worse because those women, while it hurt, she knew that he didn't love them. Rachel was a whole new level of pain.

They arrived, when the lull in the search for the demon became too boring to function without falling asleep. Pike opted to stand outside the bar, and make his phone calls while she stopped in to get her schedule for the following week.

She barely made it past the entrance when she spotted the messenger table. Buffy lost her voice unable to say words, even now faced with him sitting with his arm slung around the back of Rachel's chair. She wanted to convince herself she was dreaming and this was just a nightmare, she had been having a mega ton of those lately. But after pinching her arm and blinking her eyes repeatedly. There was no denying what had happened.

Alec wanted Rachel, less than two weeks and here he was, with her, and a huge smile graced his lips. She had officially lost him. A silent sob broke from her lips and she turned in shame, trying to find an escape from the scenes torment.

Perhaps she could slip out without anybody noticing, she silently beat up herself for her weakness and pathetic-ness. Even knowing this was a possibility left her feeling more melancholy than she was actually ready for. She grumbled in her mind, if she hadn't lost that damn demon, she could have avoided this for at least another whole day. Stupid sector police, if they hadn't come to investigate the noise, she could have killed the demon, been back to her place for hot cocoa and be calling it a night.

Pike sensing her unease before even entering Crash; had grabbed her arm, before her entry and asked if she was okay going inside without him while he made his calls.

She had agreed not realizing she would be faced with this heartache, this soon. She wanted to beat both of them to a bloody pulp, but in the long run, what would that accomplish except maybe her loosing her job and make her circumstances even worse.

If she hadn't needed to check in with Michael; stupid Buffy, great… not only do you get to see Alec drooling over Rachel but you get to enjoy it in surround sound. But she reminded herself gently, isn't it better to know, so she could get rid of these delusions. She should have known, but Buffy was resilient if nothing else, hell taught her a few things and survival in the face of adversity was one of them, she tore her eyes away from the scene and proceeded to make her way over to the bar where Jasper stood. He gave her a gentle smile when he saw her and he was busily wiping glasses and filling the mugs in between. Jasper was the new bartender Michael had recently hired and he was always nice to Buffy, so he most likely could give her the schedule without drawing attention to herself.

She focused on Jasper mentally blocking out the scene and the continued laughter at the table where the man she loved basked in the love of his new girlfriend.

"So what's my schedule for the week?" Buffy leaned against the counter completely turned away from the table Alec sat. Jasper turned to pull a slip of paper out of a drawer below him; he slid the paper slip with her schedule across the bar and observed her ashen face. She kept her voice in check, the last thing she needed was to openly bawl at her lot and start a fresh flow of tears for Buffy's latest pity fest.

As he gave her a slip of paper with the basics of the week, he asked her if she was feeling any better and she gave the general answers with a shrug of her shoulders. Buffy thanked him with a kind smile and turned to leave making a wide arc around the table that Alec now resided, so that any confrontations could be avoided.

**  
Alec was almost completely sloshed with the alcohol, he had consumed in the last few hours. He had come by everyday for the last week in hopes that he could corner Buffy, get her to listen to him, if he didn't get to see her by the weekend then the next step was to barter himself to Max once again to talk to Buffy for him. She would gladly convince Buffy to listen to him, if for nothing more than to get him out of her hair.

He scanned the bar briefly every hour, had he not been plastered, he would have sensed her immediately. He turned his head sharply; there it was… her scent. He knew if he was patient, she would turn up eventually. The sweet scent of his mate infiltrated his nostrils and that's when he spotted her.

Alec jumped up from his chair, knocking it to the floor as he reached out with his exceptional speed and grabbed a hold of Buffy's arm. He smirked at her and said through his drunken haze, "Trying to slip past me unnoticed? You know that never works. I can smell you." Alec leaned in and brought her hair to his lips, the vanilla scented hair brought a sudden smile to his lips. Still gripping her tight, he pulled back and locked his eyes with Buffy's. Barely an inch away from her face, "I know you're not going slaying alone. I specifically told you not to do that anymore."

Buffy shrugged off his hands, "What are you doing?" She raised her eyebrow when she noticed Rachel was giving him a strange look, "Aren't you afraid your date will miss you?"

"My date is right here." Alec grabbed her arms once again and pulled Buffy so her body was pressing against his; he winked at her and said breathily into her ear, "I'll be very angry...if you leave with _him_." Alec put emphasis on the last word, and his face contorted with unexpressed jealousy. His tongue laved her neck holding her to him.

Buffy had to fight for control of her body, because while she was still angry with Alec, but his mark was sensitive to his touch. She gasped trying to focus on her anger to get her as far away from him, while she still had the strength. "He's helping me track something," She attempted to push Alec off her, and out of the way. "Go sit down and enjoy your night with your friend… I have things to do."

Alec snorted still holding onto Buffy's arms, and sneered at her words, "Helping you track something?" He scoffed and once again leaned toward Buffy so he was undeniably close to her, "I could help you track something, and you'll love every minute of it." Alec smirked as he swayed slightly. He hiccupped and smiled more broadly, "I don't like you spending so much time with him, and he's not even that strong." Alec hiccupped one more time.

Buffy started to squirm, "Alec you're drunk go…" She struggled more trying hard not to cause a scene, "sleep it off. I'm not in the mood, I need to track this demon and find out where it's headed." She sighed with aggravation.

His husky voice spoke through the haze in his mind, "If you keep squirming like that, I won't be able to sleep it off." Alec tilted his head down so his lips were centimeters from hers, "And you know exactly how I like it." He smirked seductively and moved ever so slightly closer to her lips. His eyes glazed over with his arousal as he stared at her swollen pink lips, remembering the feel and taste of them. He pulled her face closer and proceeded to attempt to caress her lips with his mouth.

Buffy turned her head avoiding his touch and his lips, "Stop it, your not gonna kiss me after you kissed Rachel –you kiss slut– I told you I have to track this demon." Buffy tried to step back away from Alec, but he held on to her firmly. Buffy continued to struggle, the last thing she wanted was to make a scene at her job, but Alec was slowly making her rethink that and just punch him.

He lifted his head slightly and said hoarsely, "Kiss slut, huh? Well...you're a slay slut. Yeah, I said it. You go around, slaying with whoever offers their help...except me. You slay with Pike and you lay with me." Alec narrowed his eyes as he glared at Buffy,

"What does that mean exactly? A Slay slut? Being a slayer is what I am...what the hell is that supposed to mean? Are you accusing me of sleeping with Pike? When you catch me with my lips on his or my hands on his ass then you can call me a slut-unlike you who forgot he even had a girlfriend," Buffy snorted dryly, "Does Rachel even know who I am other than the girl you knocked up?"

"You know you're not just a girl I knocked up! What about you though? I see the way Pike looks at you, with lust filled eyes. You know he wants in-between those creamy thighs of yours, and I think you like it." Alec pulled Buffy against his chest once more and stared at her with his dreamy eyes, "Or maybe you think of me when he looks at you like that. Maybe you wish it was me...who slept on your couch and thought naughty thoughts of you while you...slept." Alec smirked and wrapped an arm around Buffy's small frame, "Or maybe, you wish I would do the things that I want to do to you. Maybe you wish I would take you… right here, right now." Alec murmured. He pulled Buffy slightly off her feet, so she was pressed firmly against him and was eye level with him as he leaned in to catch her lips in his.

Buffy only allowed his lips to touch hers briefly, "Alec…" Buffy turned her head, pressing her hand against Alec, "You need to go sleep this off." She continued to push against his chest with her palm.

Pike was giving her a weird look across the bar, and was waiting patiently and not sure whether to intervene or not, Buffy just shook her head no to him at his silent question.

"You know the only time I sleep is when I'm with you." Alec grabbed Buffy's face and held it gently in his hands, "He's not good enough for you Buffy." He let his hands drop to his sides, as his head drooped down slightly. "Nobody is." Alec seemed to remember what he was doing, as he lifted his head and stared into Buffy's eyes, "I bet I'm the only one who makes you scream though...I bet he couldn't do the things you love." Alec hooked his thumb in Pike's direction.

"Alec –I'm not sleeping with him. We're only friends. Tracking demons and research is not sex…you seemed to not remember me much when you had your tongue in Rachel's mouth." Buffy kept struggling trying to get out of Alec's grip without causing a scene. She could use her slayer strength but she didn't want to cause undue attention. "No, I'm not gonna let you kiss me when you had some other girl's lipstick on your lips"

"Rachel wasn't wearing lipstick." as soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them, so he tried changing tactics, "I didn't mean for that to happen! So stop riding me..." Alec's eyes took on a slight twinkle, as his thoughts took over. Then a light bulb went off and he smiled deviously at Buffy, "Actually...keep riding me. I would love it if you rode me." He placed his hands on Buffy's hips and tugged lightly. "I'm okay with an audience."

"This is not the time, I have a job to do –Giles needs me to do this, I can't play these games with you tonight." Buffy pulled out of his grasp and attempted once more to walk around Alec.

Alec shook his head, now that he had her in his sight, he wasn't going to let her just leave. He usually was reluctant to use his speed but with Buffy, he couldn't think straight, he whipped to the side and stood in front of her once again. "C'mon Buffy, all we ever do is play games. Don't you think it's time we stopped playing kiddie games and started playing naughty ones?" Alec smirked and grabbed a hold of Buffy's hips once more, swiveling them slightly as he grinned mischievously openly pressing her against his arousal, "I could snap that two-bit loser in half and you know it. Loose the Normal, Buffy." Alec pushed his hips harder so his straining excitement was pushing into her abdomen and he raised an eyebrow at her. "Nobody can satisfy you like I can."

"What is wrong with you?" Buffy hissed, "Why do you want to hurt Pike? He had nothing to do with you kissing Rachel." Buffy snorted, "I don't feel like fighting with you Alec. Go home. Sleep off whatever this is."

"I didn't think we were fighting Buffy. And stop telling me to go sleep this off. You know how hard I have to work to keep you? Constantly. I'm always chasing after you." It was Alec's turn to snort as he let go of Buffy's hips and backed away from her, his voice rose loudly as his anger and frustration built up, "You're like the piece of ass that wants to make sure every man works himself to the bone - literally - to keep you around! You're so full of yourself that you think everybody needs to be damn near perfect to get the time of day from you! And you're a tight ass too!" He groaned as he thought of this, and it seemed that he remembered exactly how tight she was. "If it weren't for how tight you were down there, I'd be able to criticize you! And trust me; I won't forget how tight you are." He winked at her as he slinked toward her, like a lion chasing its prey.

Buffy's face changed from embarrassed to angry, "Forget this." Buffy stormed past Alec and waved to Pike, "Come on. I suddenly have a need to kill this demon if we find it."

"This is bullshit!" Alec was so enraged that he couldn't help but react on his instincts. As a waitress was passing by with a tray full of beer, his hand immediately flew out and smacked the bottom of the tray. Beer went sloshing into the air, and glasses landed with loud shattering clanks, as the tray landed on a table nearby. "I can't believe this!" He turned around and kicked the table nearest him and it went down with a loud bang as one of the legs splintered underneath its weight. "I'm like a punching bag to her!" Alec growled loudly as he pushed a chair onto its side and his voice became a high-pitched imitation of a woman's, "I love you Alec, I hate you Alec, you disgust me Alec, go away Alec, I need you Alec, I want you Alec, You're not good enough Alec, I'm not good enough Alec." He kicked the chair he had pushed and it rolled onto the opposite side, he was beginning to lose part of his steam as he dropped into a chair that had been left untouched. "Make up your damn mind woman!" He sighed loudly and his face fell into his hands as he shook his head.

Buffy turned to Pike standing at the door, "That's it. Pike go find out what you can about that thing we talked about. Call me in a little while with a location." Buffy grabbed Alec by the arm, "I'm taking you home, you are way out of line and this is not the place." She started to tug on his arm trying to get him out the door.

"Get off me!" Alec shrugged Buffy's grip off of his arm, and spun away from her. He grabbed the chair he had been sitting on and picked it up to chest level, "You make me crazy!" He tossed it so it soared a few feet away from him, as a few of Crash's customers went running for cover, and landed with a dull thud. "I had no problem, before you came around, hiding my emotions, not feeling anything! Now, though-" He grabbed a glass of beer that was near and slammed it on the ground directly in front of him. Beer splashed upward as glass shattered and flew in all directions.

Max jumped up from her seat and was immediately put on guard as she watched Alec's tirade.

Alec swiftly turned around and glared at Buffy, "I can't control myself! I can't control anything I do when it comes to you! And you don't even care! You think that it's okay to push and pull me that it's okay to pretend to be Miss Perfect, while everybody else suffers! I hate that you do this to me!" Alec moved with exceptional speed toward Buffy and stared down at her, his jaw clenching from his rage, and his eyes narrowing as the normal hazel turned a shade darker. "Sometimes...I hate you." He snarled it and his mouth twisted with the effort of saying the words he didn't mean at all.

Buffy's shock at Alec's outburst made her feel a plethora of emotions but the anger at his audacity won out, "For the record, I have never told you that you disgust me. I've given you things and told you things, I've never told anyone. So don't try this poor Alec crap with me." She gritted her teeth, "So you hate me, fine…I'm gone…" Buffy stalked to the door and prepared to leave. "To hell with this. I am too tired to deal."

Alec approached Buffy lowering his voice only slightly and lucky that another bar brawl in the pool room was taking precedence over his blowout with his mate. "You think I haven't told you things I've never told anyone?! Stop acting like you're the only one whose heart was in this Buffy! Cause you know damn well...that I never had anything like you...anything like this," He gestured with his hand at the empty air between them, "in my life til now. You know what my life was before you! So why don't you stop changing your mind every five minutes!" He growled once again and continued to glare at her, until finally, he couldn't take the silence anymore, and he stomped with purpose toward her. He grabbed her arms and pulled her into his chest and spoke with such force, that it was hard to believe he was finally whispering, "You go ahead and give up. I'm starting to not care anymore." He let go of her arms, but continued to hold her gaze with his own fiery one.

Buffy's fire flared, and she took a deep breath, "Whose heart _was_? Guess I don't need to ask if it's over. You just told me all I need to know. Excuse me …I gotta job to do…"

Pike having done as Buffy asked had left mere minutes ago, waiting for the scene to play out. He would check on Buffy after he located the demon and offer any comfort she might want.

Buffy stormed out the door, looking both ways before heading out into the night. Her cell rang, of course, it was Giles, chastising her as usual, "No problem Giles, I was distracted, won't happen again." She closed her cell and she didn't even hear or see the demon that she was looking for had found her. She barely had time to react before it slammed her against the wall and she landed with an _umhf_ as her head hit the brick wall, she winced and tried to stand before the demon growled and she was on her feet again. 

**  
"Damn woman...she only hears the bad things I say...she never hears the good things." Alec mumbled to himself as he walked down the deserted alley, following in Buffy's wake. He knew she was in front of him because he could hear her voice talking into her cell phone, as he heard her close it, he also heard a loud thud and began to run in that direction. His reactions were still fine, but his vision was becoming blurry as he ran with all his might toward the sound. "I shouldn't have drunk so much." As he came to an abrupt halt, he watched as Buffy got to her feet.

It circled Buffy and her eyes were directly staring it down, nothing like a good beat down to vent. She took a flying jump and roundhouse kick and the demon laughed maniacally, "Angel sends his love Buffy." Buffy was caught off guard by the demon knowing her name and mentioning Angel that he grabbed her by her neck and swung her against the other side of the alley and she curled in a ball and skidded to a halt at the other side.

Buffy grabbed her head only for a second, "Then tell, Angel- I'll be waiting." Then once she got her bearings, she approached the demon with renewed vigor.

The demon snorted, "I told you slayer, every time you kill one of us, Angel is gonna send more. You can't kill us all and he just wants to play. Says he's got big surprises waiting for you."

"Really, normally I like surprises but I doubt he has anything I want."

Buffy threw the demon across the empty alley, the demons growl reverberated, and he advanced, "He wanted to send a gift on behalf of the family regarding your new…" The demon had her by the throat and her feet were dangling. "…additions –the spawns growing inside you."

Alec watched somewhat mesmerized as Buffy fought, he couldn't help being intrigued every time he watched her fight. She had such grace and poise, and at the same time was deadly. He would hate to be on the receiving end of one of her punches, but he knew more than likely...he would be soon.

When the demon lifted her up by the throat, he was pulled from his momentary daydream and rushed forward; body slamming into the demon, and causing the beast to lose its grip on Buffy and drop her.

Alec and the demon skid across the hard concrete and he knew right away that he wasn't going to fight as well as he normally would, considering the large amount of alcohol floating around in his system.

He pushed himself onto his knees and glared at the demon, "You're threatening my babies? My girl?!" Alec threw his entire body into the punch, and knocked the demon back onto the ground. He landed on top of the monster, and continued to shoot daggers at it with his eyes, "Why don't you do a little less talking, and a little more fighting!" Alec threw another punch that reverberated through his entire body. He realized he was using every ounce of his strength, and was amazed at how easily enraged he was.

The demon was getting angrier by the minute; he kicked out knocking Alec back. He stood at his full height and hissed. He lunged with mouth extended wide open and expanded his floppy orange frills out around his face in a manner similar to a frill dragon. He pushed Alec to the side, as he ran past him. The demon slammed Buffy against the wall inserted a large spike that jutted out of his wrist. "Just a little something Angel thought you might enjoy."

Buffy gasped as the large needle like spike inserted itself into her skin and retracted, she gritted her teeth and held onto the wall as she tried to compose herself. She slipped down the alley wall grabbing her arm, as the intense pain traveled under her skin.

Alec jumped to his feet again and ran toward Buffy, grabbing her arms in a gentle way and lifted her chin with his hand, "You okay?" Before he could get an answer, the demon slammed him to the ground and Alec was forced to throw more punches as his vision blurred and his stomach rumbled threateningly. He could feel the bile rising in his stomach as he continued to punch the demon and hoped that Buffy was all right.

The demon once again pushed Alec off him and stalked back to Buffy, he reached his arms out to pick her up, but Alec sensing this ran at the demon, throwing his arm around his neck and pulling with all his strength to try and get the ugly monster away from Buffy. 

Zane was getting really tired of this cat creature that abused him, he was contracted to do a job, no one said anything about fighting this creature who possessed quite a lot of strength which he had experienced in many blows he received. He would regroup and attain the slayer in the morning…His venom would still be ripping through her system and the opportunities would be easier. The demon grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and threw him to the ground, causing the slayers protector to fall once again to the ground heaving. The demon had taken the opportunity to leave, blending into the shadows.

Completely sodden from the sudden storm, and in major pain from the fight, she slowly stood and rubbed her temples at the beginnings of a headache. She spotted Alec bent down on the ground and she briefly closed her eyes and rasped out to ask him, "You're not hurt are you? Are you okay?"

Buffy stood shakily, 'damn why the hell was she feeling so weak? She only made it a couple of feet when her vision got blurry and her eyes fluttered. She swallowed the breath caught in her throat and leaned heavily against the alley wall. The nausea whipped through as she felt the throbbing pain assault her system. She waited for Alec's reply and stood unsteadily, "If you're okay, I'm gonna head home…I… I don't feel so good."

"I think... I think I'm gonna be sick." Alec's hands groped for something to hold onto, but he his hands slipped on the wet pavement and he sunk lower to the ground as he retched on the ground. "Buffy..." He mumbled through sharp intakes of breath and retched once more or for lack of a better term good measure. He fell to his elbows and winced at the impact of pain, he was breathing heavily and wished his head would explode and be done with it. "Buffy..." For some reason the only word that would come out, was the one name he wanted on his lips; the one name that rang clearly in his head and sounded so heavenly to him; the one name that most likely wanted nothing to do with him at this moment. "Are you...alright?" He forced himself to ask her through shallow breaths, and finally lifted his head up to glance at her.

Her face was pale and she looked like she had been put on the spin cycle at least a dozen times in the last five minutes. Her lip was split, her eye was bruised, and she had a gash across her forehead. She stumbled to where Alec was bent prostate on the ground. She offered her hand up, "We should get you home," she was absently holding the spot the demon had thrust his needle in her arm and it was bleeding.

Alec lifted his arm with a large effort and grabbed a hold of Buffy's hand. He shakily got to his feet and held himself upright with a small imbalance and closed his eyes shut against the lights in front of him. He was waiting for the spinning to stop before he opened his eyes again and looked at Buffy. Alec pointed to the spot on her arm that Buffy was holding and said hoarsely, "Lemme see it."

Buffy winced, "It'll heal by morning, just a little cut… I need to rest for a minute then I gotta go track this thing again to make sure it doesn't hurt anyone else." She sighed heavily, and mumbled under her breath, "Giles is gonna be so pissed I let this thing get away." Her lids were getting heavier by the minute. "If you're okay to make it home…I'm gonna go rest or something from whatever this is…" She grabbed her head with both hands and swayed slightly.

Alec ignored the pain that was emanating through his entire body as he watched Buffy sway where she stood. He grabbed onto her elbow and held her firmly in place, "I'll take you home." He felt his stomach do a flip with more rising bile, but he suppressed the urge to do so. "C'mon." He guided her gently by the arm toward the exit of the alley.

Buffy fluttered her eyes with the intense need to find a bed; did she know where her bed was? She knew she was too tired to argue so allowed him to lead her; trying to fight the buzzing in her head, she stopped resting her head against the cool brick building on the way to her apartment. "Give me a second." Her breathing was a little harsh but she shook her head and proceeded to walk, "If you need to get back to Crash, I can make it from here." She smiled weakly.

"Look at me; does it look like I'm going back to Crash?" He smirked slightly and gestured toward his shirt, where there was a small spot of vomit. He was right though, his entire outfit was covered in one substance or another, and he looked as though he had been thrown in a dumpster and shaken. Alec chuckled lightly as he reached for Buffy's arm again, he then grimaced, "I think I even smell like sewer."

Buffy smirked through her half closed eyes, "Exactly how much alcohol did you consume tonight?"

Alec shook his head and gazed at Buffy through the corner of his eye, "I - uh...lost count after the first...maybe four? Ten...bottles of Scotch." He grinned sheepishly at her and ran his hand through his hair, he cleared his throat and said uncertainly, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean-" Buffy winced and grabbed the spot where the blood had slowed to a small trickle. Alec turned to face Buffy and stared at her with concern etched on his soft features, "Are you alright?"

"It doesn't usually hurt this bad when I get poked with stuff…but this kinda stings a little." She stifled a yawn, "Not to worry. Been poked harder with bigger stuff."

Alec grinned and suppressed the laughter that threatened to escape his lips, "Yeah...I could touch that one...but after everything, I'm going to leave it." He smiled at her, hoping maybe she wouldn't begin to get mad. Alec looked up and noticed they were outside of Buffy's apartment and he said firmly, "I'll take you inside. Make sure you're okay. You should at least let me clean that for you."

Buffy while not functioning on full brain power, laughed a little, "Guess I kinda left myself open on that one. I just wanna sleep all of a sudden. If you wanna clean it, that's fine, you know where everything is." She pushed her weary body against the door opening it and leaving it open for Alec and she practically collapsed against the couch.

Alec walked into the apartment, closing the door behind him. He thought of the last time he was here, when he had slammed Pike against the wall and he smiled inwardly to himself. He collected the first-aid supplies and returned to the living room, where he set everything on the coffee table and sat down on the wooden surface. He twisted the cap off of the hydrogen peroxide bottle and dripped some onto a clean towel, he gestured for Buffy to lean toward him and give him her arm.

Buffy absently handed her arm for Alec to clean and tried desperately to keep her eyes open, she felt like she just got shot with the mother load of all sleeping agents and her body was feeling strangely tingly now. It touched her memory of something but she couldn't get past the fog in her head to remember what that was. She shook her head to fight off the haze that was settling on her brain minute by minute, she waited for Alec to clean her wound while her eyes flickered closed with total exhaustion.

Alec wiped the cut clean of all the blood, and wiped the trail of dried blood that had accumulated underneath it. He set the towel down on the table and looked more closely at the cut. It was a small puncture wound, but it had turned noticeably purple. He narrowed his eyes at it and then glanced at Buffy. "Hey, are you sure you're okay? You don't look so hot." He put the back of his hand to her cheek to feel her temperature and felt a slick sheen of warm sweat. "You feel hot."

Buffy's hazed eyes met Alec's, "Did you say something? Your lips were moving but really tired…sleepy…need to sleep."

"Okay then." Alec put the cap back on the hydrogen peroxide bottle and stood up. "Up you go, sleepy time." He grabbed Buffy around the waist and hoisted her onto her feet.

She stood shakily and stifled back another yawn, "I need to get out of these clothes… it's so hot." Buffy started to undress and stagger while Alec guided her to her bedroom.

Alec kept his arm wrapped around Buffy's waist as he helped her pull her shirt off of her arm. He tossed it to the floor unceremoniously and continued to lead her toward her bedroom. "You're drenched in sweat."

She tried to unsnap her jeans and fumbled slightly as the swell of her stomach became more noticeable or at least more noticeable then it had been. She batted her eyes trying to keep them open and fight the power of her body as it got heavier and heavier with each passing second.

"Here." Alec reached down and finished undoing Buffy's pants for her, when they were finally in front of the bed; he laid her gently down on it and slowly removed her pants. He was concerned for her, but he still couldn't help himself admiring the beauty of her soft and silky skin. He pulled her pants off and tossed them to the floor, smiling slightly at her glistened body and small frame. Her belly stuck out slightly and his smile widened at the image dancing in his hazel eyes.

Buffy's breaths were coming in heavy pants and her eyes were closed as her lips parted and she arched lightly, "Could you get me some water? I feel like I'm burning up inside." She opened her eyes briefly; a flash of lust passed through them then was gone in a second.

Alec stared at Buffy and was suddenly becoming aroused by the sight and smell of her, he opened his mouth to speak, and then his cell phone rang. He blinked and looked down at his pocket. He returned his heated gaze to Buffy and replied, "Yeah, I'll get you some." He pulled his phone out as he walked into the kitchen and didn't bother looking at the number as he flipped it open. He reached into a cupboard and pulled out a glass as he answered the phone somewhat resentfully, "What?"

He walked to the sink to fill the glass with cold water and heard a sweet voice on the other end of the line, "Alec? Where are you? You just left me here at Crash." Rachel.

For some reason though, he found that he wasn't sorry and he was actually annoyed that she had even called. "Look, I'm really busy."

Rachel gasped, "Alec…what's wrong? You left and I didn't know where you were and Max wouldn't tell me anything except you were with your girlfriend…I thought you broke up with her."

Alec held the glass under the running tap water and sighed heavily into the phone, "Seriously, I am really busy right now, and I'm dealing with some important things. I'll call you." Alec pulled the phone away from his ear and closed it shut against his chin as he turned the tap off with his other hand. He dropped the phone back into his pocket still holding the now full glass of water and headed back to the bedroom, where he slid slowly onto the bed and stared at Buffy, "Here's your water." He handed the cool, damp glass to her.

Buffy's heavy lidded eyes opened briefly taking the glass her fingers lingering on Alec's briefly before she took the glass and drank it down and sat it beside the bed, the soft sheen glistened across her body, and Buffy's phone began to ring and she reached for it but dropped it beside the bed.

The contact with Buffy's fingers made Alec's skin tingle and he felt a wave of heat rush through his body. He stared at Buffy's beautiful form and had to resist the urge to touch her again, to occupy himself he leaned over and grabbed her phone and without really thinking he answered it with the same resentful tone he had answered his own, "What?"

"Umm...where's Buffy?"

It was Pike. Seriously, couldn't they all just leave them alone? Alec exhaled loudly into the mouthpiece of the phone and lowered his voice so he sounded rather angry, "She's trying to rest, don't call again."

Buffy stretched as she attempted to get up, "I should call Giles and let him know what happened." Her entire body shivered at the close proximity of Alec and she felt heat rush through her being, the clinching of her womb and then she remembered the feeling, 'She felt like she was in heat the same way she was when her and Alec were locked up together' part of her needed to let someone know and the other part just wanted Alec buried between her thighs.

Alec tossed her phone onto the floor and set his hand against her shoulder, pushing her gently back down and telling her in a soft voice, "You should rest first. I think that's more important than checking in. Cause you don't look that well. That cut looked infected and you're burning up and sweating...and…" Alec's words trailed away as he stared at Buffy, she looked gorgeous lying sprawled out on her bed, clad only in her bra and panties. Sweat trickled down her legs, and he watched as it made small droplets on the sheet she was lying on. He found it extremely alluring that beads of sweat rolled down her smooth thighs, his eyes roamed up her body, and he watched as sweat began to pool between her breasts and ran slowly over her stomach. It trailed down the sharp curve of her hip and he licked his lips as he felt his testosterone building inside him. Alec's eyes traveled up to her small, round face and he smiled seductively at her pouty lips and watched as a line of sweat made its way down her neck and onto her shoulder. Without really thinking, he reached out and found that his hand had set firmly down on the calf of her leg and he felt the heat emanating off of her in waves.

Buffy's breathing bated for a moment while she tried focusing on anything except for the inferno building into her body. Her hand moved to her stomach and she smiled while eyes still closed. The babies were moving and it brought another smile to her lips but as another heat chord shot through her, she braced herself and a soft moan pushed from her lips.

Alec watched Buffy, traced his hand up her damp calf, to her thigh, and continued up to her stomach. He rested his hand there and realized why she had been smiling; the babies were moving. He smiled as well and felt a satisfied sense of pride swell through him. As soon as the moan escaped her lips though, his gaze quickly shot upward to her face and he couldn't help as his hand immediately moved back to her sweat covered thigh and he gripped it somewhat tightly.

Buffy's hand glided down to where Alec's was and she pulled it toward her apex and slid it inside her panties, her eyes rolled up to his and a silent plea filled them as her breathing increased with the slight rise and fall of her chest.

The loud knocking at the door could barely be heard and she bit her lip torn between what she should do and what her body craved. At this point she couldn't even remember why she had been mad at Alec in the first place; everything was fuzzy except for the strong vibrating need inside her.

Alec's mouth hung slightly open at the feel of Buffy's soft, wet heat pressing against his fingers. He moaned as he slowly glided his fingers along her lips, and treasured every second he was able to feel her heated core. He began to slide a single finger inside her, when the pounding on the door increased, he growled with frustration. He pulled his hand away from her and stood up from the bed, he was going to kill whoever was on the other side of that door. He stomped toward it and ripped it open with such force it nearly flew off of its hinges.

"Just making sure you're not dead or in a dumpster." His fellow transgenic friend Max stood with her arms crossed, and her brown eyes narrowed at Alec.

He frowned and his voice sounded disappointed, "Oh...I can't kill you." His tone immediately changed to anger and he snapped, "What do you want?"

Max raised a dark eyebrow at him and snapped back, "Like I said, I was making sure I didn't have to save your ass again. Apparently your dumbass worked things out with Buffy, after causing a scene where I kick it." Max huffed and adjusted her weight onto her left leg, as Alec's nostrils flared and he glared menacingly at her. Without saying anything, he swung the door shut and turned his back on it, walking with purpose back to the bedroom.

Max's mouth dropped open and she couldn't decide whether she wanted to laugh or yell. "I can't believe this… bitch."

**

While Alec had answered the door, tight and uncomfortable, Buffy unsnapped her bra, and her breasts stood erect and painful. Her eyes glanced to the door as Alec entered the bedroom again when another pounding ricocheted through the small apartment.

Alec growled loudly and his breathing began to quicken to a rapid pace in his chest as his adrenaline began to rise, "You've got to be joking!" He had to wrench his gaze away from Buffy's nearly naked body so he could turn around and storm back toward the door, "I swear to God Max," He ripped it open once again and heard one of the hinges actually fly off this time, but it wasn't Max. He was looking at, it was Pike. "Leave." Alec growled the single syllable so low that he swore it had sounded more like a deadly threat than a demand.

Pike snorted, "Look, I don't know what's going on but my friend sent me on an errand for the demon she's looking for and if I recall you two are fighting. Where is Buffy? Is she okay? Further more what are you doing here?"

Alec stepped closer to Pike and growled once again, "Buffy's fine. I'm taking care of her. Now, I think I told you to leave. So, you might want to." Alec glared so fiercely he wondered why the man didn't die on the spot. Alec wasn't able to make another move though and neither was Pike, because Max appeared out of nowhere and grabbed a hold of the latter's jacket and pulled him a few feet away.

"Look, Pike, it's not a good idea if you're around right now. I think I know what's goin' on, and if I'm right...it means they're in heat. Sounds really disturbing, I know, but it's really not a good idea if you try and get in Alec's way...or anywhere near Buffy. That is, if you value your life at all." Max shrugged as though this were the most natural thing in the world, and the door to the apartment slammed shut behind them.

Pike had been drug halfway down the stairs by Max; he finally shrugged her off, "What's he doing to her?" He sputtered, "You do know this demon she's been tracking is a lust demon, right?"

Max raised an eyebrow and nodded, "That would definitely make sense. I was actually wondering how she could be in heat when she's already pregnant. About what he's doing to her...I really don't wanna know." Max grimaced at the thought and shook her head.

"I know just enough about wards if we need to get him away from her- cause if he hurts her again…We need to do something – we can't just leave her there." Pike shoved his hands in his pockets not sure what to do with them.

Max stopped walking and turned to face Pike, staring at him with a serious expression, "Look, Pike, she's fine. He's not going to hurt her...Alec would never physically hurt her. And, I really doubt either one is in there complaining right now."

Pike looked down guiltily, usually he kept his feelings about Buffy under wraps, just the idea that Alec was taking advantage of the situation pissed him off slightly, "What should we do, leave and wait till he's finished screwing her to death or what?"

Max winced at Pike's statement and she forced her mind not to picture that mental image, "Something you might not know, is that Manticore put these pheromone enhancers in her, that Alec is really attracted to. You try and get between them and he'll probably kill you. No, he _would_ kill you." Max shrugged again and began walking once more, "Besides, they might have their issues, but they still love each other. I don't think it's really him taking advantage of her." Max glanced at Pike, "Tell me more about this lust demon."

Pike switched tactics, trying to forget about the woman he loved being screwed into oblivion by Alec. 'Damn bastard didn't deserve her.', "It's called the Monsolog. Got a nasty stinger that injects a serum to make the victim overcome with lust…and they will want to…" His face changed and he coughed, "make love until it wears off. But normally Monsologs aren't demons that seek people out…" He paused and a thought entered his head, "Unless the Monsolog was hired by someone or something to keep the Slayer busy or out of the way for something else …"

Max took in every word, still trying not to picture Alec and Buffy getting busy. As Pike finished speaking, Max stopped walking and faced him, "So, maybe while somebody's trying to keep the Slayer busy...they get an un-busy transgenic instead?" Max raised an eyebrow at Pike and hoped he would catch on to her suggestion.

Pike concentrated on what could possibly hire the demon, which would have enough power. Monsologs wouldn't work for humans so that left the human kind out, but they did sometimes work with vampires; powerful vampires. "It would haveta be something with a lot of power or enough control over the demon world to want the slayer weak and unable to fight him or it." Pike stopped again, "She told me Angelus has been sending gifts again, he's here –gotta be him…we can't go in without a plan. Angelus is not like other vamps…he's obsessed with Buffy-will do anything he can to have her." He gave Max a serious look, "He is also a master vampire that can control other demons and other lesser vamps."

Max took in all this information and nodded in response, thinking to herself. "So, what...we take out this macho vamp?" She knew that didn't exactly sound right, but it was a suggestion. And Max liked action, she liked getting things done and finishing problems; usually with some kind of violent force.

Pike rubbed his mouth with the palm of his hand, "You know the basics of vampires. Holy water, sunlight, and stake to the heart but Angelus is crafty. Not gonna be able to waltz in –probably has minions protecting his lair. If Spike were with them I would say maybe old factory but Angelus likes style very old worldly, something with class. Know anything around here like that? Maybe is abandoned?"

Max huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Class? Around here?" She smiled lightly and shrugged, "The only class around here is the rich sector, where Logan's penthouse is. Other than that...wait, Logan..." Max smacked her forehead and sighed, "he would know, he's good at all this stuff...I'm just the action figure, he's the brains."

"Cool-hey wait, I have some documents that Buffy wanted me to give to Logan…" He snapped his fingers, "have it in my back pack back at Buffy's …might be pivotal…" He gave Max a sheepish look, "since I can't go back there…you wouldn't mind going to get it would you?"

Max stared wide-eyed and open mouthed at Pike, she blinked several times before finally answering in an astonished voice, and "You're not serious. Go back there? I spoke to Alec for two minutes before the door was slammed in my face, and secondly...EW." Max's mouth turned downward as the thought of what was happening in that apartment flew into her mind and she had to hold down the thought of vomiting all over the sidewalk.

"If it's a matter of getting in, trust me not much I can't break into…I could always try myself...not like the idea of hearing Buffy being screwed by him is my ideal day either." Pike shrugged and turned around.

"Wow, you must not have any idea who I am." Max grabbed his arm and pulled him roughly around to face her, "I'm a natural cat burglar buddy; I can probably break in, grab the merchandise, and sneak out in half the time you can, silently." Max let go of his arm and popped her neck, "Where's this bag of yours? I'll show you how it's really done."

Pike laughed, "Yeah as a matter of fact Buffy did brag about you for hours when we caught up with each other two nights ago…" He sighed, "By the door beside the bedroom." He held out his hand as if saying ladies first, "Lead the way, chosen lady of the hour."

Max sighed, "Of course it's as close as possible to where they are...couldn't be easier than that could it." She groaned and turned around the face the building. Max zoomed in with her eyesight onto the window next to Buffy's, and calculated in her head the distance, she looked back down at the drain pipe that ran next to it and then smirked. "Why don't you wait here, this'll only take a second." Max jumped ten feet onto the drainpipe and began climbing it as though it were nothing; she swung her body onto the window ledge, and jimmied it open as quietly as possible. She slid into the window and realized she was in an empty apartment, thankfully, and she crept through the room, she leaned her ear against the wall and heard sounds she knew were never going to leave her head.

The loud pants ricocheted off the walls as Alec moaned, "So damn tight!" The sounds continued to echo in the tiny bedroom on the other side of the wall as the bed banged loudly against its surface.

"Sick." She stuck out her tongue and continued to creep through the apartment, finally making her way into the hallway and in front of Buffy's door.

She pulled out her knife and slid it through the crack, noiselessly unlocking the door and she crept into the apartment. Many sounds from the bedroom met her ears and she tried as best as she could to block them out. Max spotted the bag and picked it up in a silent rush then hurried out of the apartment back into the one next door. "I am definitely going to need therapy." She made her way back to the window and stuck her head out, "Yo! Heads up!" She dangled the bag out the window, waiting for Pike to catch it before she shimmied back down the drainpipe. "Think you could've done that any better?" She didn't let him answer though, "Yeah, I didn't think so."

Pike just laughed and smiled, "No I am in awe of your abilities." He shook his head, "Lead the way to your friend's, and I shall follow or try to…" Pike thought about how crafty and fast the transgenic was.


	14. Chapter 40 You Give Me Fever

_Chapter 40- You give me fever…_

For the second time Alec made his way back to the bedroom, where he grinned animalistic like at Buffy's sexy body. He stalked near her and slowly crawled up her body with the grace of a panther.

His gaze traveled down her body, stopping briefly to admire her much larger breasts, and continuing to pause at the roundness of her abdomen. As Buffy's pants calmed, the room became silent, allowing him to hear the softest sound. Two tiny hearts beating rapidly as a faint humming emanated from her womb. The twin heartbeats filled his senses and he had never heard anything so sweet.

Alec sank down so his face was right above her belly, and he placed both his hands on her warm skin, he lowered his face and planted a soft kiss where the heartbeats were coming from; He lifted his head and stared into Buffy's eyes, wanting her more than he ever had before. Alec scooted smoothly down and grabbed Buffy's legs; he threw them over his shoulders and began to plant fiery kisses up her calves, and up along her thighs. He gripped her hips tightly and growled into her damp skin. Alec grabbed onto Buffy's thin panties and ripped the edges, tearing the fabric away from her skin and tossing it to the floor. Her scent flew into his nostrils and he inhaled deeply, reveling in the moment before he lowered his face into her hot, drenched depths.

Buffy gripped his hair in her hands and arched slightly, her breathy pants rang out, "I love you."

Alec moaned as his tongue slipped out of his mouth and flicked against Buffy's outer lips; he continued to flick his tongue wildly against the wetness, not wanting to grant her any reprieve. He wanted to take her, as many times as he could, repeatedly until he was satisfied he had reclaimed her and she was willing to concede the same.

He pulled his face up for a heartbeat and in a raspy voice growled, "I love you so much, Buffy." He dipped his head down, suckled roughly finally plunging his tongue deep inside her, and twisted it around as fast as he could. He ran it along her walls and didn't stop until she screamed for him.

Buffy's back began to arch, the muscles in her legs started to tighten; she felt waves of pleasure starting to radiate out from deep within her channel traveling up her spine and down her legs to her toes and back again.

She took quick deep breaths, making the waves flow more easily through her body, then without warning the most intense pleasure she had ever known burst forth from her G spot.

Buffy's hot fluid splashed into Alec's mouth and he swallowed as a heat he hadn't known before washed over him. He felt himself becoming harder and growled into her depths. He lifted his face and bit her thigh, sucking on it roughly, and priding himself on each moan or gasp that escaped Buffy's mouth. He leaned down above her and caught her mouth in a bruising kiss that sent shocks up his spine.

He lifted his head and looked into her eyes, "You're mine." He sat back and pulled his shirt off in a hurry, discarding it on the floor and moving his hands to unfasten his pants. He slid them down and kicked them off with his feet, pulling Buffy's legs back onto his shoulders and staying somewhat raised above her. "I'm gonna show you that you're mine."

He slid inside her with ease and let himself adjust to her warm, tight walls. He growled loudly as his member throbbed inside her and he began to move slowly, speeding up with each thrust, until he was moving so fast, his heartbeat was going a mile per second. He pounded into her and waited for her next climax.

She felt him enter her, her body reciprocating with her channel caressing his hard shaft as it slid deeper into her, and her body welcomed him gently into the cradle of her hips. Her channel tightened and when he growled that she was his, her body shivered in anticipation. Buffy moaned as the pleasure of his shaft sliding into her started to increase in rhythm. She reached for him trying to draw him even deeper.

Alec grabbed Buffy's hips and lifted her swiftly upward so she was raised off the bed, pushing deeper inside of her and pressing his head against her cervix. He roared from the pleasure and stared at her hungrily, "Do you like that Buffy?" He smirked as he continued to push into her, "Tell me what you like."

Buffy leaned her head back and pressed her apex against his enlarged member, she grasped his hands pulling them to grasp around to cup her fully-engorged breasts. Her inability to form a vowel sound had permeated her brain with a fog and she could only moan and beg. She gyrated her hips against his shaft until she felt her, nether lips wrap securely around his manhood. She started to feel the pressure of his cock sliding in and out of her in a hard rhythm, and to her pleasure, she felt her womb being rubbed by the head of his cock. She gasped, "Yours…" She answered his question.

"Mine." He growled more loudly so that his voice thundered in the room; he gave one more hard thrust and felt his seed spill inside her, as her walls pressed against him tightly. He gasped at the pleasure and felt himself harden instantly. He smirked and pulled out of her slowly; he ran his fingers inside her, moaning at how swollen and sopping wet she felt. "So tight…"

He slid her legs off his shoulders slowly, and snaked an arm under her back, lifting her completely off the bed and sat her up in front of him. He raised an eyebrow at her and grabbed onto her hips, flipping her swiftly so that she was propped on her hands and knees, and he teased her by rubbing the head of his cock against her hot lips. "Do you want it Buffy? How bad do you want it?" He continued to slowly rub his head against her, waiting for her to answer. "Beg for it." He growled in her ear.

"Please." Buffy begged with her body shuddering, "I belong to you …only you…please …" She whimpered at the loss of him being inside her.

Alec couldn't help but grin, and he ran his hands up her back, loving the feel of her soft skin. He pushed inside her and grabbed her hips again, guiding her body as he moved back and forth inside her. The different angle made him shudder and he moaned as he slid in and out of her, "Remember when I took you the first time," He punctuated each word with a thrust, "When I made you moan and scream… Out by that tree at Manticore," He leaned down so his chest was pressing against her back and he moaned again as he felt her walls pressing harder against him, "When I planted my seed in your tight pussy." He growled and ran his tongue along the smooth skin of her back and he bit down, he nibbled and then released her skin. "As soon as you give birth, I'm gonna get this sweet little pussy pregnant, over and over again." He pushed against her cervix harder this time and stayed still, pressing against her, and enjoying the torture, he was causing her. Her walls throbbed against him and he smiled, "Nobody can play your body like I can." He finally began slamming against her fiercely and growled loudly as he felt the oncoming orgasm, "Scream for me Buffy!"

Buffy's body started to shake from the force of the joining; tears of pure ecstasy fell from her eyes, as she moaned and screamed. Her body started to convulse from the erratic coupling, "Aughhhhhhhhhh" Buffy screamed her body accepted every thrust Alec allowed her to have, she conceded silently as she bucked against him.

Alec yelled loudly as he felt his seed fill inside her one more time, their voices echoed through the room and he felt as though the walls might collapse around them from the loud sound. He squeezed her hips tightly and pushed himself as deep as he could inside her as his seed continued to spurt out in violent omissions that shook his entire body. He exhaled and fell gently onto her back, inhaled deeply. While he was still pumping inside her, he twisted her around so that she was lying on her back again. He fell down on top of her, being careful of stomach and shuddered as he felt himself finally fall limp against her walls. 

Buffy panted loudly, "Wow," she finally got out once she found her voice, "At least you didn't get stuck this time." She finally got out between deep breaths.

Alec chuckled lightly and said through bated breath, "I think I'm stuck right now..." His body felt completely numb and he didn't think he could move, which meant he couldn't pull himself out from inside her either.

Her breath was finally starting to come under control, "Seriously, again-the whole swollen inside me." Buffy gasped as she felt his member harden and flutter inside her once again.

"It feels like it...well, actually...it feels like I can't feel my body. I just feel really heavy, like I could remain like this forever." Alec sighed and nuzzled his face in Buffy's neck, licking at the spot where he had mated with her. He inhaled her scent and felt himself harden once again, "Never mind." He grinned against the soft skin on her neck and nipped at it playfully.

She smiled playfully, "You can't possibly want to again?" She trailed off.

**

Alec lay entwined with his mate, lover, mother of his children just being with her sometimes was more exhilarating because of the mere feelings she could invoke within him, she could make him feel like he was king of the world and last night, she was incredible –he knew it was something to do with the demon that infected her but damn the way she moved those hips and pleaded with him how she belonged to him satisfied something deeper; a primal/baser urge within him. His animal part was beyond satisfied; he wanted to lay here with her all day. The heat had slowly dissipated leaving him sore and extremely tired. And he had to check on his sister as well as the others, although he was tempted to take the day off and spend another round of 'stake my claim' on his mate.

He reached down and kissed her shoulder, it was a lover's caress, gentle and caring. He still didn't want any males near her until he was assured that she was back to being normal Buffy. Scratch that. He didn't want _any_ males around her period but until he was assured that his mate no longer had the need to copulate, he was going to be reluctant to leave her for very long. Consider that along with the mammoth headache he had (despite his transgenic metabolism- four plus bottles of scotch did not bode well for him) to be at his best. She was sticky with his seed, and Alec closed his eyes as his senses picked up the steady beating of his mate's heart as well as the two tiny ones from her abdomen beating in tandem. He didn't think it was possible that he could love her more than he did; he was hoping that she forgot about the Rachel incident and their love making session reaffirmed whom he really wanted. He didn't have too long to muse on that when his cell rang, he reached on the floor where he threw it last night, "Yeah. What is it Max?" 


	15. Chapter 41 After Effects

Chapter 41_ After Affects

The Monsolog stood regally before the master vampire. His face thoughtful as he steepled his fingers together and held them in front of his lips. He was currently sitting in a leather chair in the library of the massive mansion he had recently acquired, the former residents realized that it was his and practically begged him to take it off their hands; before he drained them both. "Tell me again-why you don't have my slayer?"

The demon stuttered and bent from the waist, "Master-she was not alone… the half man beast was there. I was told he would not be there…this was not part of our agreement."

Drusilla peeked from the other room and stretched like a cat, she began to sway and hum softly as she stroked her own hair. "You betrayed daddy-the cat stuck his claws in you and played like a ball of yarn…he does dirty things to the slayer right now-la la…oooooh it makes the glass shatter in Princess's head…he takes what was meant for daddy…bad dog…"

Angelus glared at Drusilla then his face sliding into his vampire visage snarled, "The boy has my girl-this cannot be tolerated…" He had the demon by the throat, "Give me one good reason I shouldn't end you right now."

"I can still get her...she has to leave s-sometime." The demon gasped, attempting to inhale through Angelus' strong grip.

Dru began to giggle maniacally, she clapped her hands together ruefully, and in a singsong voice, "Daddy is angry."

Angelus's face turned smooth in a breath, "Fine –go get the girl. Don't care what you do with the boy," Then he smiled deeply, "Unless," He paused dramatically, "Dru want another toy to play with?"

Drusilla beamed and turned her dark eyes onto Angelus, she raised her hands to shoulder height and wiggled her fingers in the air, she asked in a child-like voice, "Can I Daddy?" She asked as she spun in a circle, "A new toy for me to bat around?"

Angelus smirked, "Looks like it's your lucky day…go get me the girl and the boy will follow…" He walked away from the demon; "I want her ripe and ready for playtime when she gets here…" He sat down in the chair, "And don't fail this time or Dru gets to play with you instead."

Drusilla's smile turned into a sadistically evil one, and her eyes slowly roved toward the demon, they narrowed on him and she hummed lightly to herself, "It's a good day for pretty, isn't it?" She looked at Angelus and in a wistful voice spoke, "I shall do many nasty things to the boy...terribly dreadful things, delicious things." She licked the tip of her red-painted nail and scratched the air with it, "After his insides are all out, I shall do lovely things to him...like you did to me Daddy." She grinned slyly at Angelus and looked back at the demon; she gave him a blank expression, as though waiting for something. The demon looked from her to Angelus, it seemed he was waiting as well until he caught on and ran out of the room.

"Keep your boy Dante away from my girl or I end him-chain him up, don't really care…its not time for him yet…"He gave Dru a condescending smile, "And don't think I don't know about you running into the boy the other night."

Drusilla looked around the room and spun her head around heavily, "I got hungry..." She spoke in a small frail voice; obviously, contemplating the stars or some other nonsense because her eyes twitched and she stared dreamily at Angelus. "I'm getting bored with the other one...he does not abide. Does not abide," Drusilla smacked her head lazily and looked down at the ground.

"We still need him for now, just put him on a shorter leash…and Drusilla-no playing with slayer-she's mine and mine only…"

"Daddy wants to punish her." She barked at him playfully and walked closer toward him, "Does Daddy want to punish me?"

Angelus grabbed Drusilla forcefully, "Well I do need to work the edge off." He smirked openly, grasped her tiny pale hand, and dragged her painfully behind him to his bedroom.

Perkins's hands dropped back to his sides, the one holding his flashlight clanging off the imager in his coat pocket, the other moving to make sure his pistol was still secure in its holster on his belt.

The other man who'd been driving—shone his flashlight in Parnell's face, huffed once, and eased around a dumpster that looked like it hadn't been emptied since before the Pulse. Moving slowly ahead, their flashlights sweeping back and forth over the brick hulk in front of them, the two men finally halted in front of what had once been a mullioned window.

The interior of the six-story brick building-an abandoned warehouse, Perkins surmised-seemed a black hole waiting to devour them without so much as a belch. Next to Perkins, his partner Parnell swept a flashlight through one of the broken panes, painting the rainy night with slow, even strokes. Darkness surrendered only brief glimpses of the huge first-floor room as it swallowed up the light.

"You sure this is the right place?" Parnell asked gruffly.

There was no fear in the man's voice-Perkins sensed only that his partner didn't want his time wasted. At forty, bucket-headed Parnell-the senior partner of the duo- wore his blondish hair in a short brush cut that revealed only a wisp or two of gray. His head rested squarely on his shoulders,  
without apparent benefit of a neck, and he stood nearly six-three, weighing in (Perkins estimated) at over 230. But the man wasn't merely fat-there was enough gristle and muscle and bone in there to make Parnell formidable.

Still, Perkins knew their boss-that nasty company man, Ames White, a conscienceless yuppie prick if there ever was one-had been all over Parnell about his weight and rode the older guy mercilessly about it. Though he knew better than to ever say it out loud, Perkins considered White the worst boss in his experience-which was saying something.

White was smart, no doubting that, but he had a sarcastic tongue and a whiplash temper that Perkins had witnessed enough times to know he should keep his mouth shut and his head low." This is the right place, all right," Perkins said, raising his voice over the battering rain. "Dispatch said the thermal imager team picked up a transgenic in the market in  
Sector Four."

"This is Sector Three." "Yeah-they followed them here before they lost them."

Parnell shook his head in disgust. "Then why the fuck ain't they lookin' for him, then? What makes us the clean-up crew for their sorry Asses?"

These questions were rhetorical, Perkins knew, though they did have answers, the same answer in fact: Buffy Summers- Goddess of the conclave and future wife of Ames White. White's firm belief the transgenic would lead them to her-the man was almost obsessive about the whole thing.

And Parnell spent much of his time bitching about White, behind the boss's back, of course. But they both knew it was only a matter of time before White found a way to get rid of Parnell ...

. . . and then Perkins would have to break in a new partner, possibly one even younger than himself. Then he would be the old-timer. The thought made him cringe.

Not exactly, a kid at twenty-seven, Perkins was the antithesis  
of Parnell: the younger man seemed like a long-neck bottle standing next to the pop-top beer can that was his partner. Married to his college sweetheart, Melanie, and with a new baby daughter, Perkins was the antithesis of Parnell in terms of home life, as well: the gristled, bulldog had been divorced twice and had three or four kids he never saw and didn't really seem to give a damn about. 


	16. Chapter 42 Intel Club

Chapter 42_The Intel club

Max and Pike had spent a grueling night of researching possible leads to where Angel would be hiding out, with help from Logan better known as 'Eyes Only' the whole night was a complete success, although several times Logan had to reign in Max's 'kick ass and ask questions later' policy.

By Early morning, Max had gone to check in with Alec so she could touch base and let him know what she had found out. It was still mid-morning when an exhausted Pike and Logan were going over the information that Pike had gleaned from the Aquerlis demon in LA.

Logan was busily bringing up the different screens of the information Pike had brought him, he had given him several disks, talking about the design and secrets of Manticore. "Buffy said you could use the information, so I'm going with her on this. If she trusts you, then that's good enough for me."

"This is amazing, where did you say you got these?"

"Don't ask man, that's all I can say. There's something else." He pulled a bound folder from his bag. "Not sure if Buffy should see this, afraid it might hurt her." he threw the file to Logan. "You decide if she needs to see it, I've already hurt her enough in this lifetime."

"You love her don't you?"

Pike smiled sadly, "With my dying breath." 

**  
Max crossed her arms with irritation; she had called him over an hour and a half ago, what was taking him so long. NO, she did not want to think about it, she was still trying to mentally block the visual she was getting from hearing Buffy and Alec go at it through the paper thin walls at Buffy's apartment. Finally, Alec brought his bike to a stop outside Logan's removing his glasses with a smirk in Max's direction.

Max just frowned and wrinkled her nose, "You smell like sex…"

Alec just smirked, "Jealous Maxie?"

"Please, Buffy had sex with you –she has my undying sympathy." Max retorted irritated he was late as usual.

Absently shoving the glasses in his pocket, "Did call me out here just to play kick the Alec? Cause I can tell you that paybacks a bitch if you just called me out of a warm bed with my hot mate for that."

"Actually I called cause we found out who sent the demon. It's Buffy's demon ex." Max hooked a thumb toward Logan's, "We spent the better part of the night tracking and I need someone to help me do recon tonight."

At the mention of Buffy, Alec's whole demeanor changed, if it involved his mate's safety then that was a whole other reason to drag him out of his warm bed, "So the attack last night wasn't just random?" Alec narrowed his eyes while contemplating this.

"No, matter of fact, Pike was the one who realized it was Angelus to begin with." Max face held a serious expression.

"Pike," Alec snorted the name, "And what great Intel did Pike have to share." His fake smile saying more than words could possibly convey.

"The guy is really okay, you should give 'em a chance."

"Yeah…right after I offer Logan to be my golf partner." He followed Max slightly fatigued but he had run on less sleep in more severe circumstances.

They both made their way up to Logan's penthouse and as soon as Alec entered, he stopped dead in his tracks seeing that Pike was still present. Was this guy trying to infiltrate every aspect of his life? "Not you again." he stated flat-out.

Pike raised his head to spot Alec at the door. His spiked hair, and his face worn and slightly scarred from untold battles, looked over to the new person entering while trying to figure out why Alec had showed up so fast. "Brought Buffy's friend here some info on some things."

Logan looked behind him to notice, the rogue transgenic, "It's okay…it's only..." Logan returned to his screen steadily typing.

"We already had the pleasure of meeting." Alec's sarcastic tone obvious on the word pleasure, "What do you mean some info on things?"

Off Logan's nod, looking between the two because it was obvious there was some tension between the two males.

Pike began, "Buffy told me that Logan was looking for some Intel on Manticore that I happen to have in my humble possession. Suppose to deliver to some guy named 'Eyes Only' but Buffy assured me Logan was the go to guy for that kinda thing, so here I am."

"You've got to be kidding me, Logan. I've got more Intel on Manticore than this guy," said Alec seriously, as he scrutinized Pike with a deadly stare.

Logan turned to look back at Alec, "Actually he has project plans and things that you wouldn't believe. I'm not even sure if this stuff is common knowledge, you should check it out."

Alec glared at Logan. "I'm pretty sure, I still know more about Manticore, then he does, Logan," said Alec as he looked over at the folders, lying on the glossy surface of Logan's desk, unfazed. Nothing matched actually being there, not to Alec anyway. "Besides, Manticore's nothin' but rubble now. So what's it matter?" asked Alec returning his gaze to Logan.

Pike held his hands, "Dude look, Buffy said Logan could use the Intel, which reminds me, how is Buffy?"

"Dude?! Really?! Does that happen to be any of your business where my PREGNANT girlfriend is?" asked Alec his tone flaring with anger, insistent Pike had no right to have knowledge of the whereabouts, or anything concerning his Buffy. Alec's eyes narrowed even more, this guy really had no idea how close his was to being nonexistent.

"Yeah, matter of fact it is, especially when your said girlfriend is my friend and was an emotional wreck last time she had a run in with you." Pike spouted out, his voice showing his irritation as he returned Alec's glare.

"Oh, she's your friend is she?" said Alec quite surprised. Alec looked around fidgeting a bit before he decided to go and stand in front of Pike. His deathly whispers rang out in the room. "You have the Manticore files, I'm sure you read all about me...Pike," Alec spat his name with disdain. He stood toe to toe with Pike and spat slowly, "Buffy is resting and you aren't going anywhere near her, not today or any day if I have anything to do with it."

"I'll just check on her later." Pike snorted. Disregarding Alec's underlying threat.

"Are you suffering from select ignorance? I told you Buffy is busy." He growled angrily at Pike.

Logan just shook his head at the two, "Guys, look this is not necessary…lets just calm down."

Max sensing Alec's enraged animosity to the other man growing to a fever pitch. Alec narrowed his eyes and continued to glare, Max once again intervened pulling Alec back from Logan and Pike and dragging him into the kitchen. Hushed whispers rang out as Max berated Alec for his attitude.


	17. Chapter 43 Unexpected Connection

Chapter 43- Unexpected Connection

Rachel was beyond shocked; he just had walked out and left her last night. She was going to go outside when she saw him follow his supposed ex-girlfriend outside. She had never seen Alec so irrational before. Usually he was carefree and jovial. Then he jumped up as soon as he saw the blonde, that she had heard him say was his girlfriend. Her and the others at the table couldn't help but overhear him yell and throw chairs etc. Then she saw the dark haired girl named Max, stand and watch him until he stalked after the petite blonde and when someone asked 'What the hell was going on?' Max just snorted and told them Alec was fighting with his girlfriend again and nothing to worry about. But ten minutes later, she had gone out the door after him, not before pulling Biggs, or whatever the dark haired guy's name was, to the side and nodding toward her as well as Alec's sister. Thinking maybe he was coming back, she waited then nobody came back so she tried Alec's cell only to be blown off completely and he hung up on her. Later in the night, Biggs told Hannah and her that he was taking them both home. She had received sympathetic looks from the girl that was supposedly Alec's sister and the guy wouldn't divulge any information just said that 'Alec and Buffy fought but that nothing,' he stressed the word 'nothing could come between the two.' Well, this was only round one of win Alec, so little pregnant slayer better watch her step and she had to remember not to mention how she knew Buffy was a slayer that might be a little hard to explain how she came by that information. Well it was time for drastic measures, the first point of business divide and conquer and she knew exactly who to sway, it was obvious from her general dislike or the facial expressions whenever Alec dealt with Buffy. She picked up her phone and listened as the phone was finally picked up on the other end.

Hannah was still confused when it came to her brother and his…girlfriend ? Ex? She had given up trying to figure those two out. They fought, they made up, they argued, they had a lot of sex (a thought that made her shudder).

She felt sorry for Rachel and how her brother had just left her at Crash, but the night however was not a total loss; she got to know Biggs better.

He was the most handsome man she had every laid her eyes on. He had the big brown soulful eyes that a woman could definitely loose herself in. She gave him a warm smile but before any conversation could start, her brother was up and throwing a tantrum like an irate toddler.

Then she spotted Buffy. What else was new? The girl could just be in the vicinity and her brother went off the deep end. She was starting to think maybe Buffy and her brother together just wasn't a good idea. In all truthfulness, she didn't like her when she first met her, of course that could have something to do with her mother and the story she told her of how and why she became a surrogate of Manticore. The story was horrible and the idea that a town could allow it to happen –then again, from what she learned about Manticore from research and her own investigation they had a tendency to look at what could be gained and not the emotions of the people they used to attain their goals. 

Biggs was a complete gentleman, after walking Rachel home, they had talked, and she had flirted madly with him, telling him he needed a first name not that it made a big difference. She really liked him, and even though he was her brother's best friend, which mattered little to her as well. They had laughed and joked and he bashfully told her to pick him a name. She had invited him in but he nervously made excuses that he had to be somewhere.

Hannah had silently made her way into her apartment, she looked around with a slight huff. Why didn't Biggs want to come in? Could he just be bashful, or maybe he didn't like her like that. He gave her the coy smiles but maybe he was just being nice to her for Alec's sake.

She sat in front of the vanity staring at herself turning her head from side to side, she had never really given much thought to her looks, she was short (not as short as Buffy) long hair, she fingered her black and multicolored streaks momentarily. Maybe she wasn't pretty enough for Biggs. They had been made to be attractive, she was just the result of some fling her mom had with a lab intern in her quest for freedom (not that Amy had told her that, but it wasn't hard to figure out).

She wondered if not for the first time, what her life would have been like if she had been a soldier. She couldn't really complain of her life with her mother. Amy had been a doting mother, they had a somewhat nice house, at least until the earthquake, or what the locals had deemed an earthquake. Her mom knew it for what it was. They wouldn't have even made it out, but her mother came out of the room, she used specifically with magic, telling her they had mere days and they needed to pack up and leave, she was taking them to a safe house. That had been over fourteen years ago, she had been only 7 but she had grown up to know when her mother was concerned, there wasn't time for being difficult or throwing a tantrum.

Her cell rang and Hannah picked it up, "Hello, how are you Rachel?"

He had spent the majority of his existence in training, he was in no way an innocent, or lacked experience, but this girl was different and if it were any other girl (he would have had her at least a dozen times) his genetic make-up demanded it. He wanted to get to know her but then again she was also his best friend's somewhat sister. Why was this so confusing, why should it matter he just wanted to talk to her, but every time he got around her, at least when other people were around he could barely get out a vowel sound. When she invited him in last night, he lamely said he had something to do; the truth was he was nervous as hell. Fear if he did something wrong, he had never really had any emotional attachment to the girls he had been with or never gave much thought to the female species unless they were having their special biology classes at Manticore. But that was a whole other experience. He really liked her and she knew what he was and didn't seem to be bothered about it. Besides her brother was one, he was really hoping she be as open minded as Buffy-not that he was looking for another Buffy cause she was good for Alec but he liked women a little more docile.

Biggs considered that for a moment. The reality was Buffy, although pretty, wasn't his type, but did he really have types? He could field strip a weapon in under 20 seconds, expert sniper, but when it came to basic human emotions, he was at a loss, too bad he couldn't go to Alec for advice, that would be the easiest way to handle it, but if he went to Alec there was no way he wouldn't want to have more Intel, and at this point, it wasn't a good idea to approach your best friend, and previous commanding officer about his half sister; not to mention, Alec was in a sour disposition anyway from his latest quarrel with Buffy. He would just wait till Alec made peace with Buffy which was a given, it would happen. They were like two magnets drawn to each other. He didn't know what exactly happened at Manticore between the two, but it must have been serious to have Alec act the way he did. Alec refused to give out too much information on Buffy and what they did. Of course, he bragged about their copulation but if you were to push for anything too personal, Alec immediately clammed up. 


	18. Chapter 44 Prideful Illusions

Chapter 44 Prideful Illusions

Her whole life she'd never been told she was pretty.

She frowned at her reflection, pulling her sweat-soaked long blonde streaked hair back and tugging a couple of strands free. She smiled. Grinned, frowned, widened her eyes a little, until the white showed around her rich hazel irises.

Dropping her hair, she wrinkled her nose up and pressed it, pulled her bottom lip, pouted.

Maybe she wasn't super pretty. Sometimes she thought she was somewhat pretty. Her teeth were straight, so was her nose. Her brows were nicely arched and fine. She had an oval face and wasn't super-slim, but not fat either. She prodded her sides and swallowed hard when she remembered the way she dreamt of Biggs last night and his hands all over her.

She got into the shower and turned it on. She didn't know why she was worrying so much. Bigg's was just that, a dream. The chances of him wanting her were about as slim as the chance of her getting a job as a vengeance demon.

Sighing at herself, she stripped off and looked at the digital clock stuck to the mirror. There wasn't time for a bath this morning. She sighed and looked over at the shower. Alec had helped her get her apartment; she worked some part time at the local Herbal Shop and that helped. She also had some money left from where their mom 'Amy' put away for her future.

Several hours later, she had readied herself and sighed heavily while walking out the door to go have lunch with Rachel.

Hannah heard the sound of doors slamming and voices rose behind her. She didn't pause to make out the words but detected something more like confusion or fear than anger. She slowed to a brisk walk and kept moving down the street, past the restaurant. Maybe she could head for the next bus stop. Maybe walking uptown to meet Rachel had not been the best idea. It was mid-morning, so the dangers of the night were pretty much non-existent at this time of day.

So she'd only thought seeing demons was last on her list for the evening. Almost getting killed was next to last, beaten for the ultimate position at the bottom only by actually getting killed.

She carefully reasoned with herself, it was impossible that a demon would come out in full daylight. Most people wouldn't believe it if they saw it and if they did; they would be immediately carted off to the nearest psych ward. But no matter how she looked at it, it seemed distressingly, starkly possible. The guy can't be following me, when she glanced back, she saw an ordinary man talking to another man. She was just being paranoid. Growing up in Sunnydale in her younger years must be the cause for her sudden case of the hibbie jibbies.

Rapid footsteps behind her told her that maybe she was wrong, when she risked another glance over her shoulder. They guy who had suddenly stopped in the middles of the street ran toward Hannah from the parking lot. He was a bland-looking, middle-aged guy with a receding hairline. Not your typical action villain. Sparing only a half second's glimpse before taking off at a flat-out run, Hannah had a good head start on the guy. Although she was not entirely dressed for a sprint down the back alleys of Seattle making running a half-assed proposition at best. For a brief moment, the idea flashed through her mind that she was dreaming. Her real life was never this exciting before. She rounded the corner just past the restaurant and turned down a small alley where trashcans stood with lids askew. Old newspapers and food wrappers lay sodden on the ground in the intermittent rain. Knowing she had only seconds before her pursuer drew close enough to see and hear her; she held her hands out in front of her reciting the beginnings of a protection spell. Now able to gather her strength and face whatever was pursuing her, she hurried down the alley toward a dark opening at the far end.

Running footsteps approached the mouth of the alley behind her. Mr. Would-be Pedestrian catching up. Waiting, while dropping into a crouch, hiding behind an aluminum garbage can.

Her heart beat like a drum roll. At the same time, she didn't feel nearly as frightened as she should. The wet pavement soaked through her pantyhose and numbed her toes and the balls of her feet. Despite efforts to keep silent, her breath sounded harsh in her own ears. And she felt more alive than she had since childhood; since climbing trees and venturing onto a frozen pond in mid-winter. Since casting her first spell. The footsteps passed the alley and continued down the street. Hannah exhaled in relief.

*

Hannah looked at her bohemian style dress and felt completely out of place, when Rachel invited her for a girl's day out. She didn't expect to be dining at a place where the silverware cost more than her entire outfit.

When she came here after Rachel called, she luckily hadn't heard from her brother (so no need to make explanations of why she was having dinner with his ex) but Biggs had already called to check on her, saying it was for Alec but knowing her brother he was so far up the Slayer's ass, she didn't think he would even remember he had a sister until sometime tomorrow.

Hannah pushed her stringy bangs to the side as Rachel approached, body guard following closely behind. She had a seat with a huge smile, "Thanks for coming today. I was getting a little lonely and I was thinking we could be friends of course 'only if you wanted to' and …" Rachel blushed, "Sorry – I'm just so excited that you showed. Thanks for coming." She had a seat and waved the waiter over, "Have you ordered yet?"

Hannah just smile, "No, just waiting for you but the truth is the waiter looked like I was going to take off with the silverware at any moment."

Rachel leaned in, "Don't worry. That will come off his tip,"

"About this menu?" Hannah winced slightly, "I don't think I can afford anything here unless they have bread crust for free."

Rachel looked confused for a moment then suddenly perked up, "I asked you to come here, it's a given I should pay-that's what friends do- at least I hope I can call you friend."

Hannah smiled, "Of course you can."

"Speaking of friends how is Alec today?" Rachel smiled meekly, "After last night…" Rachel trailed off not saying but Hannah knowing exactly what she meant.

"In a word-Buffy. I don't know what he sees in her. He keeps telling me I need to give her a chance." Hannah rolled her eyes; her shoulders shrugged as if she had no clue what the two were doing together. "That was just the Alec and Buffy show. Stay tuned next week when another life and death situation is thrust upon our handsome hero and his overbearing, irritating and let's not forget Miss Perfect girlfriend."

Rachel laughed at Hannah's expression and opinion of Alec's girlfriend. "Take it your not a fan of Buffy?" Rachel smiled politely, sending the waiter for the breadbasket to be refilled.

"I tried asking Biggs about their relationship, but only thing he will say is there is more to it than most people realize and he wasn't going to discuss Alec's business with anyone." Hannah paused slightly, "Which ironically is the only thing Biggs won't tell me about." The smile on her face deepened at the mention of the dark haired transgenic who if she had her way would be sleeping over any day now.

Rachel sipped her water and raised her eyes to meet Hannah's, "What could they possibly have in common? I mean aside from her being pregnant."

Hannah scoffed, "You mean besides the obvious? All I know is she leads my brother around by the dick, he chases her around like a dog in heat and the mighty slayer…." Hannah backtracked quickly realizing what she just let slip. "I mean to say Buffy is just so- holier than thou-she thinks she knows what's best for everyone including yours truly when I told her I come from a long line of witches- I! Not her know more things about the magic world than she could possibly comprehend."

Rachel leaned her head down and took a bite out of her cuisine, "So you're a practitioner of magic. Always been fascinated by it just I myself don't have the skill…and you say Buffy is a slayer?" Rachel played off like she knew what it was but had no clue of Buffy's calling this was going to be easier than she had even hoped.

Hannah got flustered trying to come up with an excuse for saying that, "What I meant to say was…"

Rachel waved it away nonchalantly, "It's quite all right Hannah-your secret is safe with me. I had read about slayers in mythology but never really knew they were real. Of course after being brought back the way I was-I believe in a lot of things I never did before." She laughed lightly with a hint of something far more than humorous.

"Yeah, they're real and my brother- lucky him. His girlfriend is one."

Now to work her magic and have Hannah as an ally, "I couldn't help but notice that you seem to have a thing for your brother's friend. What was his name again, Brian, Miggs…Biggs?"

Hannah spat out her water and quickly covering her mouth, mumbling feeble excuses. 


	19. Chapter 45 Repetition

Chapter 45 Repetition

Alec had gone by Buffy's apartment, but she apparently had already left. He came back to Crash in hopes that he could catch her again because he definitely wanted a repeat of last night…numerous times. He could've followed her scent but a phone call from Rachel had him heading to Crash to apologize for running off. Not that he would explain to Rachel that he and Buffy had a nice little sex marathon last night. He also wasn't getting any response from Buffy's cell phone. Alec gulped down the liquid and looked at the bartender for a refill. It was too bad the scotch wasn't having the effect it would have on a normal person. His high metabolism made the alcohol burn up before it could do much, if anything. (Although the other night at four plus bottles of Scotch, he had still been only just tipsy) Damn that woman. Was she back to ignoring his calls? He really thought last night he had proved to her, for hours, that he really wanted her and only her.

Maybe she just had her cell turned off. No matter, after he visited with Rachel he was tracking her down to continue what they had left off. Why couldn't she get that seeing Rachel threw him so much that, yes, he had kissed her, but that's as far as it went? One kiss, Rachel was in the past. His future was with Buffy. Letting out a sigh, he threw back some more Scotch.

Rachel spotted him as soon as she entered Crash; this was going to be too easy. She had learned from his sister earlier that he and Buffy were arguing over that little kiss (well not really little) and she purred with excitement over how she was going to torture poor little Buffy tonight.

Rachel had chosen a light blue dress accentuating her curves. Another boon since her competition was pregnant and couldn't wear the same types of clothes. The ringlets of her walnut colored locks framed her bright hazel eyes. But it was only subtle in its sexiness- not wanting to seem outright competitive, but it would let Buffy know she was not going to keep the prize.

Her dark eyes spotted him when she entered Crash. Not someplace she would normally frequent, but when trying to steal a guy…you had to stoop to almost anything.

His back was to her and she slunk casually up to him, placing her hands over his eyes, "Give you three guesses?" She asked playfully.

Alec gave a slight smile and turned in his chair, "Hey, Rach. Thought you weren't coming till later…"

**

Sketchy had been musing over Buffy for the last few weeks. Something was different about her. He liked the bigger breasts; yep they were definitely bigger, huge almost. He was relaxing waiting for the crew to head there. Alec was at the bar talking to that Rachel hottie. Alec hadn't mentioned Buffy in a while. Maybe he could take her out since Alec didn't answer him when he asked if they were dating? And, to be honest, right now, Alec seemed to be chatting up the Rachel chick.

**  
Buffy had called Pike and he had told her he was helping Logan with something so wouldn't be able to meet with her tonight but he told her that he could drop back at her place in the morning, if she wanted.

Buffy had chosen her outfit for its seductive qualities subconsciously. She told herself it was just so she could bring in more tips but in all honesty, at this point, tips were least on her mind. She didn't even work today but for some odd reason she had the strong desire to be around males, lots and lots of males.

She wasn't sure why she woke up feeling so out of sorts but she knew she felt…what was the word? Oh, yeah. Sexy and horny as hell! Surely the demon's serum only lasted a night or what did it matter? She felt like she just wanted some company. She and Alec had gone at it most of the night. At least he had left to spare her the humiliation of waking up to him naked. The fact he kissed Rachel had still stung a little but for some reason that didn't even upset her anymore. She felt a burning deep inside her and the strong desire to make love. Pike was off investigating something and she wasn't supposed to meet him till tomorrow morning, but she decided not to wait. She dressed in her black mini and a larger silk shirt that accentuated her larger breasts but hid her baby bump and her suede thigh boots. She decided to grab her mohair jacket that Alec had gifted her with and closed it tight so that the outfit wasn't visible until she took it off, and then she headed out into the night to hang out at Crash. She felt the need to hunt but tonight, she wasn't hunting a demon. 

**  
When Buffy sauntered into Crash, the first thing she noticed was Rachel drooling all over Alec. Well, to hell with it. But that didn't even phase her but for a moment. She heard the sounds of male voices ring out from the pool area. There was a group of men playing pool and she was going for who enticed her most - she walked to the backroom; intent on one thing; whom was she taking home with her tonight. Her eyes seductive, she walked right by Alec not even glancing his way. She proceeded to the poolroom, and saucily removed her jacket and rang out, "So? Who's up for a game tonight?" Whistles and offers followed, as the smile on her lips grew bigger.

Alec's eyes narrowed, so she was going to play this game? Well he wasn't going to be that easy. She's the one with the problem here, not him. He was not apologizing. If anything, she should and if anyone here thought to make a move on his mate, they were really stupid to think he was going to let them. He took a deep breath and let it out, forcing his body back under his control. How Buffy could influence him so easily, he would never know. With great effort, he forced his head away from the pool area and back to his drink. He spotted Biggs entering and waved him over. Rachel excused herself while Alec told her he needed to talk to Biggs alone for a moment.

Biggs raised an eyebrow to the pool area where he saw Buffy giggle and flirt with the males in the vicinity. Biggs saw Alec wave him over and headed to the bar. "Yo man, what's up with your girl? You guys have another fight?"

Alec shrugged, "It's nothing. She's screwed up this time and until she's apologizing, I ain't pleasing her." He reached for a file from inside his jacket and handed it to Biggs.

Biggs raised an eyebrow at Alec's reaction. 'Doesn't he know by now the woman is always right, even when she's wrong?' Deciding to let it drop for now he took the file and opened it to see what he could guess was Alec's investigation; Investigation into threats against his family. There was a drawn picture of a beautiful woman called Drusilla along with the name Angel underlined. As Biggs flipped the page he looked up at Alec, "He's still alive?" Alec nodded towards the file and Biggs turned his attention back to it. He frowned saying, "He's a vampire. How does that work?"

"My theory is that Drusilla stepped in after I left the asshole to die and turned him. I don't know how strong he is now that he's a vamp. Does he still have his X-5 abilities or not? More importantly, I want this handled before Buffy finds out he's still...among us." he finished lamely since "alive" isn't what he would describe Dante. "She's suffered enough because of him." Alec looked Biggs in the eyes, his hazel ones shining dangerously as the animal part of him itched to repay Dante still.

Biggs swallowed and turned his eyes back to the file. Part of him glad to not lose his mind like that over a girl, another part wondering if he would ever find a girl that would make him that crazy.

"So... any idea as to where they're holed up?" Biggs questioned, as he didn't see it in the file.

Alec shook his head, "Not yet. I've been looking, but their scent is hard to follow." he answered, the smell of death clung to them, though used to it as a soldier, it wasn't a scent he neither liked nor sought out much.

Sketchy decided to waltz over to Biggs and Alec and he placed his hands on both men's shoulders, "Hey my fellow jam ponies. What's up tonight? And dudes," Sketchy turned his head sideways as if trying to figure something out, "I think the Buffster has a bun in the oven." He appraised Buffy with an appreciating glance.

Biggs eyes just went to Alec and Alec replied, "You really think so?" Alec shrugged, "What makes you say that, she's looking pretty normal." He picked up his mug taking a full swig.

"Man, haven't you guys noticed her ta-tas have gotten huge? They've like... tripled in size the last two months." Sketchy motioned with his hands in front of his chest, "You haven't noticed?" Sketchy was definitely admiring the larger sumptuous mounds.

"No," Alec replied his irritation growing. He crossed his arms, his breathing getting slightly deeper. He was trying hard not to be bothered, it was just Sketchy, right, but anytime someone said those things about Buffy, it tended to bother him deep in his gut. Besides what was he doing looking at Buffy's breasts?

Biggs was still in a quandary but lingered between the two. He couldn't let Alec go off on Sketch. Not that he thought he would, he thought it better to distract him so he brought the attention back to Alec, "So about this thing," Biggs held up the folder, "Should I check back with you?"

Sketchy continued watching the graceful movements of Buffy, oblivious to the deadly glares Alec was sending him, "Buffy loves wearing those tight tops that...accentuate her figure." Sketchy curved his hands, his eyes snapping into a glittering leer. "You know, especially her ass. But she hasn't been doing that lately." Sketchy made a moue of disappointment, "Instead it's been all baggy shirts and baggy pants."

Alec snapped a punch out quick as lightening to strike Sketchy across the jaw. It was controlled at less than half strength, because let's face it, full on would have broken his jaw or his neck. Sketchy's head twisted, and he went down hard.

"Sketchy." Alec grunted.

"Ow, what the hell dude?" Sketchy asked, looking up at him and rubbed his jaw. He held onto the barstool slowly making his way to a standing position.

"How many times have I told you not to stare at Buffy's ta-tas?" Alec spoke with an irritation in his voice.

Sketchy found his way back to his seat still rubbing his jaw briskly, "I thought you didn't want Buffy."

"When did I say that?"

"Couple weeks ago when you were taking Hannah home."

"Don't remember."

"Sure dude, you said you didn't care what Buffy did and so I asked didja care if I asked her out and you left with Hannah."

"Maybe I didn't care then, I'm fickle with my women."

"Dude look, you can't keep them all to yourself - share with the Sketchmeister."

Alec patted his cheek as Sketchy kept his eyes glued to the pool room and Buffy. Alec's were still locked on Sketchy's for a moment, completely oblivious that Rachel had heard the conversation between the men.

She was none to happy she was being ignored. When Alec brought his attention back to her, the smile returned to her lips.

Alec waved to Rachel motioning to her to get them a table, while Sketchy, never one to know when enough is enough, continued eyeing Buffy up. Biggs stayed nearby to try to keep the situation in check, "Sketchy, I hate to break it to you, but you're just not pretty. Besides, maybe we were a little bit closer than I previously said."

Alec turned away from Sketchy intent on trying to keep an eye on Buffy, finish talking to Biggs, watching Rachel in the other direction, and continuing the conversation with Sketchy.

"Hey, you can't keep me hanging with that kinda statement. What is it with you and Buffy? First you don't want her, and then you get mad if someone's interested in her - what's the real dealio?" Sketchy intended on finding out weather it was safe to make a move on Buffy or not.

"Nothing big, I just found her to be more interesting than I originally thought."

**

Buffy meanwhile was starting to feel the effects of the Mǒnsolog demon once again. She grabbed a pool stick and batted her eyelashes, "Anybody here want to teach me how to play? Cause it's been so long and I'm not sure I know how."

All three men who were currently playing decided to offer, the other table beside them was all X-5 and they had no desire to tangle with Alec, especially if the rumors of Dante were true. Besides Alec was their SIC and crossing your SIC could land you in KP duty forever.

Buffy hung her jacket, took the stick, and blew on the end. Her eyes flitted between the men. Trying to decide on which hottie, she wanted to take home. Then Sketchy walked in and her eyes lit on him. She walked up to him, taking her finger against his lips, "Hi there handsome. Wanna teach a lonely girl how to play?"

Sketchy wasn't sure what was up with Buffy, he nervously looked around and saw Alec glaring at him. He threw up his hands in surrender, "Whoa!" Remembering a few moments ago when he just commented on Buffy's breasts, "Alec will hurt me." He held his hands up while Buffy pouted. Sketchy got a view up close and personal and his face flushed. When he noticed Alec still glaring at him, he immediately defended himself. "I swear I wasn't looking!"

"So you don't wanna show a girl a good time?" she winked and walked away with an extra sway to her hips. Sketchy being out of her line of sight, she settled for the next guy. A tall, dark, and floppy haired guy. What was his name again? Sam? Dan? Didn't really matter, she walked up to the guy and whispered in his ear while he smiled and she giggled loudly.

"Biggs, why don't you go find out what the guys in TC know about Dante's resurrection and that Drusilla." Alec suggested to his friend while he glanced back to Buffy.

Biggs nodded, "Sure, Alec." With that said, Biggs turned to leave Crash and Alec groaned as he could hear the conversation Buffy was having.

"There is a guy hanging all over your girl, you're sure you not going to do something?" Biggs inquired, turning back to Alec, "Do me a favor, will ya?" Alec looked at him questioningly, "Make up with Buffy. Even if she's wrong, the woman thinks she's right. She'd probably apologize if you did too." 

The comments by the men were getting more unnerving to Alec and when he heard the statement 'your place or mine', his head whipped to Buffy's direction, his eyes narrowing onto her and the guy she was hanging with. He stalked toward the pool area. His nostrils flared and his anger glowered from his eyes.

"What the hell kind of game are you playing here?" he growled at her. It was time for her to remember that she was his, and no one; especially an ordinary, would claim his mate. In a few angry strides, he was in front of her, their chests almost touching.

Overwhelmed by his closeness, Buffy took a step backwards. But the short distance was too much for Alec. He grabbed her arm, pulling her to him, his body overcome with the need for closeness, to claim and mark her again and again. 'Till thoughts of all other males were erased from her brain, and his own was too tired of the deceit to protest.

Violently, he crushed his lips against hers. Sliding his tongue into her mouth as she moaned in protest. He let go of her hands, cupping her face, angling it to deepen the kiss further. He was shocked when instead of attacking him, punching him and beating him back against the wall, Buffy's own fingers had become entangled in his short hair, pulling him closer as she began ferociously kissing him back.

Alec, mad with lust, attacked her neck, ripping open her lacy shirt for better access to her most secret and sensitive spots. Buffy didn't protest, instead she threw her head back, moaning in blatant encouragement, lust dancing in her sparkling green eyes. He picked her up, spinning around to press her soft skin hard against the brick wall. He gazed into her eyes, expressing his want, his need, his desire, and his love. Everything she needed to know was contained in his burning gaze. He was going to take her and remind her of just who it was she belonged to.

He ripped her shirt down the middle, her baby bump now completely exposed, he caressed her distended abdomen with his left hand and growled at the men surrounding the scene, "Alright everyone. This is my girl. She's pregnant and very hormonal, so just don't go with it unless you'd like to be in the hospital, where I'll be putting you if you do not keep your hands OFF of her. Everyone got that? Or do you need a demonstration?"

All three men stepped back at least three feet. They had no desire to mess with the man, especially over the guy's pregnant girlfriend. Shaking their heads, they disappeared into the darker realm of the bar. Leaving the pool area vacant except for Alec, Buffy and the few X-5's that had been playing nearby.

Her eyes fluttered while her body started to vibrate with need. Her lips parted slightly as she tried to stave off the desire coursing through her body. Alec became single minded as Buffy's gravid hormones started to wrap his mind in a thick cocoon, blocking out their surroundings. His mind kept one thought; 'MATE' and he started to suck on his mate mark while Buffy keened. Alec leaned in to kiss the shell of her ear and whisper, "I thought I made it clear the other night, who… this pussy belonged to." He grabbed Buffy's mound with one hand as he whispered in her ear.

Alec's hands roamed down Buffy's back then around each of her tight butt cheeks, sending a shiver up her spine and a moan to escape her mouth.

Buffy's hands moved from the side of Alec's face to the back of his head, down the back of his neck and coming forward to his chest, squeezing his pectorals and making him moan.

Alec pushed Buffy's bra up exposing the breast and he bent his head to suckle the hard-pebbled nipple. He pulled her closer pressing hard against her apex He knew this was not the best place and time to be horny but he couldn't wait any longer. He pushed her panties to the side and with the sound of his zipper lowering he picked her up by the waist and placed her on his hard erection, his groan almost filled with a sigh of relief. He held her still for a moment. He gave a heavy breath, "Just hold on," Alec took a deep breath, "give me a second." He could feel her channel walls pulsating and it was taking all his will power to not just shoot his load into her. He was almost in pain trying to hold back his desire. Alec decided then and there if there was anything better than what was between Buffy's legs, that stuff had to be hidden because he would sell his right nut to stay inside her forever. His erection throbbed inside her with its own heartbeat starting to increase with every stroke of her walls gripping him.

The fact that they were in Crash in the backroom, gave testament to the fact those two were in a world of their own. Biggs tried to defer people from watching by telling them the poolrooms were closed for the night. Once done, he pulled the doors closed and stood with his fellow X-5's in front of the door. After all, Alec was the second in command at Terminal City. The world, even the half-drunk patrons of Crash, didn't need to see them having sex.

**  
Alec grabbed her by the hips and flipped her over and onto the pool table, so that he was now on top of her. He kissed her neck greedily, and bit down on it and sucked with a furious might - renewing the mark he had already made, so that it now stood out emblazoned red on her skin again.

Buffy threw back her head panting heavily, "PLEASSSE," she whined like she was in pain. Her heavily erect breasts pushed against Alec and her back arched and pressed up against his body while he covered her. She took her small hand and caressed his face with tenderness.

Alec pulled himself away from Buffy to kick his pants off and pull his boxers off, and then he pulled his shirt off in a hurry and was once again on top of her in a heat of passion. His body tingled just at the touch of her fingertips and he yearned for this moment more than anything. He kissed down her jaw line and down her neck, his mouth making its way to her collarbone and her perfect sized breasts, which really had grown a lot. He cupped one in hand sucking greedily with his mouth and licked for a moment before returning to Buffy's mouth. He slid his tongue along her bottom lip, enjoying the feel of it and then was fighting for air inside her small mouth. His hands grazed along her stomach and the skin there was smoother, almost a more healthy roundness than before. He moaned into her mouth and ran his other hand through her hair enjoying the feel of every piece of her tantalizing body. It was as he remembered. He couldn't believe he was actually touching her again, here, in less than 24 hours.

Buffy's gasps turned to moans as shocks of pure pleasure raced to her already flowing core. Her body was on fire. She pulled him to her mouth and massaged his scalp with her fingertips. Her heavy pants filled the air. Her eyes were bright and looked at Alec with such trust and love. She squeezed him with her thighs trying to bring him closer. She wanted more, needed him to release the maelstrom steadily building inside her.

Alec placed his throbbing arousal at her entrance and with one slow and steady thrust was inside her. He groaned loudly at the feel of her surrounding him, and he pushed further into her, reveling in the fact that he was once again joined with the woman he loved. He pulled his mouth away from hers and stared into her eyes again, making slow, steady movements inside her core, building up the tension between them and at the same time relieving some of it. He wanted this one moment to last a lifetime, and he tried to convey that to her through his eyes. Showing her how much he truly loved and cared for her, without saying a word. His rhythm was slow and loving, and he draped his arm underneath her back, pulling her closer to him. He lifted her up, and moved them both into an upright position as he continued to thrust in and out. He leaned his head into her neck and moaned onto her tan skin, kissing her ever so gently on the mark he had left. He pulled his head back to stare into her eyes once more.

With every fill of her body, Buffy could feel the tightening in her belly renew again, each time stronger and stronger. Her crisis was quickly building, and her mouth fell open as her breathing became more erratic. She threw her head back as her climax arrived and her channel pulsing with hunger and need.

Alec was breathing heavily, and was more turned on by Buffy throwing her head back, he could feel her walls tightening around his member, and he began to thrust in and out faster and harder. Wanting to elicit another excited climax from Buffy, in fact he wanted to cause many, many climaxes from her. He laid her back down on the pool table and started to ram into her harder than ever, moaning louder than before.

Buffy's cries and moans escalated and her orgasm hit, her channel clenched taking everything he had to give. "Auuuugh," Buffy groaned in pleasure, as she felt the onslaught of another orgasm. Her body was creating another, rapidly, and she stiffened her back as she felt the tremors building. Her back arched and her orgasms were coming one right after another.

As Buffy arched into him, he grabbed her hips and flipped them over so that Buffy was now on top of him. He pushed into her as deep as he could go, touching her cervix with his head and grinding inside her. Her multiple orgasms only made him go harder and stronger, and he smirked up at her, "Your turn." He said in a sexy, raspy voice, as he playfully smacked her hip.

She was floating; her body too light to be real as the climaxes ran into the next. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced, nothing that should have been possible, and Buffy wasn't able to control it. Power moved over, through her, and she could it feel like it was a solid object. Buffy moved her hips, tears of pure ecstasy leaking from her eyes as she felt Alec throb inside her. She rode him, bringing her body up and down against his as she closed her eyes and let the sensations take over letting her hair fall like a curtain across her face…

_Hours later…_

The poolroom was a complete disaster, had they really had sex for three hours in the backroom of Crash, Buffy did not want to even think of that. How was she going to face these people, now everyone not only knew she was sleeping with Alec, they knew she was pregnant by him. The positive thing was most of Crash's patrons came in sloshed and at the time of night her and Alec had their little romp. The majority was way past sober and two steps away from completely sloshed.

Once the heat of passion had calmed and Buffy came back to her senses, she panicked and removed herself from Alec and couldn't even form words. She dressed and was out the door in less than five minutes, keeping her face hidden. Alec was still recovering from their little tryst and slowly got dressed. He would catch up to her as soon as he got dressed, one of the bonuses of being mated to her, is that there was nowhere she could go within a 100 miles radius that he couldn't find her at. He finally caught up to her at her apartment.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Alec finally grabbed her arm and spun her around as she reached her apartment door. Buffy glared.

"Nothing," Buffy whispered pulling her coat tighter around her form. She opened the door and walked inside, not bothering to close the door behind her; she knew he'd follow.

"Nothing? You just felt like dragging me all the way back here?" Alec's demeanor changed and a smirk settled on his face. "Actually, I don't mind."

Buffy turned so quickly to face him that even his transgenic body hadn't been ready for it and he stumbled slightly, "I didn't ask you to follow me back here."

Alec looked at her clenched, almost grinding teeth and took another step backward. She threw her hands up exasperated and walked further into the room. Alec his bewildered expression evident, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

At his bewildered expression, she fought the urge to roll her eyes. "We can't keep doing that. I'm pissed off at you, that should be a factor but no…"

"You're my mate," Alec said possessively, his voice lowering and his eyes watching her every move.

"I'm still a girl," she spat back. Alec flinched, ever so slightly and she felt remorse run deeply through her. It was like a molten lava lake burning through her and the pain of it brought tears to her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Alec didn't respond and his eyes remained hardened.

"Please forgive me?" she pleaded as tears ran down her cheeks.

His eyes softened slightly but the silence still hung thick in the air and with a small sniffle, her tears ceased, and a glare returned to her face.

"This is your entire fault anyway!" she yelled.

Alec frowned in confusion, which only seemed to make her angrier. "If you hadn't kissed her, I wouldn't have done that and then we wouldn't have… I have to work there, Alec! Did you even think about that? No, I bet you didn't." Buffy sat down heavily. "I can't do this on my own."

"If it makes you feel better, we could have sex at my job tomorrow,"

At Buffy's frown, Alec took a risk and sat beside her, pulling her in for a hug and lightly kissing the top of her head, "You won't have to, Buffy. I'm gonna be here."

"Sure, till you're off with her."

"Buffy…"

"Can't you see what she's trying to do? She wants you Alec and she won't stop until she gets you."

"She's not like that Buffy…" Alec trailed off and realized he'd said something wrong as Buffy pulled away from him with a look of horror on her face.

"So you're defending her now?"

"I…"

"Why don't you just go and be with her then, huh? I'm sure…"

Alec grabbed her forcefully and gave her a small shake. "Buffy, I chose you. I chose you to be my mate and I will never leave you. There won't ever be somebody else for me. We're gonna have babies Buffy. Babies. You're my family," he laid a hand on her stomach, "Nobody will ever come between me and my family, okay?"

Tears once again fell down her face and she buried it in his chest, allowing his arms to circle around her as she enjoyed the warmth and safety she felt. 


	20. Chapter 46 Lesson Of The Enemy

Chapter 46 Lesson of the Enemy

Ames stood at the balcony hands behind his back, it was times like these he missed having a partner. The multi-faceted persona's he had to keep track of, wore him down like the migraines one of the only problems the conclave members ever had. He had his brother nestled away for his safety as well as the world.

CJ was unstable but he was smart, one of the pluses of being the child of an elite conclave member.

He had a contact on the inside now, while they wouldn't give him as much as a peep about the transgenic-problem. They told him they would set it up but when the time was right-he would have his slayer.

He was not a patient man, by nature. If his contact failed him this time, he would just kill them and be done with it.

He turned slightly as his bed partner for the night stirred slightly. She wasn't anything special, but she was attractive and served her purpose. He was a man and therefore had needs. The girl would suffice for now. In the long haul, there were other needs to be filled but the girl with the long dark locks in his bed was not worthy to be a part of his ultimate goal. He had his future with the Conclave to consider and as usual, the Conclave was the foremost thought in his mind.

He continued to stare out the French doors and his childhood memories that he both cherished and despised came to play...

Flashback…

His father had made connections with a Dr. Maggie Walsh of Sunnydale, California. His mom, at one point thought that his dad was having an affair. He was only six at the time but distinctly remembered this particular night. He had come home to tell his dad he was one of three that had been chosen- to be considered for mate for the coming goddess. The school and everything had been up in arms since the comet showing last week. It foretold of the Goddess and her ability to bring forth the chosen one.

Jax had taken Ames under her wing since Sandeman had pretty much abandoned his role with the conclave. His desire to bring Chaos into the world, although amusing and entertaining, sometimes did not mesh with the Plans of the Familiars. He was still a strong member and brought much delight to Amara, one of the elders, and thus; he could not be touched under her protection.

He had walked in with his dad gripping the doctor's arms; the position could be construed as too many things and his dad had taken to locking himself away in his lab since he began to work with the 'Initiative of Manticore.'

"You know that this first subject was supposed to stay at the base in Manticore. Why did you move him?"

"Because dear lady, this creature is a kin to my son, not one of your experiments. I told you I would assist with your 'Adam' creature but my children are off limits when salvaging for his parts."

"You disgust me- how could you think that thing will be accepted?" Maggie Walsh pulled her arm out of the man's grasp.

"Do not cross me – I do still worship those with considerable power." His dark eyes held no fear as he looked at her with contempt.

They both heard the door open and looked to the door where little Ames White stood, in shock.

End Flashback.

Maggie Walsh. Now there was a woman with the tenacity that could have changed the world. Shame she was gutted by her own creation trying to piece together the ultimate soldier from spare demon and transgenic parts; which was on the stronger side of lunacy. You had to admire her gumption though. His dad didn't seem too upset about it when he heard about her untimely demise. Ames turned and looked back to the room; it was almost time for him to have his bed partner leave. She at least didn't interrupt his quiet contemplation time, the only reason he sought her out in the first place. He turned back to the darkness -he enjoyed the early twilight and its calmness especially since the transgenic filth didn't come to this part of town. Good to know some parts of Seattle were pestilence free.

Soon, in the near future the plague would break out removing those less worthy individuals and placing the Conclave at the top of the proverbial world in domination. By then, he will have taken his rightful place with the goddess by his side. He just needed to have patience and all his plans would come to fruition.

He sat stone still in his room, the chanting rang in his ears, and the fires from the outside burned brightly casting shadows across his cell. He had been working on the bars for the last couple days. His roommate was a catatonic, waiting to be sacrificed for the Conclave. He knew he himself wouldn't be sacrificed because of who his family was, but if he could get free that would be a bonus.

His big brother had come to see him earlier. He hated this place, but ever since his father had gone underground to hide from certain people, including his brother, his older brother had watched over him, made sure he was fed and cared for properly.

His big brother, he sneered, took it upon himself to keep him hidden from the world in this madhouse. He was certain, that his brother was the only reason they hadn't used him for the sacrifices, but why was the bigger question. His brother usually cared very little for family or felt any familiar obligations. No, he knew his brother was up to something, but for now, he would just listen and observe like he had all his life. Oh, how he missed the times of when his mom was alive and his dad was here. His dad would put Tootles in his place.

Then again, Tootles also had protected him all his life. When they went to school, it was the special school for all the conclave children and when the other kids picked at CJ for being different, Tootles would get beat up and called bad names protecting his little brother.

Then came time for the test; the one that separated the chosen elite from the disappointments in the Conclave. In order to be part of the chosen, it was necessary to partake from the protector. Those who survived were marked with the symbol of Conclave; those that didn't, died or were driven insane. Tootles had passed with flying colors not even getting sick, but when his time came, something went terribly wrong. He didn't outright die, but his sanity had become unstable.

Tootles had aligned with the conclave and actually risen to very high order. He was the appointed life creator of the chosen one; whatever that meant. He had no clue about how the ritual occurred. He barely paid attention to the ramblings when they were younger. It was just his dad going on about how to create a better world and that there was a reason for everything.

CJ shook off the musings; it was finally time for escape. He lifted his bars off his window he tied sheets together and slid to the ground.


	21. Chapter 47 Unrequieted Vengence

Chapter 47 Unrequited Vengeance

He grew weary of the rules, being imposed by him; the allegiance he was forced to give a burden far outweighing anything he had ever felt. He was a flunky by some standards; he had never been coerced to follow the rules. Unless you counted his training years, but that was never about murder that was about duty, his handlers praised him on many occasions for his stealth, his cunning and he wore his past exploits like a badge. He resented him, his master, and the creature that held his un-life in his hands. but he had no choice but to follow his commands. His mind and body commanded to a power much older than he ever bore witness.

Drusilla, his savior, his dark angel, was a black goddess of his allegiance, she was the sanity that held him by a thread, his command, his unfailing desire to please her, was his main wish. To see her beam her long dark lashes to him and grant him favor.

Angelus; he had never cowered to another in his entire existence like this one. Even with faced with death at the hands of X5-494 he showed no fear. He was always being told to wait, stay away from the slayer; she belonged to Angelus his Master, his sire's sire. His sire was ten kinds of crazy but he couldn't resist her, he had hoped to hunt tonight but his master, king of his new life. He obeyed when his request was one, he knew he would enjoy. His order was simple, _'Kill as many of them as you can, no turning them, leave them bloody for all to see, make sure they know who they are opposing by holding my property.' Angelus had turned with a dark sinister smile, 'Make sure you leave several of these creatures lying about to make it look as though it was their doing…'_

_Angelus added before Dante had left, 'leave the messages I told you to leave…'_

_He had only questioned him briefly, when his master had turned to him quick as a flash and had him by the throat, his feet dangling, 'I do believe I told you not to question me.' Off Drusilla's tsking, Angelus dropped him, informing him with a matter of fact, grin. 'She will know…she will understand…' she is the one this is all for.'_

He stalked into the night, his mistress giving him a passionate kiss, '_Make princess happy.' And with that he knew he would, he would leave them all bloody if she desired, all the putrid, vile transgenic bodies would litter the streets if she desired and he wanted to please her above all else'_

_Hours later…_

The cries of the tortured transgenic rang through the nighttime. He had been given free reign told by his sire's sire to create bloody artistry, he told him how to pose the bodies, he truly enjoyed this work, if he admitted to himself, even when he was, did he dare say human.

He was never human by the normal's standards, he never would've been considered human. But now, he was so much more than he ever had been, he could feel the worms moving in the dirt, the insects flapping their wings. He could smell their blood, the glorious elixir moving beneath the surface of their skin.

His hands and mouth among other things covered in their powerful blood, he grinned with his fangs still elongated. His dark eyes surveyed the destruction he had wreaked. His mistress would be pleased; he had killed at least five humans arranging their bodies to Angelus request. Upon that he had also killed at least three transgenic arranged as if they had done the original killing, despite his desire to kill the witness, Angelus warned him, if he failed.

He left the one woman alive, when she cried desperately, begging him to spare her, he gave her the message, the one Angelus made him repeat several times, and it shrilled in head as his bloodlust had almost taken the woman's life. 'Tell them all…make sure they know we will kill more…each day until they surrender to us…' When the sobbing woman asked him who?' he replied with his human façade…

'They will know us as transgenic, Manticore, the mutants who will own this town in time.' And with that, he left her crying out into the night with the carnage he had left her in the midst of.

_He grinned maniacally to himself, his mistress would be pleased, and the fact he got to kill his former comrades gave him a sick sense of accomplishment. She had made him a promise... promised him that his revenge for 494, the one known as Alec would come in time, but for him to wait. That the stars did not sing of his demise yet…._

Dante began to smile as his fangs elongated and his mouth salivated for the opportunity to torture the X5-494.

The song his mistress sang to him earlier warmed him as the melody swam through his walking corpse;

_Dangerous games, do we play with our food_

_Unbridled lust, hunger surging…hear their cries answer the urging…_

_The anger and pain…do we gain…poor little lamb, _

_Have such big teeth…_

_Ooo…she walks alone, the big cat…fooled by the one who wears her face…_

_His mind all swamped with delicious candies…_

_She then turned to him with her usual moment of clarity…_

'_Go now…grandma is near…poor little slayer …her eyes show tears…'_

Yes, his mistress would be pleased, he neither understood nor cared what his mistress spoke of, only that he remain in her good graces, give into whatever her request.

****Dante revolved his dark head slightly, moving his eyes mysteriously over the crowd, their smell intoxicated him, but he had been well fed this night and his sire strictly forbade him to kill other than those he wished.

His attraction and allure to the human females since his change had multiplied in spades; his mistress had taught him that. They loved him, without a doubt. His popularity was certainly nothing to scoff about. But would they love him still, if they knew that he was a vampire?

But on all accounts, would they have loved him as a transgenic, the answer would be no on both questions. . It was difficult to imagine that he'd ever been humanlike such a short time ago, His thoughts drifted like the smell of popcorn that was heavy in the air as he heard the screams of the woman as the sector police had just found the mini-massacre he had left for them.

Another bonus as a vampire transgenic, his hearing was so good; he could hear and zero in on most conversations. There were exceptions of course. His abilities seemed defined more times than others, but while in the crowds, he was warned to keep his human face in view at all times, he was like a whisper, he was heard when he needed to be but ignored when it was necessary. Yes Dante was pleased, his mistress would pleased and his new existence was having more benefits each day, and each mouth-watering pleasure he derived from the bodies of the ones he chose, was getting more and more delectable.


End file.
